The Hidden King
by Sos Dovah
Summary: This is the story of Gojira, a Godzillasaur Faunus who had lost all that he loved. After being rescued by Ruby Rose the Saurian Faunus has found a new family that he must protect from foes new and old alike! This is my first RWBY/ Godzilla fanfic so positive feedback is appreciated. I own nothing except for my ideas.
1. Saved by the Petal

**This is my first RWBY crossover story and I figured I'd create a story where a certain Monster King isn't a Kaiju but rather a Kaiju Faunus. I got the idea from another story that's called The God of Destruction comes to Remnant, so I'm not trying to take the credit that the author of that story is due. Though in this story Gojira will have been born a Kaiju Faunus rather than being turned into one after being sent to Remnant. That doesn't mean he's going to likehumanity at all, and I'm some cases he outright hates humanity for reasons that will be revealed later. Also the first few chapters are set before the events in the series, around the time of the "Red" trailer so expect a kickass fight right off the bat. Imma stop rambling and kick off the beginning of The Hidden King! Enjoy**

 **Edit: I have decided to go back and fix any issues, mainly my horrid spacing, in the story. So think of this as a redux of chapter 1.**

 **December 21st, edge of Patch, Kingdom of Vale**

He was cold, though the cold never had bothered him before he could sense the presence of darkness. He knew he should have sought out shelter long ago, but he couldn't, no one wanted a monster in their homes. The insults never bothered him, he had heard it all, but after the **incident** he couldn't trust anyone. He was unsure **why** the humans hated him, but he couldn't care less he had no place to call home his own having been ripped from him a few weeks ago, his parents killed for being unlike the other Faunus that lived in the outskirts of Vale proper.

He was dead tired after swimming to Patch to escape his family's butchers, having to kill several Grimm along the way, but he couldn't risk going into town because his parents had warned him the the humans would hate him for his appearance. So he pushed himself forward trying to outrun the pack of Beowolves that bayed for his blood, none the wiser that he would find salvation in the clearing ahead.

 **Ruby Rose P.O.V.**

I had just left my mothers grave and was returning home when I heard the cry of a Beowolf lunging for the kill, but when I turned around I was shocked to see a young Faunus about my age that was covered in charcoal gray scales with bone white spikes sticking out of his back, as well as tail that was as long as he was tall get launched into the clearing I was walking through. I drew my baby Crescent Rose and ran to check on the Faunus to see if he was alive, but to my surprise he started to get up as I was halfway to him, I shouted," You need to get out of here! I'll handle the Grimm, you just hide okay?", he seemed confused until I swung my weapon and sliced a Beowolf in half, at which point he sprinted towards the trees and quickly climbed to safety.

At which point I went to work on the horde of Grimm that seemed to have been chasing the Faunus as several crowded around the tree he had climbed, so I switched Crescent Rose into its sniper rifle mode and killed the monsters trying to get the kid out of his hiding place. When the last of the Grimm were killed and their bodies turning into mist I walking over to tree he was hiding in and said," You can come down now the Grimm are gone!", he looked at me in awe, having watched me wipe out the Grimm and asked in a surprisingly small voice despite his large frame," Are y-you sure?".

I was shocked that he seemed terrified of **me** for some strange reason and I said," Yeah their gone, I dealt with them myself so don't worry the bad monsters won't hurt you! So why don't you come down from there and then I'll take you to my house to get those wounds patched up huh?". He seemed to freeze up at my offer, but I was quick to ease his worries by saying," I **promise** not to hurt you, I wouldn't have it in me to do so".

He seemed certain that he had no choice so he jumped from his place in the tree and landed on his feet and he said," I don't have anything else to do right now so lead the way- um I never got your name?", I laughed and said," My names Ruby, Ruby Rose, what's yours?". He seemed hesitant but finally he released a sort of growling sigh and said," You can call me Gojira," I wasn't sure what his name meant, but it sounded powerful, and I said," Let's head out I'll lead the way!". I had a feeling that this would be an interesting year.

 **Welp there is the first chapter of the Hidden King, I hope you understand that this story will be very dark at times so there is the warning, also leave a review cause I'm still somewhat new to this and I could use some constructive criticism. I wasn't quite sure when I should set the events of this chapter but I figured this would be the best possible place for Goji to be introduced as he's not in a public place like Yang's trailer, or even Blake's for that matter. I will describe his physical appearance more in the next chapter so don't kill me for not elaborating in this one.**


	2. Meeting the family

**Welp time for the second chapter! In this chapter Goji gets to meet a certain Rose's family, and the usual goofiness will insue so prepare for puns abound! I just realized that I didn't give a proper description of Ruby's outfit in the last chapter, well she's wearing what she does in Volume 1. As for Gojira he's wearing a torn black shirt and jeans, as to why they're like that will be explained in this chapter. Also he's about an inch or two taller than Yang so he's not overly massive.**

 **Edit: this is part two of the Redux!**

 **December 21st, Rose-Xiao Long residence Patch Island, Kingdom of Vale**

Gojira was still shocked that Ruby a **human** was helping him, the very thing that his parents told him to stay away from was **willingly** helping him. He was confused but he could sense that she meant every word she had said, so he trusted her to lead him out of the forest, and she had led him to her home. Gojira could smell the scent of cooked meat, and his stomach growled so loudly that Ruby thought a Beowolf had somehow snuck up on them, but after a quick scan of the area she realized her companion had emitted the growl she started to laugh, causing him to grumble in embarrassment.

She stopped laughing when she realized something and she asked," When was the last time you had something to eat? You actually startled me, I thought a Beowolf snuck up on us", at the end of her question Gojira flinched reliving the horror of his parent's deaths and his panicked escape to the island. Ruby saw him flinch and apologized immediately saying," If you're not comfortable enough to tell me I'll wait, just know that if you need a friend you can always come to me!", Gojira was shocked by her promise and after recovering said," Thank you for your kindness, I'll take you up on that offer someday, but for now you have to introduce me to your family".

Ruby nodded and told him," Just stay calm my sister and Dad will be mad that I came home with a boy, so we're gonna have some explaining to do!", Gojira nodded and motioned for her to open the door and she entered though she made a gesture for her to remain behind him. He heard a female voice say," Hey Rubes where ya been? Dad's been worried about you, he almost sent Uncle Qrow to find you!", at the mention of this "Uncle Qrow" Ruby shouted," UNCLE QROW IS HERE?! Why didn't you tell me Yang?", Yang joked," Well I tried to text you but you didn't respond, I guess your Scroll was scrolled!", Ruby facepalmed at Yang's pun and said," I'm not in the mood for your puns, I've got something to show you, dad, and uncle Qrow okay.

Yang was confused and asked," What is it this time Ruby? Did you modify your weapon to shoot cookies and bullets?", at the last remark Ruby gained a glint in her silver eyes and said," No I didn't modify my baby like that, but thanks for the idea sis, but you have to promise not to get angry ok?". Yang grew even more confused and asked,"Why?", Ruby said," Promise me Yang!", Yang finally gave in and nodded at her nod Gojira stepped out from behind Ruby and said," Hello my name is-" before Yang punched him in the face, her normally lilac eyes a blood red, her mane of blonde hair flaming, she went to for another punch when Ruby jumped in front of Gojira and shouted," YANG STOP IT YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T GET ANGRY!", Yang immediately calmed and saw that Gojira had risen from his fallen position with tears in his eyes, she immediately realized he had been running for a long time and Ruby had given him her trust.

Yang apologized saying," I'm so sorry, I thought you were doing indecent things to my sister, I think that we should start over what do you think?". Gojira was shocked by her apology and said," I forgive you, and I agree that we should start over. My name is Gojira, what's yours?", Yang was shocked by his shift from scared child to a serious persona in a literal second and she said," My name's Yang Xiao Long, it's nice to meet you Goji!".

At her remark a tall man with pale blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a tan shirt with a brown vest with orange cargo shorts with brown shoes. Who was followed by another man with black hair and dull red eyes wearing a gray dress shirt with dark pants and a red cape similar to Ruby's signature cloak. Both men were shocked to see a young male Faunus of unknown breed seemingly clothed in a tattered black shirt with worn jeans whom was covered in small cuts and scrapes all over his body, some still leaking blood standing between the two teenage girls.

The blonde haired man asked," Girls who is this young man? And **why** does he look like he lost an argument with a Beowolf?", Gojira winced at his question and whispered," I need a new home...", Ruby was the only person in the room that heard his statement. She then introduced Gojira to the two adults in the room," Goji the blonde is my dad Taiyang, you can call him Tai, and the guy wearing the cape is my Uncle Qrow! Dad, Uncle Qrow this is my new friend Gojira, I met him on my way back from... you know where".

Gojira was confused by her explanation, but he could tell it was a sensitive subject so he didn't ask about it, but before he could say anything else he felt the last of his adrenaline fade away into a blanket of shadow as he fell he heard Ruby cry out his name in worry. He knew he had pushed himself too hard, but he didn't have a choice as he had been running for weeks from his parents killers.

 **Well I'm gonna end this one here! If you want to review please do so I will appreciate constructive critique, no flames please!**


	3. Origins revealed

**I apologize for not posting this sooner but life has been a pain in my arse. Regardless in this chapter we get to see some heart warming interaction between the King and the Rose. As for why Goji has been acting differently it's quite simple. This version of Godzilla has had a relatively normal life, but suddenly he lost it all, it's been several weeks since he lost everything he had known and he had no one to trust. Simply put he's scared of losing anything else so he's had to shut his feelings away during his escape. So that's why he's been acting ooc but worry not that changes in this chapter as he gains a new purpose. I also keep forgetting to describe his appearance his build is a mixture of Cardin and Jaune, though he's not a bulky as Cardin, or as lanky as Jaune. He has charcoal gray hair, and his eyes are black where the white is normally and his pupils are reptilian in nature, and he also has his trademark spikes, though they're not as prominent as some versions of the character, and glow with blue light when he uses his semblance. He's covered in charcoal scales, as he was born with a slight defect similar to Killer Croc from DC comics though he's no where near as malevolent as Croc. It's why he's covered in scales rather than normal skin like normal Faunus though he can still grow hair. Any ways onto the story!**

 **Edit here's part 3!**

 **One week later**

Gojira woke in an unfamiliar room, and for a moment he thought that nothing bad had happened, that his family was still alive, til his vision cleared and he recognized a scent, it belonged to a certain scythe weilder he looked around and realized that her family had moved him into a guest room in their home and Ruby had apparently been taking care of him. He realized that his wounds had been tended to, and he had a new set of pants that seemed to fit his body rather well. Though he didn't have a shirt because of the spikes on his back, though his torso was wrapped in bandages, the wrap was improvised as his spikes made wearing traditional bandaging methods were impossible.

At his stirring Ruby woke slowly and opened her bright silver eyes which quickly turned to him, and she realized he was awake. She had a worried look on her face and she asked," Are you feeling better Gojira?", he was once again shocked by this one **human's** kindness towards him. He then asked," How long was I unconscious?", she answered," You've been out for a week, we've been rotating shifts to make sure you were okay...", Gojira was surprised by their compassion. Ruby noticed his shock and said," We're not those kind of people Goji! If we were well... let's not dwell on that ok? I'll let the others know you're awake!", with her piece said she vanished in a burst of rose petals.

Gojira was shocked when his first friend vanished the only reminder of her presence were a few scattered petals, but he suddenly heard the sound of feet climbing stairs when the door opened and the Rose-Xiao Long family burst into the room Ruby leading her relatives into his room. Taiyang spoke first," How are you feeling?", Gojira smirked softly and said," I'm feeling better thank you Tai". At his remark Qrow asked," I don't mean to be rude, but what were you doing in the woods at that hour? And why were you covered in wounds that seem to range from small Grimm to a few bullets, and even some burns caused by Dust?".

Gojira's smile quickly fell, and he growled out," I've been running since my family was butchered by those people wearing Grimm masks, and for **what reason**? Because my parents wouldn't join their **cause** , why would they go that far? After my parents were gone I knew that they would try to force me to help them, so I escaped but not before they managed to shoot me, I **knew** I couldn't stay in Vale so I ran towards the docks and leaped into sea. I didn't know where I was going but I followed my instincts and I wound up here though I came ashore in a secluded beach and made my way inland til the Grimm caught my scent and chased me further into the forest. Till I ran into Ruby I thought I was going to **die** , but she saved my life and for that I owe her a life debt. Though I have a simple request". Everyone was shocked to hear his story and Qrow obviously was not expecting Gojira's story, as his shocked expression clearly conveyed a sense of sorrow and pity.

Suddenly Gojira felt a pair of arms wrap around him, he looked down and saw Ruby hugging him with tears in her eyes, and he realized that he had found a true friend, someone he could always rely on, someone he could trust with his life. Tai cleared his throat and asked," What was your request Gojira?", Gojira simply asked," I was hoping that you would allow me to stay here until my injuries have healed, and I will help around here when I am able to do so. I will do anything you ask of me, within reason of course".

Tai's expression grew thoughtful, and he finally said," I'll allow you to stay for as long as you need, **but** I will set up some rules that I expect you to follow", Gojira simply nodded, Tai continued," Rule number one : You will not sleep in the same room as my daughters. Rule number two: you will not act perverse in any sense of the word. So if you follow these two rules we'll get along just fine. But I am curious about one last thing, how old are you Gojira?". Gojira simply replied," I'm fourteen, I unfortunately haven't had my Aura unlocked, my parents told me that they would unlock it after my fifteenth birthday".

Once again everyone was shocked by what Gojira told them, but when Qrow realized how young Gojira was his expression darkened further than it had when Gojira had told them his story. Tai saw Qrows look and decided to change the subject," Well Goji I bet you're hungry aren't you?", at the mention of food Gojira's stomach growled loudly causing everyone to laugh. After a few moments Ruby helped Gojira get out of the bed, and downstairs to get him something to eat, the others joined them and together they had a lunch consisting of sandwiches made by Ruby and Yang.

 **I once again apologize for the late update, but I'm still pushing forward, so that all you beautiful people can enjoy my work!**


	4. The Journey Begins

**Here's the latest chapter of The Hidden King I hope that you've enjoyed this story thus far, I'm considering setting up a poll to see who Goji gets paired with in this story. Though I might not do that just yet, also in this chapter I've also moved the timeline up to the first episode of Volume One. Though you're all probably wondering if Gojira will have a semblance, to answer your question yes he will have a semblance, but I'm not sure what traits it will have. However that doesn't mean he hasn't had his Aura unlocked, essentially he's going to be like Jaune during Volume One, though he will get his semblance by the end of the Volume, plus he's also very strong physically, but you wouldn't be able to tell by his physique. Regardless enjoy the latest chapter of The Hidden King!**

 **Here's part 4 of the redux!**

 **August 17th From Dust Til Dawn, Kingdom of Vale**

It had been a month since Gojira's injuries had healed, before he had started to help Tai with things around the house, and another three months before he had found the courage to ask Tai to train him in the ways of combat. Now another three months had passed and it quickly became apparent that Gojira was gifted in the art of combat. For he had quickly outmatched Yang, and became the second best hand to hand fighter in the Rose-Xiao Long household, a title that she was sad to lose, but held no grudge over. Not to long afterwards Ruby helped Gojira unlock his Aura, and to their surprise, Gojira had a massive amount of Aura, so much so that he could take several shots from **both** Crescent Rose and Ember Celica without flinching. This combined with his skill in unarmed combat made Gojira a force to be reckoned with, though that's not to say he was unbeatable, as Tai had proved several times. So to offset his lack of ranged abilities, while complimenting his fighting style, Ruby helped him forge a pair of shotgun gauntlets similar to Yang's Ember Celica.

Though Gojira's weapons had a charcoal gray color scheme with a scale like pattern running down their length, though unlike Yang's his didn't transform for storage, rather both gauntlets housed a set of claw like blades that could extend over his fingers that could be charged with Dust to perform a myriad of attacks. Though the secondary function drained a lot of energy very quickly and required him to carry a decent quantity of Dust, which weighed him down, but he knew that it was necessary to insure his survival. As it was he needed more Dust, and Ruby took it upon herself to help him get more Dust, and so they headed to a Dust Shop that she frequently visited.

Gojira stood at the front counter while Ruby went to check the weapon magazines, the man running the store asked," What kind of Dust are you looking for lad? I've got something for just about everyone", Gojira then asked," Do you sell lightning Dust? I think that I can augment my weapon's blade, while not interfering with my ranged attacks". The man behind the counter said," I do, but I think it's in the back, I'll go get some for you kid", Gojira thanked the manager and politely waited for him to return.

As he waited for the manager to return Gojira noticed the door open behind him and a group of people enter the Shop as the manager when the leader of the group, a man wearing a white suit jacket and black slacks and a bowler hat wielding a cane said," Do you know how hard it is to find a Dust Shop that's open at this hour?". At his question one of his goons drew a pistol and aimed it at Gojira, who smirked at the goon, and stood to the side to the bowler hat guy's surprise, when suddenly one of the goons went flying past them and out the front window accompanied by a familiar black and red clad teen.

Gojira's smirk grew as he started to punch the closest goon into the ground, and when he looked outside he saw that Ruby had quickly handled the remaining goons when the bowler hat guy aimed his cane at Ruby and fired a concussive round at her. Gojira quickly jumped in the way and took the round instead of his cloak clad friend, when the dust cloud faded Ruby was shocked to see that Gojira was completely unscathed and that his eyes were glowing like a roaring flame and his spikes were glowing with a bright blue light. But when the dust cleared the bad guy was nowhere to be seen, until Gojira turned around and saw him scaling a building to make his escape. They both turned to the manager and Ruby asked," Is it okay if we go after him?", the manager's only response was a nod, and Gojira ran towards the building he had seen the bad guy climb up and jumped to the ladder quickly making his way to the roof. Meanwhile Ruby had used Crescent Rose's recoil to launch herself on top of the building, and had confronted the villainous thief as Gojira climbed onto the rooftop, growling at the crook.

Suddenly a Bullhead appeared behind mr bowler hat guy, and the villain shouted," End of the line Red, and Black!", as he threw a red Dust crystal at their feet, Gojira immediately recognized the danger and put himself between Ruby and the explosive, but when it detonated he didn't feel any pain when Gojira opened his eyes he shocked to see a beautiful woman garbed in a female business attire with a black cape armed with a riding crop of all things had created a barrier that had shielded Ruby and himself from the blast.

Gojira was further shocked when said woman started to cast energy blasts from her weapon towards the aircraft, which seemed to wear down the machine when Gojira felt a presence onboard the vessel, one that had had felt once before during his days of running. Gojira **roared** in anger and unknowingly created a powerful gust of wind from the sheer **power** of his Aura alone which caught the presence's attention, and Gojira started to launch round after round from his weapons into the Bullhead actually damaging the aircraft to the point where the presence cast an energy barrier to allow its escape.

After the aircraft was out of sight Ruby turned to him and tried to calm him down, only to realize that he had fallen unconscious from Aura loss, and she turned to the older woman and realized that she was a Huntress and asked," Can you help me get him to a hospital? Also... can I have your autograph?", Ruby put on her infamous puppy dog eyes for the second question which only earned her a glare from the Huntress.

 **Two hours later**

Gojira woke in yet another unfamiliar environment though this time he couldn't sense any familiar scents nearby. That is until the Huntress from before walked into the room with Ruby following her, and while Ruby was glad to see that he was alright, the other woman had a stern expression on her face as she asked," What is your name? Ms. Rose has been rather tight lipped about any information concerning you, and so I've been asked to talk to you by the Headmaster of Beacon Academy".

Gojira was surprised to say the least, he wasn't sure how he had caught the man's attention, but he knew it would be better to work with the Huntress rather than against her. Gojira asked," What do you want to know?", the Huntress was confused at first but she quickly recovered her composure and said," I will start with your name, and your age". Gojira nodded and said," My name is Gojira, and I'm 14 years old, and you are?", the Huntress was shocked by his tone and growled," My name is unimportant right now, but you may call me Ms. Goodwitch". Gojira smirked softly and was about to tell her more when the door opened and a man with gray hair wearing a black suit with a green scarf entered the room, at his entrance Gojira knew that this human was more tactical than any he had encountered thus far, and he wasn't to be trifled with. The man smiled softly and said," My name is Professor Ozpin, I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy, and to my understanding you are Gojira? That is an interesting name isn't it, not many carry **that** name no?", Gojira was confused, his parents had always called him Gojira, but he didn't know there was another meaning.

Ozpin noticed his confusion, and said," I am not surprised that your parents hid this information from you, they were going to tell you after your birthday next year". Gojira growled, " And you know my parents how exactly?", Ozpin made a placating gesture and said," I was a friend of your father, as he saved my life once, but sadly I was unable to repay the **life debt** that I owed him and so I have taken it upon myself to make sure you can become the greatest Huntsman you can be".

Gojira was shocked by Ozpin's claim, and he clearly saw through Gojira's expressionless facade and he finally said," So what is it that you want from me Professer?", Ozpin's smile shrunk slightly and he said," I was planning on offering you a place at my school, like I have Ms Rose, though I think that you're not one for following authority I take it". Gojira smirked and said," It depends on who's in charge, say if Ruby is in charge I'll follow her to hell and back. If only to repay my life debt to her, but if you are giving the orders I'm not so certain that I'll work with them".

Ozpin's smile grew yet again and he said," So what will you do mr Gojira? You can't exactly repay the debt if you aren't around the person you owe your life, hmm?", Gojira simply laughed and said," I think we **both** know what I'm going to say next old man, so why don't we skip the details and get to work eh?".

 **I'm sorry for being a little late on posting but here you go, so far things have been a little slow but things are about to kickoff, so if you're wanting a pairing pm me or post a review. Also Gojira's weapons are called Dragons Fang, and essentially are carbon copies of Ember Celica, but they house a set of claws that extend over his hands, meaning that he can still use his hands while this feature is active. Essentially Dragons Fang are kinda like the exo suits from cod advanced warfare, but lacking the full body frame, just the gauntlets.**


	5. The Shining Beacon

**Alright here's chapter 5 of the Hidden King I hope that you have enjoyed things thus far, cause things are just getting started. In this chapter our favorite Monster King meets the "Ice Queen" of Atlas, and oh boy this is gonna be interesting. In this chapter we get to see how Goji reacts to someone who hates Faunus like himself, and I'll say this much it's not gonna be pretty. Regardless let's get this show on the road!**

 **Here's part 5 of the redux!**

 **Airship on route to Beacon Academy**

Gojira had been smirking since the meeting with professor Ozpin, to both Ruby and Yang's confusion, but Yang couldn't help herself any longer and tightly hugged her little sister while saying," I'm so excited that my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!". Ruby meanwhile was losing oxygen from her sisters strength and tried to escape but failed, Gojira stepped in and said," Yang I think you're suffocating Ruby", Yang caught on and let go allowing Ruby to catch her breath.

Yang apologized, but she realized that her sister was staring at Gojira, who had returned his gaze to the city below, she grew a mischievous grin and whispered in Ruby's ear," You enjoying the view there sis?", Ruby immediately blushed in embarrassment and growled," I wasn't staring at him! I- I was wondering what he's thinking about that's all!". Yang's grin grew further and Gojira noticed the semi argument that building between the sisters and decided to stop the fight before it blew up by saying," Why don't you guys come enjoy this view, it's not every day you get to see something like this!", unfortunately for Ruby, Yang started laughing very hard which made Ruby blush further til she matched her ever present cloaks shade of red.

Gojira was confused but didn't say anything further, when a blonde haired teen moved past them looking sick, a small trail of vomit leaking past his hands, Gojira quickly realized that the teen was suffering from motion sickness and took it upon himself to help the poor man before him. Before Gojira could say anything to the blonde haired teen, he felt the ship land and decided that Blondie could handle himself and followed Ruby and Yang to the exit ramp of the aircraft.

 **Beacon Academy**

Gojira was shocked by the beautiful view upon exiting the ship, the school, of you could call it that was absolutely massive, he counted at least three large structures, the largest obviously being Ozpin's, that seemed to serve as the school section, the cafeteria, and the dormitory's alone. Though Gojira was torn from his awestruck state by Ruby somehow turning into a Chibi version of herself and floated around gushing over other people's weapons til Yang had almost grabbed her hood, Gojira had simply flicked Ruby's nose. This caused her to snap out of her Chibi mode and halfheartedly glare at the Faunus who wore a small smile, Gojira then said," So what will we do now? I'm kinda as confused as you Ruby...", as he said this he saw that Yang had run off, leaving him and Ruby alone.

Ruby quickly realized something was wrong and looked around not seeing the blonde brawler anywhere in sight, though she made herself dizzy with her frantic spinning, causing her to fall into some luggage on a cart, said suitcase bearing a snowflake insignia. Suddenly Gojira heard a female voice cry out," WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!", Gojira flinched at the sheer volume of the girls, Ruby immediately apologized though that seemed to make things worse. So Gojira made his decision and said," Why don't you take a breath, Ruby has apologized several times", at his input the girl shrieked in surprise and yelled at him," WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! Don't you know who you're speaking to?!".

When she turned around her eyes widened further and she growled," Oh how splendid a Faunus has the gall to tell me, Weiss Schnee what to do!", Gojira was shocked at first, but that quickly turned to anger. Though before he could say anything Ruby sneezed and quite literally exploded, Gojira quickly pushed the white haired woman aside and went to make sure Ruby was okay, and surprisingly she was unscathed, when he felt a tickling sensation between his spikes, he glanced over his shoulder and saw that "Weiss" had tried to stab him with her weapon.

Gojira growled in contempt at the petty act, and was ready to to wipe the floor with the albino haired girl, but Ruby stepped in and said," Calm down Goji, she's not worth the trouble!", Gojira calmed down and gave Ruby a small smile, but when he turned back to Weiss he gave her a glare that could frighten even the most experienced huntsman to the core. Ruby was thought that he would attack the girl when a new voice said," I think that would be a fantastic idea".

Gojira turned and saw a girl who wore a white and black outfit with a bow on her head who had drawn her weapon which seemed to be a pistol mixed with a katana aimed at his head. Gojira chuckled and said," Who are you?", the girl simply said," Blake, you?", "Gojira...", Gojira said in response. At his reply Blake put her weapon away and walked off, her intervention having allowed Weiss to escape, and Ruby to fall on her back somewhat tired from the craziness of the previous minutes, when Gojira walked over and held out his hand to help her to her feet when a familiar teen walked up to them.

Ruby giggled in amusement when she recognized the blonde as the guy who threw up on the ship, and he grumbled," Well I guess I can call you crater face!", Ruby immediately retorted," That explosion was an accident!". The blonde then said," Well you can call me Jaune Arc, short, sweet rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!". Ruby didn't seem so sure, so she said," Do they?", Jaune's shoulders slumped in defeat and he muttered," They will, hopefully...", after that the trio fell into an uncomfortable silence which Ruby decided to break in her own fashion.

Ruby brought out Crescent Rose while saying," So I've got this thing", The now known Jaune was shocked, while Gojira simply smirked in response to his friends choice of conversation, but was surprised when Jaune actually jumped in shock and asked," Is that a scythe?", Ruby simply responded with," It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle", Jaune was confused further. Till Ruby pulled the slide back and said, " It's also a gun!" , Jaune seemed to understand when Ruby grew a familiar glint in her her eyes as she asked, " So what do you have?", Jaune was caught further off guard, so Gojira decided to help the boy. So Gojira said, " She wants to know what kind of weapon you have, strange I know, but she has her moments of brilliance!", Ruby blushed at his compliment and nodded. Jaune drew a simple one handed blade, as he said, " Well I've got this sword, and a shield too", Ruby was intrigued by his weapons though she accidentally poked Jaune's shield causing him to almost drop it as it repeatedly expanded, contracted, though Gojira caught the shield in one hand and returned it to Jaune.

Ruby was intrigued further and she asked, " So what do they do?", Jaune said, "The shield gets smaller so when I get tired of carrying it I can put it away". Ruby seemed to misunderstand and said, "But wouldn't they weigh the same?", Jaune was about to say something, but Gojira accidentally cut him off by saying, "I believe he meant that the shield can be used to hold the sword that way he doesn't have to carry both at once!", Ruby's eyes widened in understanding and she nodded, when she realized something important, and asked an important question, "Hey do you know where we're going?", Gojira flinched and said, "I think that the auditorium is this way!", while pointing in the complete opposite direction, Ruby didn't question her friend and started running!

 **I apologize for posting this later than I intended, but don't fret my work will continue! But I hope that my portrayal of Gojira is a refreshing take on the King of the Monsters!**


	6. The King meets The Moth

**Well here's chapter six of The Hidden King, I hope that everyone is enjoying the story thus far, but I would like to apologize for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. I was exhausted and needed some sleep, but I was determined to get the chapter out before I crashed, so I apologize for any errors in grammar, or spelling! Anyways let's get to what's important here folks, in this chapter Gojira kinda does what you'd expect as the initiation portion which I will split into two parts like the show does in Volume One! So yeah, I'm considering adding in some OC'S so that Gojira isn't on team RWBY, but I would like to know what you guys think about that, pm me if you have any ideas, or post a review. I'm gonna stop rambling and get this show on the road!**

 **Here's part 6 of the redux!**

 **Beacon Academy auditorium**

Gojira was panting in slight exhaustion, though Ruby and Jaune seemed more out of it than he was, having sprinted the whole way to their destination Ruby had left Gojira and Jaune behind rather quickly. Which forced them to follow the trail of rose petals that would lead the two males to her location, but Ruby ended up circling back and nearly bowled both men when she had rounded a corner.

Apparently she had run into a second year student, who had been kind enough to give her directions to the auditorium, after which Ruby had immediately ran to find her friends as they didn't know where to go. This led to Ruby quite literally tackling Gojira as he had been leading Jaune, when they recovered, Ruby realized that she had almost **kissed** Gojira by accident, which caused her to blush in extreme embarrassment till she outmatched her cloak and apologized profusely, which Gojira simply shrugged off saying," It's nothing, we both know that I can take a lot of punishment". After he shrugged off her apology she immediately changed the subject and told Gojira and Jaune to follow her to the auditorium and they somehow arrived before Ozpin gave his welcoming speech.

Afterwards Gojira was dragged around the grounds trying to find the cafeteria as Yang had been starving, and when they finally found it they had dinner, though Gojira noticed that Ruby only seemed to eat sweets like cookies or strawberries, Yang noticed his confusion and decided to say something. Yang then said," I bet you're wondering why Ruby constantly eats sweet foods like that huh?", Gojira simply nodded and said," I've never seen someone eat as many cookies as her without them getting sick from the sugar overdose", Yang actually giggled in amusement and said," Well her semblance burns a ton of energy so she has to eat large amounts of sugary treats like those cookies".

Gojira chuckled in further amusement when Ruby turned to them with a confused expression on her face, her mouth full of cookies trying to say something, only to blush in embarrassment and swallow what she had chewed and say," Goji that's not nice, also Yang's' not kidding my semblance burns through the calories that I eat so I kinda need to eat a literal ton of sweets everyday so I don't randomly pass out". Gojira retorted," Well I know what your semblance is Ruby, but I don't think I know yours Yang", Yang laughed and said," Well mine is kinda like a damage booster, as in the more I get hit, the stronger I hit back!".

At her sister's response Ruby asked," I've been wondering about something, when we were fighting that Torchwick guy, your back and eyes were glowing! I think that has something to do with your semblance, but I'm not sure what kind of semblance you have...", Gojira chuckled and said," Well we're gonna figure that out later for now let's head to the ballroom so that we can get some sleep before we fight something tomorrow".

Both Ruby and Yang nodded in agreement and made their way to the ballroom to get some sleep, and when they arrived they found a spot to place their sleeping bags, Gojira noted that the room was full of people both human and Faunus alike, though he also noticed that some humans were glaring at him, though he pushed his anger aside as the only person who mattered to him was Ruby.

Though not for any romantic reasons, Gojira knew that she was cute, but his feelings came second to the life debt that he owed her, he could **not** afford any distractions from any source as he thought of ways to repay her for saving his life all those months before. He remembered his loss, his parent's deaths haunting his every dream forever blaming him for their demise at the hands of the **White Fang**.

Gojira had never known hatred as powerful as his towards the organization that took his family from him. He could recall every detail in his parent's deaths, how the man in Black used his blood red sword to take his father's head and thrust his blade into his mothers heart before cutting into Gojira's scales trying to **break** his will, to **bind** him to his will. Gojira didn't give him a second chance, taking the first opportunity he could, Gojira tore his bindings and made his escape, the man in Black's minions shooting him, piercing his hide, Gojira ran for the first time in his life.

He ran until he could run no more, and he pushed himself past his limits until he reached the docks, and he jumped into the ocean and swam out to sea, following his instincts, which told him he needed to get to the island of Patch. Gojira didn't know what he would find, but he knew it couldn't be worse than what he had been through before, Gojira had been alone for **weeks** surviving on scraps of food, and drainage water, then when he made landfall on Patch, he survived on small game, and river water till the Grimm found his camp. Gojira had been forced to flee the monsters to avoid being killed, and he had been chased into the clearing where he met **Ruby** , who fought off the Grimm to save him. Fast forward to now, and Gojira was thinking of ways to repay her for saving his life and repay the debt that is owed, when he was brought from his thoughts by Ruby poking his cheek trying to get his attention.

After Ruby got his attention she said," How are you doing Goji? You seemed kinda down, I was making sure you were okay!", Gojira smiled softly and said," I'm just trying to think of ways to repay you for saving my life. Though I suppose you could give me some ideas".

Ruby blushed at his joke, and Yang took this opportunity to say," Well I hope you two have been playing nice, but I don't think that this is the proper place for that~!", now it was Gojira's turn to blush and he growled," You **know** that's not what I meant!". Both Ruby and Yang roared with laughter while Gojira grumbled in response to Yang's joke, which caused a familiar pale haired heiress to stomp over demanding quiet so she could catch her so called "beauty sleep", eventually everyone had calmed down and everyone had gone to sleep except for two people, though one was awake by choice the other was not.

Gojira knew if he fell asleep the nightmares would come, and he would wake everyonebecause of his crying, while he could deal with Yang's occasional teasing, Gojira wouldn't let anyone else tease him for his nightmares.

When he sensed a presence makes it's way towards him, and when he glanced upwards he found that a moth Faunus was standing in front of him, he was surprised though he asked," What do you want?", the moth giggled and said," My name is Mothra, and I believe I can help you sleep peacefully". Gojira growled and demanded," What did you say?!", Mothra simply said," My semblance allows me to give a feeling of peace to my allies while healing their injuries should they have any", Gojira was shocked though he didn't let it show much.

Mothra simply took his silence as approval, and she opened her wings letting a small cloud of golden dust settle on Gojira, who was confused, but suddenly tired a sensation he hadn't truly felt in months and he settled into his sleeping bag falling in a deep slumber that was uninterrupted by his nightmares, rather he dreamed that he was spending time with his family, and his new friends. Though some things can only last for so long, Gojira knew that though his dream was peaceful he could feel something was coming, something very bad, though he didn't know what.

 **Once again I apologize for the delay, and I've decided to put Gojira on his own team rather than stick him with Team RWBY, or Team JNPR, rather I plan on making my own team. I also plan on adding other Kaiju Faunus characters into this story like Mothra whom I introduced in this chapter, her appearance is a Moth Faunus whose skin is a deep tan with pale off white hair that has streaks of black, yellow, orange, and red in it. She wears a black and white shirt with a white jacket both have holes in the back for her wings. She also wears a white dress which has a floral pattern colored with red, yellow, and orange with black trim, she also wears black gloves and black boots. She has a bo staff called Divine Triumph, which has two six inch serrated blades that can be deployed from both ends of the weapon, though she only uses said blades on the Grimm. Her semblance is called The Mantra of Healing, which allows her to heal her allies, or as seen in this chapter calm a tormented soul like Gojira's, I honestly hope that everyone likes what I'm doing with the character development thus far, as I'm kinda winging it.**


	7. Initiation Part One

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

 **Well hello I didn't see you there! I'm here to announce that the two new Kaiju Faunus that will be introduced are none other than Gojira's other two allies Rodan, and Anguirus! I apologize if I got your hopes up only to dash them, but who else could I possibly have chosen? Now if you've been paying attention the last few chapters then you've probably noticed that Gojira isn't like your every day run of the mill Faunus, rather he's covered in smooth charcoal gray scales which as I said is a slight birth defect, and that holds true.**

 **In the case of Anguirus he's going to be covered in smooth slate gray scales like his Final Wars counterpart, though the spikes on his shell, tail, and head are going to be white rather than yellow, though they'll be oriented like Final Wars in the sense that they will curve upwards. His weapon is a spiked mace, which is called Earth's Wrath, said spikes are normally coated in fire Dust which he ignites once he completes a swing.**

 **Now Rodan is more based on his Heisei self in appearance in that his skin tinted a light brown with a small set of horns on the back of his head and a very slight beak. Though he's far more tough than the Heisei version and in this regard he's more like his Showa era self where he could fight Godzilla for** **TWELVE HOURS STRAIGHT as for his weapon Rodan wields a pair of daggers that can turn into desert eagles called Dual Sins which fire custom made Dust cartridges.**

 **Their semblance's are super strength for Anguirus, and energy manipulation for Rodan, I know these are pretty basic for the characters but I'm on a self appointed schedule to get these out as quickly as possible while making sure that they are at a maximum level of quality so don't expect too much! Now onto the intro in this chapter we get the First part of the Initiation arc which I've decided to split into three chapters rather than two, now you may ask why well I'm gonna make the fights as badass as I possibly can while introducing new characters! Oh and before I forget the pairing has been decided... (Drumroll please)... Ruby Rose x Gojira! Though they won't get together till the start of Volume Four, now before you start getting the pitchforks and torches let me explain. I let a hint slip in the previous chapter, and the chapter before that one too now that recall, that Ruby has taken a slight interest in our favorite Kaiju King, and even Goji noted her adorable nature, but at the moment he's more concerned with the life debt that he owes Ruby, and I have a plan on how he'll repay it. After he repays the life debt he'll slowly take notice of her advances till he finally admits his own growing feelings for the little Rose and boom their a couple, however this will take time so don't expect anything anytime soon. I apologize to those who ship Goji with Mothra, and to those who ship Ruby with the characters she's shipped with. (Seriously there's a friggin chart with EVERY PAIRING for every character in the show). Well I'm gonna stop rambling and get the show on the road, enjoy this installment of The Hidden King!**

 **Here's part 7 of the redux!**

 **Beacon Academy morning after the first years arrival**

Gojira woke from his surprisingly good slumber to find a familiar pair of silver eyes looking at him, Gojira simply raised an eyebrow in response to Ruby's staring, his change of expression clued the cloak wearing girl that he was awake. Ruby immediately backed up and nearly knocked over a Faunus that had a spiked shell on its back.

Said Faunus was also angry about almost getting knocked down by Ruby's panicked retreat and turned with an angry look on his face, and when he moved to hit her, the Faunus found that the little rose had a big friend. Gojira growled at the Faunus who actually growled back apparently wanting to fight him, well Gojira wasn't one to disappoint as he swung his fist in a jab which said Faunus blocked with some difficulty as Gojira was stronger than he looked, suddenly before another punch could be thrown both Faunus were trapped in a familiar purple glow.

Gojira turned his head and as he suspected the Deputy Headmistress was standing a few feet away giving them a glare that actually sent a chill down his spine and Professer Goodwitch growled," You two save your strength for the Grimm, the Initiation will start in a few hours", Gojira nodded while the other Faunus chuckled and said," Well tiny I guess she saved you from receiving a beating from me, the mighty Anguirus!".

Gojira laughed at the remark garnering Anguirus's attention who growled at his laughter, but didn't do anything as he realized that he wasn't wearing pants and he proceeded to gather his belongings and dash into the nearest restroom, which unfortunately had to be the lady's room which proceeded to **explode** as Anguirus was sent flying by a very flustered Yang Xiao Long who's hair was missing a few strands which could be seen dangling from the small crown of horns on Anguirus's head.

Everyone proceeded to laugh their asses off at the foolishness of the ankylosaur Faunus, even Goodwitch actually smiled for a moment, but she resumed her professional persona and said," All of you not ready yet, get your gear and make your way to the cliff in two hours, anyone who fails to show up will be expelled from the school and will have to try again next year!", this forced Gojira to gather his things and make his way to the locker room to grab his beloved Dragons Fang gauntlets. Though Gojira was stopped by the sound his stomach growling which reminded him that he needed breakfast, this caught Ruby's attention and she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the cafeteria a smirk on her face.

 **Beacon Academy locker room 1 hour 45 minutes later**

Gojira noticed several people he had noticed the night before, and he even spotted Anguirus, but Gojira stuck close to Ruby and Yang, and said little as he evaluated every person who walked past them.

That is until Ruby asked him a question," Hey Gojira you'll be on my team right?", Gojira nodded and said," I plan on doing so, but things may play out differently so I can't make any promises", Ruby almost shrieked," WHY DO YOU PEOPLE THINK I NEED TO GROW UP! I DRINK MILK!". Yang actually grew a scared expression as she tried to placate her angry sibling, when Gojira saw that Jaune was about to attempt talking to Weiss, realizing that the fool didn't know what he was getting into Gojira walked up to Jaune and dragged him to the cliffs avoiding a catastrophe while Jaune tried to make Gojira let him down.

All the while Gojira was cursing his instinctive need to protect the innocent, as a child he had protected his younger sister Lante, from things that she either couldn't stop, or even things similar to his current predicament with the Arc boy. Gojira senses suddenly went haywire as he was almost blindsided by a shadowy figure which quickly turned into a winged Faunus, who quickly apologized saying," Oh my Oum I'm so sorry, I thought that the area was clear for me to land!", Gojira chuckled and said," Well you're certainly a thoughtful person aren't you? What's your name?", the Faunus laughed and said," My names Rodan, what about you and your friend their?".

Gojira smirked and said," My names Gojira, and my foolish friend here is Jaune, I apologize for getting in your way Rodan, who knows maybe we'll be on the same team after the Initiation!". Rodan laughed and followed Gojira and Jaune to the cliffs and surprisingly they were somehow the last ones to arrive, and so they took position on the remaining plaques that bore Beacon's crest and Gojira drifted into a slight daydream completely missing Ozpin's speech and only "waking" when he heard Jaune's scream as he was launched seconds before Gojira himself was sent flying by a hidden launch pad.

 **I apologize for the cliffhanger but I'm running myself into the ground yet again, but I won't let a little thing like sleep deprivation stop me from giving my readers what they want! Let it never be said that I am a coward! See ya next time!**


	8. Initiation Part Two: Kong Strikes

**HERE WE GO!**

 **Here's part 8 of the redux!**

 **The Emerald Forest 2 minutes after Initiation began**

Gojira wasn't sure if he'd have a fear of of heights after the Initiation was over, but he couldn't deny the beauty of the view from his current height, though Gojira couldn't let that distract him as he had already begun his descent. As Gojira started to near the tree line he activated Dragon Fang's claws and used them to latch onto the nearest tree, luckily for him he happened to be the branch closest to ground level somehow, though he didn't question his luck.

And so he jumped to the ground rolling on impact, and rising in a quick motion, though his spikes had a little dirt on them a quick shake dislodged most of it. Gojira took in a breath trying to find Ruby's scent, and to his surprise he actually found it, though the trail was growing cold, so he quickly began running to find her so that she wouldn't get stuck with someone she couldn't work with, but unfortunately for him he ran into a familiar winged Faunus! Gojira chuckled as he recognized the scaled wings, and Rodan glanced downwards when he heard the chuckle, Gojira cursed to himself and said," Have you seen a friend of mine? She's short, and wears a red cloak?", Rodan laughed and said," I'd assume you were wanting to be her partner, but unfortunately for us both she had found the Schnee". Gojira growled softly at the mention of Weiss and nodded, then he said," I guess we're partners then eh, Rodan?", Rodan chuckled and said," I guess so Goji! I know which way to go as I spotted the temple on the down!", Gojira nodded not knowing what he meant simply motioned for his friend to lead the way.

He followed his partner until after a few hundred steps he caught a familiar scent in the air, one that sent a shiver down his spine, but before he could investigate he was attacked by a large pack of Beowolves, he got into a stance and growled. Unfortunately Gojira couldn't see Rodan anywhere, though he figured he was doing recon and was somewhat close, but he couldn't think about it for long as a small Beowolf tried to slash Gojira with it's claws only to get ripped in half by an angry saurian Faunus, and he started to fire shells from Dragon Fang's into the horde.

Gojira was pleased that he could kill the Grimm easily, and he tore the horde to shreds quickly ripping the Beowolves to shreds, and he resolved to thank Ruby for helping him forge Dragons Fang, as he kinda enjoyed killing the Grimm.

Something that slightly unnerved him, but he couldn't let up his assault lest he die to the Grimm and fail to repay what he owed, something he **wouldn't** allow, this thought gave Gojira the resolve to destroy all the Grimm attacking him. When suddenly he heard gunfire from above him, and when he glanced up he saw that Rodan was flying about using a set of pistols to shoot the Grimm to pieces and growled at his friend," Where have you been birdbrain? I got killed most of these guys on my own and **now** you show up?".

Rodan laughed and said," I needed to know what you were capable Goji! And the level of pain you dished out provided a clear cut example of your skill my friend!", Gojira grunted as he tore an Alpha Beowolf in half and asked," And where am I on your so called "scale"?". Rodan actually almost fell out of the sky at Gojira's question, but he recovered and said," Well my standards didn't account for a badass like yourself Gojira! I mean that quite literally, **you** just ripped an alpha Beowolf in half with your **bare hands**! Do honestly think I wouldn't like you bro?".

Gojira roared with laughter and said," I was messing with you Rodan, but thanks for the compliment!", Rodan gave him a halfhearted glare at his remark but left it at that. Gojira caught another scent in the air that he knew belonged to Yang, and he told Rodan," We need to go this way!", Rodan didn't question him at took off saying," I'll follow you from up here, I'm not a fan of smacking into trees at the speed of sound!", Gojira thought he was joking but Rodan vanished with a sonic boom, and Gojira shook his head.

 **5 minutes later**

Gojira entered a clearing spotting Yang's familiar blonde mane standing next to a the black haired girl from before, and called," Yang!", Yang turned and shouted," Goji!", the girl with black hair turned to face him.

As he walked up to the women he noticed the scent of a cat somewhere nearby, but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from, but he didn't dwell on the thought and asked," Hey Yang have you seen Ruby?", Yang shook her head and said," I was about to ask if you had seen her, well I hope she got paired with somebody she can work with. Speaking of which do you have a partner?", Gojira nodded and said," Yeah his names Rodan, he actually should have beaten me here now that I think about it". Before he could say more a familiar voice said," I was wondering when you'd show up Goji! Finally my partner made it here!", Gojira looked up and spotted Rodan standing on the ruins above the trio, and both Blake and Yang were surprised to see the Pterosaur Faunus had been waiting up there for a few minutes before making his presence known.

Yang was confused but before she could ask any questions they all heard a female voice screaming as they fell, Gojira looked up and his eyes widened in horror as he spotted **Ruby** falling from the sky and he shouted," Rodan catch her!", Rodan nodded and took off reaching Ruby in a matter of seconds, Ruby latching onto the pterosaur Faunus for dear life not wishing to hit the ground. As they landed a black and blue blur shot past the descending pair into a tree, Blake asked everyone," Did she just fall out of the sky?", Yang went to answer when an Ursa stumbled into the clearing but an explosion behind the Grimm killing it.

As the Grimm fell a red haired teen in a white shirt and a pink skirt armed with a grenade launcher, and a tall black haired teen wearing a green shirt and white pants, said black haired teen asked," Nora please don't do that again!", when he glanced towards where she last was only to find that she was **gone**. This caught Gojira off guard and Nora suddenly grabbed the white rook piece singing," I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!", when her partner shouted," NORA!", and she sang," Coming Ren~". Blake went to ask another question but Gojira placed a hand on her shoulder shaking his head, as Gojira didn't want an angry Yang at the moment, Blake understood his unspoken warning. When a crimson haired girl ran into the clearing a Deathstalker of all Grimm chasing her, and as the Grimm chased the girl Ruby and Yang gave each other a hug, both having been scared of dying, and both girls turned to Gojira who had turned his focus to the siblings and wore a sad smile with a single tear making its way down his face.

Ruby then ran up to Gojira and gave him a strong but gentle hug knowing what he had been thinking about, Gojira hugged her back in thanks and he heard her murmur," Thank you for saving me", Gojira muttered," It wasn't just me, so the debt is still there little one". Ruby giggled and said," Well I wish it wasn't so", Ruby immediately blushed in embarrassment at what she said and Gojira was confused but before he could ask her what she meant a loud roar shook everyone causing Weiss, who had yet to let go of the Nevermore she and Ruby had rode to fall to the ground only to be caught by Jaune of all people.

Though they were forced to the ground by gravity and a familiar pair of figures ran into the clearing, Gojira recognized Mothra and Anguirus, but the trees were suddenly pushed aside as a **massive** Grimm ape charged into the clearing and ripped the Deathstalker in half. Gojira was shocked by the violent act, when he realized that the monster was running at him, and Ruby intentionally targeting them over their comrades, so Gojira readied his gauntlets claws and made to slash its face. Only to find his blow blocked, but before he could retaliate the Grimm sent him flying with a backhand, and turned to grab Ruby, Gojira's eyes widened in horror yet again, but the memories of what he **lost** ran rabidly before his eyes.

Gojira felt a **heat** building inside him, and he needed to let it out, with a furious roar he launched himself at the Grimm, landing a barrage of blows forcing it to drop Ruby, and he caught her with little effort and moved back to the others who stared at Gojira with a mix of awe, and fear which Gojira ignored. Yang ran up to them and hugged Ruby tightly and turning to Gojira she said," Thank you so much Goji, I think that you repays the debt eh?", Gojira nodded and turned to face the Grimm growling," I've lost enough, I **won't** lose anyone else, now it's time for me to kill a monster!", everyone noticed that his spikes were glowing with an iridescent blue light, small bolts of energy lancing off them though Ruby realized that his eyes weren't glowing like they were before and his Aura seemed to create a mirage with the pressure and heat Gojira was giving.

Though Gojira knew his spikes were glowing, he could sense something had awoken within his soul, and he started to release the energy he had built up, though the others were confused, but before they could ask what he was doing he opened his mouth and a beam of azure plasma poured from his mouth and tore the Grimm apes left arm off at the shoulder. Everyone was shocked by Gojira's new ability, none more than Ruby who had seen Gojira's spikes glow before, but he hadn't done **this** the first time, but Gojira suddenly fired a second beam that carved a charred line in the earth, and burned the Grimm further.

The Grimm fell to the ground apparently dead, and Gojira threw his head back and **roared** his victory, and he turned to the others the glow fading quickly, a semi tired expression on his face though he bore a slight smirk. Suddenly the ground shook as a horde of Grimm could be seen on the horizon, but before anyone could act a second roar was heard and Gojira turned to see the Grimm wasn't as dead as he had thought, and Gojira's spikes started to glow again as he readied himself for the fight ahead.

 **I hope that you've enjoyed this story thus far and I hope that everyone caught on to th e Godzilla vs Kong reference I made here.**

 **The Grimm ape is essentially a Grimm version of the 2017 version of King Kong. I also would like to tell you guys what Gojira's semblance is, it's called Atomic Fury, and it allows him to absorb different forms of energy and expell it in the familiar fashion that Godzilla has always been able to, but now he can also use his energy to heal others. So yep I'm gonna get some sleep I'll bring you guys the next installment as soon as possible!**


	9. Intiation Finale : A King’s Rage

**Okay so I kinda lied about a couple of things, I've changed my plans for a few reasons which I'll be explaining here in full detail.**

 **Reason number one is life is not all sunshine and rainbows for me at the moment so I'm in need of a reason to keep this show rolling along so I've moved the pairing to the end of Volume Two rather than the start of Volume Four like I planned originally as that's a long time coming.**

 **Reason number two I actually moved when Gojira fully unlocked his semblance, as my original plan was for him to unlock it during the battle at the docks at the end of the volume, but I realized that it would be more fitting to unlock it during the Initiation arc, as it opens the door to new abilities and such.**

 **And finally reason number three I was wondering if you guys would like me to add more Kaiju Faunus to the story, all you guys have to do is post a review of this chapter and tell me what Kaiju you want me to add, and what they look like, as my creativity is currently focused on the story. Regardless of my rambling let's get started on the final chapter of the Initiation arc!**

 **Here's part 9 of the redux!**

 **Emerald Forest temple ruins**

Gojira was surprised that the Grimm ape wasn't dead yet as he had carved a decent chunk of hide from it's body, yet it still chose to fight an unwinable battle. He could acknowledge the creatures courage, but that wouldn't stop him from ripping it to pieces, then the Grimm roared, and Gojira roared back, ready for the next the next round of their battle. Before the Grimm could charge him, Gojira sprung forward intent on ripping the Grimm to pieces when Ruby shocked everyone when she disappeared in a burst of rose petals and started to assault the Grimm that had almost killed her. Gojira faltered for a single moment amazed by Ruby's courage in the heat of battle, and he felt a warmth fill his broken heart, but he recovered and charged the Grimm wanting to finish what he started.

Gojira charged his Aura and readied his breath attack, when he decided to mix things up, so he forced his Aura into his hands and to his delight his hands glowed with the same light as his spikes. Gojira roared a warning to Ruby saying," Get out of the way Ruby! I'm gonna finish this NOW!", Ruby glanced back seeing that Gojira had taken up a stance with his hands cupped together in front of him, small arcs of plasma scorching the air around his position, when Ruby realized what Gojira's plan was she bolted back to the others screaming," TAKE COVER GUYS!".

Everyone listened except for Mothra who seemed to be chanting a strange song in an unfamiliar language, when Ruby went to drag her to safety she heard a voice in her head say," Don't worry about me, keep the other's safe. I'm giving Gojira more power to destroy the horde heading this way", Ruby nodded and moved to keep the others covered. When Yang went to grab Mothra, Ruby said," Mothra's gonna be fine, she told me she's channeling more energy to Goji!", Yang was confused and asked," How did she tell you that?", Ruby realized that Mothra spoke with her mind. Ruby shook her head and said," It doesn't matter, for the moment let's kill the Grimm that get past Gojira!", everyone nodded and Ruby turned in time to see Gojira fire a massive beam of azure energy from his hands that obliterated the first wave of the horde, while severely burning others.

Gojira knew there would be some Grimm that would survive his attack but, when he let the energy dissipate he was shocked that the ape somehow survived his attack, though it was covered in burns and it's bone armor was heavily cracked and melted in several places, yet it **still** wanted to battle Gojira. He respected the Grimm for it's courage in the face of death, but Gojira needed to end the battle immediately as his Aura level's were low, and he knew if he didn't end the battle now Gojira knew he wouldn't leave the Emerald Forest alive.

So Gojira roared loudly, and charged the ape, which charged at him probably knowing what was coming yet fighting on regardless of the risk, and Gojira dodged the Grimm's punch, and jumped onto it's back, moving to force it's jaws open so he could deliver the killing blow, as he moved Gojira suddenly felt a burst of energy well within his heart. Gojira forced the ape to open its mouth and readied one last beam, which he fired down the Grimm's throat, forcibly decapitating the monster in a burst of azure plasma, everyone was shocked by Gojira's show of brutality, he even managed to shock himself.

Gojira roared his victory to the world, but before he could say anything Gojira collapsed from exhaustion, though he didn't pass out, he couldn't move for a few minutes, though he heard everybody shouting his name in concern, none more so than Ruby surprisingly, though Gojira realized he had repaid his debt, and was free to do as he chose. Though surprisingly he didn't know what to do now that his debt was paid, but Gojira knew one thing for certain, he would be fighting for a worthwhile cause, and so Gojira decided to stay at Beacon Academy, and learn how to become a Huntsman.

Gojira was suddenly surrounded by his friends who were concerned about his welfare, and Ruby was at the forefront of the group, though her cheeks were tinted with a slight shade of pink, and she asked in a scared voice," Are you okay Goji?", Gojira nodded and said," I'll be fine, though I'm more concerned about you little one".

Ruby's cheeks reddened in embarrassment and she said," I'm fine, though I was scared, I'm gonna get my relic!". Gojira smiled and slowly rose to his feet, using his tail as a pseudo crutch so he could walk, and surprisingly **Anguirus** came to his aid saying," I was wrong about you Gojira, I would like to apologize for my actions this morning. Gojira smirked and said?" Don't sweat it, I've been through much worse", the ankylosaur Faunus was shocked by Gojira's statement, but didn't say anything.

Anguirus helped Gojira to the relics and Gojira smirked when he spotted the Black King piece, Rodan saw his smirk and grabbed the piece, while Mothra grabbed the second Black King piece, knowing that with how Gojira acted she knew he would make a great team leader. Meanwhile Ruby grabbed the second white knight piece, while Jaune grabbed the second white rook, and so the twelve teenagers marched back to the cliffs ready to form the teams.

 **Two hours later, Beacon Academy courtyard**

After trudging through the forest for an hour, everyone was tired, and wanted to sleep, but they all knew that the teams had to be formed first, but before they formed the teams Professer Ozpin allowed them a thirty minute break to recover some stamina before they were put into teams. So everyone took advantage of the reprieve to get water and a small snack, but the only person who didn't take advantage of the reprieve was Gojira who was in the infirmary, having his wounds tended to by the nurses, who were surprised he was still aliveas the number of scars that marked his scaled hide.

Even Ozpin was shocked by the Saurian Faunus's sheer willpower, as he knew that some people were capable of extraordinary feats if they were pushed far enough, **but** no one had survived as long as Gojira had **without** having his Aura unlocked, Ozpin was currently reviewing the footage of his battle with the Grimm ape, which Professer Port had started calling Kong.

Ozpin had to admit the skill that Gojira showed in hand to hand combat was certainly impressive, however what had truly caught Ozpin's attention was Gojira's semblance, which seemed to be a form of energy projection, and absorption on a truly grand scale, as the possibilities were seemingly endless of Gojira's semblance.

 **Beacon Academy Infirmary 15 minutes after Initiation**

Gojira couldn't remember the last time he was so exhausted, but this time he had people looking out for him, which gave him a sense of comfort, and allowed him to lower his guard, and also let him heal from the trauma of his parents deaths.

Though only two people knew about his past, and Gojira wanted to keep it that way for as long as he could, so he could avoid talking about his past, and make his own path to the future, one that wasn't haunted by the losses Gojira had suffered. Suddenly a familiar face made its way to Gojira, one that held a sense of content, while also worried about his well being, Yang said," Hey Goji, are you feeling any better", Gojira nodded and said," A little bit, that damn ape hit like you when something messes with your hair, Yang laughed and nodded, but before she could say more a nurse walked up to them saying," You two need to head to the auditorium, Professer Ozpin is about to assign teams.

Yang glanced at Gojira and helped him get off the medical bed, and walk to the auditorium to get on their respective teams, as they walked into the auditorium Gojira noted that the teams were selected by the pairs that picked up the same chess piece, so Gojira knew he would be on a team with Mothra and Anguirus. That was something he didn't mind, as he could easily work with them as well as Rodan, though he would have preferred to be on the same team as Ruby, and Yang, but he didn't get what he wanted, so he would work with what he had.

Though he did feel bad for Ruby, as she was on the same team as Weiss, as Gojira didn't like her at all, Gojira would tolerate her for Ruby, if only because he didn't want to ruin their friendship, but he had a feeling that something was going to happen, that it would change everything. Though he couldn't figure out what would happen, Gojira knew it would would change the world as they knew it, but he was uncertain if this change would be good or bad, however Gojira knew it would come soon.

 **Beacon Academy Auditorium**

Gojira stood waiting for Ozpin to speak the names of his colleagues, and one by one Jaune, Pyrrah, Nora, and Ren forward where he named them Team JuNiPeR, with Jaune being named Leader to his surprise. Pyrrah seemed pleased, but when she slapped him on the back Jaune fell, making her help him back to his feet, after that Ozpin called Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang forward, and naming them Team RWBY, which Ruby was made the leader of.

After that Ozpin said," Would Gojira Serizawa, Mothra Sakurai, Anguirus Kazama, and Rodan Honda please come forward?", as the four stood before Ozpin he said," You four are the only all Faunus team in this year and as such I name you for Team GAMeR, led by... Gojira Serizawa!", Gojira was shocked by Ozpin's statement. And Ozpin said," Congratulations all of you, you all have the next three days off, as this time will allow you to get to know your teammates seeing as you will be a part of these teams from now until graduation in four years time". Gojira smirked and nodded wanting to collapse then and there as he was exhausted from the battle earlier he wanted some food, and then he wanted to sleep for a while to allow his Aura to fully regenerate so he could heal faster.

Though he didn't know what to do now that he was the leader of Team GAMR, but he didn't care at the moment, and he allowed Mothra to help guide him to the cafeteria, and helped him eat as his arms were heavily bruised and his left wrist was actually broken, though the pain didn't bother him much as he knew his Aura would fix the damage so Gojira wasn't worried. Though he **knew** him and Mothra were getting stared at Gojira didn't care, as he couldn't do it himself he wasn't about to refuse assistance from those who offered him help.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here, and this chapter marked the end of the Initiation Arc of this story and the next chapter will be a filler, and I'll introduce the next Kaiju Faunus and I know you guys won't be expecting him. That's the only hint you're going get out of me for the moment, and I won't say more until the next chapter! So Aufwedersehen!**


	10. The Enigmatic King Part 1

**Okay this chapter will be a slight filler chapter as I plan on starting an entirely new arc that will be centered around Team GAMR's experiences at Beacon Academy. Rather than being centered around the adventures of Team RWBY as the first Volume was. Regardless in this chapter Gojira and Ruby get some bonding time, and before you people try to kill me, their only comforting each other as they've both been through a lot. Even before they met each other life wasn't all nice and crap, but THERE will be NO sexual abuse going on in their past's. I have always been against crimes like rape and pedoplelia. Also I've** **posted a question on the Godzilla Wiki website, so if you guys want to post your suggestions there do so. So without further ado let's get this show on the road!**

 **Here's part 10 of the redux!**

 **Beacon Academy 1 day after Initiation, cafeteria**

Gojira didn't get much sleep the night before, as his nightmares had returned, though Gojira noticed that these new nightmares were centered around when the Grimm that had been named Kong had grabbed Ruby and almost killed her. Every time he was always too late save Ruby from the monster, and this ignited a flame of self loathing that grew hotter with every nightmare, to the point where Gojira had decided to stop sleeping entirely.

All of this happened in **one** night, and Gojira was exhausted, wanting sleep, but fearing what it would bring him, that is until a familiar pair of silver eyes found his orange eyed glare. Ruby was wondering what Gojira was thinking about, but when she saw the bags under his eyes, she realized he hadn't slept at all, Ruby immediately said," Didn't sleep much Goji? I didn't either, I was up thinking about the responsibilities that were placed on my shoulders".

Gojira smiled softly and said," I know, that isn't the problem Ruby", this concerned Ruby, so she asked," What's wrong Goji?", he flinched and Ruby begged him," Please tell me, I won't tell anyone, I promise!", Gojira's features softened and he muttered," My every dream was haunted by what I lost, but last night things changed, my nightmare was **worse** than before".

Ruby remembered when Gojira had first started staying with her family he would sometimes wake everyone in the house with his crying, Yang had teased him at first about them until he had revealed **what** his nightmares entailed, she had stopped and offered to help him with training to work out some of the stress that the his nightmares had built up in his mind.

Gojira had accepted gratefully, and over time the nightmares came less and less frequently, which allowed Gojira to get more sleep than before, but they didn't stop entirely and a small part of him knew they never would. Then Initiation came along and introduced a new level of terror, that could hurt him even more than than before, something that put Gojira was more afraid of losing those **closest** to him rather his own life.

Ruby recognized what he needed, and gave Gojira a hug whispering in his ear," It's alright, if you need to cry sometimes Goji, everyone cries sometimes even me", Gojira was shocked, but he didn't say anything as he let the tears fall silently sobbing into Ruby's cloak.

Ruby knew Gojira had held in his pain, but she had realized that he didn't want to burden the others with his troubles, something Ruby didn't fully understand as she had figured out a long time ago that it was okay to cry, particularly when her mother had been killed while away on a mission.

Her family had been shattered by her mother's death, and things had been somewhat difficult for a few years until a few months before she had met Gojira actually, and she had been relieved when things had finally returned to normal, though her mother was gone, and wouldn't come home.

Though she hadn't told Gojira what she had gone through, and to a small degree, was still going through, but she hadn't told **him** yet. Ruby knew she should and so she whispered," I've lost someone close to me too, I know what it's like", Gojira was shocked by her whispered confession and murmured back," Who did you lose?", Ruby turned her gaze to the floor and murmured," My Mom".

Gojira was shocked by Ruby's confession and he realized that his friend truly knew what he was going through, even though Ruby still had the rest of her family, she had lost one of the most important pieces, one that could never be replaced once it was gone. Gojira enveloped Ruby in a gentle embrace, one that showed his understanding, his sorrow, and his compassion for his first friend, Ruby slowly returned his hug realizing that he wasn't lost in his thoughts, rather that he had been listening.

Ruby was about to say something when an angry Yang Xiao Long marched up to the two and grabbed Gojira forcing the two to end their embrace while saying," Keep your hands to yourself Buster!", Gojira was confused by what Yang said when Ruby interrupted her sister saying," Yang relax okay, I told him about Mom, he was just giving me a hug to comfort me okay Sis?".

Yang had gone silent when her sister had mentioned their mother, and she glanced at Gojira asking a silent question, which he answered with a nod knowing he had done nothing wrong, and Yang sighed and said," I'm sorry Goji, I'm just protective of my little sister", Gojira nodded and said," I was the same for mine, before she died anyway". Gojira flinched at what he had accidentally revealed, and when he looked at Ruby and Yang he saw that a spark of curiosity had been lit, something he had wanted to avoid for as long as possible, though his slip up cost him his time.

Yang went to ask, but surprisingly Gojira cut her off saying," I know I got your attention with that, but I'll only say this much, I had a younger sister named Lante, but she died of a rare form of cancer when we were kids", Ruby and Yang were shocked by Gojira's confession, when both girls glanced at each other, silver eyes meeting lilac they both gave Gojira a hug.

While Ruby said," Whenever you need to talk you can come to us Goji!", Gojira nodded, grateful to have friends like them, all the while a familiar white haired teen watched her teammates talk to the Faunus. Weiss was confused about why her teammates and partner cared about the scaly Faunus, who seemed to be a good person, but also had a darker side to him, something that Weiss couldn't help but think that was a lot of trouble, butshe didn't know how to confront her teammates, and she didn't want to cross Gojira again.

The last time Weiss had seen him before Initiation he had seemed ready to kill her for insulting his family, and based by his reaction it was a very sensitive subject for him to talk about at all, even to Ruby and Yang who seemed to know him well, but didn't know everything about him. This was something that the Schnee Heiress couldn't allow to go on further, but Weiss didn't want to garner Gojira's wrath by prying into s a subject he appeared he wanted to forget entirely, so Weiss decided to speak with her team leader to learn more about the enigmatic Saurian Faunus.

Not that Weiss could care for a monster like Gojira, who always seemed not to care for the world around him save for a few things, the main thing that could always get his attention was Ruby surprisingly enough, though the dolt wasn't much better, as almost every time the two were in the same room Ruby seemed to forget about her surroundings and focus on the Faunus. Though Weiss couldn't figure out why her dolt of a team leader would focus all her attention on the scaled Faunus who seemed to spend more time in his thoughts than anywhere else.

 **This stupid thing has given me a headache, and I don't mean the story! Regardless I'm actually starting a mini arc that centers around Gojira's origins, which means that you guys finally get to find out where Gojira came from before the story.**


	11. The Enigmatic King Part Two: Origins

**Okay here's chapter eleven of The Hidden King, and I will warn you guys now, this chapter will be rather dark, as Gojira will be telling his friends about his past, and going into more detail than his first explanation. So you've been warned, I don't expect you guys will expect what's coming after this chapter though, here's a hint, a new Kaiju Faunus... DAMNIT I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE THE HINT THIS OBVIOUS! Though in all seriousness I would like you guys to guess what Kaiju I'll be adding next, and to make this more interesting I'd like to hear your opinions on which Kaiju should be Faunus, and which Kaiju should be Grimm. Okay I've rambled enough, so let's get going shall we?**

 **Here's part 11 of the redux!**

 **Beacon Academy, Dorm of Team GAMR Two days after Initiation**

Gojira was shocked that after returning from his morning walk to find all his friends gathered in his team's dorm room, and they wore worried expressions, Gojira was confused and he asked," What's going on? I'm a little confused here?". Ruby then said," This is kinda an intervention, everyone here has been worried about you Goji!", everyone nodded at Ruby's statement, which startled Gojira, and he asked," Why? I'm fine guys, I've had time to put my past behind me Ruby!", Ruby and the others saw through his lie easily, as his usual smirk didn't reach his eyes.

This time Yang spoke saying," I think you're gonna get mad when I say that's absolute crap Gojira. Everyone here sees through that lie, and we don't want to lose a friend, I don't know how the rest of them feel about you, but I know me and Ruby would worry if you got hurt or worse". Gojira was touched by his friends sympathy, but when he glanced towards the others, he realized that he had found a new family in the team he had been made leader of, and he had found even more in the other teams of RWBY, and JNPR, Jaune spoke up then saying," If you ever need help you can come to Team JNPR, or if we're not able to you can go to Team RWBY, but you should always go to your Team first".

Gojira nodded at Jaunes advice and said," I've got something to tell everyone here, I've not told anyone about my past **except** for Ruby and Yang, as to why they knew I will explain later, but I will ask a request for everyone here, don't interrupt my story okay?". Everyone nodded at his thinly veiled threat, knowing he wouldn't hurt them physically however he would most likely give them a tongue lashing that they wouldn't forget, at the groups nods he took a deep breath to steel his nerves, not knowing that his friends would think about him once he was done.

Gojira started speaking in a deep, but soft voice saying," Life as I grew up wasn't all that bad, and things were relatively stable, my parents had good jobs, and we had plenty to eat, butwhen the White Fang decided to change their tactics my parents were begged by their goons to join. As time passed more people started to attack my parents, though not physically as my father was a former Huntsman, and my mother was skilled in martial arts, the Fang sabotaged their jobs, forcing my parents to find work elsewhere. Everyone had been turning away from us, until one day a few months ago a man dressed in a black suit wearing a weird Grimm mask broke down the front door of my house, but he wasn't alone as White Fang troops poured in capturing my parents, while my mom had hidden me inside a closet. The man in black tried to force my parents to join them, he tortured them for hours until he decided to kill them, he cut my dads head off and stabbed my mom in the guy, their Aura having failed hours before, and I was forced to run away, from everything I had known, but I didn't get far before they found my trail. I didn't get away cleanly, as his goons shot at me, and I wasn't able to dodge everything", Gojira lifted up his shirt showing several bullet wounds that had left some scarring.

Gojira continued saying," That's not all I went through though, after I escaped my old home I could hear the man ordering his soldiers to find me and bring me to him, something I knew I couldn't let happen. So I ran even further, pushing myself past the point of exhaustion and then some, after running for a week I felt a slight burst of primal instincts that seemed to want me to head to Patch island, so I decided to swim to it, seeing as I couldn't ride a ferry there".

The Saurian Faunus paused before continuing," Unfortunately for me I was attacked by several seaborne Grimm along the way which managed to give me more wounds, but I managed to get to the island before I passed out, but before I could find what my instincts were wanting I was assaulted by a small pack of Beowolves which I managed to kill. After that I spent several weeks on Patch licking my wounds, and surviving on small game, until one day I found myself faced against a horde of Beowolves, and I ran yet again as I was forced to flee my camp, I had been running for several hours when I came across a clearing where I met Ruby, who proceeded to wipe out the horde in a matter of minutes". At his praise Ruby blushed in embarrassment while mumbling what sounded like thanks, though no one was certain, and then Pyrrah spoke asking," This all happened in what a month and half? I'm surprised that you're as stable as you are now".

Gojira tilted his head in confusion, so Weiss took this opportunity to say," What Pyrrah means it's astonishing that you're still sane, most people would have lost their minds after going through what you did, yet you Gojira haven't even let that stop you!". Gojira actually blushed in embarrassment at the praise whilst whispering," So I've been told", Ruby, and the other Faunus in the room heard his statement though they didn't know what he meant by that.

Though Ruby had noticed how Gojira had started to tear up as he started telling his story, however when he got to when his parents were murdered, she saw Gojira's spikes glow faintly at his rage towards the man who killed his family and tried to capture, and turn him into a weapon that the White Fang would use against innocent people. Something that didn't sit well with her innocent nature, though Gojira wasn't all that oblivious to her confusion Weiss suddenly said," Wait, you never did say anything about having your Aura unlocked by your parents".

At her statement Gojira frowned saying," Well they didn't unlock my Aura, Ruby and Yang helped me do so", everyone, besides Ruby and Yang, suddenly paled as they realized that Gojira should have died as he didn't have his Aura when he went through everything. His words resonated with everyone in the room, particularly Mothra who then said," I knew you had experienced quite a lot before we met, but I must say you have my respect more than ever before", Gojira was touched by his teammate's words when Anguirus and Rodan chimed in saying," Yeah boss we'll follow ya to hell and back if we have to!".

Gojira's smirk returned full force, and everyone was happy that he had finally started to truly heal from his deep emotional wounds, and move forward with his life, which a certain red reaper was extremely pleased about, something her elder sibling caught onto quickly. Yang decided that for the moment she'd watch how things play out, but if Gojira made a move on Ruby she would kick his ass, as any good sibling would, though Ruby probably wouldn't be happy about it.

 **I apologize for the inconsistent updates, but this chapter was an absolute nightmare for me to write as this chapter delved into some very dark stuff. Something I'm not comfortable writing often, I'd rather write happy things like the previous chapter, however Gojira needed some character development so I had to deliver. Regardless the next chapter begins the Jaunedice arc as I'll seriously enjoy writing what Goji's gonna do to Cardin and his cronies!**


	12. Prelude to Damnation

**Well hello there, I'm your friendly neighborhood Sos Dovah bringing you the latest installment of The Hidden King! In this chapter we get to see exactly how Gojira deals with people like Cardin Winchester, and his team of bullies, and you guys aren't ready for this! Also I'm gonna introduce a new Kaiju Faunus in this chapter, though not directly, as I'm gonna draw this out in a dramatic fashion!**

 **Three days after the intervention**

Gojira noticed that as time passed his team were given glares by those who disliked their Faunus heritage, though Gojira noted that no one actually had the courage to openly oppose them. Though not everyone was as cautious about Gojira's nature of retribution for creating transgressions against him and his team, there were a few who didn't think Gojira would do anything, case in point Team CRDL.

Gojira had always been the kind of person who needed a reason to hate someone, and Team CRDL had been attempting to bully Gojira and the rest of Team GAMR, but Gojira was shocked when they attempted to bully him by calling him a freak among freaks, something he had been called before, though as before Gojira didn't react knowing that the fools wanted him to do something, thus Gojira simply ignored Cardin and his team.

This angered Cardin who was at surprised that Gojira and his team acted like Cardin and his goons either didn't exist, or they didn't care, this was the root of Gojira's hatred towards Cardin and his team, as they didn't let up trying to goad Gojira or his teammates into attacking them. The only person that came close to curb stomping team CRDL was Anguirus as the ankylosaur Faunus had a hard time controlling his anger, but with some help from Gojira and Mothra he was able to ignore the fools, much to their growing ire.

Meanwhile the opposite almost came true when one day Yang heard Cardin and his friends harassing Gojira, which almost caused her to attack the bullies, but Gojira stopped her saying," They're not worth the trouble of acknowledging Yang, if they won't stop so be it, I don't care what they think of me, I only care about what my friendsthink", Gojira's simple explanation shut Yang up for a minute, but Cardin was tired of being ignored, so he tried to attack Gojira while he wasn't paying attention throwing a punch Cardin thought would knock Gojira over.

Only to find his fist suddenly caught by Gojira's tail, stopping Cardin's punch easily something that caused Cardin to suddenly panic, but Gojira simply swung his tail launching Cardin through the nearest wall, which also happened to be house the girls restroom. Cardin was then chased for a few hours by an angry mob of women, though only three had been in the restroom when he was launched through the wall, the rest joined in thinking that Cardin was a pervert who needed to be taught a lesson, the following hijinks allowed everyone except Cardin and his team to enjoy a good laugh, though Gojira only smirked in amusement.

 **Three days after Cardin's humiliation**

Gojira could feel something was wrong, he had sensed something was off the moment he met up with his friends for breakfast, but he didn't see Ruby among them, something that concerned him greatly. Yang saw Gojira's expression and said," Don't worry about Ruby, she said she had to get her textbooks", Gojira nodded and said," I expected as much, but I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong", suddenly Gojira heard people gasping at something he couldn't see, but Gojira could smell blood. Not just anyone's blood either, it was Ruby's blood, a scent that made his blood boil, suddenly like the sea before the storm the crowd parted showing Cardin holding Ruby by her signature cloak.

Gojira growled in barely restrained fury, warning his friends who moved between the two, Cardin's smirk grew further when he said," I knew that she liked you animal, I could tell when we first met, but I couldn't see why. Now though I figured it out, you just hide behind that emotionless face, but you're just like everyone other piece of Faunus trash. In fact you're even worse than trash", by this point Gojira had had enough, and roared cutting Cardin off, when Gojira was sure he had everyone's attention he growled," I'll tolerate you insulting me, hell I'll tolerate you attacking me like you did a few days ago, however you will not drag my friends into this, so here's what you will do. You will set Ruby on the ground, nicely and not drop her, secondly we're gonna go to the arena and fight there. I'd rather not hurt anybody besides you and your cronies".

Cardin actually almost dropped Ruby in surprise at Gojira's ultimatum, and started to comply until he said," And if I don't?", Gojira smirked evilly and said," Well the whole school will see that not only are you a coward, but you'll also be a deadman either way", Cardin was confused until Gojira pointed to Yang, who's eyes were blood red, and her Aura had flared to the point of short circuiting a few people's Scrolls. Cardin winced at the thought of Yang tearing him apart, and his complied gently settling Ruby on the nearest table, Gojira's friends moving to check on her, save Gojira who growled," Well what are you waiting for Cardin, we still have a battle to fight", though Gojira knew he wouldn't hold back much against the fools who attacked Ruby to get to him, so Gojira decided to cut the head off this snake before anyone else got hurt because of him.

Though Gojira never noticed the glowing orange eyes that peered from the shadows outside, the owner of said eyes were glowing with an insane glee, knowing it's brother still breathed, though the creature knew he would have his revenge on Gojira for abandoning him so long ago.


	13. Monster Unleashed

**Hooo boy, I know I'm gonna get some backlash from the previous chapter, but before you guys kill me allow me to explain why I orchestrated the events of the last chapter. Ruby was ambushed by Team CRDL outside her dorm, as Cardin knew he couldn't go after Gojira considering what had happened three days prior, so he figured that he could use Ruby as a weapon to harm Gojira emotionally rather than physically. Though Cardin isn't counting on Gojira's response to his foolishness, and I'll say this much here, Nora finally gets what she's wanted since the cafeteria incident, to those who know what I mean, good on you, for those who don't, you'll find out.**

 **Here's part 13 of the redux!**

 **Beacon Academy Training hall, five minutes after Gojira gave his ultimatum**

Gojira knew he didn't have to fight Cardin, but he wanted to put the bastard in his place, something his friends caught onto very quickly, though only Blake intervened saying," You don't have to do this Gojira, if you do things will only get worse".

Gojira only growled in response," I don't care about any of that! I was fine with things as they were, I didn't give a damn about the bullying, everyone here knows I've been through far worse, however that bastard crossed the line when he hurt Ruby. If he had attacked me again I would have done what I did three days ago, but he decided to target her, trying to hurt me, I will not allow any of my friends get hurt because of me".

Gojira's friends were touched by his sentiment, but before he could turn to walk away Mothra said," You don't have to fight them alone Gojira, let us help", Gojira simply sighed and said," No, this is my fight. I won't drag you guys into it, even if you're on my team", as he glanced at his teammates he could see that they thought he didn't trust them, so Gojira said," This isn't a matter of trust, as I trust you guys with my life. This is a matter of principle, rather than trust, you guys understand?".

Gojira got nods from his teammates, and started to walk away when Yang called out," Kick their asses Goji!", Gojira smirked and nodded in response, knowing he wouldn't just kick their asses, he'd rip the fools apart.

 **One minute until the match between Gojira and team CRDL**

Gojira had to stop himself from from roaring a challenge outright as the humans wouldn't understand why, though he noticed his friends were cheering him on, in particular Yang, though her teammates were absent as they had decided to escort Ruby to the infirmary rather than watch the fight. Gojira waited on his side of the arena, glancing towards Professer Goodwitch who while having been told about what happened, recognized Gojira's need for retribution and knew that if he didn't settle this here Gojira would wreak all sorts of mayhem to get his vengeance.

So in a rather unorthodox manner she set up this four on one match, a fight that was absolutely one sided against Team CRDL, rather than against Gojira, knowing that the scaled Faunus would win this fight, though was unprepared for the carnage that would ensue. Gojira readied his Dragons Fang gauntlets, though he only activated the claws, wanting to instill as much fear as possible, to stop this from happening again, when he returned his glare to the other side of the arena he saw that his opponents had gathered their weapons and were ready to fight, Gojira smirked evilly and growled," Looks like you fools are not as cowardly as I thought, so are you ready to die?".

Gojira said this with such ease that everyone was unnerved by his words and the way he spoke, especially his friends who had never seen Gojira this angry, and Yang was shocked more than anyone else since she had helped him with his anger, but she had never seen this side of Gojira before. Suddenly Gojira launched himself forward to begin the fight against team CRDL, in the time it took him to reach his opponents Cardin had moved back and sent his teammates Russel, Dove, and Sky to wear Gojira down so that Cardin could end the fight quickly, but they didn't count on Gojira's rage giving him even more strength.

Gojira went after Sky as he was armed with a halberd, which meant that Gojira would take him down first as Sky had the most range alongside Cardin himself, so Gojira cornered him, and when he swung his weapons blade Gojira dodged the swing and grabbed the haft of his weapon. At Gojira's action everyone realized that he wasn't playing fair like he normally did during the training bouts, and showing a level of speed he hadn't shown before, but before anyone could blink Gojira had torn the halberd from Sky's hands and sent the boy flying into the wall, before he roared his fury, throwing the weapon into the wall next to him.

As Gojira had swung as hard as he could, Sky's Aura was shattered on impact, so he hit the wall at half the speed of sound and broke several bones instantly, at Gojira's roar Russel had charged him with his swords ready when Gojira caught the blades with his claws, and Russel was sent flying with a backhand that sent his Aura into the red. Cardin was absolutely furious that this monster was making his team look like shit in front of the entire school, as before the fight Professer Goodwitch had called all available students to the arena, apparently anticipating what would happen, though when Cardin glanced upwards he saw that the blonde haired teacher had gone very pale at Gojira's display of pure brutality.

Though Cardin didn't have time to think more as Gojira was charging forward, and Dove moved to stall him, though Cardin quickly realized that his teammate couldn't do much against the enraged Faunus, and Cardin was forced to watch as Gojira sent his last remaining teammate into the ceiling with a swing of his tail, and Cardin realized that he was facing a literal force of nature. Gojira glared at Cardin wanting his opponent to know that he stared death in the face, and death was going to collect what was owed this day, Cardin was sweating bullets as he readied his mace knowing he wouldn't be able to defeat his opponent, though Cardin wouldn't give in something Gojira was hoping for.

Gojira readied his semblance his spikes glowing with an azure light, an ability Gojira hadn't shown the entire fight, but Cardin realized that he had been holding back the entire time, something that terrified him as he realized Gojira was playing somewhat fairly the entire time. Gojira growled in anger his spines glowing with an azure light he suddenly shot forward far more quickly than before and launched a series of heavy punches that chipped away at Cardin's Aura and dealing serious damage to his armor, and sending the human flying.

Gojira following instantly and raining a series of continuous slashes using his gauntlets claws tearing into Cardin's flesh and clothing, causing serious wounds and spilling blood, causing some students to lose their lunches and others to faint in sheer terror at Gojira's show of brutality. Professer Goodwitch had called for Gojira to stop several times, only to be ignored every single time, as he continued to beat Cardin to within an inch of his life, wanting the bastard to suffer for his sins, until finally Cardin's Aura shattered, and Gojira ended his viscous assault by slamming him into the ground and breaking both of Cardin's legs, an injury that would heal with time, but would allow him to contemplate his actions.

As Gojira walked away he was suddenly grabbed by Goodwitch's telekinesis, and lifted into the air, Gojira realized he may have gone a little too far, but he didn't give a damn. Gojira enjoyed every second of the beating he had delivered, and Goodwitch roared," You took that way too far young man, I will personally see you be expelled from this Academy".

Gojira growled in contempt and said," And what about what those bastards who hurt Ruby? What will you do with them?".

Goodwitch opened her mouth to answer Professer Ozpin spoke up saying," We'll deal with them after they've recovered from the injuries you inflicted today", Gojira was confused and Ozpin said," As for you Gojira, you will be placed in the advanced combat courses, and you will have detention for the next week as a consequence for today", Gojira nodded and began to walk away hearing Goodwitch beginning to chew out Ozpin for his decision.

Though Gojira didn't care about that, and went to find his friends, and after he cleaned himself in the showers adjacent to the arena and cleaned off the blood and grime off his scales, and dressed himself in his usual casual outfit, being a pair plain jeans and his usual combat boots alongside a black shirt that had slits in the back for his spikes. As Gojira walked towards the infirmary he could feel the glares of the other students, but he continued his march to the infirmary to see how Ruby was doing, but was confronted by a concerned Yang who asked," What was that Goji? I've never seen you act like that before, and to be honest I'm a little scared of you right now".

Gojira nodded in understanding and said," I'm sorry for giving into my anger like that, but I wanted to make sure something like this won't happen again", and Yang nodded understanding what Gojira meant and figured that the message was made crystal clear. That message being, Fuck with Gojira's friends and you die, though he knew that his other friends wouldn't be as understanding as Yang, not having known Ruby for as long as they had, though Gojira was certain that in time things will return to normal. Not realizing that a war was coming, one that couldn't be stopped, and one that would have consequences that could shape the very fate of Remnant!

 **Ohhkay here's chapter 13, and hooo boy I enjoyed writing this chapter, as I'm not gonna lie about how i didn't like how Cardin and his team never got punished for bullying the students no matter their race. So I figured I'd get rid of them now and move on with the next arc which will fully introduce the next Kaiju Faunus, and I'd like you guys to guess who's next.**


	14. Xenilla’s reveal

**Now before we begin this installment I'd like to ask a question, WHAT Kaiju should I incorporate next!? I already have plans in motion for what's next, but I'd like to hear what you guys would like see. Okay now that that's out of the way I'd like to apologize for the infrequent updates as of late, I'd been feeling drained creatively, and needed some time to sort out some personal stuff, but now everything's been somewhat settled I can focus on this story unabated.**

 **Now onto what you guys have been waiting for, the identity of the mysterious orange eyed creature that appeared in chapter twelve, and was hinted as being related to our favorite Kaiju King, well it's not exactly a surprise as it's Xenilla, otherwise known as Space Godzilla, though I will be using the former title as it's easier to say in a sentence, and he won't exactly have the same origin as he does in his movie and comic appearances. Though I won't give you guys everything in a single sitting, as I don't want you guys getting bored before the finish! Though the illegitimate brother of Gojira will appear in this chapter, but he won't fight his brother just yet, as I'll have them fight in the next chapter, as I want the first fight between them to be focused on the two of them alone. That being said Xenilla will fight Gojira's friends first. So there will be some action in this chapter, and now without anymore delay let's get started!**

 **Here's part 14 of the redux!**

 **Beacon Academy, One week after Gojira defeated Team CRDL The Cliffs overlooking The Emerald Forest**

Gojira had been on edge since he had beaten team CRDL in the arena, as everyone besides his friends had glanced at him but he couldn't care less, as Gojira had lost control of his rage. Something he had always had a good handle on, yet when Ruby was hurt his control slipped away almost immediately, and he didn't know why it did, and that unnerved Gojira more than how badly he hurt his opponents.

Though for the first few hours after he had demolished team CRDL his friends had been somewhat afraid of him, and Gojira had understood completely why they feared him, it wasn't until Ruby had woken up that he had let his emotional barrier fall, and he had looked into her silver eyes begging for forgiveness silently. Something that Ruby had immediately given knowing that he had fought on her behalf, as Yang had told her about Gojira's bout with team CRDL, and his systematicly violent victory against the bullies, Ruby didn't blame him for what he did. Especially since she knew that if Gojira hadn't, Yang would have delivered far worse of a punishment for what they did to her, as Cardin had told her that the reason he was doing this was to hurt Gojira.

Something that Ruby didn't want to happen and she quickly erased his doubts by saying," Don't worry about them Goji, I'm just glad that you're okay, what were you thinking taking on an entire team solo!?", he laughed softly before saying," I needed to prove a point. I needed to make sure nothing like this didn't happen again", Ruby was shocked by his statement something that Gojira noticed, though he didn't say anything.

This chain of events led to what Gojira was thinking about now, that being trying to clear his mind and meditate, allowing himself to strengthen his Aura further than what it currently was while also letting him sort his plans for the week.

Though Gojira was unawares to the presence that had been stalking him for several days now, this creature having decided to goad his brother to battle him, though only just figuring out how to draw his opponent out, this strategem being targeting Gojira's friends, the short one with the cloak in particular. The creature decided that now was the time to strike, and so made its way to Beacon Academy planning on drawing out his targets by any means he could employ, even killing if he must, not that he was perturbed by the act, rather he enjoyed it a **little** too much.

 **Beacon Academy, fifteen minutes later**

Ruby couldn't help but wonder where Gojira was, as he had been somewhat absorbed in his thoughts after he had beaten team CRDL in the arena, and she was worried about her scaly friend though his teammates all assured her that Gojira was just thinking about his future, rather than his past. Though while Ruby trusted them she couldn't help but think that something was off, but she wasn't sure what could go wrong, that was until she heard an explosion in the courtyard and she ran outside wanting to figure out what was happening, only to find a massive figure standing before her.

One that was clothed in pitch black scales, and had crystals imbedded in its shoulders, and when it turned to look at Ruby she realized that it looked a lot like Gojira, though instead of having spikes made out of bone this things spikes looked like they were made out of Dust crystals, though of what kind she was uncertain. But her train of thought was cut off when the Faunus spoke in a deep menacing voice saying," Where is he?", Ruby was completely confused and asked," Who?", the Faunus roared at her saying," WHERE IS GOJIRA!". Ruby realized that this Faunus was looking for her friend, but before she could say anything she suddenly heard Yang screaming while firing her Ember Celica at the massive figure, and Ruby bolted not wanting to get caught in the blast.

When the round impacted it didn't do anything to even scratch the angry Faunus's hide, and he turned growling at the buxom blonde brawler saying," I won't ask again, **where is Gojira**!?", Yang actually flinched at the sheer killing intent that flowed out of the Faunus in oppressive waves, nearly suffocating her. Suddenly a familiar voice brought everyone out of their thoughts saying," I believe that you're looking for someone?", the three turned to find an angry Anguirus standing beside an equally upset Mothra and Rodan.

The three Faunus all had their weapons ready, and were wanting to fight after Gojira hadn't let them join him against team CRDL, so they wanted a fight of their own including the normally nonviolent Mothra. The three Faunus had been walking around campus talking about what to do with Gojira being mad at himself for "going to far" as the Saurian Faunus had put it as he was ashamed that he had let his control slip, even for a single moment, as an old teaching of his fathers "was never lose yourself in your rage my son, lest you become what you hate most", Gojira hadn't fully understood what his father had meant, at least until a week before.

As he had told his teammates about what he had been living by, the ideal that had allowed him to keep his calm demeanor no matter the situation til the day Ruby had been injured by his adversary had decided to harm her to incite a response from the normally calm and collected Faunus, only to find that Gojira had given into his rage, using the intense emotions to fuel his fire. Mothra had understood completely and had decided to take temporary command, with Gojira's approval of course, of the team while he took some time to clear his mind and return when he was ready, though Rodan and Anguirus weren't happy with Gojira's decision, they understood that Mothra was an even better leader than Gojira himself, having far more tactical skill, and foresight than their scaled leader.

Though Mothra was quick to recognize the creature from one of Gojira's more recent nightmares as the Saurian Faunus had taken the Moth as a personal confidant, and warning her of what Gojira had described as himself, yet only hatred incarnate, living only to destroy, what he had decided to call **Xenilla**. Though Gojira somehow had a slight link to Xenilla, as when he slept Gojira sometimes glimpsed this creatures memories, seeing almost everything that it had done, all of the blood that he had spilled all to get Gojira, for unknown reasons.

Though currently Gojira wasn't there and Mothra could easily tell that without him, no one was going to last very long against Xenilla's wrath as he seemed to be on par with Gojira himself, and nobody would last against this monster, not even the teachers, so she thought quickly, turning to Ruby she asked," I need you to go find Gojira for me! Can you do that?" Ruby nodded quickly, readying her semblance bolting off in a burst of rose petals, masking her escape as Xenilla was focused on the Moth and her companions who had gotten into battle stances befitting their personal weapons and Xenilla roared with laughter saying," Do any of you think you are able to kill me? The three of you will only die, and be forgotten by everyone as all beings are". This enraged Anguirus to the point that he charged blindly at the giant, only to find himself stopped by a strange crystalline barrier that wasn't scratched by the impact of Anguirus's mass alongside his weapon, though when the barrier dissipated Xenilla was wearing his cocky smirk and his shoulder crystals were glowing softly with a harsh orange light similar to Gojira's spikes when he used his semblance.

This realization horrified Mothra who screamed," Get back Anguirus! He's going to use his semblance!", her warning was too late as Xenilla opened his mouth and a beam of orange energy shot out of his mouth, but it didn't travel in a direct path, rather arcing through the air until it suddenly shot forward and hit Rodan, as the Pterosaur Faunus was about to take flight.

The beam's odd properties frightened Mothra further and she deployed her staffs blades, deciding to not hold back in this fight knowing if she did everyone would be killed, thusly she charged Xenilla readying her staff and striking him several times in quick succession creating small scratches on Xenilla's hide, actually seeming to push the beast backwards, only for Xenilla to brutally slam her with his tail sending Mothra flying through the closest wall, alerting the teachers who quickly gathered their weapons and ran to the courtyard.

Only to find a massive scaled Faunus with crystals protruding from his body fighting three of the members of Team GAMR, and was actually winning, which made Goodwitch worry as when she had evaluated the first years, she had found that the members of Team GAMR were the strongest out of their class, even exceeding some of the second years in terms of raw power and talent.

Seeing that the three were losing ground against the intruder Goodwitch decided to intervene before things grew more out of hand when she heard a voice saying," Don't worry about us Professer, get the other students out of here! We'll hold Xenilla off until Gojira can get here!", the Professer was confused but saw the sense and ordered her companions saying," We need to get the students out of here right now! I have a feeling that things can only escalate if we interrupted that battle, so let's get the other students out of here while we've got time!".

Her fellow teachers nodded and started to guide the nearby students to safety while the battle between Mothra, Anguirus, Rodan, and Xenilla continued with both sides doing some damage to the others, though the three Faunus teammates of Gojira were worse for wear, all three covered in scrapes, bruises, and even some burns marking their bodies.

Xenilla on the other hand was hardly scratched, however he did have a few bruises marking his scales, but otherwise could still fight on, though his opponents were just as tenacious as himself, something that angered him, until he caught a familiar scent on the wind and smirked triumphantly, and said," This has been fun, but I must end this now as my true target will arrive shortly", Mothra decided to use her trump card and as her wings began to shed golden scales that glowed softly as she flew towards Xenilla, who turned and tried to fire his beam, only to find that when he did the energy seemed to bounce between the golden specks and eventually his own attack hit him in the back.

The surprise quickly turned to anger, and Xenilla unleashed his rage in the form of his telekinesis, using it to grab an unconscious Anguirus and throw him at Mothra, knocking her out, freeing Xenilla of the last distraction as he turned to face his true opponent, **Gojira** who had just walked into the courtyard after Ruby had warned him of the scary Faunus dude covered in crystals! As Gojira surveyed the damage caused by his doppelgänger, he noticed that his teammates were all unconscious, and covered in wounds, causing Gojira to growl in anger, and making his opponent laugh in twisted amusement only angering Gojira further when Xenilla spoke saying," So after all this time we finally meet face to face **brother** ", Gojira roared in fury screaming," You're no brother of mine you sick delusional bastard".

This caused Xenilla to recoil in surprise, which was quickly overcome by rage at Gojira's words, and he shouted," If that's how things are, then I'll just kill everyone who you care about!", Gojira's spikes immediately lit up and he launched his breath attack at Xenilla who simply activated his shield, sending Gojira's attack at Ruby, who had just caught up to Gojira, her eyes widened in fear as she didn't have time to dodge, Gojira's eyes widened in horror as he cut off his attack and bolted into Ruby, taking the brunt of the attack, sparing Ruby most of the damage.

Suddenly Gojira felt his body move, but he hadn't moved on his own, as Xenilla used his telekinesis to grab Ruby and send her flying through several walls, making Gojira even more angry as he realized that Ruby may have been killed brought Gojira to a new level of rage, as he wanted to kill this monster, and so he readied his Dragons Fang gauntlets, getting into a stance, ready to start the battle in earnest! All the while Xenilla had his confident smirk plastered on his face, his crystals glowing malevolently, and waiting for Gojira to attack him, knowing he had garnered his brothers full fury, and wanting to test his strength against a proper opponent!

 **Alright I'm gonna end this one here! In the next chapter we get the first battle between Gojira and Xenilla!**


	15. Gojira x Xenilla 1

**Alright in this chapter we get the fight between Gojira and Xenilla, that started in the previous chapter which continues here! Also I realized that I didn't seem to describe Xenilla's semblance, well it's similar to Gojira's own, though it's more potent than Gojira's semblance, and it's called Divine Wrath, symbolizing Xenilla's hatred for all living things whilst also symbolizing Xenilla's arrogance. Though Xenilla doesn't use a weapon as his semblance alone is more than enough to win his battles, though he has some skill in hand to hand combat he's nowhere near as skilled as Gojira. So prepare for chaos abound in this battle between monsters, and as always I hope that you enjoy my work!**

 **Beacon Academy, five minutes after Xenilla began his assault on the school**

Ruby had been running for five minutes trying to track down Gojira, and warn him about the scaled monster at the school, though she wondered how the creature knew Gojira in the first place, but she didn't have the time to think about that as she had to find him first. Suddenly Ruby felt a pull on her beloved cloak, spinning the young Huntress around to find Gojira who wore a bemused smile on his face and he asked," Why the rush little red?", Ruby jumped to the ground and said," There's a Faunus back at Beacon that's looking for you Goji! Mothra sent me to find you".

Gojira grimaced and asked," Did this Faunus look somewhat like me?", Ruby tilted her head in confusion and said," Yeah! But it's got crystal spikes instead of bone like yours, and he had two crystals on his shoulders!", Gojira growled in anger, scaring Ruby a little until he glanced down at Ruby and offered an apologetic smile which she returned. Gojira then asked," Did he follow you here?", Ruby shook her head and said," No, Mothra and the rest of your team are holding him off! Mothra actually wanted me to find you, and let you know what's going on back at Beacon".

Gojira nodded and started to run back towards the school, Ruby keeping pace with his long stride. Gojira knew that Xenilla was here for him, and would stop at nothing until he made himself known, and battled the deranged Saurian Faunus, Ruby suddenly asked," Do you know him Gojira, that Faunus I mean?", Gojira thought about it for a moment and said," Yes and no. I've never met Xenilla in person, but I somehow have a physic link to him, though it seems to be one way thankfully. I've been having visions of myself covered in blood and gore, only to wake up completely clean besides some sweat".

Ruby's eyes widened at the implications of Gojira's words and asked," That's not good at all! Do you think he could see into your head Gojira?", it was Gojira's turn to widen his eyes in horror at the possibility of Xenilla seeing into his mind, but Gojira shook away the troubling thoughts and said," We don't have time to speculate, we need to get back to Beacon and stop that maniac before he kills someone!".

Ruby paled at the thought of losing her friends and sister and nodded before letting Gojira take the lead, and following the scaled Faunus back to the Academy, preparing herself for the worst and readying her beloved Crescent Rose for battle against Xenilla, but Ruby realized that Gojira knew the Faunus's name! Though she decided to confront Gojira after the battle against the psychopath of a Faunus, though Ruby wasn't actually mad per se, rather she was just confused and wanted answers, but she also noticed that Gojira was growling almost constantly in a quiet but still audible level, similar to an alpha wolf protecting its pack ready to fight to the end if needed.

Suddenly they both smelled smoke and knew that they were closing in on the battlefield, both Ruby and Gojira readied their weapons, though she noticed that he only activated his gauntlets claws, and his spikes were glowing with the now familiar azure glow, as Gojira suddenly shot forward at a speed that Ruby could barely see at.

As she crested the hill they had been running up, Ruby heard Gojira roar in fury and heard Xenilla roar in response to Gojira's own, though Ruby realized that Xenilla had welcomed Gojira's interruption, expecting his arrival, but after she crested the hill Xenilla spotted her and unleashed an orange beam of energy that somewhat resembled lightning in her direction, but before it hit Gojira tackled Ruby, getting her away from the beam before it struck, creating an explosion that blinded the remaining onlookers for a moment. After the dust cleared Gojira rose to his feet and leveled a glare so terrifying that even a Veteran Huntsman would be afraid of Gojira's wrath, and roared as long and loud as he could, letting Xenilla know that he was out for blood.

Gojira activated his semblance, his spikes glowing with an azure glow that sparked wildly, and launched a beam of azure plasma from his mouth at Xenilla who simply smirked and activated his shield, deflecting Gojira's beam. Realizing that he would have to battle Xenilla up close, Gojira rushes forward, rearing back his right fist, only to suddenly stop, Xenilla's smirk only growing as he used his telekinesis to launch Gojira towards the forest. After launching Gojira Xenilla himself followed, planning on surprising his brother with a sneak attack, only to run face first into Gojira's fist, and falling onto the ground, but quickly recovered from the counterattack readying his shield.

Only to find Gojira hadn't moved to attack, but before he could figure out his brother's plan Gojira shot forward and slammed his shoulder into Xenilla's chest, knowing that he still needed to breath, and winding him with the savage strength behind his attack, and started raining punches onto Xenilla, managing to actually hurt him when his friends could not. Though Xenilla was able to push Gojira off of him, rising to his feet and launching another Corona Beam from his mouth, managing to scorch Gojira's scales enraging him further, which allowed him to retaliate with his own beam catching his doppelgänger off guard and carving a slight furrow in Xenilla's hide as he had managed to move his torso away from the beam.

The fact that Gojira had somehow managed to circumvent his defense angered Xenilla greatly, though he had to admit that his opponent was a good strategist, but he decided to change his tactics and opened himself to his darkest side, suddenly sprouting crystalline armor similar in pattern to the bone armor that the **Grimm** had, catching the attention of all those present, in particular Gojira himself who had paled at the sudden appearance of the armor, and most importantly what Xenilla truly was. Gojira was shocked that Xenilla was a strange hybrid of Faunus and Grimm, something that didn't seem possible, but was also the only explanation as to why he was so powerful, though Gojira wasn't sure how he came about he knew he had to end this fight before anyone was killed by Xenilla.

When suddenly Xenilla roared," I wanted to test your mettle brother, and I must say I'm impressed, however I have plans of my own. Plans that require you to die here and now!", Gojira growled at Xenilla and roared back," Let's see what you got Xenilla! I've been wanting a challenge for a while now, let's hope that you can withstand my fury!". With his piece said Gojira shot forward aiming to end the battle then and there only for Xenilla to unleash a blast of energy from his mouth forcing Gojira to dodge the attack, only to get hit in the back as Xenilla manipulated the beam with his telekinesis making Gojira cry out in pain and rage for forgetting about Xenilla's various abilities.

In retaliation Gojira launched a ball of azure plasma from his palm (AN similar to ki spheres in Dragon Ball Z) catching Xenilla off guard and exploding in his face, sending the Grimm Faunus hybrid flying, and managing to draw blood since Xenilla's wounds had actually been somewhat healed when he grew his crystalline armor. Upon further examination Gojira realized that he had actually managed to punch a hole in the armor revealing the singed scales below, seeing that Xenilla's armor wasn't indestructible Gojira smirked and readied another Aura sphere, making sure to put as much power as possible, though still within reason, into another azure sphere of plasma.

Suddenly Xenilla's eyes lit up, glowing like a roaring flame as he let out a primal roar, and exploded in a burst of light that hid him from Gojira's view blinding him for a few moments, but when Gojira could see again Xenilla had somehow healed every single wound that Gojira had inflicted upon him from the moment Xenilla had grown the crystal armor. Not only that, but his eyes were still glowing, radiating pure strength and malice that actually unnerved Gojira as he realized that Xenilla had somehow grown stronger than when they had first started fighting and now he was stronger than Gojira himself, a fact that Xenilla clearly knew, but was reluctant to show outright as he wanted to make his brother suffer as he had since his birth.

As Xenilla was caught up in his thoughts Gojira launched himself forward, his spikes glowing menacingly as he prepared to launch a beam of azure plasma from his mouth only for Xenilla to simply deflect the energy right back at him, making Gojira cry out in pain yet again as his energy was turned against him yet again. Gojira knew that as of now victory was impossible for him, but he wasn't about to die on his back, so Gojira rose to his feet and roared knowing his challenge would have a double meaning, to Xenilla it would mean that he wasn't out yet, but the second meaning was a beacon for his friends and teammates to zero in on.

Letting them know that Gojira needed help, and quickly too, as Xenilla was bearing down on his position rather quickly, when he was close enough Gojira activated his Dragons Fang gauntlets shotgun mode and started raining rounds on his doppelgänger, actually chipping away at Xenilla's crystalline armor and creating holes that bled a blackish red substance that Gojira recognized as Grimm blood, but also smelled like Gojira's own blood as well. This revelation brought Gojira to a new level of anger that nearly blinded him with rage, and he charged Xenilla once again though this time Xenilla's crystal shield broke almost immediately upon Gojira's assault, sending his doppelgänger flying through several trees with Gojira in pursuit.

The few onlookers that remained decided to leave while Xenilla was distracted, but Ruby didn't want to leave Gojira to fight this battle alone, as she had realized that Xenilla had somehow managed to grow stronger than Gojira himself.

So Ruby decided that he needed her help and bolted into the forest, trailing the two Faunus warriors, and readying her weapon. When she spotted the two Faunus Ruby took aim at one of Xenilla's shoulder crystals thinking that they could be a weak point, and when Ruby took the shot she was proven right as Xenilla's Aura took a nosedive after the crystal was destroyed, though Ruby didn't have much time to contemplate her slight victory.

As Xenilla had turned his focus onto her instead of Gojira, who had nearly been knocked out by Xenilla's viscous assault, but fought to stay awake when he heard Xenilla's roar of pain. Though Gojira was low on Aura he still had the will to finish what Xenilla had started, but he realized that someone had actually helped him against his illegitimate brother, but before he could figure out who was still able to help him Gojira heard Ruby shriek in terror and pain, hearing this gave Gojira the strength he needed to move again.

As he glanced around Ruby was suddenly sent flying into the clearing, covered in small bruises and scratches enraging Gojira further as Xenilla suddenly returned missing most of his right shoulder crystal and his expression a mixture of rage and pain, though Xenilla was also smirking. That made Gojira worry a little bit more about Ruby, who had been knocked unconscious by Xenilla before getting kicked into the clearing next to him, as Xenilla turned his glare to Gojira his smirk grew wider, his fangs bared a promise of ill intent.

 **I apologize for making another cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist the temptation to make this fight between Gojira and Xenilla it's own arc. Though I'm not gonna kill any characters yet, Xenilla included in this category until at least Volume 3 as RoosterTeeth did with two characters whom I'll not name here for those who haven't watched RWBY to that point. Also don't expect me to update this for a week or so as personal problems have surfaced that I didn't honestly expect to pop up, I apologize for this, but know that I'm not giving up on this at all. Life is just a pain in my ass at the moment, and I need to focus on my family for a little while.**


	16. Gojira vs Xenilla 1 finale

**I apologize for the lack of updates recently, my life has been all over the place, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on this story. If anything the hardships in life give me a reason to make things better for myself and others... If that isn't inspirational I don't know what is. Regardless in this chapter we get the finale of Gojira and Xenilla's fight, and to reiterate I'm not gonna kill off any characters this early in the story, as it wouldn't make sense to kill off a villain after being introduced two chapters prior. That being said Xenilla won't escape unscathed, though he will return later on, as I can't resist keeping a character as dark as him in the story. Regardless of my rambling let's get this show on the road shall we?**

 **The Emerald Forest, twenty minutes after Gojira began his battle with Xenilla**

Gojira knew that Xenilla was going to hurt Ruby, but he realized that his doppelgänger had grown weaker after the loss of one of his shoulder crystals, and so Gojira decided to continue fighting even though he was without Aura, knowing that he could likely die. Though before he could act a familiar blonde haired teen launched herself into the clearing, arm cocked back to deliver a devastating blow, only for Xenilla to bat her aside with a sweep of his tail, sending Yang flying into the nearest tree.

The momentary distraction Yang's arrival created allowed the rest of Gojira's friends to surround Xenilla who had been caught unawares though his smirk only grew as he saw Gojira rising to his feet, spikes flickering with energy only for the glow to fade entirely as Gojira's Aura completely failed. This revelation made Xenilla's smirk grow even further as his brother was left defenseless and he roared with laughter saying," If my brother and his other allies couldn't defeat me what chance do you honestly think you have at besting me?", as the silence returned Gojira realized that his comrades didn't have a plan to beat his doppelgänger and decided to trick Xenilla into leaving.

This plan required Gojira to lie through his fangs and so he said," Don't be so certain Xenilla these humans are smarter than most, I wouldn't be surprised if they already have a plan to defeat you!", Xenilla's eyes widened at the possibility that his brother was right as he weighed his current odds as he was injured from his battle with Gojira, while his opponents were fresh and ready to fight.

The many possible outcomes of engaging his brothers friends panned out with only one consistent ending as he would always fall, and so with this in mind he roared," Well I've wasted enough time here brother but know this Gojira! I will return and when I do you will die by my claws!", with his warning given Xenilla suddenly rose into the air his body morphing, crystals sprouting from his back and flying away from Beacon towards parts unknown.

When Xenilla was out of sight everyone let out the breath they had been holding when Gojira had made a bluff that if called would have resulted in disaster and turned to him with confusion painting their faces while Gojira bore a relatively calm expression though his body was covered in burns and cuts that bled slightly.

The realization that Gojira needed medical attention hit the group as he suddenly fell to his hands and knees, fighting for every waking moment as his adrenaline began to fade away, making his friends scramble to make sure he was alright. Yang asked," Are you alright Goji!", to which Gojira nodded weakly and said," Let's just get back to Beacon, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna pass-", as he was talking Gojira suddenly collapsed from exhaustion and slight blood loss scaring everyone again whilst Professer Goodwitch walked up to the group.

She took note of Gojira's serious injuries and commanded the two teams to take Gojira and his teammates to the infirmary to have their injuries tended to, and as Gojira was taken back to the school Ruby walked up to him a said," Thanks Goji, without your quick thinking you scared that bully away! I owe you an apology for not believing in you!", though Gojira didn't answer as he was still unconscious but Ruby saw him smile a little at her praise while he slept.

Fortunately for Ruby Yang was preoccupied with helping Blake move Mothra, who had actually been watching Gojira's battle with Xenilla after her teammates had failed to drive him away and Gojira had arrived to battle his doppelgänger.

Though against an opponent as powerful as Xenilla she really couldn't do much to harm them aside from using her scales to reflect their attacks back at them, though Mothra used said scales as a last resort as it took time to grow more as without them she wasn't able to fly. The battle with Xenilla had actually dragged on for two hours before Gojira had arrived and battled him for another three hours before Gojira managed to trick Xenilla into leaving.

Though Mothra noted Gojira had fought with everything he had but still lost against Xenilla, and only survived because Ruby bought everyone the time to surround him and force him to retreat. She had been shocked by Xenilla's sudden burst of power during his battle with Gojira, which seemed to make Xenilla strong enough to not only outmatch his brother but also instantly heal the injuries that Gojira had given him and recover his strength and gain more.

That alone concerned Mothra deeply as one couldn't just gain a new level of power in the middle of a fierce battle against an opponent of near equal strength like what Xenilla had pulled off. Let alone defeating an opponent like Gojira who is skilled in hand to hand combat and a quick thinker who fought on his feet, making battle strategies on the fly to combat opponents like Xenilla, and with his semblance Gojira was almost invincible as it appeared to allow him to do almost anything he wanted with few limitations save for raising the dead and making Gojira immortal.

As for Xenilla's sudden increase in power Mothra noticed that his eyes started giving off an orange light similar to a legend she had heard as a child concerning a group of Faunus that were akin to God's on the battlefield against the Grimm. The only problem with her theory was Xenilla's sudden growth of crystalline bone armor similar to the bone armor the Grimm bore, as from what Mothra could recall nothing like him had ever existed, yet Xenilla was very real and extremely dangerous.

As he had fled Mothra had looked at Gojira who seemed to be almost dead from his injuries inflicted by Xenilla, though he was still fighting with everything he had against nigh impossible odds, something that she admired about the Saurian Faunus. Though she didn't know what Gojira would do when he woke from his slumber, but she knew that a certain silver eyed Huntress would probably be visiting him in the infirmary every chance she could as Gojira healed.

 **I apologize for the lack of updates as life has been rather difficult as of late, but I'm gonna keep this boat sailing for as long as I can regardless of whether you like me or not.**


	17. Recovery

**OMG I'm so sorry for not posting anything in quite some time but I figured I would give you guys another chapter that will explain some things concerning Xenilla and Gojira's origins. What will be told today is something else that I have hinted at several times, but just because I'm bringing something forward doesn't mean that that's all that I've got in store my faithful readers. Also this next bit is to the author Tarbtano, I'm honestly shocked that an accomplished author like yourself found my story and actually seems to like what I'm doing here. Hopefully you can help me hash out some story elements that I've yet to properly sort myself as well as brew ideas for new Kaiju Faunus characters that I've yet to introduce. Okay enough of my rambling let's get this show on the road shall we?**

 **Beacon Academy Infirmary, Three hours after Xenilla's assault**

Gojira woke to a blinding light and some familiar scents, one that belonged to Ruby for certain as well as his teammates, as well as an unfamiliar scent he had found belonging to the enigma that was Professer Ozpin, who seemed to be speaking with Ruby about Xenilla and his possible return. Something that unnerved Gojira quite a bit and he decided to speak up and announce his awakening with a low growl catching Ruby's attention immediately, the silver eyed girl turning to Gojira's orange eyed glare. Ozpin then turned to him, and asked Gojira," Young man do you have any idea as to whatexactly attacked my school and specifically wanted you to fight him?".

Gojira glanced at Ruby and responded saying," I'm not entirely sure what that freak is, but I do know what he's called. His name is Xenilla, and apparently he's related to me", when Gojira said this Ruby froze in fear thinking that her scaly friend was actually related to that maniac who almost killed her and her friends. The look of fear on Ruby's face hurt Gojira more than any wound that Xenilla had given him, and he said," I'm nothing like that monster little one, I would never hurt you or any of our friends!", Ruby immediately blushed and stammered saying," T-thanks G-goji".

Her adorable stammering made Gojira smile and he decided to return his focus to Ozpin saying," Did anyone see where Xenilla went after I managed to trick him into retreating?", Ozpin's expression hardened and he said," I was watching your battle with him up to his retreat, and from my vantage point he seemed to be heading into the Forest of Forever Fall, though I cannot say what he expects to find". Gojira decided to point out the most startling fact about Xenilla by saying," I don't think he's gonna have any trouble with the Grimm", Ozpin raised an eyebrow expectantly and Gojira continued," I'm not entirely sure what Xenilla is, but I was able to figure out that he's not just a Faunus with crystalline features. It's much worse than that, Xenilla's part Grimm!".

At Gojira's explanation Ozpin's normally calm facade shattered at Xenilla's origins, while also explaining his mix of brutality and animal cunning and he thought to himself,' Is this another abomination you created?', at his horrified expression Ruby asked Gojira," Does that explain his power boost during your fight with him Goji?". At her question Gojira started at the memory of Xenilla's eyes suddenly lighting up like a roaring flame, where before they seemed to glow like a dying flame, and healing his wounds near instantly and Gojira said," I'm not sure that explains what he did, but I can't help but think that was something else entirely Ruby".

Ozpin grew curious at Gojira's seeming reluctance to speak further about his "brother" and decided to speak up regarding Xenilla's sudden increase in power asking," Did anything seem off to you Gojira? The moment of his sudden burst of power I mean?", Gojira's eyes narrowed at Ozpin's question and he said," His eyes lit up like a roaring flame where before they glowed like smoldering coals".

At his revelation Ozpin's eyes widened in horror as he thought about an ancient legend concerning two Faunus brothers who were both covered in scales instead of skin, and had the ability to increase their power with strong enough emotions. This power had the potential to turn the course the war with his mortal enemy who Ozpin had been fighting for decades, but had hidden herself in the shadows and let her pawns do the dirty work for her.

Gojira saw that Ozpin had been silent for several minutes and decided to get his attention by saying," So Professer do you have any idea how Xenilla increased his power during our fight?". At his question Ozpin slightly jumped and said," I apologize I was thinking about something else, but as to your so called siblings increase in strength I cannot truly say. Though I recall that there was a legend concerning Flame eyed warriors or something like that".

Gojira tilted his head in confusion, but before he could ask for more information the rest of Team RWBY entered the infirmary with concerned looks on their faces and Yang decided to punch Gojira in the shoulder saying," You had everyone worried, particularly a certain little one you scaly jerk", Gojira smiled and said," We'll I'm not gonna let something like that bastard keep me down Yang", at his curse Ruby said," You aren't supposed to swear Goji! You don't get to have any cookies tonight!".

At Ruby's threat Gojira's eyes widened in panic as he turned to his friend and started begging with anime tears saying," Please don't! Anything but that, I got my love of sweets from you! Why would you do this to me!", at his panicked begging everyone started laughing at Gojira's weakness for the sweet dessert. Meanwhile Ruby had a slight grin that was growing by the second until she decided to stop teasing her scaly crush, saying," Alright fine, you get ONE cookie", at her statement Gojira's eyes widened with hope and he asked," Can it be chocolate?". At his question Ruby shook her head and said," NOPE you get raisin cookies!", Gojira seemingly fainted at Ruby's claim, until Blake decided to speak up saying," Well I've enjoyed the show Ruby, but I think he's earned some cookies after driving Xenilla away, don't you guys agree?".

At her question Weiss, Yang, and even Gojira's teammates who had been silently watching until his near breakdown over cookies that both Anguirus and Rodan began roaring with laughter alongside the other members of Team RWBY. Though Mothra and Ozpin smiled at the hilarious scene before them, both were more concerned about Xenilla's current whereabouts as he had last been seen flying towards the Forest of Forever Fall and away from Vale proper, but they both knew he would return to finish what he started.

 **The Forest of Forever Fall four hours after Xenilla's retreat**

Xenilla was more tired than he had ever been, but he felt his Grimm nature pulling him somewhere close as he heard a voice in his mind whispering promises of power and domination over all life on Remnant and beyond. All the voice told him to do was seek the one who's scent was more ancient than his own, and speak to the one of Fall, the riddles confused Xenilla, but after his defeat at Gojira's claws he knew he needed more power to properly dispose of his brother. Though Xenilla didn't trust the voice, it's promises intrigued him enough for him to properly investigate, though he hadn't found the one of Fall yet Xenilla knew he was very close as he caught the scent in the air near him. 'At least the voice hadn't completely lied to me', Xenilla thought, as he could also sense that his target wasn't alone and so Xenilla decided to make an entrance and speak to the one of Fall, and Xenilla's fangs were bared in a malicious smirk.

 **I'm absolutely sorry for not posting anything in some time but life has been all over the place and I've been hard pressed to find the time to write, but I'm not giving up at all.**


	18. The Stray Part One

**Alright I know you guys are probably wondering what exactly was going on in the previous chapter concerning my explanation of Xenilla's sudden burst of power during his battle with Goji. Sadly you're gonna have to wait as I can't give everything in one sitting as that would ruin the experience of the story, regardless in this chapter we get the start of Blake's mini arc at the end of Volume One. I apologize for not including more from the first Volume, but I kinda got carried away introducing Xenilla, and the subsequent battle he had with Goji. Though not much really happened in the Canon Version up to that point excluding the Jaunedice arc, and that was honestly it after the Initiation arc. Though there will be a twist here concerning another character besides the resident Kitty Cat Faunus, and the White Fang. Gojira's reaction to the revelation of Blake's former affiliation to the organization that killed his parents and tortured him (FYI he didn't tell the others everything that happened to him) so he's not going to trust her or the other character that was affiliated with the White Fang. So without further ado let's kick off the latest chapter of The Hidden King!**

 **Three days after the battle between Gojira and Xenilla, Beacon Academy, Team GAMR's dorm, Kingdom of Vale**

Gojira was bored out of his mind in the dorm, having been allowed to return the night before after his Aura had returned and finished healing the wounds Xenilla had inflicted upon him. The rest of Team GAMR were currently working on a project involving some Grimm, and Professer Port, or something like that, as while his wounds healed to a degree some of his more serious wounds still needed more time to properly heal. This fact kept him from doing pretty much everything he enjoyed at Beacon, that being the combat classes, and the "practice" bouts against Grimm in Professer Port's class.

The amount of information Gojira had to process concerning Xenilla was considerable as he didn't know much about his so called brother, and then there was the fact of Xenilla's sudden burst of power. Of the two the latter was more concerning in the long run, in the meantime Gojira decided to get more rest and was about to lay down and take a nap, having showered five minutes prior when he heard a knock on the door. Growling under his breath Gojira made his way to the door and opened it to find Ruby looking expectantly at him until she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, letting her see the numerous scars that marked his scaled body, except for a bandage that covered his chest something that he had worn for some time.

Though Gojira decided to interrupt Ruby's train of thought by asking," Did you need something Ruby?", at his question Ruby jumped slightly and she said," Me and the rest of my team were thinking about heading into Vale today, and I figured since your teammates are helping Professer Port you'd like to go do something. So what do you say Goji, wanna come with us?". Gojira mulled his options, until he decided to go have fun and do something, saying," I've got nothing better to do right now, so lead the way Ruby", Ruby's smile grew and she said," Hurry and get dressed then cause we're leaving in five minutes!". Gojira's eyes widened and he said," I only need a shirt!", as Ruby watched him scramble to grab one of his shirts only to trip on one of Rodan's weapons shells onto his face, and making his cloak clad companion burst into a fit of laughter. As Gojira rose to his feet he grabbed a shirt and put it on, having checked for the slits for his spikes, and grabbed his scroll, sending a message to his teammates letting them know he was going into Vale with Team RWBY.

Though only Rodan responded saying that he would tell Mothra, and Anguirus. Though Ruby had been laughing at Gojira for several minutes prompting the scaled Faunus to grab her and throw her over his shoulder as he ran to the airship docks, using his semblance to speed himself up. Only for a certain blonde brawler to trip Gojira, sending both him and Ruby flying through a wall, and into the luggage collection room startling several students from the other academies.

Though some people started to throw insults at Gojira once he got back on his feet, and helped Ruby to hers, only for Gojira to completely ignore him as his focus was on Ruby, and he asked," You alright Ruby?". At his question Ruby tilted her head in confusion saying," I'm fine, but when did we get here? I don't remember you being that fast the last time we raced?". Though before Gojira could answer Yang decided to speak up saying," Well we were about to leave you behind little sis, but I spotted Goji running here with you on his shoulder, and decided to trip our scaly friend". Gojira growled at Yang for the trick, but before he could say anything Weiss walked up to the trio with Blake following and she asked," We don't have the time for you to argue Yang, where's Ruby and Goji...", though the heiress stopped short upon seeing Gojira about to strangle the blonde brawler with Ruby hanging on his back trying to calm him down.

Though when Gojira spied Weiss he decided that he could get revenge on Yang later, as he grabbed both Ruby and Yang, and nodded to Weiss and Blake. The monochrome duo decided to lead the way to the airship and board whilst Yang was yelling for Gojira to put her down and fight like a man, meanwhile Ruby was blushing madly at the thought of her crush carrying her.

Though this fact went unnoticed by Gojira and Yang, Ruby's other teammates noticed how their leader was suddenly acting around the orange eyed Faunus gave them an inkling of Ruby's feelings towards Gojira. Before Blake or Weiss could ask any questions Gojira decided to set Ruby and Yang on the ground, moving to dodge a punch from the blonde brawler, before he asked the Schnee heiress," So what exactly are we doing in Vale? Ruby didn't explain before we made our way to the docks", Weiss turned to glare at Ruby who in turn hid behind Gojira muttering," I got distracted okay Weiss!". The heiress decided to ignore her leader and said,"Well this is an apology for how I treated you when we first met, and to also reward your courage against Xenilla!", at the end of her speech Gojira's jaw had dropped, his eyes having widened with every word Weiss had spoken.

Though before he could give his thanks Ruby interrupted saying," Well before that Weiss wanted to go to the docks for some reason. Now that I think about it you never really explained what exactly we're supposed to be doing there anyway?". At her question Weiss jumped slightly and said," Though the Vytal Festival is in three months, preparations have already started here in Vale, and the other academies are sending some students early. So we're going to welcome them as representatives of Vale".

Blake chose this moment to say," She wants to spy on the other students", at Blake's accusation Weiss blushed in embarrassment and grumbling about Blake being wrong, only to see Gojira, Ruby, and Yang looking at her with eyebrows raised. Though Ruby decided to ask Gojira saying," So Goji how were you doing before I brought you here?", and Gojira said," I was fine, but I was bored being stuck in the dorm, since I can't exactly go on missions as I'm still 'recovering' from the fight with Xenilla", at his expression Ruby patted his shoulder in sympathy. Yang was giggling in amusement at his frustration over being stuck at Beacon while he recovered from the injuries his brother had given him during their battle, though said wounds had healed two days prior his Aura had taken slightly longer to return, having only just returned the day before. Though when Gojira asked Ms. Goodwitch if he could participate in the combat class she immediately shot him down saying," Your Aura may have returned, however the current levels are not acceptable for you to participate in the sparring matches", as Yang had been leaving the class that day she heard Gojira's request only for Goodwitch to shoot him down.

This had given her something to tease Gojira over, without bringing up the pain of his past, something Yang enjoyed greatly to his annoyance as she said," Don't worry about it Goji, you'll get to spar soon!", this earned the buxom blonde a glare from Gojira who growled in response, making Ruby jump slightly. Though before he could get his payback against Yang the airship landed in Vale, and Gojira decided to get his revenge later and made his way outside with Ruby and her teammates following behind him, while Yang was sweating bullets worrying what Gojira would do to get revenge for her teasing, as he turned out to be quite the warrior when roused.

Though Gojira was more concerned with Weiss as the heiress seemed focused on her scroll, but before they could ask her what she was doing Weiss turned to the group and said," I know where we need to go, follow me!". At Weiss's order everyone followed her around Vale, though Gojira noticed that they were close to his captors former base as he could still smell the smoke from the fire that scorched his flesh and burned it to the ground.

The others hadn't noticed his silence as Ruby was actively describing her first encounter with Xenilla, and how Mothra had ordered her to find Gojira and warn him about his brothers arrival at the school, though he noticed that Ruby had excluded how she got lost trying to find him. However Gojira decided to keep that fact hidden for the moment as he knew that she would get mad at him for telling the truth, though he noticed that Blake had been watching him with a concerned look on her face, as if she could tell what he had been thinking about.

Though before she could ask him about it Gojira heard some people throwing insults at him, mainly concerning his appearance and heritage as a Faunus, but as always he paid the fools no mind as he and Team RWBY made their way to the Vale Docks. As they walked onwards Gojira noticed that they were being followed by someone who's scent was familiar to him yet not at the same time confusing him as Gojira noted that it smelled similar to a rose, and something else that he couldn't place.

Though when he glanced around Gojira couldn't see anything that stuck out, even when he looked at the rooftops of the buildings in their vicinity only to find nothing except for birds, he decided to ignore the feeling and focus on his friends who seemed to be arguing over where they would go after they had "welcomed" the students from the other academies. Gojira decided to voice his opinion saying," I think that Weiss said that after we finished our business at the docks I get to decide what we're doing next, am I right Ice Queen?", at his question the group paused and turned to him though Weiss's eyebrows furrowed in a frown when he used her nickname and she said," I did say that, however Ruby and Yang weren't paying attention so I've had to explain that to these dolts". At her insult Ruby stuck her tongue out childishly whilst her older sister glared at the Schnee heiress, Blake was smiling softly at the comedic reactions the siblings were giving Weiss while Gojira was thinking about where they would have lunch after they left the docks.

Though as they walked towards the docks Gojira could smell Dust residue near the docks, but decided to keep quiet about it for the moment and enjoy the day with his friends, though he secretly wished that his teammates could be there with him as Gojira felt somewhat uncomfortable around the girls of Team RWBY besides Ruby, who seemed as socially inept as him though for different reasons. Though as the group continued onwards Gojira noted the decorations being set up by some random people that advertised the coming Vytal Festival, though he still was being glared at by a large number of people none of them had been outright aggressive towards him or his friends, a fact that pleased the Saurian Faunus greatly.

Though as they got closer to the docks Gojira noticed that Ruby was holding her nose shut to block the smell of fish that had grown stronger, but before he could ask if she was alright he noticed the smell of Dust in vicinity. As he glanced around Gojira vaguely heard Weiss explain the reason why they had decided to go to the docks to Yang who had forgotten whilst enjoying the sights around Vale, only for Ruby to find the source of the scent.

As she had spotted a Dust Shop that had been robbed in a familiar fashion to the store where Ruby, and Gojira had encountered Roman Torchwick five months before, as the Saurian Faunus could smell the Lien in the register. As both Ruby and he had paused the moment they had spotted the crime scene, Blake had to get Weiss and Yang's attention by pulling on their hair, though in Yang's case she pulled gently, only enough to get the blonde brawlers attention.

As the trio walked towards the duo of Ruby and Gojira they noticed what had caught their attention and decided to investigate further, and so after walking up to some detectives Ruby asked," What happened here?", only for one to say," Dust robbery, second shop hit this week", at the mention of the robbery the group paused. Only for the second detective to say," They left all the money again", at the mention of the lien being left Ruby "Hmmed" wondering what was going on only for the first detective to ask," Who needs that much Dust anyway?". Only for his partner to say," I don't know an army maybe?", at the mention of an army the group looked at each other lost as to what the detectives meant.

All except for Gojira, his face marred by his now trademark scowl making his appearance even more fearsome than it normally was, but before he could think about who would want that much Dust the detectives said," Who do you think needs that much Dust?", only for his partner to say," You thinking the White Fang?". At the mention of the terrorist group Gojira started growling lowly, only for Weiss to snarl saying with a surprising amount of disgust," UGH the White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates", and to everyone's surprise Blake asked," What's your problem?".

At her question Weiss and Gojira to turn and glare at the black haired girl, though only Weiss spoke up saying," My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane", at her retort Blake rounded on the heiress and said," The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths, they're a collection of misguided Faunus". At Blake's retort Gojira's growl grew audible causing the argument between the monochrome duo to stop as he glared at Blake with an intensity that had only been seen once before, when he almost killed Cardin and his teammates, and he said," If they are misguided, then explain what exactly they wanted with me and my parents?".

With every word he spoke Gojira felt his fury build in a maelstrom of sheer rage and pain, only for Ruby to hug him, pulling him from his dark thoughts and whispered," It's okay Goji, but I'm not entirely sure that the White Fang robbed this place. Remember that Torchwick guy, the police haven't caught him yet, so maybe he did this", at her statement Gojira and the others paused and realized that the cloak clad teen was more than likely right in her assumption.

Only for the quiet to be shattered by a sailor shouting," HEY stop that Faunus!", at the shout the group ran towards the docks in time to see a pair of sailors chasing a blonde haired male monkey Faunus who had paused to jump off the boat saying," Thanks for the ride guys!", before chuckling in amusement. One of the sailors chasing him said," Get back here you no good stowaway!", only for the Faunus to turn around and say," If I was a no good stowaway I would've been caught, I'm a great stowaway!", the Faunus had perched himself on a street lamp and had started eating a banana. Only for the detectives from before to walk up to the lamp and say," Hey get down from there right now!".

Only for the monkey Faunus to throw the banana peel in his face and start laughing his ass off as he dropped to the ground and started running towards the stairs leading into the city. As he made his way up the steps he turned to his right and ran towards Gojira and company and as he ran by he winked at Blake, only to run into Gojira as the Saurian Faunus had decided to help the police and stop the stowaway.

Said monkey Faunus was caught completely off guard and fell flat on his ass with the wind knocked from his lungs from the unexpected impact with what felt like a steel wall, but when he looked up he found what he had run into. As Gojira had decided to pin the poor fool with his foot, allowing the detectives to catch up and one said," Thanks for stalling him young man", in response Gojira simply nodded and moved so said detectives could properly arrest the monkey Faunus.

Though said Faunus was rather upset about the turn of events and glared at Gojira thinking that he could intimidate him, only to see that Gojira was completely unfazed and smirking at his attempt. As the detectives took the monkey Faunus to their squad car he shouted at Gojira," This isn't the last you've seen of me!", only for Gojira to start laughing his ass off at the thought of the Faunus trying to hurt him and not doing jack. As the detectives left Gojira turned to the members of Team RWBY and said," I know what I would like for lunch", at his words Ruby and Yang started laughing at him and Weiss simply shook her head in amusement nodded and said," Lead the way Gojira".

 **Sweet Jesus this has been an absolute pain to write, but I wanna hear if you guys would like to see more Kaiju Faunus, cause I've already got six in the story currently, and I see the potential for more, but I'm not sure which Kaiju you guys would like to see here. So all you guys have to do is post a review detailing what Kaiju you guys would like to see, I also would like to apologize for the sporadic updates but life has been an absolute pain lately and I've had a rough time finding the opportunity to write without distractions. Regardless I'm not going to give up on this!**


	19. The Stray Part Two

**I'm sorry about the way this chapter has been. I only just noticed this the other day, and since I have no copies of the original version of this chapter I'm having to rewrite it from scratch. So think of this as a new version of chapter 19. Again I apologize for my stupidity but luckily I caught this mistake now rather than never. Now let's do this!**

 **Vale Steakhouse Eatery ten minutes after the incident at the docks**

Gojira sighed happily as he ate his steak, the meat was cooked to perfection, not to chewy but not to tough either. His friends giggled at his awestruck expression as he enjoyed the steak. The Saurian Faunus finished chewing the food that was in his mouth and turned to Weiss saying," Thank you for allowing me to choose this place". The Schnee heiress nodded towards him saying," You're welcome Gojira. How is your steak?", Gojira grinned saying," It's the best steak I've ever had".

Team RWBY smiled at his response before he turned to face Blake and asked," So why did you defend the White Fang back at that Dust shop?". The sudden switch from a serene tone and expression to a deathly serious one was almost instantaneous. Save for his eyes which had held his anger from the start, though concealed carefully behind the former expression. Before the black haired girl could respond he continued," No don't answer that one. What I _really_ want to know is why didn't you save me from the torture I suffered at the hands of your leader?".

Everyone in earshot stiffened before turning to face Blake with a variety of expressions, confusion from Ruby, shock from Yang, and finally anger from Weiss. Meanwhile Gojira's own expression was a mix of all three along with a strong sadness that spoke volumes of his pain and suffering. The black haired girl shook her head saying," I didn't know what was happening Gojira, and when I did I left them behind. I had planned on rescuing you, but before I could you managed to escape. You have to believe I had no idea what he was doing to you".

Gojira was silent for several moments before the Saurian Faunus shot to his feet, flipping the table, and roared," I SUFFERED AT HIS HAND, AND FOR WHAT?! HE WANTED TO STRIP ME OF MY FREE WILL. TO MAKE ME A TOOL FOR HIS REVENGE AGAINST THE HUMANS". Everyone in the restaurant cowered in fear, uncertain if Gojira would direct his fury towards them. Fortunately for the patrons he was focused on Blake allowing several people to flee from the restaurant.

The black haired girl paled further before the Saurian Faunus suddenly rounded on her teammates. Gojira snarled," And what of you lot? I know that she told you about her past", Ruby went to object only for the angry Faunus to shout," Do not waste my time with lies!". The girls flinched at the anger in his tone, his spikes glowing brighter with every passing second. The Saurian Faunus returned his focus to Blake and snarled," You will help me find the man in Black. After that I'm going to slaughter them for what they did to me and my parents. Once they're gone I'm going after the rest of the White Fang, and you _will_ help me".

The now revealed former member of the White Fang paled further as Gojira moved to grab her arm. However before he could he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning he found Yang glaring at him her eyes having turned crimson. Before he could say anything she clocked him in the jaw with a powerful cross that made him stumble. As he did the blonde said," Get out of here Blake, we'll talk about this later. Right now you need to run", the black haired girl nodded before running out of the restaurant.

Gojira shook his head, his vision focusing in time to see Blake run out of the restaurant making him growl angrily as he turned to face the rest of Team RWBY. The teams namesake said," You need to calm down Goji, we don't want to fight you", Yang shook her head saying," Maybe you and Ice Queen don't, buy I'm more than willing to knock some sense into him". The Saurian Faunus growled at her and said," If you stand against me then you will face my wrath", the blonde brawler only grinned cockily before activating Ember Celica and taking her usual stance.

Yang's other teammates hesitantly took combat stances before Gojira growled and turned away from them again. Walking outside the Saurian Faunus took a deep breath trying to discern Blake's scent among all those around him. Unfortunately the remainder of Team RWBY had decided to follow him outside, the blonde brawler giving him an angry look as she said," Are we not worth your time or what Goji? I thought you were going to make us suffer".

The Saurian Titan rounded on her again, his scowl returning full force as he glared at the three girls. Gojira growled menacingly before Yang rushed him, throwing a punch that made him stumble backwards. Unfortunately as they were standing on the sidewalk this meant that he stumbled into the street. When Gojira's head stopped spinning he heard a a car horn go off before it slammed into him. The vehicle warped and bent against him, stopping completely against the Faunus's body while Gojira had to tear himself free of the wreckage.

The girls eyes had widened in shock when he had been hit by the car, but their eyes widened further when he tore himself free of the wreckage. The Saurian Faunus was completely unscathed aside from his clothes being torn in some places by the sharper pieces of the totaled vehicle. Gojira glared murderously at the three teens before saying," I warned you, don't say I didn't", as spoke he began walking towards them. When he finished however he began to run at them, spikes glowing brightly as he closed in.

Yang was prepared and threw a punch at his face, but this time he caught her punch and threw one of his own, catching her in the jaw. The punch sent the blonde flying back into the restaurant as Weiss jumped in shouting," Come on Ruby we need to help Yang!". Ruby hesitantly drew Crescent Rose and moved to follow Weiss as the heiress launched a flurry of attacks with assistance from a few glyphs. While the attacks on their own couldn't really faze the Saurian Faunus the sheer number she was throwing out did manage to slow him down somewhat.

Then Ruby joined the fight, firing shots from afar before switching tactics and shifting her weapon into its scythe mode and sprinting at him. The silver eyed girl used her semblance to launch herself at him, landing a slash with her scythe that destroyed his shirt as well cutting the bandages underneath that wrapped around his chest. Gojira snarled as he turned to face her, but Ruby had used her semblance to circle around and hit him in the back.

However he countered with a swing of his tail that would have caught her in the chest had she not seen the attack coming and raised her weapon to block the swipe. The silver eyed girl stepped back before he could grab her weapon with his tail, dodging a backhand as she stepped away from him. Unfortunately for her Gojira moved in step with her, grabbing her shoulder with his previously unextended arm and throwing her to the side.

By this point Yang had walked back outside and watched as Ruby slammed into a wall, her breath forced from her lungs upon impact, and exploded with rage. She rocketed towards the Saurian Faunus and hit him with an explosive cross that burned his clothes and singed his scales. However that was all the explosion had done, the punch itself had cracked a few of his ribs and bruised the remaining intact bones in his rib cage.

Yang went to throw another explosive punch but like before Gojira caught the punch. However the attack detonated prematurely and broke several of his fingers outright, while the scales of his palm were scorched severely before he pulled Yang in for a head butt that made her see stars for several moments. This allowed Gojira to give the blonde brawler a devastating kick that sent her flying back into the restaurant.

Weiss suddenly rejoined the fight casting several glyphs designed to hold him in place before launching a flurry of Dust based attacks. The Schnee heiress hit the Saurian Faunus with everything she had, but as the smoke cleared it revealed that Gojira was still standing. Albeit covered in burns and pieces of ice sticking to his scales. Gojira growled angrily as he tore himself free of the glyphs holding him down, only to feel the blade of Crescent Rose bite into his chest, destroying the bandage and taking a decent chunk of his Aura.

Gojira roared in pain before whirling around to face the silver eyed girl. His spikes glowed even brighter than before, sparks of energy lancing off of them. However Ruby wasn't focused on the building energy, nor the anger in his eyes. Ruby's attention was focused on a massive scar that lay on the Saurian Faunus's chest. Noticing her lapse in focus Gojira snarled," What has your attention so that you forget you are fighting?", the silver eyed girl jolted in shock and said," Goji look at your chest".

Not knowing what she meant the Saurian Faunus looked down at his chest, and saw the massive scar that almost covered his sternum. Ruby,who could see the entirety of the wound noticed how it was shaped like a double sided capital e, however there were differences. The bottom flanges were angled downwards, while the inner flanges were angled upwards. The bar that connected both sets of flanges was long, starting above the top of his rib cage it continued till a little past the final set of ribs.

In Gojira's mind however he was reliving every day of the torture that the man in Black, no _Adam Taurus_ , inflicted upon him. The Saurian Faunus was shaking with rage and pain before he let out a roar that shook the members of Team RWBY that had stayed to fight. The roar was not only one of anger, but also one of pain as the memories he had suppressed resurfaced. The Saurian Faunus cut his roar suddenly as he looked at Ruby, his eyes glowing with orange light like when they had fought Torchwick all those months ago.

Gojira growled softly as he looked down at himself again before he roared once more, and fell to his knees. Ruby wanted to move closer but noticed his spikes were still glowing before he suddenly let out a pulse of energy that sent her skidding backwards. Gojira looked up seeing that Ruby had been pushed away from him by the pulse before he slowly stood up again and quietly said," Don't try to stop me. I'm not going quit until I get my revenge". Ruby frowned softly before saying," Please just calm down Goji. I don't want to fight you", the Saurian Faunus sighed saying," I don't want to fight you either, but I'm not backing down".

The two teens gave the other glares, trying to get the other to back down until Yang suddenly attacked Gojira from behind. The blonde managed to get him in a chokehold without hurting herself on his spikes. Gojira struggled fiercely, throwing elbows that rattled Yang's body before she activated her semblance and managing to hold him till he passed out. Ruby glared at her sternly before saying," We need to get back to Beacon, hopefully we don't get in too much trouble for the mess". The blonde nodded as Weiss walked up to them and asked," How are we going to haul him back to Beacon?", at her question the two sisters paused for a moment before trying to put a plan together.

 **Okay I'm gonna end this one here, hopefully this works as a remaster of this chapter if not let me know.**


	20. A King’s Origin

**Alright for those of you that were confused by Gojira's reaction upon seeing the scar allow me to explain. The fact that he didn't realize he had the scar to begin with was during his escape Gojira had to quite literally use all of his strength to keep running from the White Fang, whom had been ordered by the Man in Black to find him. As Gojira ran he had to use his will to keep himself going as he knew that the White Fang would kill him, so Gojira decided to hide in the city. Though as far as his surviving the initial wound is down to the White Fang needing his cooperation in their plans for human genocide, so the medics were ordered to keep Gojira alive so that they could either bend him to their cause, or break his will to resist. Though they weren't counting on Gojira escaping on his own, but luckily for the Saurian Faunus he had chosen a great moment to escape as the medics had just tended to his wounds. Regardless that explanation was to summarize one thing, that Gojira had survived an injury almost no others ever could. Now onto business, in this chapter we get the finale of Volume One and another Kaiju Faunus, but before I go any further I must thank an old friend of mine who just so happens to be an author on this website. His name is Silverlight22, and he's the man who introduced me to the wonderful world of FanFiction. He's got a few good stories himself and he's the reason I got started doing this, so check out his work. Now onto more prevalent subjects, I'm introducing a new Kaiju Faunus, and I've payed attention to the review column so for those of you guys guessed Orga as the next Kaiju Faunus I'm bringing in you're right. Though he won't look like what you guys remember him from his movie appearance, as far as what he looks like just wait and see! Now without further ado let's get this show on the road!**

 **Beacon Academy infirmary, twenty four hours after Gojira's meltdown in downtown Vale**

Gojira woke to a familiar scent, though as he went to rub his eyes he quickly realized he couldn't move his hand more than a few centimeters. A fact that frustrated the Saurian Faunus, until he looked at his surroundings and spotting Professer Ozpin sitting next to his bed, and he couldn't help but chuckle saying," We seriously need to stop meeting like this". Though Ozpin didn't smile at his joke Gojira decided to get straight to the point and asked," Was anybody hurt besides me?", at his question Ozpin's expression softened slightly and he said," Not really. The only other people who had been injured were Ruby, and Yang. Though their Aura has already healed any damage you may have inflicted on them". At his answer Gojira sighed in relief before asking," How much damage did I do?", at his new question Ozpin sighed before almost growling," You did about Five hundred thousand dollars worth of damage to the Steakhouse alone. As for the car that you were sent into, the vehicle was totaled but the driver miraculously escaped unscathed, but is suing the school for your foolishness in almost killing the man".

At his answer Gojira paled slightly before asking," So what's that got to do with me being strapped to the bed then?", at his question Ozpin actually glared at the Saurian Faunus before saying," That was Professer Goodwitch's idea, as she wanted to ensure that you recovered from the injuries that Xenilla inflicted. Alongside the new ones that Ms. Xiao Long gave you when you went rogue, but she was also concerned for about that scar on your chest. Speaking of which how exactly did you get that scar in the first place?". Unknown to the both of them a certain cloak clad girl had peaked around the door and was listening to the conversation between Gojira and Professer Ozpin.

At Ozpin's question Gojira frowned before saying," I got that scar when the Man in Black managed to capture me after he killed my family, and proceeded to torture me within an inch of my life. You satisfied Ozpin ?".

At his short answer Ozpin shook his head and said," No Mr. Serizawa I want the Full story", at Ozpin's request Gojira growled before saying," Fine I'll tell you the truth, but I don't want my friends to find out what I'm going to tell you, got it Oz?". At Gojira's request the Headmaster nodded before gesturing for him to begin telling his story. At Ozpin's gesture Gojira said," My family lived in a nice part of Vale, we never had to worry about food or anything like that. Though things started changing when the Fang switched tactics, my Father lost his job at the laboratory he worked at, while my Mother was shunned by her friends who thought she was part of the White Fang".

With every word Gojira spoke he couldn't hide the sadness and anger in his voice that spoke volumes about his past, even more than what he had said before.

Though he wasn't finished as after taking a breath to calm himself Gojira continued," Then a few months after they changed their tactics a couple people wearing their uniforms came to our home and started begging my father to join them. Somehow the Fang figured out that my dad, who was a Former Huntsman, was now a scientist who had been praised for discovering something called Micro Oxygen. The goons thought that my father gave a damn about their cause, said cause being the 'Destruction of Humanity' only for my father to laugh at their foolishness before saying' Do you honestly believe that we Faunus can stop the Grimm without the humans? The only answer was silence at my fathers question, and so my father escorted them to the door, telling them to not come back".

Through all of this the hidden Ruby was shocked to find out more about Gojira, but she started thinking about his last name,' Where have I heard the name Serizawa before?', before she could think about his surname Gojira continued," This continued for the next two years before someone decided to force my parents to join the White Fang. That day started out like any other, my mom woke me up for breakfast before we started class, as I was homeschooled because of my skin condition, but before we could start some White Fang goons kicked in the front door. Luckily my mom had enough to hide me in a closet before trying to stop them, but she was knocked out when my father got home from running some errands. He surrendered when they held my mom at gun point, before a Man in Black arrived with a familiar Cat Faunus, though she didn't stay very long before leaving with about half the soldiers before starting to torture my parents, trying to brainwash them. The Man tried everything short from inflicting either fatal, or disfiguring injuries, but he failed to indoctrinate them. Eventually though he grew tired of his failure, and decided to kill them both, my father was decapitated, and my mom was stabbed through the heart".

Gojira was almost in tears by this point, but he didn't want to cry in front of Ozpin and regained his composure before continuing, but caught a familiar scent, and paled in fear.

Ozpin saw the Saurian Faunus pause, and went to ask what had happened before a familiar voice said," Sorry Goji, I just wanted to check on you, and I wanted see if you were awake yet. But I heard you talking to Professer Ozpin about something so I wanted to know what happened". After she had finished speaking Gojira said with a sad smile," Don't worry about it Ruby, I'm not angry about that. I assume you heard everything I've told Oz thus far?", at his question she nodded. Then Gojira said," Well I'm sorry for not telling you and the others about what happened to me back then. I just wasn't ready to tell you about what they had done to me, and I didn't want you to worry more than you already do about me". At his apology Ruby smiled sadly before turning to leave, but Gojira stopped her saying," You've heard this much, you might as well hear the rest Ruby. Though this will not be pleasant to hear, as what comes next was the week of torture that I was subjected to after I was discovered by the Man in Black". At his request to stay Ruby turned back and sat next to Professer Ozpin and nodding for him to continue his tale.

Which the Saurian Faunus did saying," After my parents were dead he ordered his goons to search the house and see what they could find. It didn't take long for a grunt to find me in the closet, and he dragged me to his boss as I tried to free myself from the grunts hold, only to find myself in front of the monster that butchered my parents. The Man asked me who I was and where I came from, and I told him that his goons should have told him, that response got me a slap across the face as he growled,' I want to hear you say it, as I don't trust my soldiers', I simply told him who I was. At the mention of my last name the Man smirked darkly before he ordered his men to leave the building saying,' We've got what we needed, torch this place', at his orders I realized what he planned to do and begged them to stop, all my begging got me was another slap, this one knocking me unconscious".

Ruby realized that Gojira was actually silently crying at this point, the tears making tracks down his scales as he continued regardless of his own pain becoming more apparent as he told his story. Though she noticed the Saurian Faunus's spikes were glowing dimly, their light being mostly drowned out by the bright white lights of the infirmary, but Professer Ozpin was more focused on his eyes. Said orbs were leaking tears as he recomposed himself and as the tears stopped Ozpin said," If you need some time to re-", only for Gojira to cut him off saying," No this is something that I must do all at once, if I stop now I won't say this again".

As he spoke Gojira could see his friend start to say something as the Professer was silent, and so before Ruby could ask him if he was okay he continued," After some time I woke up tied to a chair with a gag in my mouth. At first I was confused not remembering what had happened, but when the door opened and He stepped in I recalled everything he had done, and I was filled with a fury I haven't felt since, and as he took the gag out of my mouth I cursed him with every word I knew. Of course all I got was a punch to the gut for my trouble, and then he told me what he wanted me to do what I was told and kill any humans that I was ordered to kill. The bastard then told me what he would do to me if I didn't do as he ordered, and I decided to rebel against him, knowing that he would hurt me. I was always taught to value others more than myself, but nothing could have prepared me for the hell that monster put me through as he tortured me for days trying to break my will to resist. The Man started by beating me with his bare hands, but when that didn't work he grabbed a cattle prod and shocked me, and when I still didn't give in he decided to step up his game. After a few days he shouted for his goons to grab it, I wasn't sure what he meant until a White Fang grunt walked into the room holding the Man's sword. It was then I realized that he planned on cutting me like he had my father before he killed my dad, what followed was me getting this scar. The Man spent hours carving into my scales, but I passed out while he was carving and when I woke up I was covered in bandages and was strapped to an operation table, but I decided to cut my losses and run while I could".

At this point Gojira's spikes were glowing so brightly that they outshone the white lights, and Ruby gave the Saurian Faunus a hug to calm him down as Ozpin contemplated Gojira's story before saying," I assume after you woke you waited until they had bandaged your wounds before escaping? Am I right?".

At his question Gojira nodded before saying," Pretty much, though as I ran I did get shot a few times before getting out of the building. By that point I was just running away from that place, and I didn't really have a destination in mind then, so I spent a week running around Vale and surviving on what scraps I could find. Of course I was chased by any White Fang goons that spotted me, but I managed to get away, until one morning I woke with a tingling sensation in my mind that pointed me towards Patch. So I made my way to the docks and swam to the island, and making landfall at a secluded beach which I immediately passed out in as I had used up a lot of energy to make the journey without a boat. After I woke up I spent the next two weeks hunting small game and living off berries and the like, until I was chased by a horde of Beowolves and I ran into Ruby. After that the rest is history, I spent the last few months with Ruby and her family recovering my strength and starting my combat training with Taiyang. So you want to know anything else about me Professer?".

At his question Ozpin shook his head saying," No I've heard more than enough, I apologize for forcing you to tell me about what happened to you. You Gojira are by far the strongest Huntsman in training I've ever met, no one else I know could have survived a tenth of what you have without losing their minds. The fact that you have not more than proves your strength of character and sheer endurance in the face of impossible odds". At the Professer's praise Gojira grumbled in embarrassment before Ruby hugged him again saying," He's right Goji! You haven't let what happened stop you at all, I'm impressed!", now with Ruby's praise on top of Ozpin's he was blushing in embarrassment.

Of course it was at this moment that the remaining members of Team RWBY walked into the room alongside Gojira's own teammates minus Rodan, and Yang noticed how the Saurian Faunus was blushing profusely.

The blonde brawler took this opportunity to ask him," Hey Goji you feeling any better?", at her teasing tone he growled slightly before saying," I'm fine Yang thanks, but where's Rodan?". Mothra answered Gojira's question saying," I'm not sure he told me and Anguirus that he was going to Vale to buy some Dust this morning. He said that his current stock was starting to get low, and he needed to get more", at her explanation Gojira frowned slightly before asking Ruby," Has Blake come back yet?". At his question the cloak clad teen shook her head sadly before saying," We we're gonna try to find her in Vale today, but I wanted to make sure you were okay before we went out", at her sad tone Gojira said," This is my fault, I shouldn't have pressured her like that. I need to help you guys find her, I need to apologize for what I did".

At his determination Ozpin raised an eyebrow before saying," You know that Ms. Goodwitch will be furious young man", at his statement Gojira smirked and said," Yeah, but I'm perfectly fine Oz I'm feeling much better". Ozpin couldn't help but return the smirk that Gojira gave him before undoing his restraints, and he said," Well thanks Professer, but we need to get going Ruby, Yang shall we?", at his question the sisters nodded before Gojira got off the bed and gathered his clothes and changing into his casual attire whilst also grabbing his weapons.

Though he got a few strange looks for grabbing his gauntlets he rightly pointed out a fact saying," If I'm going back to Vale I'd rather have my weapons if we run into trouble", at his statement his friends nodded seeing the logic it. After he had changed Gojira was ready to go help find Blake, not knowing that he would find.

 **I apologize for the cliffhanger, but I'm making the next chapter the end of Volume One. Also I'm going to fully introduce Orga as I decided to focus more on Gojira here.**


	21. Volume One Finale Part One

**Okay in this chapter we get the finale of Volume One, and the introduction of Orga, and along with this we get to see a familiar face. Though as I said before Orga won't look like he does in his first appearance, and I'll explain why later. Anyhow let's get this show on the road!**

 **Here's part 20 of the redux!**

 **Kingdom of Vale, two hours after GAM, and RWY arrived in Vale**

Gojira had realized that Blake was probably hiding somewhere in Vale after the combined teams of Gojira, Mothra and Anguirus alongside Ruby and Yang failed to find the black haired girl on Beacon Academy grounds the Saurian Faunus had suggested looking for her in the city. Of course he realized that his plan was rather foolish as six people couldn't cover a city the size of Vale looking for one person in a city of several hundred thousand people. Though Gojira noticed how Weiss wasn't helping the others and asked the heiress," Why aren't you helping Weiss?", at his question she turned to him with a glare that gave the Saurian Faunus a slight chill before saying," This is your fault you ignorant fool! You're the one who drove her away, and forced us to knock you out to stop you from killing anyone when you had a meltdown in the restaurant".

Surprisingly Anguirus took this opportunity to say," Hey chill out Weiss, if ya hadn't noticed Goji hasn't had the best luck lately! Honestly you should consider how he feels especially since he told us about his past. I may have been an orphan, but at least I didn't have to watch my parents die like he did!". At the Ankylosaur Faunus's statement everyone's eyes widened, while Anguirus paled slightly before blushing in embarrassment, though Yang said," We can discuss this mess later right now we need to find Blake". At her order Gojira glared at the blonde brawler for a moment before nodding in agreement and saying," Yang's right we need to find Blake. We don't have all day so let's get going!", but before the group could move forward Gojira caught a scent that he didn't recognize.

Though before he could warn his friends Gojira spotted a girl who had red hair and bright green eyes that sparkled strangely.

The girl was wearing a strange shirt and skirt combination that was mostly white, with minor details picked out in a beige color. Though some parts of her outfit were black with green lines that were the same color as her eyes, something that confused the Saurian Faunus greatly, but he didn't have time to ask any questions as the girl had almost tackled Ruby in a hug. So as the girl was squeezing her Gojira took this opportunity to ask a question that had popped into his mind saying," Yang who exactly is this?", at his question the buxom blonde said," That's Penny, we met her on the way back to Beacon yesterday. She actually helped us get ya to the airship docks, so I guess ya owe her I think".

Gojira smirked before saying," I wouldn't say that Yang, she didn't save my life. So there's nothing owed, if anything you guys owe her not me", Yang had been wearing a shit eating grin that vanished after he had pointed out that crucial fact, though before she could retort Mothra chimed in saying," We need to get moving if we want to find Blake before nightfall, Anguirus you're with me. We'll take the outskirts of the city, Yang you and Weiss take the the city center. Gojira you and Ruby will cover what we won't, when someone finds her call the others. Now let's get started good luck everyone". At her command the seven teens split up with their friends, but the Saurian Faunus couldn't help but think that his teammate paired him with Ruby on purpose, but Gojira realized that Penny was following them with a curious expression on her face.

At her confused expression Gojira raised an eyebrow, and asked," So Penny care to help us find Blake?", at his question the red head jumped slightly before saying," Yes I'll gladly help my friend Ruby!". Gojira couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Penny's optimism catching Ruby's attention, and the silver eyed girl said," Why'd ya chuckle Goji?", at her question he smiled sadly and said," Penny reminds me of my little sister, Lante was always smiling no matter what. Even towards the end she smiled, even when all of us were sad she was always optimistic". Penny was confused by Gojira's words, but Ruby clarified saying," He lost his sister a long time ago, Goji here has been through a lot these last few months", at Ruby's words he nodded before saying," Enough about me, lets focus on finding Blake okay?".

At his statement the girls nodded before the set out on their way to find Blake, but before they got very far Gojira caught a familiar scent, one that belonged to the cat Faunus. When he caught the scent he said," She's close, I've caught her scent, keep your eyes open", at his warning the girls nodded again before a familiar shadow fell over the trio, and Rodan laughed as he landed in front of Gojira. The Pterosaur Faunus asked," Hey Gojira why're ya in Vale?", at Rodan's question Gojira raised an eyebrow before saying," You know where Blake is don't you Rodan?". At his question Rodan paled slightly before nodding and saying," Yes I know where she is boss, but she told me what happened yesterday. How can I trust that you won't try to hurt Blake?", at his question Gojira said," You can trust me because I've come to apologize for what I did. Though did you know that she was part of the White Fang?".

At his statement Penny's eyes widened before Rodan said," She told me yesterday, and I kept her company. That's why I came here today, sorry boss after what she told me I wasn't sure if you'd make good on your threat". At his little speech Gojira nodded saying," While I'm not happy about you lying to me and our teammates, I can understand why you lied to us. For now take us to her, I owe Blake an apology. Though we will talk about this later, right now Ruby I need you to let the others know we found Blake. Okay?", at his words Ruby nodded before texting the others letting them know that they had found Blake.

When Blake spotted Gojira her eyes widened in fear before narrowing in anger, growling," I won't help you Gojira!", but to her surprise he simply shook his head saying," I'm not here for that Blake. I'm here to apologize for yesterday, though I can understand if you don't trust me at my word".

At his apology Blake's eyes narrowed further but before she could say anything Ruby spoke up saying," Blake he's genuinely sorry about yesterday, Goji regrets what happened and he wants to fix this", at her leaders words Blake's expression calmed before the cat Faunus turned to Gojira with a curious expression on her her look the Saurian Faunus simply nodded.

Though he noticed that Blake didn't relax, and so Gojira decided to take a chance by saying," You know that I'm confused about how exactly you found out what that monster was doing to me. I'm willing to bet Rodan and Ruby are too, but Blake you know that I'm not going to hurt you. I've had time to think about what happened, and I know that I screwed up, and I want to fix my mistake".

At his heartfelt apology Blake looked at him with an apologetic expression on her face, but before she could say anything Yang and Weiss walked up to the group, the heiress wearing a frustrated expression though the cat Faunus noted that Weiss was glaring daggers at Gojira's back. Weiss turned to Blake and asked," So how are you Blake?", at her question Blake raised an eyebrow and said," I'm fine, but what about you Weiss?", at the hidden Faunus's question the snow haired girl scowled slightly before saying," I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, but are you still working with the White Fang?". At her question Blake seemed to vomit in her mouth before saying," No I left them behind when I found out what Adam was doing to our scaly friend here", at her answer Weiss relaxed a little though Gojira noticed that Rodan seemed a little too interested in the current conversation and decided to ask Blake what she had been doing for the last few hours.

The Saurian Faunus turned to Blake and asked a question that had been on everyone's minds saying," Why exactly did you stay in Vale? You could have returned to Beacon and sought out help from the professers, why didn't you though?". At his question Blake simply said," As I said yesterday when we were talking to those detectives, I'm not certain that they're behind all the recent Dust robberies. As far as I remember the White Fang didn't have any huge plans involving Dust". Gojira noticed that Mothra and Anguirus had arrived and turned back to Blake and asked," If they aren't behind the chaos who exactly is?", at his question Ruby spoke up saying," Remember that Torchwick guy we fought Goji? Could be him seeing as he escaped the police", at her point Gojira nodded.

Though the Saurian Faunus simply asked," You want to be completely certain though, don't you Blake?", at his question the cat Faunus nodded and said," I want to be absolutely certain", at her answer Rodan said," And we know how to prove it!". At his words everyone turned to the Pterosaur Faunus who said," There's this huge Schnee company freighter coming in to the docks later today. We stake out the site and see if either the Fang or Torchwick show up. Easy as pie!", at Rodan's plan Gojira smirked and said," Sounds like a plan, but how exactly did you get this information Rodan?". At his question Rodan said," I was fishing when I overheard some sailors talking about it", at his answer Gojira nodded before saying," Alright everyone we're going to the docks!".

 **Three hours later Vale City Docks**

Gojira was getting tired of Yang's constant whining, but he decided to stay silent for the moment as they waited for either the White Fang or Roman Torchwick to arrive at the docks. Though after the first five minutes Yang had decided to start whining about almost everything that seemed to annoy the blonde brawler. The two teams had decided to cover as much ground as possible by splitting up into pairs of two, said pairs being Gojira and Yang, Rodan and Blake, Ruby and Anguirus, though Penny had decided to stick with Ruby for whatever reason.

The final pair was Mothra and Weiss, though the heiress seemed reluctant to be at the docks at all but she stayed to make sure that 'nothing went wrong' as she had told the two teams. Though before Yang could complain again Gojira heard the sound of a Bullhead flying towards the docks, and he told Yang," Warn the others we've got company", at his authoritative tone she nodded before texting the others, getting affirmative responses. Though as the Bullhead landed Gojira spotted several White Fang goons disembarking from the aircraft, and he started growling in anger before he felt a hand grab his shoulder, and turning to see Yang offering some comfort.

The moment however was broken when the teams heard a familiar voice shout out," What's taking you idiots so long? We don't have all night you animals", Gojira was actually surprised to hear the voice of Roman Torchwick as none of the teens had thought about the possibility that the criminal was working with the White Fang. Though before he could say anything he heard Rodan start swearing as Blake had moved to attack the red haired criminal and holding her weapon at his throat and removing her bow as she shouted," Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?". The only answer Blake got was a massive hand wrapping around her skull and throwing her to the side, into one of the shipping containers.

The sudden appearance of the giant Faunus that had thrown Blake aside like a rag doll spurred the others into action as Gojira charged through several White Fang goons before coming face to face with the Faunus. Unfortunately for Gojira he was getting a familiar feeling, one that had spelled trouble before, but now he realized that his opponent looked similar to himself. Though this creature was covered in dark green scales with several large purple spikes on its back, and it's arms were overly long nearly touching the ground.

Said creature was almost seven six in height, and his tail was surprisingly shorter than his height only being four feet in length, but before Gojira could figure out more the Faunus spoke in a deep voice saying," Hello Father". At those words Gojira growled in fury while his friends were completely and utterly confused at the notion of the Saurian Faunus being the father to a child who looked to be the same age as his so called father. Though Gojira himself didn't care in the slightest about his so called 'son' and decided to attack the Faunus with a series of jabs and kicks that packed enough strength to punch through steel like paper.

Though the Faunus was completely unscathed by Gojira's viscous assault and countered by a brutal backhit from the Faunus who growled in a mocking tone," If you wish to fight me Father so be it, but you didn't ask for my name. I'm rather hurt by that Father". At his provocative tone Gojira growled back," So what exactly is your name then, or should I just call you bastard. As that's what you really are", at his insult the Faunus growled in anger before saying," My name is Orga, and I'm a genetic clone of you Gojira. For all intents and purposes you are my Father".

At the mention of Orga being a clone of Gojira the Saurian Faunus snapped, his spikes suddenly glowing with azure light that almost blinded all present save for Ruby. The silver eyed girl noticed that Gojira's eyes had started glowing with an orange light, similar to the night he unlocked his semblance, and more recently Xenilla's assault on Beacon. Suddenly Gojira roared with a primal fury and he launched himself at Orga, intent on killing his bastard son and upon reaching him delivered a devastating combo, charging every single strike with his semblance.

The assault was so brutal that the White Fang goons had run in fear while Torchwick was pissing his pants in pure unadulterated horror, but Gojira wasn't done with Orga. After sending the clone of himself into a shipping container he let his Aura build in his throat, charging what he had come to call his Atomic Breath, and Gojira opened his mouth and quite literally disarmed Orga, the beam of azure plasma slicing his arms off at the biceps. Though before he could finish the pitiful excuse for an opponent off Ruby stepped up to Gojira, and said," It's over Goji, you don't need to kill him. Please stop you're scaring me and our friends!", at her words Gojira's eyes stopped glowing and the glow from his spikes faded.

After a few moments looking at the destruction he had caused the Saurian Faunus suddenly fell to his knees in pain as his Aura had suddenly faded, and he growled as Torchwick said triumphantly," Well today's been a bust, but there's always tomorrow! See ya suckers!". As he said this Gojira noticed that Orga had somehow managed to make his way to the Bullhead the criminal was escaping in, but he also spotted a familiar figure standing on a nearby container.

The figure spoke as it crossed its arms in a dark voice saying," Well brother it seems that you've met that bastard son of yours. I'm surprised you didn't kill him when you had the chance", as the figure spoke Gojira growled before saying," Damn you Xenilla, why are you even here!?". At his question Xenilla started laughing before saying," Funny thing about that is I've entered a partnership with these lower life forms. Surprising I know brother, but I realized after our first battle that I needed allies like yours. Though I wouldn't consider them as loyal to me as yours are to you. I'll have to change that in time I suppose".

After his little speech Gojira was furious and had returned to his feet, spikes glowing brightly as he readied his Atomic Breath only for Xenilla to deflect the beam of azure plasma with a crystalline barrier that he erected at the last moment. After he stopped firing his Atomic Breath Gojira glared at Xenilla who was smirking at his brothers failed attack before saying," Sorry brother, but I can't waste any time sadly. I'd love to see how strong you've gotten since our last battle as I've got things to do, though we will fight again Gojira".

After giving his warning Xenilla rose into the air, changing into his flying form and flew away, while Roman and Orga had left some time before while Gojira had been distracted by his brother. Though as he looked around Gojira spotted a White Fang grunt that had stuck around when all his comrades had retreated, though his attention wasn't focused on him, rather the Fang grunt was focused on Rodan. As Gojira watched the grunt ran at the Pterosaur Faunus screaming," YOU BETRAYED US RODAN!", that got everyone's attention immediately whilst the grunt managed to punch Rodan in the face, though after that he knocked out the grunt with a single strike.

Unfortunately for the two teams a few dozen White Fang goons suddenly arrived and surrounded them, but as they advanced Gojira suddenly dropped back to his knees. Ruby immediately ran to his side saying," We need to get him out of here guys! Buy me a few seconds to get Goji out of here okay!", at her order the others nodded, while Gojira himself growled in protest saying," NO! I can still fight!". At his protest Ruby simply smacked him on the back of his head saying," No you can't! Trust our friends to buy us some time alright!", at her order he sighed before smirking softly at her stubbornness.

Though he couldn't do much else he turned to Rodan and said," We'll talk about your penchant for lying to us when you make it back to Beacon. Got it Birdbrain?", at his offhanded insult the Pterosaur Faunus nodded. Yang took this opportunity to say," I'll make a hole Ruby, and when I do you need to get him outta here as fast as you can. We'll beat these guys no problem, but I'd rather not risk Goji getting hurt while he's down, ya know what I mean little sis?", at her plan Ruby nodded before saying," Let's do this guys! Penny I need you to help the others with these creeps okay?", at her request the red haired girl nodded. Though Gojira noticed that the goons were getting ready to attack and said," If we're gonna go through with your plan Ruby we need to leave now!", as if they were waiting for those words the White Fang goons charged at the group, weapons raised.

Only for Yang to start launching shells from her Ember Celica, creating a hole for Ruby and Gojira to escape through.

Which the two did, with Ruby using her semblance to get Gojira and herself away from the battle that had started, though she noticed that her scaled companion was rather angry over not being able to fight. So the silver eyed girl turned to Gojira when she was sure that the two were safe, and said," I know that you wanted to keep fighting Goji, but you sometimes have to let others fight for you. I know that you don't like letting other people fight your battles, but you have to remember that we're your friends Goji!". At her words the Saurian Faunus smiled softly and said," I know Ruby, but-", before he could finish Ruby slapped him on the head, giving him a glare that said' shut up and rest Goji', before he nodded silently. Though he picked up a scent that he realized belonged to one person that would be rather upset with him and said," Ruby I need you to help me up, we're about to have company", at his warning she helped him to his feet.

Though she spotted a familiar face making its way towards the two of them, and before she could warn him Professer Goodwitch said," I thought Ozpin told you to remain in bed and rest? Why are you in Vale when you should be resting young man?". At her sudden appearance Gojira was sweating bullets and said," I needed to help Ruby and her friends find Blake. Seeing as I was the one who scared her away, I needed to fix the problem myself. You know what I'm saying Professer?", at his words the older woman nodded seeing his mindset. Though Goodwitch scowled after a moment, saying," Did you find Ms Belladonna or are you still looking for her?", at her question Ruby said," We did find Blake, but we ran into some trouble".

At her answer Gojira said," What she means is we ran into some White Fang goons that were working with Roman Torchwick", at his input the combat instructor paled slightly before saying," Your friends are fighting them right now aren't they?", at Gojira's deadpan expression Goodwitch shook her head saying," Of course they are. Wait why aren't you helping them?". At her question Ruby said," He just finished fighting a guy that called himself Orga or something like that. That guy was weird, he said he was Goji's son", at her explanation Gojira blushed in embarrassment. Though the Saurian Faunus growled," If you're wondering Professer I have no clue _what_ exactly Orga was, but I know that he's more than likely dead by now. I'm not sure what I did but I somehow tapped into some kind of power that made me stronger. If I'm right Xenilla used the same power when we fought, but I didn't have the opportunity to ask that freak". At the mention of Xenilla, Goodwitch glared at him before asking," Xenilla was there!?", at her panicked question Ruby managed to calm her for a moment by saying," He didn't actually care to fight, but he is working with Torchwick and the Fang".

 **Alright I'm gonna end this here. I'm very tired, but glad to get this posted. A lot happened here so let me summarize thusly. Gojira has tapped into a primal power that increases his strength at a cost. The name and true nature of this power will be explained further down the line, but compare it to the Super Saiyan transformation from Dragon Ball Z. Though the only real difference is his eyes glowing like a roaring flame, and yes Xenilla has access to this ability too.**

 **Now onto Orga, I'm sure that some of you guys are curious about why he looked different, here's the simple answer: he's a clone of Goji. However he's not a perfect clone as the DNA sample was tainted by exposure to some chemicals that diluted the genetic structure. As for his death, well I've only just made it to Volume Two guys I'm not gonna kill anybody off this early into the story. Except for those characters that helped shape the main cast that is, cause I'd be a fool not to weave some darkness into the characters. Though when we see Orga again he WILL look more like his first movie appearance, so I kinda reversed the G2k plot a little.**

 **Also I'm introducing a new Kaiju Faunus next chapter, one that I had hinted at before even introducing Xenilla, though I will say this much the Faunus is a female Kaiju so that helps you guys with guessing who it is.**


	22. Volume One Finale Part Two

**Alright I apologize for the cliffhanger last chapter but I needed to get some sleep. For now let's focus on this chapter, and I'll bet that none of you expected the twist of Rodan being a White Fang turncoat. I got that idea a RWBY fanfic called RWBY Crimson Shadow, which had a character defect from the Fang. Though in Rodan's case he left because of what Adam was doing in general rather than finding out what he was doing to Goji. Rather than the two having a battle, Rodan left on his own terms when Adam first allied himself with a certain dark haired manipulative woman. Of course that doesn't mean that he liked what the maniac was doing before he joined forces her, but when Adam did it galvanized Rodan in his want to leave the White Fang behind. Now onto more prevalent subjects, we're gonna get the part two of the end of Volume One, and the introduction of yet another Kaiju Faunus. One that I've hinted at several times, yet no ones guessed her identity. So enjoy my wonderful readers!**

 **Vale Docks 5 minutes after Ruby and Gojira left the docks**

Yang was starting to enjoy herself as she sent another White Fang grunt flying with a shot from her Ember Celica. Though the blonde brawler knew that Ruby was safe escorting the Saurian Faunus Yang couldn't help but worry about her little sister being alone with Gojira. Particularly after his display of brutality against Orga, but she knew that whatever had pissed him off like that had it coming in her book, even more when said person seemed to be a murderous psychopath. Though she had noticed how Ruby had taken a shine to Gojira after several months getting to know the Saurian Faunus, and could see that her little sis had a crush on the oblivious Gojira. This fact slightly annoyed Yang, but she realized that Gojira wasn't the most knowledgeable person when it came to romance and the like, but Yang could see that he had come to trust Ruby more than anyone that he had met after his traumatic experience. Though as much as she wanted to slap the Saurian Faunus upside the head she knew that given time he'd realize how Ruby felt about him, but before she could think more Blake was suddenly launched at her.

Yang turned to glare at her teammates attacker, and seeing a strange looking girl that had green bark like scales and red hair that seemed to look like rose petals on a string. The most startling feature of this girl was the three rows of leaf shaped spikes on her back that went down the length of her tail that ended in with a rose. The blonde brawler immediately found this girls resemblance to Gojira very uncanny, but the girl spoke up in a voice that seemed to have two voices overlapping s she spoke, saying," Where is my fool of a brother? I think he'll have a heart attack when he sees me for sure!", at her statement Yang said," Who the hell are you?". At her question the girl turned to face Yang, and letting her see her face, which was covered in more green scales, but her mouth was lined with dagger like fangs, having some tusks that framed her mouth, and said," Ooh someone wants to know who I am? Well my name is _Biollante_! I'm looking for my older brother Gojira, you seen him?". Yang could see that Biollante was clearly insane, the glow in her neon green eyes giving it away, but before she could answer Biollante's question the girl said," You don't have to say anything I can smell his scent on you!". At her claim Yang blushed in embarrassment and said," I'm not interested in him in _that_ way!", at her denial Biollante started laughing at Yang's embarrassment before saying," I didn't imply _that_ kind of scent, but rather you have spent time with my brother".

At her words Yang paled in horror before shouting," Guys we need to get outta here!", at her warning Mothra psychically warned those who didn't hear Yang, saying,' _Yang's fighting someone whose stronger than us, we need to help her!_ '. At her warning Anguirus ran to the blonde brawlers side, knocking every grunt that was in his way aside before stopping in front of Yang with his mace set on his shoulder and a smirk on his face as he stepped up to Biollante. At his confident attitude the girl started giggling in amusement making Anguirus frown and say," What's so funny Biollante?", at his question she said," Is this some kind of joke? I've come to find and kill my brother not some armadillo reject like you!". At her insult Anguirus snapped roaring," You're in for it now! I'm not gonna hold back for that!", as he spoke Earths Wrath suddenly burst into flames making Biollante tilt her head in curiosity as he suddenly burst forward, weapon raised to strike.

Before he could hit her a green vine suddenly appeared from the ground, wrapping around Anguirus's weapon arm halting his strike even though he was using his semblance to increase the strength behind his attack. This action caught Mothra's attention making the Moth Faunus widen her eyes in surprise, but before she could intervene Biollante sent the Ankylosaur Faunus flying with a yank of her vines. Mothra decided to step in and battle the female Faunus and readied her bo staff. Though before she could begin her attack Biollante looked at the sky before seemingly saying to herself," Must I leave? I'm getting close to finding Gojira! Oh really? I suppose I should leave then mistress, I'll return shortly", at her words the strange Faunus started glowing with a soft gold light before suddenly breaking apart into small spheres of gold energy, that started floating into the sky. At Biollante's sudden disappearing act the remaining White Fang goons that were still conscious started running away from the two teams of Huntsman and Huntresses in training, but they didn't get far before Weiss trapped them in ice using her glyphs. Though the teens decided that they would wait for the police to arrive to arrest the White Fang goons, but they were confronted by Professer Goodwitch. The elder Huntress was also joined by Ruby and Gojira, the latter was leaning on Ruby's shoulder as his strength hadn't fully returned, though he was smiling widely at his friends accomplishment.

The Saurian Faunus suddenly caught a scent that almost stopped his heart as he recognized it immediately, and before he could stop them the tears started dripping down his scaled face. Ruby saw Gojira's tears, but didn't know what caused them until she looked at Yang's somber expression and asked," Sis do you know what's going on?", at Ruby's question her sister said," Goji I think your sister is alive, but she was calling herself _Biollante_. Not _Lante_. I'm not entirely sure what happened to her, but she blames _you_ for it Goji". At Yang's words Gojira's expression changed from shock to sorrow in the span of a moment before the Saurian Faunus suddenly roared his agony to the world, bringing tears to the eyes of all his friends. Though he cut himself off as he started to cry knowing that his little sister had somehow returned from the grave, but only wanted him dead hit him full force as his friends started to tear up themselves. Before he could fully descend into sorrow Ruby enveloped him a hug saying," Goji, if there's one thing I know truthfully, is that we'll never be able to understand your pain and torture you've experienced. But hey, that doesn't mean we can't help you heal and patch them up. We will always be there for you, and you won't have to suffer alone anymore". Ruby paused for a moment before continuing," If anything more, I'm here for you...I will never your side for you to be alone in the darkness. I'll never leave you because...", she blushed while her silver eyes gazed into his, attempting to be brave and not shy away,"...I like you". At that, she kissed him on the cheek sending her pure feeling for him in the contact of her lips on his scaled cheek.

At her kiss Gojira blushed in embarrassment his tears drying immediately before he said," W-what did you say?!?!", at his startled question Ruby blushed further before saying," I-I-i l-like you G-goji". This answer prompted the Saurian Faunus to pass out in mix of confusion and happiness due to his feelings being reciprocated, but before he could tell Ruby how he felt Gojira finally passed from exhaustion. After he fell unconscious Ruby panicked at Yang's seemingly angry expression before her sister patted her shoulder and said," I knew that ya liked him lil sis! I was gonna tell him if you hadn't done it yourself Ruby. Though I guess I won't have to now hehe". At Yang's words Ruby was absolutely confused and asked," Aren't you mad at me for liking a boy sis?", at Ruby's question the blonde brawler simply said," I can't really be mad at ya Ruby, _but_ I think dad won't be happy about you having a crush on a boy. Even more so when he figures out that said boy likes you back- oh crapbaskets!". At Yang's slip up Ruby blushed at the thought of Gojira feeling the same way about her, but she couldn't really ask him as he was currently unconscious from Aura loss, and whatever power he had called upon during his battle with Orga.

Though the moment was ruined by Professer Goodwitch saying," The police have arrived and are wanting to thank all of you for stopping the White Fang from stealing the Dust", at her words Rodan said," That's great and all but what about Gojira? He needs to get some proper rest after what happened today". At Rodan's statement Goodwitch nodded before saying," I suppose you are right, however someone has to give a report to the police. I think that Ms Schnee would be the best candidate for this task, and Ms Belladonna will accompany her". At the Professer's order Weiss and Blake nodded before Yang asked," What about the rest of us?", at her question Goodwitch said," Return to Beacon and get some rest. Though I expect a proper explanation for what happened here by the end of the week", at her request the two teams nodded with the obvious exception being Gojira as the Saurian Faunus was still unconscious, but Ruby saw a peaceful smile on his face as he slept.

This scene caught Yang's attention, but she decided not to tease her sister yet, and said," I'll carry him Ruby, but know if he tries anything funny I'll beat him up", at her threat Ruby blushed and said," You know Goji's not like that Yang". Unbeknownst to the siblings Gojira had woken up, and had heard Yang's threat and growled saying," Really Yang? I wouldn't do anything like that to Ruby, and you know it", at his statement Ruby jumped slightly before hugging him. Though Gojira asked," Ruby do you can you help me up?",at his question Ruby nodded and helped the Saurian Faunus to his feet, but he noticed that Yang was glaring at him. Though Gojira didn't care about that as his focus was on Ruby's silver eyes, but he tore his gaze to look between his friends who were smiling. Though he decided to break the silence that had set in saying," Let's go home guys I'm beat", at his words the others laughed and nodded before they started heading into the city, only for Professer Goodwitch to say,"There's a Bullhead that will take you all to Beacon over there". At her words Gojira and Ruby smirked before Mothra said," You guys better not do anything stupid on the flight back", at her reprimand Ruby and Gojira blushed slightly before he said," I was wanting to enjoy the view on the way back to Beacon", at his words Ruby nodded thinking,' _I wanna enjoy it with you Goji_ '. At his answer the Moth Faunus contemplated his statement before nodding to Ruby telling her telepathically,' _I think he wants to talk to you about something_ ', but Gojira noticed the look on Mothra's face though he decided not to say anything.

 **Five minutes later Bullhead on route to Beacon Academy**

Gojira was certainly enjoying the view of Vale as the Bullhead flew to Vale, though he couldn't help but glance at Ruby who was sitting next to him enjoying the moment. He couldn't help but enjoy how her eyes glowed with wonder as Ruby took in the view, but he didn't realize that she noticed his glances and _that_ was why she was smiling. Though Gojira decided to break the silence by saying," Ruby I wanted to ask you something", at his question Ruby turned to look at him and said," What is it?", at his question Gojira continued," Ruby would you like to go out with me?". At the end of his question Gojira felt time slow to a crawl as Ruby took in a breath and said," I would love to Goji!", at her answer Gojira's heart stopped for a moment before he grinned happily and hugging the silver eyed girl. Unfortunately for the Saurian Faunus a certain blonde brawler had heard what Gojira had asked and made her presence known by slamming her fist into her palm, eyes glowing blood red as she growled," You better be good to her Gojira, otherwise I'll personally kick your ass to the moon!". At her threat Gojira paled slightly before smirking and said," You know I won't hurt Ruby, Yang if I screw up I'll let ya do it", at his promise Ruby couldn't help but sweat drop at his serious tone before she said," Yang be nice to Goji, you know that he won't do anything to hurt me". At her confidence in his character Gojira blushed in embarrassment, though he noticed how Mothra was smiling at the scene while Rodan and Anguirus were laughing at Yang's threat, but when he glared at the male Faunus duo they shut up immediately. Though he turned his orange eyes back to Ruby and he said," How's tomorrow looking for you Ruby?", at his question Ruby tilted her head in confusion before saying," I'm free tomorrow, but what's that gotta do with you?", at her answer Gojira said," I was thinking about taking you on a date tomorrow. What do you think Ruby?". At his question Yang went to punch the Saurian Faunus in the face only for Gojira to catch her fist effortlessly, as he had long since surpassed her in hand to hand combat, but he knew not to antagonize Yang and said," I'm not going to do anything bad I swear on my soul". At his promise Yang calmed down and glared at the Saurian Faunus said," You better keep that promise Goji, otherwise... well you get the picture", at her threat Gojira sweat dropped before noticing that they had returned to Beacon. Though he noticed that Jaune and his teammates were waiting for them wearing concerned looks on their faces, but the looks changed when Gojira stepped out of the Bullhead followed by Ruby and the rest of their friends looking no worse for wear. Gojira was smirking when he spotted Cardin walking around with a pair of crutches, and decided to "check" on the bully, though when Cardin spotted the Saurian Faunus he decided to walk away before he got hurt again. Only for Gojira to cut off him off and he said," Cardin I'm only going to say this _once_. If you _ever_ hurt Ruby again I will personally rip you apart and feed your corpse to the Grimm. _Do you understand_ ". At his threat the mace wielder paled in fear before nodding, at his nod Gojira smirked before turning away and making his way back to the dorms to get some rest.

 **Okay I apologize for changing my plans yet again though I'm honestly liking how things have played out thus far. Though with the introduction of Biollante things will continue into Volume Two shortly.**


	23. The King’s first date

**Okay so plans have changed again, and I apologize for not making things clearer. Regardless in this chapter we get Gojira and Ruby's first date and the conversation between Gojira and Rodan concerning his former affiliation with the White Fang. We also get a new Kaiju Grimm here too, and also another Kaiju Faunus on top of that so enjoy this chapter of The Hidden King!**

 **Beacon Academy, Dorm of Team GAMR one day after the battle at the docks**

Gojira woke feeling refreshed and ready for a good day with his new girlfriend, but first he had to deal with a certain problem that had appeared the day before. So as the Saurian Faunus sat up in his bed he glanced to his left to find Rodan sitting in a chair and tinkering with some Dust cartridges for his Dual Sins handguns. Fortunately for Gojira the Pterosaur Faunus seemed focused on his current task and hadn't heard Gojira getting up, though when he went to speak Rodan said," I know what you're gonna say Gojira,' Why didn't you tell us that you were once part of the White Fang' or something like that right boss?".

At his question Gojira said," You should have told us about it, because now we don't exactly trust you Rodan. Especially me after what I went through involving your former allies, and your little leader Adam. You know how I feel about the Fang birdbrain, this little lie of yours has put us at risk particularly after fighting Xenilla a few weeks ago", with every word Gojira felt his anger grow. Though the Saurian Faunus kept his composure as he turned his eyes to the window overlooking the courtyard and said," Rodan I put my trust in you during Initiation, and now your secret gets revealed by some goon. After what happened to me I put my anger and sadness aside, but now things have started coming back to haunt me Rodan. Things that I never considered possibilities before now, and I do not have the strength to face all my foes alone. That's why I'm so upset about this secret of yours Rodan, you know what I mean by that?".

After his speech the Pterosaur Faunus was shocked by the passion behind every word that Gojira spoke, and he said," I'm sorry Gojira, I wasn't thinking clearly. I was more concerned about what you would do rather than what you would think". At his apology the Saurian Faunus nodded before saying," Though I am curious why exactly you didn't think to tell us about this Rodan?", at his question Rodan said," My little sister Radon is still working with the White Fang".

The Pterosaur Faunus's answer caught Gojira off guard and he said," Wait a minute youhave a little sister!?", at his question Rodan sweat dropped and nodded. His nod only made Gojira more confused, but before he could begin ranting Mothra walked into the room wearing a familiar smirk making Gojira worry about what the Moth Faunus was planning.

At his raised eyebrow Mothra said," Gojira it seems that a certain Rose is looking for you. It's best not to keep her waiting", at her teasing tone Gojira said," Shit I forgot about my date with Ruby". The Saurian Faunus rushed to the shower, grabbing a fresh set of clothes and quickly but thoroughly washed his scaled hide clean. All the while cursing his forgetting about his date with his silver eyed girlfriend, and after drying himself off the Saurian Faunus dressed himself in his casual attire, that being a black shirt with his insignia on the front. The shirt was accompanied by a pair of jeans that had a slit cut in the back that allowed his tail to pass through comfortably, and his usual combat boots. Though Gojira considered grabbing his Dragons Fang gauntlets, but he decided not to as he and Ruby wouldn't be going too far from Beacon.

But before he could exit the dorm an angry Yang Xiao Long knocked the door from it's hinges as the Saurian Faunus was about to open it. The blonde brawler said," Where's Goji? We've got a problem!", at her question the Saurian Faunus growled," Now what Yang? Honestly you're gonna kill me one of these days", at his annoyed tone Yang said," Ruby's been looking for you all morning, and she thought that you had gone into the Emerald Forest. But she got attacked by some Grimm, and she's surrounded!".

At Yang's words Gojira paled before his spikes started glowing with the now familiar azure light as he jumped out of the window, and started making his way to Ruby's current location by tracking her scent. As he ran Gojira noticed that the trail was littered with Grimm corpses that had yet to dissolve, and so the Saurian Faunus continued forward, eventually finding Ruby in a clearing facing a Grimm that Gojira didn't recognize. The creature looked like a three headed dragon that walked on all fours that had two tails, but strangely the creatures bone armor seemed to be a dark blue color, while it's hide was colored a dark red though it was barely past nine feet in height. The Saurian Faunus decided to interrupt the battle by shoulder checking the Grimm dragon, and stopping in front of Ruby surprising the cloak clad teen, but he decided to end the fight before it could begin by blasting it in the face with his Atomic Breath further disorienting the dragon.

Gojira capitalized on the opportunity by charging the dragon and started tearing chunks from its hide, dealing heavy damage in a short time. Though the Grimm suddenly surprised Gojira by suddenly breathing a stream of fire from the middle head, catching the Saurian Faunus off guard. But before he could be burned Ruby shot a couple ice Dust rounds from her rifle, and catching the Grimm in the mouth, extinguishing the flames. Her intervention allowed Gojira to get in close and start tearing at the Grimm with his claws, carving furrows into the monsters hide. Though Gojira noticed that the Grimm was hardly slowing down, and decided to step up his game by allowing his semblance to manifest in his strikes, truly doing damage to the dragon.

The Grimm however wasn't idle, and was constantly trying to bite the Saurian Faunus, but every time it tried Gojira either dodged the attack or Ruby put a bullet in one of the wounds that he had previously inflicted. However the dragon decided to stop playing with its dinner and released a shockwave from every inch of its body sending Gojira into a tree. Though the Saurian Faunus only growled in annoyance before launching himself back into the battle, launching a beam of azure plasma from his hands. His surprise attack caught the Grimm in the back, and almost severed the right head, making the monster howl in agony before turning to face him scowling at the Saurian Faunus.

The Grimm seemed to be rather intelligent unlike most of the Grimm that Gojira had slain before, the only exceptions being the Grimm ape and Xenilla, though the latter was more of an anomaly. The Saurian Faunus decided to end the fight now and aimed to decapitate the Grimm, but before he could attack the dragon started launching fireballs from its two functional heads. All the while Gojira readied his Atomic Breath, spikes glowing menacingly, sparks of azure plasma lancing from them.

When the Grimm paused to recover Gojira struck launching a super charged version of his Atomic Breath, a spiral of purple electricity wrapping around the beam, and actually tearing of the left head in a spurt of blood. But he wasn't finished yet, as Gojira attacked the dragon with another blast of his Atomic Breath, finally tearing the right head off leaving only the middle head intact. The Grimm dragon seemed frozen in agony, but it suddenly launched itself from the ground, and started flying away from the battle. Only for the Saurian Faunus to shoot it from the sky, and making sure to kill it by giving it a "kiss of death", like he had the Grimm ape tearing the final head off.

After killing it Gojira roared his victory to the world, only to be tackled mid roar by Ruby who almost shouted," THAT WAS AWESOME GOJI!". At her praise Gojira blushed before saying," Thanks Ruby, but why exactly did you come out here trying to find me?", at his question the silver eyed girl blushed in embarrassment and said," I thought that you were taking a walk to relax like before Xenilla attacked".

At her explanation the Saurian Faunus couldn't help but give her a deadpan look before saying," Why didn't you check the the dorm Rubes?", at his question Ruby said," I didn't think about that... I thought after yesterday you needed some time to yourself. Though I wanted to make sure you were okay". At her explanation Gojira smiled softly and said," I'm fine Ruby really. I just had to talk to Rodan about the secret he kept from everyone. I wasn't very happy about him lying to us, and I wanted to know why he lied", at his answer the silver eyed girl nodded thoughtfully. Though she then said," So are we still going on that date you promised me?", at her question the Saurian Faunus paled for a moment before saying," Yes we are Ruby, but first we need to get back to Beacon and get changed. I smell like Grimm blood, and I knowMothra will complain if I don't get cleaned up. If she doesn't I'm pretty sure Weiss will, and then everyone will get a headache".

Ruby's only response was a cute giggle that made Gojira's heart skip a beat, and she nodded at his words and started running back to the school while he shook his head before following his girlfriend. Though the Saurian Faunus couldn't help but wonder what exactly that Grimm was, as he had never seen a Grimm breath fire. Gojira put that thought aside for later as he had to take his girlfriend on a date that he hadn't had time to plan out with the chaos.

 **Twenty minutes later, on board an airship bound for Vale**

Gojira couldn't help but smile with joy at the thought of taking Ruby out on a date. After returning to Beacon covered in scratches and burns in Gojira's case the pair were questioned by their friends. Of course Yang thought that Gojira had tried something, only for Ruby to tell the others what had happened in the forest and her description of the three headed Grimm dragon caught the attention of Professer Port who had said," That Mr. Serizawa was a Desghidorah. I haven't heard talk of one in several decades, be glad that you were able to kill it. The last time one of those appeared it killed hundreds of people, and it took Professer Ozpin using his semblance to its fullest to kill the beast".

Gojira frowned at that and had asked," Then what was that thing doing in the Emerald Forest?", at his question the mustachioed Professer said," I'm not certain, perhaps the confrontation between you and Xenilla drew the dragon there".

Port's answer had made sense and so Gojira had returned to his dorm to clean himself up and change into his current attire. Said clothing consisting of a stone gray shirt, that had slits in the back for his spikes, and a pair of black slacks that were complimented by his combat boots. Meanwhile Ruby wore a variation of her usual outfit, the shirt being a light beige, while her skirt was black with red accents. Her ever present cloak was absent surprisingly, though Ruby had said that it needed to be washed, and complimenting the ensemble she wore black and red flats that fit her comfortably.

Though when Gojira had asked about her shoes the girl had said," It was either these or Yang was gonna make me wear heels, and I hate those things", at her short rant the Saurian Faunus chuckled earning himself a soft punch to his shoulder. At his girlfriends jab he joked," Careful now Ruby I'm still healing here!", as she went to apologize she saw the teasing look in his eyes and gave Gojira a mock glare saying," No you're not Goji! I can tell you're perfectly alright".

At her retort the Saurian Faunus simply chuckled softly, before putting his arm around Ruby's shoulder and hugging the black haired girl making her blush. Though Ruby noticed that Gojira was blushing too, though not as much as she was, but she decided to leave him be and enjoy the view. The Saurian Faunus was content for the first time in several months, and Gojira was perfectly fine with that, though he knew that things wouldn't always be this way.

Before he could continue down this avenue of thought the airship landed in Vale, and Gojira said," Follow me Ruby I know where we're going". At her nod the Saurian Faunus led Ruby to a restaurant that he knew catered to both human and Faunus alike. When they arrived Ruby noticed that the restaurant was called Chico de Burns, though she noticed that there were actually humans and Faunus eating there peacefully, but she decided to figure that out later.

Upon entering the establishment Gojira was greeted by a masculine voice saying," Welcome to Chico de Burns how m- Goji?! Where ya been kid?". At the exclamation Gojira turned to face a tall Faunus who had an orange fin on his head, and a long tail that had a matching orange fin. Said Faunus had orange hair and a pair of antennas on his head that flanked the fin on his head, and his eyes were a golden yellow with reptilian pupils.

Though before Ruby could figure out what was going on the unnamed Faunus enveloped Gojira in a bear hug before spotting Ruby and saying," My apologies ma'am my name is Titano how may I help you?". Before she could say anything Gojira growled," Let go ya idiot, you're choking me!", at his growl Titano let him go and apologized profusely. Only for the Saurian Faunus to say," Things have been rather complicated of late Titano. That's why I haven't visited okay?", at the other Faunus's nod Gojira said while blushing," Anyways I'm here with my girlfriend Ruby. I figured that she would enjoy the food here".

At the mention of Ruby being his girlfriend Titano gushed saying," OH HOW PRECIOUS, LITTLE GOJI IS GROWING UP!", his outburst earning the Faunus a smack from an annoyed Gojira. Though before he could beat Titano into the ground for his antics Ruby said," Goji c'mon let's eat I'm starving!", at her request the Saurian Faunus nodded and let Titano lead them to a table where the other Faunus gave the pair menus before leaving to get their drinks. When the aquatic Saurian Faunus returned with their drinks he gave Ruby a strawberry milkshake, and Gojira a glass of ice water, though Ruby tilted her head in confusion. At her confused expression the Saurian Faunus simply said," I'd rather have water right now", at his response the silver eyed girl shrugged before taking a sip of her drink, not noticing the glare that Gojira threw towards a somewhat hidden Yang Xiao Long.

The blonde had been following the pair since they had left Beacon, but Yang had forgotten that Gojira was one to keep an eye on his surroundings, and realized that the Saurian Faunus had caught onto her. So Yang decided to just leave the restaurant reluctantly, but nonetheless pleased as Gojira was a good pick in boyfriend potential as his kind nature suited her little sister perfectly. Though Yang knew that Gojira would probably have a talk with her once he and her sister returned to Beacon.

After making sure that Yang was gone Gojira turned back to Ruby who had looked at him with a curious expression as she asked," What is Goji? Do I have something on my face?". At her question Gojira smiled teasingly and said," No you're perfect Ruby", that made Ruby blush like a rose. Though Ruby then asked," Let me guess, Yang was following us?", at her question the Saurian Faunus nodded before saying," Don't worry about your sister I scared her off", his boast earned him a raised eyebrow from his girlfriend. Though before he could argue further Titano returned with their food, for Ruby a plate of chicken strips, and french fries. While Gojira had ordered a platter of smoked salmon, with a side of fried shrimp.

After delivering their food Titano said," If you need anything else just ask okay?", at their nods the older Faunus walked away. As Titano walked away the duo started eating their food, with Ruby saying," This is really good!", and Gojira smiled sadly, saying," My family used to eat here a lot, I've got a few good memories here". At his sad smile Ruby reached across the table and squeezed his hand for comfort, saying," It's alright Goji, I've had a lot of fun tonight", that got Gojira to smile.

After almost finishing their dinner Gojira called Titano over before whispering in his ear," Could you bake some chocolate chip cookies for me Titano?", at the nod Gojira smiled before saying," Perfect, I'll pay for us Ruby!". At his act of kindness Ruby went to protest, only for the Saurian Faunus to say," Its the right thing to do", that response made Ruby nod, before Gojira took out his wallet, and paid Titano. After the older Faunus walked away Ruby went to get up, only for Gojira to say," Wait a minute Ruby, I've got something for you. But you're gonna have to be patient okay?". At her confused expression Gojira smirked softly before motioning to sit back down, and she asked," What did you get me Goji?", but his only answer was a smirk. Though after a few minutes Ruby smelled the sweet scent of chocolate chip cookies that made her mouth water, and when she turned around Ruby saw Titano holding a bag of freshly baked cookies.

When she turned back to Gojira she saw the honest smile on his face, eyes almost glowing with happiness, and she couldn't help but plant a kiss on his cheek. After her unexpected kiss both teens were blushing profusely, while Titano was laughing at the antics before him. Of course Gojira immediately went to say something only for Ruby to say," Thanks for tonight Goji, I had a lot of fun. Maybe we can come back here some time", at her suggestion the Saurian Faunus nodded saying," Of course Ruby, but I think that next time we're gonna have to bring the others".

After leaving Chico de Burns Gojira and Ruby decided to walk to the park that was a couple blocks over from the restaurant. Though as they walked Gojira cast his senses outwards, making sure that no one was following them like Yang had. Only to find Mothra flying above the city using her wings, though she used her telepathy to say,' Don't worry about me Gojira, I'm just taking my evening flight', at her response the Saurian Faunus simply continued forward with Ruby following him. Though when they reached the park Ruby spotted her sister lounging on a bench, but she realized that Yang was probably spying on them again.

Though when they went to sit on the swings the blonde brawler got up and walked over to Gojira and Ruby saying," I'm sorry about following you guys to the restaurant". At her apology the Saurian Faunus simply said," It's alright Yang, if I was in your position I'd have done exactly what you did", Gojira's dismissal of her apology caught Yang by surprise, but she recovered quickly and said," Well thanks for understanding, I'm glad you're not mad at me".

At her statement Gojira simply glared at Yang saying," I never said that I wasn't mad at you Yang. I said that I understood why you did that", his retort made the blonde brawler pale slightly before Ruby butted in saying," That's enough Yang go back to Beacon. We'll head back in a little bit got it sis?". At Ruby's order the blonde seemed startled at the fact that Ruby her little sister wanted her to leave hurt Yang a lot, but before she could walk away Ruby said," I'm sorry Yang, I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted some time with Goji", at her apology Yang nodded knowing that her little sis wanted some alone time with her boyfriend.

After collecting her thoughts Yang started walking back to where she parked her motorcycle Bumblebee and got on looking back at her sister and Gojira who seemed content just sitting on the bench looking up at the stars. Though as she left Yang realized something that she hadn't thought about before, that being Ruby had a boyfriend and she didn't. Something that actually frustrated Yang more than her little sister having a boyfriend in the first place. For the moment however Yang decided to focus on the road as she drove back to Beacon.

Once Gojira was certain that Yang had left he looked at Ruby, her eyes sparkling in the light of the stars. The Saurian Faunus couldn't help but be entranced by the way Ruby's eyes glowed in the starlight, and before he realized it Gojira was kissing Ruby on the lips. The sensation that passed through the Saurian Faunus's body felt like Gojira had slipped into a warm bath, or an explosion, though when he broke the kiss he started flushing profusely. Ruby had been ready to ask Gojira something when he had kissed her, and Ruby felt like she was on cloud nine, but before she could experience more Gojira pulled back blushing profusely.

Before he could apologize Ruby kissed him back making Gojira forget what he was going to do next, but she pulled away and said," Don't worry Goji I liked it!". At her words the Saurian Faunus only blushed further before saying," We need to get back to Beacon, it's getting late", his statement got her attention and Ruby said," Then let's go then!". As she said that Ruby had grabbed his hand and started using her semblance to speed them up as they ran to the airship docks, and luckily making it on the last ship to Beacon until the next morning.

After boarding the ship Gojira and Ruby found a spot that gave them a view of the landscape as they returned to Beacon Academy. Though Ruby seemed more focused on Gojira as she kept staring at him with a loving expression on her face, while the Saurian Faunus kept his gaze on the environment around him. As he looked at the landscape Gojira felt Ruby tug on his arm, and when he turned to her she said," I had a lot of fun with you tonight Gojira. I can't wait to do this again!", at her words the Saurian Faunus smiled happily knowing he would keep his unspoken promise.

 **Okay so next chapter will begin Volume Two proper. I hope that you guys liked the introduction of Desghidorah and Titanosaurus. But don't worry I'm not outta ideas yet, and things will continue with the food fight next chapter.**


	24. The Best Day Ever

**Alright I'm this chapter we get the infamous food fight from the start of Volume Two, but this time we get a third party. That being Team GAMR. So without further ado let's get started!**

 **Beacon Academy dorm of Team GAMR the morning after Gojira and Ruby's date**

Gojira woke up feeling refreshed and ready for anything after his date with Ruby the night before. Though when he and his girlfriend had returned to Beacon they found a welcoming committee in the form of Weiss and surprisingly Anguirus. Apparently they had been "forced" to wait there by Yang after she returned to the school when Gojira and Ruby had talked to her in the park. After being interrogated by the Schnee heiress Gojira escorted Ruby to her dorm, and said with a smile," See ya tomorrow Rubes", after saying goodbye the Saurian Faunus kissed her on the cheek and walked to his dorm.

Not realizing a certain heiress had spotted the exchange, but when Gojira reached his dorm and opened the door he was greeted by Rodan who asked," So how'd it go boss?". The only response the Pterosaur Faunus got was a growl that told him to shut up, but Rodan took it the wrong way and said," That bad huh, that sucks". His response earned him a punch to the face as Gojira said," It was fine you idiot", after he recovered from the sudden blow Rodan growled," WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!". Though all the Saurian Faunus said was," Use your brain Rodan, now I'm going to sleep". At his reply Rodan went to say something only for Mothra to say," Leave him be Rodan, Gojira needs some sleep".

Though as the Saurian Faunus got dressed he noticed that his teammates were gone, and he figured that they had gone to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. However as Gojira left his dorm he heard a crash coming from Team RWBY's dorm and went to investigate. When he arrived at the door Gojira heard Ruby saying," How did Weiss carry this stupid thing?!", but when he knocked on the door it fell apart making the Saurian Faunus panic. Though when he looked at Ruby she seemed confused about the door, but asked," Hey Goji could you help me with this?", at his nod Ruby gestured to the binder that said Best Day Ever Activities I'm red marker, while crossing out Vytal Festival Activities property of Weiss Schnee. Once he spotted that Gojira started laughing, only for his girlfriend to pout saying," I couldn't find my binder alright!", the only response she got was a kiss on the cheek that made Ruby blush brightly.

After kissing her Gojira grabbed the binder with a single hand and said," Lead the way Ruby", at his request Ruby said," To the cafeteria!". As they walked to the cafeteria the cloak clad teen explained her plan to Gojira who was smirking the whole time, but decided to humor his girlfriend who was excited to have some fun with her teammates. Though when they arrived at the cafeteria Gojira noticed that his teammates were still getting their food while the rest of their friends were sitting at a table. Nora was flinging peas at Yang who was catching them with her mouth, while Blake was reading a book and Weiss, Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune were talking.

As Ruby and Gojira made their way to the table they were joined by the rest of Team GAMR. Mothra then asked," Hey Goji-kun what are you carrying?", at her question Gojira raised an eyebrow at the "kun" suffix to his name and said," Something Ruby put together, I'm not sure what this is exactly". As he spoke the group walked up to the table and Gojira set the binder down, and Ruby started saying," Sisters, Friends, Goji, Weiss", at singling them out Weiss said," Hey!", while Gojira just chuckled knowing why he was separate from the 'friends' category. Though his girlfriend continued," Four score and seven minutes ago I had a dream", at her pause Yang said," This is gonna be good", before catching a cherry, but Ruby then said," A dream that the four of us would come together as a team since were starting classes again tomorrow and have the most fun anyone's had... EVER!".

After her speech Weiss asked," Is that my binder?", only for Gojira to say with a smirk," It was, but not anymore!", that joke earned the Saurian Faunus a glare from the Schnee heiress. Though before an argument could start Blake asked," What are you talking about Ruby?", at the hidden Faunus's question Ruby said," I wanna kick off the semester with a bang!". Gojira seeing Yang about to make a pun slapped his scaled hand over the blondes mouth, and stopping Yang from making a stupid pun. Though his action made the others sweat drop, and he said," What? I'm not a fan of her stupid puns", his response earned him an apple to his nose curtesy of Nora who wore a mischievous smile.

At her smile Gojira grew nervous as the red head picked up a cream pie and threw it at Weiss. Knowing what would follow the Saurian Faunus started looking for a makeshift weapon to use as Weiss swiped a dollop of cream off and slung it at Nora. Only to miss and hit a random student who grabbed his tray and slung its contents at the group, but only Yang was hit, realizing how screwed he was said student ran off. Though Yang decided to focus on Nora who had started grabbing tables and throwing them to the other end of the building, creating a pseudo fort from the tables and benches. After her fort was complete Nora started chanting loudly," I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!!!", while her teammates stood at various levels of the fort.

Meanwhile Ruby had grabbed a milk carton and shouted," Justice will be swift. Justice will be painful. It will be DELICIOUS!", as she spoke the last sentence Ruby crushed the milk carton while her teammates shouted," YEAH!". Between the two teams stood Gojira and his teammates, and the Saurian Faunus smirked saying," Well let's have some fun, Mothra you and Anguirus go with Team JNPR. Me and Rodan will go with Team RWBY". At his order the team split into pairs and moved to the two teams, Ruby smiling when her boyfriend moved to stand next to her, and the Saurian Faunus asked," What's the plan?". At her confused expression Gojira said," I've got a plan then. Ruby you go after Pyrrah. I'll handle Nora, Rodan you can handle Mothra since the two of you have wings. Yang you handle Anguirus, and Blake and Weiss you two can take out Jaune and Ren. Got it?".

At their nods Gojira shouted," CHARGE!", and the battle commenced, the Saurian Faunus grabbing some Turkeys and using them as makeshift gauntlets. Spotting Yang doing the same as Team JNPR plus Mothra and Anguirus lobbed watermelons at them. Meanwhile Blake went to attack Ren, only for Pyrrha, who had armed herself with a baguette, to attack the cat Faunus. After a few moments Pyrrha sent Blake flying with a jab of her baguette, and throwing another at Yang knocking the blonde brawler back while Ruby grabbed a lunch tray and used it as a surfboard to attack Pyrrha. When she got close enough Ruby launched herself off the table and onto Pyrrha, who blocked her attack and sent her flying back, while this was happening Gojira had engaged Nora who had armed herself with a watermelon that had been stuck on a flagpole creating a makeshift hammer.

As Gojira was fighting Nora, Weiss had grabbed a bottle of ketchup and had used it to slow Ren down, while Blake had knocked Jaune into the table fort. Meanwhile Yang was battling Anguirus, who had armed himself with a pig on a spit, and Mothra and Rodan had stopped fighting entirely and were watching the chaos with a familiar monkey Faunus, and a blue haired teen. Though Gojira was more focused on Nora who had been trying to send him flying, but before he could anticipate her next strike Nora sent Gojira through the cafeteria's ceiling and pulping the watermelon she had been using as a hammerhead. This act caught Ruby's attention and she decided to switch targets and went after Ren who had started attacking Yang, but was intercepted by Weiss who had somehow found a _swordfish_ of all things as a weapon. Suddenly a beam of azure plasma shot from the ceiling, and Gojira fell through the roof, landing in a crouch.

At his sudden return Nora paused long enough for Gojira to land a handful of strikes on the redhead, sending her flying into a soda machine. This gave Nora an ample supply of projectiles, that she lobbed like grenades covering his scales in soda. The Saurian Faunus then set his sights of Anguirus, who had sent Yang flying, and started throwing jabs at the Ankylosaur Faunus. Anguirus had barely recovered from his tussle with the buxom blonde of Team RWBY, and was set upon by his team leader, and was sent flying through the walls and into the courtyard. Though Gojira then turned to face Pyrrha who had used her polarity to levitate a mass of cans and sent them at Gojira who activated his semblance created a barrier that shielded the Saurian Faunus.

Unfortunately Blake, Yang, and Weiss were sent flying into a wall, while Ruby managed to take cover behind Gojira. When he let the barrier fall Ruby activated her semblance and created a tornado that picked up the debri from the entire food fight. As she picked up speed Ruby launched their opponents into a wall, where they were hit with all the food that had been thrown about. Though Gojira noticed the mischievous look in his girlfriends eyes as she turned back to him, and he asked," What're you planning Ruby?".

The only response she gave him was a smirk before she tackled him and kissed him on the lips. Unfortunately for them Yang saw them kiss and roared," YOU'RE DEAD GOJI!", at her roar Gojira paled in fear before growling at the blonde brawler in defiance. Though he started dodging her attacks almost immediately as Yang was throwing punches that were far stronger than any she had used against him before. So the Saurian Faunus decided to dodge her attacks, and bide his time to strike all the while Gojira wondered what possessed Ruby to kiss him like that in front of her older sister. Though as he dodged her attacks Gojira noticed that she had taken down a few columns that were holding the ceiling.

Unfortunately Gojira was so focused on his thoughts that Yang managed to land a punch to his chest, right at the center of his scar. The sudden blow took the Saurian Faunus by surprise and he gasped in pain, his old wound still sore as the muscles hadn't completely healed. Though before he could recover Yang started punching him repeatedly, but before she could break his Aura Ruby screamed," YANG STOP IT YOU'RE HURTING HIM!!!". Her scream made Yang pause, and Gojira took this opportunity to stand up, though the Saurian Faunus was covered in bruises he was acting like nothing had happened. As he stood up Ruby ran to his side with a worried expression on her face, but she realized that Gojira was perfectly fine. Though he didn't say anything, but before Ruby could say anything Gojira said," Yang relax alright I-", before he could finish the ceiling started falling because of the hole that Gojira had blasted through the ceiling as well as the columns that Yang had obliterated when she was trying to kill the Saurian Faunus.

Fortunately for the three teams Professer Goodwitch used her semblance to move everyone out of the building before it completely collapsed. However she turned to the group and was about to start punishing them for their actions, only for Ozpin to say," Let it go Glynda. They're just children, let them play the part". Though Gojira then glared at Ruby and asked," Were you trying to get me killed Ruby?!", at her chastised expression he said," I didn't mind the kiss Rubes, just warn me next time alright. As for _you_ Yang, I'm not going to do anything inappropriate with your sister alright?". His question was met with a terse nod from the blonde brawler, and Ruby nodded meekly, and he said," Now that's done let's get going. I need to do some training anyways, who wants in?", at his new question Ruby said," I'll help Goji!".

At her reply Jaune said," Count me in too Gojira. I could use the workout", his response made his teammates nod, and Yang said," I'll come with you guys. Hey Goji what was our count at?". At her question the others were confused, but the Saurian Faunus said," Fifty for me, forty four four you Yang. You're getting better against me, though I'm not gonna hold back for our next fight", his retort confused the others further until Ruby said," They started keeping count when they were training. That being the amount of times they've won the fight". Her explanation made sense to the others, but Pyrrha asked," Wait Gojira has beaten Yang _Fifty_ times before coming to Beacon?", her question made the others realize how adept the Saurian Faunus was at close combat. Though Ruby then said," My Dad trained both of them, but Gojira seemed more dedicated than Yang. Though I'm not entirely sure why Goji was more focused", at her answer Pyrrha paused for a moment and looked at the Saurian Faunus who was looking at the sky with a peaceful expression on his face. The crimson haired girl had a sympathetic smile on her face before she started walking with the group.

 **Alright I'm ending this one here.**


	25. Boardgames and shenanigans

**Alright in this chapter we get to see Gojira and company start unraveling the plot of the villainous One of Fall. Though not in the traditional sense, something that will be shown here.**

 **Beacon Academy Library, one week after the battle at the docks**

Gojira was watching his girlfriend and her teammates play a board game that Ruby had brought from their home called World of Remnant. Though the Saurian Faunus noted the mischievous expression on Yang's face and whispered to Ruby," Let me see your cards, I've got an idea", at his request the silver eyed girl tilted her cards so that only Gojira could see them. The cards that Ruby had were Altesian air fleet, Altesian Knight Mk IV, point defense turrets, and armored Bullhead, planning against any contingency of Yang's Gojira whispered to Ruby," Okay use your air fleet to bypass Yang's Ursai, but also use the point defense defense turret card for your fleet. That way you counter what traps your sister has laid, meanwhile send the droids to attack her Ursai, and use the Bullhead to provide support".

At his suggestion Ruby nodded before saying," Yang Xiao Long prepare your kingdom for battle! I deploy Altesian air fleet!", at her words Yang gasped saying," You fiend!". Though Gojira noticed Yang's smirk, and Ruby then moved to attack Yang leading the blonde brawler to deploy her trap card, that being Giant Nevermore. As she went to roll the dice Ruby's smirk faded and she said," If you roll a six or lower the Nevermore will turn on you Yang!", only for the blonde brawler to say," That's a chance I'm willing to take!".

Unfortunately for Ruby Yang got a perfect seven and her fleet was destroyed making the silver eyed girl cry, and Gojira nuzzled her cheek to comfort his girlfriend. Of course his act of affection made Yang frown, but she decided to let it go. During all of this Weiss wore a confused expression as she looked at her cards and said," I have no idea what I'm doing", only for Yang to say," Let me see your cards ice queen!". This led to Yang demolishing Weiss and the blonde brawler smirking smugly.

The entire time Gojira's teammates were watching with amused expressions, while Mothra was reading a book about ancient legends. In particular a legend concerning an orange eyed Faunus that had the strength to take on whole armies singlehandedly. Rodan was reading a weapon manual, and Anguirus was reading a comic book, though Rodan was looking at Blake with a concerned expression on his face. Though he decided to talk to Blake later, but before anyone could say anything Jaune asked," Can I play with you guys?", at his question Weiss scoffed," This sort of game is too difficult for you to play Jaune", only for Ruby to interrupt asking," Didn't you attack your own units two turns ago?".

Weiss only glared at Ruby before Gojira said," What Ice Queen meant is that this game requires a strategic mindset. One that I know you have Jaune, and apparently Weiss has not", at his praise the blonde swordsman blushed while Weiss scowled. Though Yang asked Blake," Hey Blakey it's your turn!", only for the cat Faunus to jump and say," What?", at her question Rodan asked," Blake you okay?". The only response he got was a growl from Blake as she got up from the table and walked away making her friends worry.

 **Four hours later outside of Team RWBY's dorm**

Gojira was somewhat tired after having fun with his friends, but Ruby had texted him asking the Saurian Faunus to bring his teammates to her dorm for something. So five minutes later Gojira and his team stood outside the dorm of Team RWBY, wondering what Ruby wanted. Only for the door to fly open and Ruby to accidentally tackle the Saurian Faunus, making their friends crowd around them trying to figure out if they were okay.

As Gojira got back on his feet, Ruby in his arms he asked,"What's the rush Rubes?", at his question the silver eyed girl said," I was going to get my board game from the library". At her answer Gojira said," I actually grabbed that for ya", at his statement Ruby jumped with joy and kissed the Saurian Faunus on the cheek. Her kiss made the Saurian Faunus blush so deeply that he resembled Ruby's cloak and he said," Rodan please go get her board game".

Suddenly Gojira caught a scent that he hadn't smelled in a long time, making the Saurian Faunus raise his guard. His sudden mood shift caught his friends attention and saw a group of exchange students from Haven walking towards the group. Gojira recognized the scent of an ancient power, but couldn't pinpoint which one of the three had it. Meanwhile Mothra said," You guys lost? The exchange students have their own dormitories", at her statement the girl who had dark hair and golden eyes said," Our apologies, we got turned around", at her reply Gojira started to growl quietly making Ruby squeezing his shoulder for comfort.

After a few moments the three Haven students started walking away, and Ruby turned to Gojira and asked," What was that about Goji?", his answer was immediate," One of them was there the night we encountered Torchwick, I'm not sure which one though". His answer made his friends pause as they contemplated the possibility that some bad person had managed to sneak into Beacon. The possibilities were frightening to say the least, and Gojira then growled," The woman with the dark hair, she had _his_ scent on her", at his statement Ruby asked," Who's scent?", at her question the Saurian Faunus growled," _Adam Taurus_. If she's working with that bastard I'm going to _kill_ her".

His reply made Ruby pale in horror before she smacked the back of his head saying," What if she's not working with him Goji?", her question made the Saurian Faunus pause before saying," I won't know until I ask her, but that will come later. You said that you needed us for something Ruby?". His question made Ruby smirk as she said," We need your help to bring down the White Fang, and Torchwick! Whatcha say Goji?", his answer was a smirk and a nod, while his teammates said," We're in if the boss is!".

 **Alright I'm the next chapter you guys get to see the start of the Painting the Town mini arc.**


	26. Painting the Town

**Alright in this chapter we get the Painting the Town mini arc, with a minor twist. Said twist being that Team GAMR will be joining Team RWBY instead of Sun and Neptune. That way everyone has a partner.**

 **Here's the final part of the redux! I'm sorry about not fixing my mistakes sooner, but hey better late than never!**

 **Beacon Academy class of Professer Port**

Gojira was rather bored with Professer Port's class as the old Huntsman rambled constantly about his old adventures and the like. Though the Saurian Faunus was patiently waiting for the school day to end so he and his friends could see if they could figure out what Roman's plan was. Though across the room Gojira spotted Jaune trying to get Weiss to go on a date with him, and not seeing the hurt look on Pyrrha's face.

Luckily before Gojira would have smacked the dense blonde for not paying attention the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. As he got up he noticed that Weiss had rejected Jaune's proposal, so the Saurian Faunus decided to talk to the blonde swordsman later.

After making his way to his dorm Gojira saw that his teammates had already gathered their gear and were wearing new outfits. Rodan wore a black vest that could accommodate his wings, and a pair of blue pants with black boots. Meanwhile Anguirus wore a red shirt that allowed his spiked carapace to fit comfortably, alongside a pair of brown cargo pants and a pair of sneakers. As for Mothra she was wearing a blue blouse that allowed her wings to move freely, while wearing a pair of white pants complimented by a pair of red shoes. As for the Saurian Faunus, Gojira wore a black shirt that had slits to accommodate his spikes, and a pair of gray pants with his usual combat boots.

All of Team GAMR had their weapons, and decided to head to Team RWBY's dorm to strategize. After knocking Yang opened the door and let them in, and after putting a decent plan together the two teams made their way to Vale. Once arriving in the city the two teams separated into small teams, said teams being Mothra, Ruby, and Weiss. The second team was Gojira, and Yang, and the final team was Blake, Anguirus and Rodan.

After making sure that the plan would work the group split up, with Gojira riding with Yang on the blondes motorcycle. Meanwhile Ruby was walking with Weiss and Mothra towards the Vale CCT Tower, though the silver eyed girl wasn't happy about not getting to spend time with the Saurian Faunus, Ruby decided to get Gojira to take her on another date when this mission was over. Blake was walking with Rodan and Anguirus towards a White Fang recruitment center, but the cat Faunus was concerned about Rodan, as like her the Pterosaur Faunus had defected from the White Fang.

Gojira in the other hand was curious as to why Yang was driving towards the seedier side of Vale, but decided to trust the blonde brawler. After a few minutes the duo arrived in front of a club that Gojira recognized from his time on the run. As they walked towards the door the Saurian Faunus noted how the bouncers ran inside the building when they spotted Yang making Gojira give the blonde a curious expression only for Yang to smirk.

Gojira decided to ask Yang later and went to open the door only to find that the bouncers locked it. In response Gojira literally tore the door from it's hinges, throwing it through into the club. Though when he walked in Gojira noticed how a man wearing a suit minus the jacket walked towards him, followed by a group of goons making the Saurian Faunus smirk.

Though when Yang walked into the room the goons aimed their weapons at the blonde making Gojira roar with laughter at their cowardice. The man chose this moment to say," HEY LOWER YOUR WEAPONS YOU IDIOTS!", at his order the goons all lowered their weapons with scared expressions on their faces. When the man was certain that his men had listened he asked," Blondie what're you doing here?", at his question Yang said," I need some information about Roman Torchwick Junior".

At her question Junior frowned saying," I haven't seen the guy since he 'borrowed' some of my guys. They never came back, apparently he didn't like how the performed. WHICH IS SOMETHING I CAN RELATE WITH!". The last sentence was directed towards his goons who were replacing the door that the Saurian Faunus had destroyed. Though Yang asked," Are you sure you haven't heard anything?", her question earned her a glare from the bar owner which was countered by a glare from the Saurian Faunus making Junior ask," Whose this guy anyway? He ya boyfriend or something?".

That comment made Gojira mad and he grabbed Junior by the shirt and growled," Answer her question or I'll make you scream", his threat was very real as Gojira was rather upset about not getting to spend time with his girlfriend. Though Junior suddenly said," Wait a minute I thought recognized you! The White Fang are looking for you young man. Apparently you pissed off the wrong guy, cause they want your hide", the reveal of this information made Gojira furious.

Fortunately for Junior Yang grabbed Gojira's shoulder saying," Let's go Goji, we got all we could outta this guy". Gojira growled for a moment before throwing Junior across the bar, and through several walls, making Yang flinch at his treatment of the idiot. Though as they walked outside towards Yang's bike they heard Yang's scroll go off with Blake shouting," We need backup! We're running-", only to be cut off by a frightened Anguirus who screamed," GIANT ROBOT! TORCHWICK'S INSIDE IT".

As the duo listened they suddenly saw the trio of Rodan, Blake, and Anguirus running past them being chased by a giant mech. Alongside a giant plant like creature that made Gojira's heart skip a beat as he caught Biollante's scent. Though Yang said," Goji we need to help them! Get on my bike and hold on!", before he could contemplate what Yang had said the blonde floored it sending the duo in pursuit of Torchwick and Biollante.

 **Two hours prior White Fang recruitment facility**

Rodan and Blake felt uncomfortable about coming to the event knowing that one slip up meant their capture and possible death. Anguirus on the other hand could hardly contain his anger at the White Fang's tactics as like Gojira the Fang had taken his family from him, though unlike the Saurian Faunus they didn't kill his family directly. Though only his teammates knew the story as the Ankylosaur Faunus was adamant to keep a straight face like Gojira.

Though the train of thought for the trio was cut off by a White Fang grunt handing them some Grimm Masks saying," Here you go, now head into the main hall for the assembly". As the group walked into the building Anguirus asked," I've been wondering what possessed these idiots to wear Grimm Mask. You know why Rodan?", at his question Blake said," These masks were a symbol of how humanity viewed us as monsters. So the current leader of the White Fang decided to use these as the face of the White Fang. They symbolize our savagery as the humans pushed us to embrace our darker traits".

Her explanation made Anguirus pale in disgust before he growled," That's really damn dark. Seriously that's messed up". His response to Blake's explanation made Rodan chuckle before saying," It seriously is my friend it seriously is", at his statement Blake said," Alright guys let's stick to the plan and we should be fine".

As the trio walked into the main hall they saw that there were dozens of Faunus standing before a stage that had a tall Faunus with a chainsaw sword on his back. Though Blake also spotted Biollante near the back of the stage conversing with a Faunus that looked like Rodan. When Rodan saw his little sister talking to Biollante his heart sank, but he kept his composure.

Though before anyone could comment a White Fang lieutenant walked onto the stage and gave a speech about why the Faunus were fighting against the humans. Eventually the lieutenant motioned for someone to come onstage, and to everyone's surprise it was Roman Torchwick wearing a smug grin. At his appearance the Faunus protested before like a master showman Roman turned to crowd into his biggest fans when he unveiled a mech that had been made by Atlas before being stolen by the White Fang.

When Blake saw the mech she realized that the Fang were serious about going to war with humanity and said," We need to stop them!". Unfortunately Torchwick had spotted the trio and was going to warn the goons when Rodan aimed his Dual Sins handguns at a breaker. The moment the lights went out they ran back outside but were followed by Roman, now piloting the mech he had given the White Fang. When Rodan looked past Roman he also spotted Biollante who was in hot pursuit of the trio of Faunus.

 **Five minutes later on Vale freeway 117**

Gojira was trying to figure out whether he was angry or just curious when Yang shouted," Focus Goji! We need to help Blake, Anguirus, and Rodan". When he focused Gojira readied his Dragons Fang gauntlets before jumping onto the mech and tearing into the machine, only for Biollante to grab him with her vines shouting," I GOT YOU BROTHER!".

At her shout Gojira activated his semblance, spikes glowing brightly, before releasing a pulse that destroyed the vines holding him. Seems her vines destroyed made Biollante roar in anger screaming," I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THAT BROTHER!", but before she could try again Weiss suddenly appeared and used her semblance to cast glyphs that trapped Biollante in ice.

Once Weiss was certain that the plant girl was trapped she used her semblance to create a sheet of ice that made Torchwick slip and fall off the freeway. Upon landing Torchwick grabbed the Saurian Faunus and threw him at Ruby's feet, making the silver eyed girl glare at the criminal through the mech. As he got to his feet Gojira growled menacingly as the Saurian Faunus had caught his scent on the mech.

Realizing that Torchwick had met with Adam made Gojira see red before Biollante joined him and Team RWBY. The plant girl went to make a threat only for the Saurian Faunus to roar," WHERE IS ADAM! TELL ME NOW ROMAN!", at his roar Torchwick quipped," You're gonna have to best the answer outta me Scales". Instead of getting an angry response Roman heard Gojira growl in a demonic voice," So be it", before launching himself at the criminal, spikes glowing menacingly.

Though before he could land a blow on the mech Biollante stepped in his path growling," If ya want him you gotta go through me!". His only response was a blast of his Atomic Breath that scorched her vines and missed her by a millimeter and burning her bark scales. Realizing that Gojira wasn't playing around she launched a stream of sap from her mouth that blinded the Saurian Faunus, making him growl in pain and slowly eating at his Aura. Though Biollante moved closer and started attacking him with some vines.

The only problem was that Gojira was regaining his bearings and before long he had grabbed a handful of Biollante's vines and had used them to pull her into striking range. Once he had Gojira had started throwing punches that were aimed to incapacitate his wayward sister before moving to interrogate Torchwick.

Unfortunately Biollante was as tough as he was making his task that much harder before he finally growled," Why are you helping them Lante? Don't you realize that they tore our family apart? Mom and Dad are gone". Biollante stopped mid punch and stammered," T-th-ey're g-gone?", at her confusion Gojira continued," Yes they're gone, they were murdered by the White Fang. Those monsters tortured me too, see what they did to me", as he spoke this last sentence Gojira lifted his shirt up showing Biollante the massive scar on his chest. When she saw it Biollante paled in horror before suddenly screaming in pain, holding her head before suddenly turning into golden flakes of energy and floating away.

Gojira roared in sorrow, though that roar quickly turned into one of rage as he turned back to Roman, and seeing that his mech was in pieces. Though Team RWBY was catching their breath Gojira suddenly shot past them and grabbed the criminal by the collar of his jacket and growled," Where is Adam? What did he do to my sister?". As the Saurian Faunus spoke Roman realized that he was in very real danger of being killed by Gojira and said," Alright Scales here's the thing I have no idea where Adam is currently, but I think I have an idea where may be headed".

At his answer Gojira growled menacingly," Where? Do not lie to me Roman, otherwise I'll have to find you again. And when I find you I will kill you do you understand me", at his threat Torchwick nodded.

Roman went to answer only for a small girl with hair themed after Neapolitan ice cream to land in front of Gojira, and stabbed the Saurian Faunus with a syringe filled with enough tranquilizer to knock out a herd of horses. The initial shot made Gojira drop Torchwick and fall to his knees before the criminal gloated," Oh Scales where's the threats now eh? A minute ago you were threatening my life and all that only for my little friend to beat you with a single move!".

As he boasted his victory Roman didn't notice that Gojira was getting back on his feet, spikes glowing menacingly. Unfortunately by the time he did notice the Saurian Faunus had once again grabbed him by the shirt and smacked the girl away with his tail growling," Is that the best that you can do Torchwick? Adam did far worse to me", Gojira proved his point by tearing off his shirt, showing Roman the scar on his chest.

When Roman saw the wound he realized that the Saurian Faunus wasn't kidding. Though he noticed that Gojira's movement had slowed considerably and the criminal took the opportunity to free himself. Gojira growled in anger, but was stopped by the girl from before moving to stand next to Torchwick. Unfortunately before he could move to attack the pair of criminals Yang suddenly shot forward, eyes a blood red, and hair aflame. The only reaction she got was the sound of breaking glass as Roman and his partner vanished, though Gojira heard a Bullhead flying away.

However Gojira finally succumbed to the tranquilizers and passed out, making Ruby and her teammates run to his side. Though Blake said," He's alright Ruby, my guess is the tranquilizer he got hit with kicked in", at her statement Ruby asked," What tranquilizer? He didn't get hit by Torchwick, only his partner... oh". As the silver eyed girl spoke she realized that he had been hit after all, but Yang interjected saying," What about Biollante? That's the second time she's done something like that". At her statement Weiss frowned saying," I'm not sure Yang, but I know this much that sort of ability isn't normal in the slightest. Then again not much that has happened these last few weeks can be described as normal either", her reply made the other girls laugh before Ruby asked," Where's Goji's teammates?".

 **Alright I'm ending this chapter here, and next time we get the Dance, and possibly another date between Gojira and Ruby.**


	27. The King’s second date

**I apologize for the late update, but I've been creatively drained. Though I'm not giving up.**

 **Beacon Academy Infirmary the next morning**

Gojira woke up feeling groggy but warm, and when he looked to his right the Saurian Faunus saw a sleeping Ruby cuddling into his side. Though when he looked around he realized that he was in the infirmary, making him feel rather confused as to what had happened the night before. Though his confusion turned into fear when he spotted Yang in the doorway that led into the room giving him a murderous glare.

Unfortunately for Gojira it was this moment when Ruby woke up, as she sat up on the bed yawning cutely. Though once she realized where she was blushed in embarrassment before turning to Gojira and saying," Good morning Goji, did you sleep well?". At her question the Saurian Faunus raised an eyebrow before asking," Why am I in the infirmary? I don't remember getting hurt", at his question Ruby said," Well you did get dosed with some tranquilizer".

Gojira then recalled during his battle against Roman and Biollante a girl with tricolor hair had jabbed the Saurian Faunus with a needle. Though when he looked around he noticed his teammates were absent, but Ruby seeing his expression shift said," Mothra and Anguirus went to get some breakfast with Weiss and Jaune's team. I'm not sure about Rodan and Blake though".

At her explanation Gojira then asked," So how does any of that have to do with why exactly you were sleeping next to me?". Realizing that she had been caught Ruby blushed deeply before saying," You were crying in your sleep Goji. I wanted to make sure you were okay, but I also didn't wanna wake you up". At her statement Gojira smiled gratefully before Yang cut in growling," As much as I find this adorable I suggest you start running Goji!", realizing he was in trouble the Saurian Faunus went to bolt.

Fortunately for the Saurian Faunus Ruby had managed to calm Yang saying," He wasn't awake Yang, I was the one to start cuddling with him". At her explanation Yang's eyes changed from blood red to her usual lilac before saying," I got my eye on you Goji", her threat made the Saurian Faunus shiver slightly. Though Ruby comforted him by nuzzling into his side making Gojira smile warmly.

After taking a moment to gather his thoughts Gojira asked," Hey Ruby do you want to go out tonight?", at his question Ruby nodded happily. Though she looked at him and asked," What's going on Goji? I know that look in your eye, you're planning something", at her accusation the Saurian Faunus chuckled saying," You'll have to find out Rubes".

At his chuckle the silver eyed girl pouted before getting off the bed, being followed by Gojira himself. As he stood up the Saurian Faunus realized that he was only clad in a hospital gown making him blush in embarrassment before Ruby said," Don't worry Goji I managed to get some clean clothes for ya!". After changing into a black shirt and blue jeans with his usual combat boots Gojira followed Ruby to the cafeteria where their friends were eating lunch.

Though the Saurian Faunus noted that both Rodan and Blake were absent, but he had caught their scent leading to the library. After getting himself a tray of food including a hamburger with bacon and cheese the Saurian Faunus joined his friends. Ruby on the other hand had grabbed several strawberries and cookies, earning her an amused look from Gojira.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Gojira was feeling much better after eating, though his teammates had questioned him extensively about what had happened to him the night before. After explaining what had happened Anguirus and Mothra offered to give Gojira advice when he needed it. Though Mothra noticed Gojira giving the Moth Faunus a look that said he needed to talk about something, and she nodded discretely.

Once the two teams had gone their separate ways, with Ruby grabbing Yang while saying that she had "something" to ask her. While Anguirus was heading to the gym to work out, and Weiss was going to the library to study. After arriving at their dorm Gojira asked Mothra," I need your help with something", at his request she asked," With what Gojira?". The Saurian Faunus then said while blushing softly," You know the dance that's coming up? I'm planning on taking Ruby to it, but I need some pointers on dancing".

At his question Mothra said," That's all?", at his nod she continued," I'll see what I can do Gojira". Knowing that he was all set for the training Gojira then walked to the bathroom with a change of clothes before saying," I'll be ready tomorrow morning, but for the moment I've got a date". At his statement Mothra smiled knowingly making the Saurian Faunus grumble in annoyance before stepping into the hallway and walking towards Team RWBY's dorm.

After knocking on the door Gojira was met by Yang who had a confused look on her face before asking," Is Ruby here?". At his question Yang said," Yeah I think she was getting ready", the Saurian decided to wait patiently for his girlfriend, and five seconds later Ruby was standing before the Saurian Faunus. Her outfit consisted of a black blouse with her usual corset and red and black skirt, alongside her ever present cloak.

Gojira couldn't help but stare for a moment before shaking his head and saying," You ready Ruby?", at his question the silver eyed girl nodded before grabbing his hand, blushing softly. As they walked away from the dorm Mothra walked up to Yang and asked," Are you going to follow them again?", at the Moth Faunus's question the blonde brawler blushed slightly before shaking her head.

Her response made Mothra curious and she said," I'm surprised Yang, I figured that you were going to follow them like last time", at her statement Yang chuckled saying," Well as much as I don't like it Gojira and Ruby are almost perfect for each other. Though I didn't think that Ruby would get a boyfriend before me, honestly makes me a little angry". At her explanation Mothra tilted her head in amusement saying," I think I know someone who might like you Yang", her statement made the blonde in question raise an eyebrow.

 **Beacon Academy Gymnasium**

Anguirus suddenly felt a chill go up his spine as the Ankylosaur Faunus was punching several holographic Grimm. Though for the moment he decided to refocus on his training, not realizing that he was about to get a visitor.

 **With Gojira and Ruby**

Gojira suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine, making Ruby turn to him and ask," Are you okay Goji?". The Saurian Faunus said," I just got the feeling that something is going to happen while we're on our date. Though it's nothing bad, I can't help but wonder", at his explanation Ruby butted her head against his arm saying," Don't worry about our friends Goji, Yang's probably gonna pull a prank or something".

Her explanation didn't make Gojira worry any less, but he decided to wait and see what happened. The Saurian Faunus simply nodded and wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulder while smiling. Ruby couldn't help but blush a little at his actions, but at the same time she felt comfortable in his arms. The silver eyed girl couldn't explain why she felt this way, but Ruby decided that it didn't matter as she leaned into Gojira's side.

Though it didn't last as before long the pair arrived at the Vale airport and moved to disembark. Gojira simply led the way holding Ruby's hand, walking to Chico de Burns, trying to figure out a plan for something special for his girlfriend. As they walked Gojira spotted a sign for a carnival of some kind and asked," Hey Ruby would you like to go to the carnival?", at his question her silver eyes started glowing brightly and she squealed," YEAH!". Smiling at her antics Gojira turned around and started walking towards the carnival.

 **Fifteen minutes later**

Gojira and Ruby were walking around the carnival grounds, though the Saurian Faunus wasn't pleased with the person who let them in. The man whose nametag said his name was Harry Carter was a racist bastard who would have denied them entry. If Saurian Faunus hadn't been very clear on what would happen the the man if he didn't let them in.

Fortunately for the fool Ruby had managed to calm Gojira down after getting the tickets. Though Gojira still gave Harry a glare that made the man fear for his life before the Saurian Faunus walked into the fairgrounds with Ruby pouting at his antics. Once they had made it inside Gojira had calmed down, Ruby on the other hand couldn't help but smile warmly at his chivalry. Even if said chivalry was masked by anger at the moment, as Gojira had paid the racist double the normal amount to keep him quiet.

As they walked around the fairgrounds Gojira spotted a game booth that had a pair of toy guns, and dozens of targets. Realizing where Gojira was looking Ruby drug the Saurian Faunus to the booth wearing a giddy smile. As the duo walked up to the booth Gojira recognized the man, or rather Faunus manning the booth. Said Faunus was a Saurian Faunus like Gojira, though with visible differences, the most being the fact that this Saurian Faunus was female. Other than that the female Saurian Faunus had spikes that curved forwards on her back and her eyes were a dull orange.

Upon seeing Gojira the Faunus said," Goji! Where ya been? I went by Chico de Burns the other night and I heard from Titano that you had a girlfriend! Also I heard about what happened to your parents Goji". At her rambling Gojira rolled his eyes and said," Hello Zilla, I apologize for not saying hi, but I've been rather busy. As I'm currently attending Beacon, and I'd been through hell before going there". Feeling left out Ruby spoke up saying," Hey Goji who's this?", realizing that he had forgotten about Ruby Gojira said quickly," Ruby this is my cousin Zilla, Zilla this is my girlfriend Ruby!".

At the introduction Zilla was smiling brightly while Ruby was being her usual awkward self, making the Saurian Faunus chuckle in amusement. Though Zilla then asked," So you guys here to play some games?", at her question Ruby perked up saying," Yes we are!". At her exuberant attitude Gojira smiled, and said," What prizes can we get for winning?", his question made Zilla smirk saying," Well it depends on how many targets you knock down! Though see that really small one at the back Goji?", seeing his nod she continued," If you hit _that_ one you win a prize from the top shelf".

Glancing at Ruby the Saurian Faunus spotted her looking at a plushie of a dinosaur with spikes on it's back that looked suspiciously like a dinosaur version of himself. Though the plushie was colored a charcoal gray with slightly lighter colored spikes while it's eyes were a simple black dot on a pair Seeing what Ruby and Gojira were looking at Zilla joked," I know the resemblance is uncanny isn't it?", realizing that the jab was directed towards Gojira the Saurian Faunus sighed saying," I will admit it looks somewhat like me, but I'm curious what's the name of this character?".

At his question the female Saurian Faunus said," Apparently he's called Godzilla King of the Monsters or something like that". Her answer only made Gojira frown slightly before he shrugged and said," Alright Ruby you ready to play?", the only answer he got was a nod from the silver eyed girl. At her nod the duo picked up the fake guns and aimed at a random target, seeing they were ready Zilla said," On the count of three start shooting! One! Two! Three!".

As soon as the last word had left her mouth Gojira and Ruby started knocking down targets left and right. All the while Gojira was aiming for the smallest target so that he could win the plushie for Ruby. Though Gojira also noticed that Ruby was trying to hit the target, but before she could knock it down Gojira managed to knock it down with a shot that had ricocheted off one of Ruby's.

Seeing that he had knocked the target down Gojira cheered before pointing to the plushie that had caught Ruby's attention earlier. After Zilla passed the plush to Gojira the Saurian Faunus handed it to Ruby. Though he noticed her slightly sad demeanor vanish upon Gojira handing her the Kaiju plushie. Seeing the confusion that followed Gojira simply said," I didn't see anything I would like, and figured you'd like that".

At his answer Ruby smiled happily and hugged Gojira who said," Let's keep moving Rubes, I'll talk to you soon Zilla. Meet me at Chico de Burns next week okay?", at Zilla's nod Gojira started walking away with Ruby. Though as they walked Gojira noticed that several humans were glaring at the couple and saying rude things under their breath, not realizing that Gojira heard every word. Apparently Ruby caught onto his rising anger and squeezed his hand gently, but firmly, whispering," Don't worry about them Goji", at her reassurance Gojira calmed down.

As they kept walking Gojira spotted a Ferris wheel and when he looked to Ruby the silver eyed girl was looking at it too. Deciding to ride the Ferris wheel next Gojira and Ruby got in line for the ride and surprisingly the line was rather short. As they climbed into their seats Gojira couldn't help but notice the ride operator glaring daggers at his back, but like everyone else thus far Gojira ignored the fools, focusing his attention on Ruby.

After settling in their seats the car started rotating upwards letting them see almost all of Vale. As they ascended Gojira couldn't help but chuckle at Ruby's awestruck expression making her pout at him. Though Gojira then said," You know Ruby I took you on this date to ask you something", at his statement Ruby tilted her head before Gojira continued," Would you come to the dance with me Ruby?". At his question Ruby smiled warmly saying," Yes I will Goji!", at her answer Gojira smiled warmly before kissing Ruby's cheek.

However before he could pull away the silver eyed girl latched onto his lips with her own making Gojira blush from the unexpected kiss. Though he melted into it rather quickly before they separated for air blushing furiously. Gojira looked at Ruby with an eyebrow raised making her blush further and say," I couldn't help it, I wanted to kiss you earlier but Yang would have tried to kill you". Her explanation made Gojira laugh a little before he smiled softly making Ruby tilt her head again before Gojira said," I can't help but enjoy the little things in life like this. Especially after what I've been through".

His explanation made Ruby nod in agreement, but before they could talk more their cart returned to the station and they had to disembark. After they had gotten off the ride Gojira noticed that it was rather late and said," We need to head back Ruby", at his words Ruby nodded before the pair left the fairgrounds for the airport. All the while not noticing a familiar pair of neon green eyes tracking their every step.

 **Same time Mountain Glen ruins**

Xenilla was getting annoyed with the woman who bore the power of Fall and her minions thinking they could order the Grimm Faunus hybrid around. Though Xenilla only followed their orders because of the green eyed Faunus that was a relative of Gojira and hated him too. Now though Xenilla was leaving the hidden hideout to track down some moth Faunus in Mistral. The rumors surrounding this so called 'Black Moth' had Xenilla's blood boiling for a fight as they had slaughtered entire hordes of Grimm and even a couple of experienced Huntsmen. So Xenilla begrudgingly followed the order to find the Black Moth and bring them to Mountain Glen.

 **Alright I'm gonna end this one here, and I want to apologize for the lack of updates as I've managed to mess up my sleeping schedule. If you want to know how I managed to pull that off don't ask I've got insomnia.**


	28. Dance Preparations

**Alright guys I'm back and very pleased to give you guys chapter 28 of The Hidden King! In this chapter we get some comedy in the form of Anguirus and Yang! Alongside Gojira learning how to dance and preparing for the Dance. Though I feel like I should ask if I should pair Anguirus and Yang, leave a review if you like that idea or not. Also I wanna ask for your opinion on whether or not I should make a Chibi version of this story that would work like RWBY Chibi. Regardless here we go!**

 **Beacon Academy dorm of Team GAMR the next morning**

Gojira woke feeling refreshed and ready for the day, though as he sat up in his bed the Saurian Faunus spotted a familiar blonde brawler cuddling with Anguirus. As he looked around the room Gojira noticed that his other teammates were gone. After taking a moment Gojira stood up and shouted," Alright you two get up!".

At his sudden shout both Yang and Anguirus jolted awake, with the blonde accidentally punching the Ankylosaur Faunus in the gut. This made Anguirus grunt in pain before Gojira said," Come on guys I've got better things to do today", at his statement Yang almost screamed," GOJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!". Her question earned the blonde a glare from Gojira as he said plainly," This is my team's dorm Yang, or did Anguirus forget to tell you?".

Anguirus took this opportunity to say," Sorry Yang, I meant to wake up earlier so you could sneak back to your dorm. Also I apologize Gojira we didn't do anything indecent, we just cuddled and talked". At his apology Gojira said," You're fine Anguirus, but tell me what me and Ruby missed last night. I wasn't aware you even liked each other like that".

At his prodding Yang growled angrily before Anguirus said," Let's just say I had kept my feelings towards her concealed until last night". Anguirus's answer made the Saurian Faunus chuckle before he turned to Yang with an expectant look on his face, only for the buxom blonde to say in a singsong voice," Sorry Goji my lips are sealed~!".

Her answer made the Saurian Faunus frown slightly before he smirked deviously saying," I wonder what Ruby would say if she found out you were doing last night Yang?~". Unfortunately Yang didn't take his words well growling," You wouldn't dare Goji, if you do I'll make sure that you regret it for the rest of your life!". Seeing that Gojira was at a loss for words Anguirus said," You know he's kidding Yang. While he can be rude at times Gojira isn't like that".

Deciding to stay silent Gojira simply nodded at his teammates statement, having been caught off guard by something else that made him look away from the blonde brawler. Catching his look Yang asked," What's wrong Goji?", hearing her question the Saurian Faunus said," You may want to fix your shirt Yang".

Looking down Yang realized her shirt had somehow managed to slide enough that one of her "assets" had managed to escape its confinement in said shirt. Though that wasn't what had made the Saurian Faunus look away, rather it was the mark that surrounded her nipple. It looked like a bite mark from someone with sharp teeth... someone like Anguirus.

After glancing down Yang suddenly screamed in panic before fixing her shirt while Anguirus looked mortified. Once she had recomposed herself Yang growled," Anguirus why was there a bite mark there?", at her question the Ankylosaur Faunus blushed a deep crimson as he said," I don't know Yang, but I swear I didn't do that when we were cuddling".

Taking this moment to speak, Gojira said," This has been interesting but I've got things I need to do. So I'll let you fix your mistake Anguirus". As the Saurian Faunus spoke he grabbed a set of clean clothes before heading to the community showers. Though Gojira noticed the pleading look that his teammate sent him, one that he ignored in favor of leaving Anguirus to Yang's wrath.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Gojira was walking to the cafeteria to hopefully meet up with Mothra so he could learn how to dance properly. Though he had noticed some people throwing glares his way, including the mint haired girl from the other day. That had Gojira on his guard as the girl seemed to be following him around the school.

Gojira decided to confront the girl and so he ducked into a hallway and waited for her to follow. Once she had rounded the corner Gojira grabbed her and pinned the girl against the wall. Said girl jumped in fright when she realized that Gojira had figured out she was following him around. After taking a moment to compose herself Gojira asked," Why exactly are you following me?".

At his question the girl said," I wasn't sure if you were single or not. I was wondering if-", only for Gojira to growl," That's a lie and we both know it, now I'll ask again _why are you following me_?". As he spoke Gojira made sure to lace his tone with some anger, making her flinch before she said," My Team leader wanted to see what you were capable of in combat. That way we could have a chance at beating you during the Vytal Festival".

Gojira growled menacingly before growling," Is that all she wants?", at his question the girl nodded meekly. Not seeing any signs of lying the Saurian Faunus said," If she wants to see me fight all she has to do is challenge me", at his statement the mint haired girl seemed shocked and angry. Though before she could comment Gojira moved away from her and continued towards his initial goal of finding Mothra.

 **Five minutes later**

Once she was sure that Gojira was gone Emerald Sustrai pulled out her scroll and dialed a number. Once the person on the other end picked up she said," We've got a problem".

 **With Gojira**

As he walked away Gojira couldn't help but feel like something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what. Though when he spotted Mothra talking to Rodan he sighed knowing that he was going to have a long day. When Mothra spotted Gojira she walked away from Rodan towards the Saurian Faunus.

Gojira asked," I assume that you and Rodan noticed our guest last night?", his query earned him a giggle from Mothra. After a moment she said," Yes I noticed that Yang was cuddling with Anguirus when I woke this morning. As for why I could only assume that Anguirus finally asked her out". Gojira simply let out a growling sigh before saying," Well I wanna get this over with so let's get started", at his statement Mothra tilted her head before asking," Do you mean your dancing lessons?".

At his growl of annoyance Mothra giggled saying," Alright follow me Goji, I've got a place where we can do this". With that the Moth Faunus walked away with Gojira trailing a few steps behind, though he noticed that Ruby was walking towards them with a smile on her face. When she spotted Gojira she bolted towards the duo, and launched herself into Gojira's arms.

Laughing softly Gojira said," Good morning Ruby how are you today?", at his question Ruby said," I'm doing great! Though I haven't seen Yang all morning, have you guys seen her?". After glancing to Mothra Gojira said," I think I saw her in the gym working out", at his reply Ruby said," I figured, but what are you up to Goji?".

At her question Gojira said," I'm putting something together for the dance that's in a few days that I think you'll like". His answer made Ruby tilt her head adorably in confusion before saying," Alright I guess I'll let you get to it Goji. I'll talk to you later". As she went to leave Ruby planted a kiss on Gojira's cheek smiling softly before walking away.

After she had left Gojira and Mothra continued towards an empty dorm so that the Saurian Faunus could learn how to dance. Once they had entered Gojira asked," So what do I have to do? I have something else I need to get done". At his impatience Mothra said," Well I need to know what kind of dance you want to learn. Though I think you only want to learn the slow romantic dance". At her statement Gojira nodded saying," Yeah I really only wanted to learn how to slow dance, seeing as I'm not normally the dancing kind of guy", his answer didn't surprise the Moth Faunus in the slightest.

At his response Mothra simply said," Alright then let's get started", as she spoke the Moth Faunus gestured for Gojira to step forward. Before she continued saying," Now you need to place your arms around my waist while I wrap mine around your neck". This made Gojira blush brightly though he did as Mothra asked and wrapped his arms around her waist while she did the same around his neck.

After a moment she said," Now all we have to do is simply sway to the music. It's that simple". As she spoke Gojira nodded before moving away saying," Thanks Mothra, now that I've figured that out i need to find a suit that fits and some flowers for Ruby". At his statement Mothra giggled softly before saying," I think I can help you with that. My mother is a tailor that makes some high quality clothing".

At her response Gojira said," If you could point me in the right direction I'd appreciate it Mothra", his request making the Moth Faunus smile saying," Her shop is on Patch, it's called The Silken Moth Tailory. I'll let her know you're coming, that way you can get it much sooner". Her explanation made Gojira pale slightly as he remembered Taiyang lived on the island, and would no doubt question the Saurian Faunus if he saw him.

Mothra noticed her teammates expression and said," If you want I could come with you Goji, that way you won't get lost". At her suggestion Gojira nodded saying," Thanks for helping me by the way Mothra. I was worried about running into Ruby's dad. He'll probably kill me when he finds out I'm dating Ruby". At his confession Mothra started laughing her ass off at Gojira's almost scared expression.

Though she stopped herself saying," Let's get going then, we don't have all day", at her statement the Saurian Faunus nodded. After opening the door Gojira and Mothra walked down to the airship docks. Once they got there Gojira and Mothra boarded an airship headed to Vale, and upon arriving in the city they made their way to the ferry between Patch and Vale.

When the Faunus duo arrived Gojira felt like they were being watched, more specifically himself. After looking around Gojira spotted Taiyang Xiao Long walking Ruby's corgi Zwei. His thoughts about being inconspicuous were broken when Zwei tore himself from Tai's hands and ran at the Saurian Faunus.

When the corgi was at Gojira's feet Zwei jumped,several times higher than an animal his size should be able to, into Gojira's arms. Tai was surprised to say the least when he spotted the Saurian Faunus holding the runaway dog and said," Gojira? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Beacon?". At his question Gojira said," Today's Saturday Taiyang, and as for what I'm doing here I'm getting a suit for next weeks dance".

His response made Tai pause for a moment before he asked," Do you have a date for this dance?", at his question Gojira said," Yes I have someone in mind". At his question Gojira started sweating before he decided to tell the truth saying," Listen Taiyang I have something I need to tell you. I've been dating Ruby for about a month now, and she's the one I'm gonna ask to come with me to the dance".

After his statement Gojira watched Tai's expression change from shock to rage and then surprisingly acceptance. Tai finally broke the silence saying," Normally I'd murder the man who said he was dating my little girl. But since I've gotten to know you Gojira I know that Ruby couldn't be in safer hands. Though I figure Yang has already threatened you I won't say anything".

It was this moment that Mothra spoke up saying," Whew, for a second there you were gonna kill him". Her statement made Tai turn to her with a raised eyebrow before Gojira said," Tai this is Mothra one of my teammates. Mothra this is Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby and Yang's dad".

At her introduction Mothra nodded politely and Tai did the same, though they were interrupted by a Faunus wearing a familiar mask. The Faunus growled," You, Scales my boss wants to see you die", only for Gojira to simply hand Zwei back to Tai. As he turned to face the Faunus Gojira noted that his opponent was a tall reptilian Faunus that had a strange marking in the shape of a diamond on his forehead.

Gojira growled," Who are you, and why should I care?", at his growl the other Faunus growled saying," I am the great Yongary, the scourge of Vacuo. I was hired by Adam Taurus to bring you to him by any means necessary". At the mention of Gojira's captor the Saurian Faunus immediately threw a punch that Yongary barely blocked.

After a moment of struggling Yongary suddenly launched a fireball from his mouth that caught Gojira in the face. Only for the enraged Saurian Faunus to retort with a beam of azure plasma that sent the reptilian Faunus flying into the sea. Though the skirmish didn't go unnoticed and the trio plus one corgi were confronted by the local police.

After a few moments Gojira said," To be fair that jackass started it, all I did was defend myself", though the one cop said," Do you have any evidence to corroborate?". Tai took the opportunity to say," Yo I know this kid, trust me he's not one to lie about things like this", at his statement the policemen nodded and started to walk away when Yongary decided to return. Though Gojira simply slapped the older Faunus with his tail, giving the cops enough time to place handcuffs on him.

When Yongary regained his bearings he roared," THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'VE SEEN OF ME!", only for the cops to read him his rights as they escorted him to their squad car. After a few moments moments Gojira said," That was... weird", the only response he got were nods from Mothra, Tai, and even Zwei before Mothra said," It was nice meeting you Mr. Xiao Long but me and Gojira have to get going".

At her statement Tai said," Well it was nice seeing you Gojira, but you better keep Ruby safe got it?", his threat made Gojira smirk as he nodded. After handing Zwei back to Tai, Gojira and Mothra walked towards the edge of town. As they walked Gojira spotted a sign saying Silken Moth Tailory, and after they walked up to the door Mothra said," Gojira before we go in you need to know my mother is kinda different. So just watch your words okay?", at his nod they entered the shop.

Upon entering Gojira saw a tall Moth Faunus with rainbow wings that turned to him, green eyes glowing mischievously. The Moth Faunus said," My name is Lea how may I help you today? Oh Mothra it's so good to see you!", at her sudden shift Gojira cleared his throat and said," Excuse me ma'am I was wondering if you could help me get a suit before next Saturday". His interruption Lea glared at him, though Gojira didn't back down, and she said," Very well, but I would like a few minutes to talk with my daughter".

Mothra then said," It's alright mom this is my Team leader Gojira, I brought him here because he doesn't have a lot of money. Though now he's probably gonna have to pay double right?". At her question Lea nodded only for Gojira to pale slightly before he said," I'm sorry for being rude ma'am, but I'm in a hurry. I didn't mean to offend you in any way".

His apology earned the Saurian Faunus a weak glare from Lea as she said," Apology accepted Gojira, now what kind of suit do you need?". Gojira tilted his head for a moment before saying," I need one that that looks nice but also somewhat casual. Though that second bit is only because I pretty much draw trouble. That way if something happens I can still fight".

His description made Mothra sweat slightly as she recalled Gojira's battles with Orga and Xenilla while Lea was thinking it over. Eventually she said," You've given me a difficult task, but I will do my best. However before we start I do need your measurements". Gojira nodded as Lea grabbed some measuring tape and started by measuring his sternum, the tape brushing over his scar. As she continued Lea asked," So what color would you like the suit? Though I'd wager something black and silver right?", at her statement Gojira said," What? I was thinking maybe mixing in some red with the black and silver".

His statement made Lea tilt her head for a moment before she said," Oh I see, wanting to match your date correct?", at Gojira's sheepish nod Lea giggled. As she worked Gojira noticed Mothra looking somewhat confused and he asked," What's on your mind Mothra?", at his question she said," I was curious as to how exactly you plan on paying for the suit?". Her question was echoed by her mother before Gojira gave a familiar growling sigh before saying," I was planning on using some of the money my parents left me before they died".

His explanation made Lea pause for a moment before she said," Gojira you don't have to worry, I'll let you have this one free. Only because I know what you are going through". Lea's statement made both other Faunus's in the room jaws drop in disbelief, though Gojira recovered first saying," I thank you for your kindness".

 **Twenty minutes later**

Once Gojira was measured Lea said," Come back in about three days and your suit will be ready", at her statement Gojira nodded. Though Mothra noticed that the Saurian Faunus was getting bored and said," I'll come back soon I'm gonna get Gojira back to Vale". Gojira nodded again before the two left the shop and headed back to the docks.

 **Alright I apologize for taking so long but I'm back!**


	29. Secrets uncovered

**Alright in this chapter some secrets get brought to the light while more questions are raised. Also this chapter will introduce several new characters as well as different variations of previously seen characters. You'll see what I mean by that. Side note this one WILL be dark, so there's the warning.**

 **Twenty minutes after leaving Patch Island**

Once they had returned to Vale Mothra turned back and flew back to Patch while the Saurian Faunus started his walk to the airship docks. Though as he walked Gojira felt the glares of those around him, but when he looked up Gojira was in front of his old house. At least what remained, though Gojira noticed that there was something that he hadn't noticed before.

It was a part of what used to be the stairs that led up to the second floor, Gojira spotted a metal panel that the drywall would have covered. The panel was askew and Gojira spotted a pathway behind it. After moving the panel Gojira found a staircase leading down into a room lined with water filled vats. Some of the vats contained what looked like small mutants, while others looked similar to himself.

Though Gojira recognized one in particular, it looked like _Xenilla_ though the coloration was off, instead of being a pitch black, the creature was a navy blue with a red sternum that bled into the underside of it's tail. Also the crystals that made up its spikes were smaller alongside it's shoulder and small crown. Gojira realized that this creature was a prototype of Xenilla, though Gojira realized that it was still alive.

However Gojira was drawn to another specimen, this one was covered in a tan hide with slightly darker dorsal fins. The creature was also watching him with wide eyes that reminded Gojira of a fish. As he watched the mutants spines started to glow a malevolent purple before it launched several beams of purple plasma from its back shattering the vessel containing it.

The beams were laser thin and Gojira had a difficult time dodging them, though he heard more vessels being broken before the onslaught stopped as soon as it started. Gojira glanced around but the mutant that started the assault was gone and Gojira was surrounded by others.

Though Gojira noticed that the Xenilla Clone wasn't among them before he had to start fighting. Gojira was outnumbered but not outgunned as he started knocking the mutants aside with ease. Though he noticed that some of the larger ones were almost on par with the Saurian Faunus.

Then Gojira realized that some of the smaller mutants were growing larger by the moment. This made Gojira act quickly, activating his semblance Gojira lashed out with a beam of azure plasma that scythed through several of the mutants. However Gojira realized that some had survived his attack while others had been completely incinerated.

The three that remained were almost as tall as Gojira himself, but they looked like Grimm versions of Titano and Zilla. Though the final one reminded Gojira of the Grimm ape Kong, however this one wasn't part Grimm. The Ape Faunus lashed out with a backhand that sent one of the mutants flying into a wall.

Then it somehow electrified it's hands and launched a flurry of punches that knocked the remaining two mutants into the wall next to their comrade. Once that was done the Ape Faunus turned to Gojira and growled," Who the hell are you?", at his question Gojira said," I'm Gojira, now who are you and what the hell is this place?".

The Faunus seeing Gojira's confusion said," My name's Gregory Kahn, as far as this place I'm not sure", at his answer Gojira said," Well let's figure out why exactly this lab is under my old home". Gregory nodded before letting Gojira lead them further into the lab, and past more mutants in unscratched stasis tanks. Though Gojira didn't see the one that started the fight, but the Saurian Faunus glanced back to the non Grimm Xenilla not sure what to do with it for the moment.

However Gojira decided to leave it alone for now and continued forward having spotted a computer set against the far wall beside another stasis tank. This tanks occupant made Gojira growl in fury, it was the corpse of Lante... perfectly preserved in the tank. Gojira was both enraged and distraught at the thought of someone disturbing his sisters grave.

Though Gregory asked," You alright Gojira?", at his question Gojira growled," No I'm not, that's my little sister. But she _died_ six years ago. I'm not sure why she's here, but all I know is I want to break something". Seeing Gojira's anger Kahn said," Let's see what's on the computer, it might give us some answers".

When the screen turned on Gojira was confronted by a password lock, something that instigated his impatience a little bit more. After using every password he entered, which turned out all to be incorrect, he had one more chance before the computer would lock him out. He let his mind ponder a bit more, until it hit him: his sister, Lante Serizawa. Upon the upsetting struggle he finally was able to log on to the computer, to which he found horror that fed his growing fury. His own father had been performing experiments to clone his own sister, all that seemed intensely dangerous. After multiple failures, he had succeeded in what Gojira himself had seen the previous week. Only however, instead of freeing the successful clone, he let his twisted curiosity and continued further experimentation on a newborn clone of his innocent daughter, causing even more psychological issues.

Though when Gojira found a file containing information on _Xenilla_ Gojira snapped, and went to smash the stasis tank holding the smaller Xenilla. Only for Gregory to stop him mid swing and say," Calm down Gojira I understand why you're upset. Your _father_ tortured me for several months before you arrived. I'm sorry that you lost your father, but I'm glad he's dead".

Gojira growled angrily before saying," My father cloned my dead sister, and proceeded to torture the clone. Then he created clones of me and experiments on them. And then he creates that", at the last word Gojira pointed at the non Grimm Xenilla," After creating that he then cloned it and spliced it's cells with **Grimm** dna. I'm beyond furious". Seeing the enraged expression on his face Kahn said," You must relax Gojira your father is responsible, not the child in the stasis tank".

At his Gojira growled but nodded before turning back to the computer and saying," That isn't what's bothering me the most. The one that escaped was a Clone of me, but for some reason it didn't turn out how he wanted. Though instead of killing it the bastard tortured it. Not to mention that he created another clone of me that I had to kill a few weeks ago".

At the mention of a third clone Kahn said," Strange, why would he clone you? It doesn't make any sense". Gojira started thinking about why his father would clone him, but couldn't think of anything immediately.

Though Gojira recalled the legend Professer Ozpin told him about, one where a Faunus that had the power to take on whole hordes of Grimm, and armies of humans. The Faunus was said to have had flaming orange eyes like himself, but lacked any sense of reason. Gojira wasn't sure what his father would have gained and finally the Saurian Faunus said," I think he wanted to create a living weapon only he could control. I don't know why he wanted that sort of thing though".

Gregory put a hand to his chin in thought before saying," Perhaps he wanted to conquer Vale?", at his question Gojira shook his head saying," That could be it, but he didn't say anything in the logs". Though Gojira heard the sound of shattering glass made him whirl around.

When he turned Gojira saw that the stasis tank holding the non Grimm Xenilla had shattered. The smaller Saurian Faunus looked around with bleary eyes before centering his attention on Gojira. Then to Gojira's surprise the younger Faunus squealed," DADDY!", when Gregory heard that he started laughing his ass off.

Though when he turned to him Gregory stopped laughing when the smaller Faunus started to tear up. Only for Gojira to step in front of the child and gently pick him up quietly saying," It's alright little one, he won't hurt you". Meanwhile Gojira was internally screaming at himself for being so calm holding what essentially was his brother.

Yet he couldn't help but counter the negative response with how lost the child looked upon waking. Then when he looked at Gojira the older Faunus saw a light of innocence in his orange eyes. The look reminded Gojira of Lante before she had died, yet he also saw the pain that Gojira felt himself when he thought of his family's passing.

Though the smaller Saurian Faunus drew Gojira from his dark thoughts when he said," Daddy I'm hungry can we get some food?". Realizing that the child was hungry Gojira started scanning the lab for anything the child could eat, but he couldn't see anything.

After a few moments Gojira glanced towards Gregory only to find that the Ape Faunus had vanished into thin air. Though Gojira heard the metal panel that served as the door get thrown aside. Gojira glanced around his late fathers lab before deciding to burn it, before proceeding to destroy the lab with his atomic breath.

However this caused a series of alarms to activate making both Gojira and the smaller Saurian Faunus in his arms to flinch. Though after a few moments Gojira heard sirens coming from above, and after a few moments Gojira was confronted by some police officers. One of them growled," You're trespassing on a crime scene, you are going to be coming with us".

Gojira sighed before saying," Fine, but just so you know the kid stays with me", at his statement the cop spotted the smaller Saurian Faunus who was shaking slightly. His partner said," That's fine, but you need to get him some food and clothes alright?", knowing that the cop was right Gojira nodded before asking," Wait a moment, how exactly did you know that someone had broken in?".

Seeing how both "cops" flinched Gojira growled angrily before lashing out with his tail, sending both of them flying. His companion squeaked in fright from the sudden movement before realizing that he was safe. Gojira glanced at his companion for a moment before making a decision he hoped he wouldn't regret.

 **Beacon Academy, Team RWBY's dorm one hour later**

Gojira was glancing at his friends with a tired expression on his face when Ruby had opened the door to her dorm. When she had spotted the smaller Saurian Faunus Ruby had immediately rushed her boyfriend into the dorm. This understandably had surprised Blake, Yang, and Weiss who had been getting ready to study when the Saurian Faunus had shown up.

When his companion squeaked in surprise the three girls focused their attention on him making the smaller Saurian Faunus nervous. Their confusion reached new heights when he asked," Where are we daddy?", Gojira glanced at his companion for a moment before Ruby asked," Did he call you what I think he did?".

Gojira simply sighed saying," Yeah he did, but I've got a lot to tell you guys. Though I'd rather wait until my teammates are here I know Weiss won't pestering me until I talk right?". Glancing at the heiress who had been glaring at the Saurian Faunus since his companion had made himself known. Weiss took this opportunity to shout," DID YOU SERIOUSLY KIDNAP THIS CHILD?!".

All three Faunus in the room flinched at the volume of her scream before Gojira said," No I didn't kidnap him, I found him in a laboratory underneath the ruins of my old house". His explanation made everyone besides himself and his companion pale slightly before Weiss said," I'm sorry Gojira, but what else could we think with you showing up carrying him... Wait does he have Dust imbedded in his skin?!".

Gojira sighed again before saying," Not exactly, it's more like his _bones_ are made from some sort of crystal but not any kind of Dust I've seen before". Ruby had been silent since Gojira had answered her question before asking," Is he like Xenilla?", at her question Gojira shook his head saying," This little guy's only partially looks like that monster. Even then he acts more like a normal child unlike Xenilla".

After Ruby had asked her question Gojira felt his companion turn to the silver eyed teen with a curious expression on his face. Though it quickly changed to joy when he squealed," MOMMY!", understandably everyone turned to Ruby who was blushing a red that put her cloak to shame. Gojira glanced at his companion who started to squirm in his hold clearly wanting to be put on the floor.

Once he was on the ground the smaller Saurian Faunus ran towards Ruby and hugged her legs making Ruby blush deeper. Meanwhile everyone else in the room was staring at the little Faunus with a shocked expression while Gojira wore a thoughtful expression on his face. After a few moments the smaller Faunus glanced upwards at Ruby who couldn't help but pick up the child.

Gojira felt his heart skip a beat before moving forward and hugging Ruby and the smaller Faunus to him. When he glanced at Yang, the blonde brawler's expression was a mix of happiness and confusion. Gojira shifted his focus to Blake and Weiss, whose expressions were a mix of confusion and surprise.

Gojira jumped suddenly as he heard a camera click as a photo was taken. Turning back to Yang who simply said," I couldn't resist Goji, you three look like a little family". At her statement Gojira blushed deeply before nodding at her statement, knowing that Yang wouldn't do anything without both his and Ruby's consent. Though his companion spoke up saying," I'm sleepy can I sleep now?", Ruby being her softly said," Sure sweetheart I'll get you to bed".

As she spoke Ruby set the young Faunus on her bed, bundling him in the blankets before turning back to Gojira. At her look the Saurian Faunus said," I found him in a lab that was underneath my old home, he wasn't the only one either". Not fully knowing what he meant Ruby asked," What else did you find Goji?", at her question Gojira sighed saying," I found others, clones of myself that my _father_ had created before his death. I also found out that he had _stolen_ my sister's body from it's grave, and he had kidnapped a gorilla Faunus named Gregory Kahn. He also created Xenilla and Biollante".

Ruby immediately enveloped Gojira in a hug wanting to comfort the Saurian Faunus. Though Weiss asked," I don't want to be skeptical but do you have any evidence of this lab?", Gojira answered saying," I managed to copy most of the files onto my scroll, take a look". As he spoke Gojira passed the pale heiress his scroll.

After a few minutes Weiss passed it back saying," That was the most disturbing and depressing thing I've ever read my whole life. I'm sorry about what I said before, but I wasn't sure you were telling the truth". Gojira said," It's alright if I hadn't seen it for myself I wouldn't believe it either", Ruby suddenly asked," Does he have a name?".

At her question Gojira shook his head before saying," I was just gonna call him little shit honestly", his statement earning him a slap to the back of his head as Ruby said," That's not a name Goji!". The Saurian Faunus couldn't help but chuckle at her action and said," It was a joke Rubes, but I honestly don't have any ideas".

Blake took this moment to say," How about Ryu? It's a simple but good name", Gojira nodded thoughtfully before saying," That works, but he still needs a surname". After a few moments Weiss suggested," Why not yours Gojira? Seeing as he thinks you're his father", Gojira grumbled," I wasn't planning on keeping the kid". Ruby gasped at his statement asking," Why not? He needs someone to look after him", Gojira replied," I can't Ruby, with all that's happened in the last year I don't want to risk his life. I _want_ to keep him, but I _can't_ with freaks like Xenilla and Biollante wanting me dead".

Yang who had been quiet till now said," I'm not sure that letting someone else look after him is a good idea Goji", Gojira glanced at her nodding for her to continue," With all the people who either want you dead, or want you captured. There's a pretty good chance that if he was placed up for adoption someone would kidnap Ryu and call you out". Gojira's eyes and spikes were glowing with anger at the thought of someone using little Ryu to get to him.

Ruby immediately hugged him, and Gojira calmed down before growling," Damnit you're right, so what do I do then?". At his question Ruby said," Maybe we should talk to Professer Ozpin, maybe he can help us", no one spoke for a few minutes. Though the silence was broken when Anguirus, Rodan, and Mothra entered the dorm room wearing concerned looks on their faces.

Gojira gave his teammates a glance before focusing his attention on Ryu who had woken up when they entered the room. When Mothra spotted the young Saurian Faunus she looked at Gojira who simply said," Guys this is Ryu, Ryu these are my teammates". When Gojira called Ryu's name the smaller Faunus glanced around before pointing at himself.

Gojira slammed his palm into his face at forgetting that the kid didn't know that he had gotten a name. After a moment Gojira said," Listen kid we were thinking you needed a name seeing as you didn't tell me yours I decided with her help that you're name is Ryu Serizawa", as he spoke Gojira gestured to Ruby who moved to sit next to Ryu. The whole time the smaller Saurian Faunus was silent before squealing in joy," THANK YOU DADDY!", of course when he said that the other three Faunus jumped in surprise.

Gojira gave them a look that said ' I'll explain later' before saying," Calm down Ryu, not everyone is awake right now. Plus you need to get some rest, you've had a long day". At his statement Ryu pouted but didn't complain and laid back down in Ruby's bed making the Silver eyed girl sweat drop. Gojira quietly said," If it's alright with you, I'd rather he stay in here tonight. I've got to tell my teammates what happened", Ruby nodded saying," That's fine, but you owe me a date Goji!".

At her statement Gojira chuckled before saying," Goodnight Ruby", at his statement Ruby hugged him gently whispering," Goodnight Goji, I love you". Gojira gave her a shocked look before quietly saying," I love you too", after he spoke Gojira left the dorm spotting his teammates who had left a minute prior saying," Alright here's what happened...".

 **Alright I'm gonna end this one here, I hope you've enjoyed my work. I was wondering what you guys would think if I were to start a Fairy Tale story where someone would become a Dragon Slayer. But no ordinary Dragon Slayer One taught by King Ghidorah! Let me know if you would be interested in something like that.**


	30. Cinder vs Gojira

**Holy crap I'm shocked that this story has been liked as much as it has. Seriously I started writing this story with the worry that most people wouldn't like how I do things. Granted there's been some people who have not liked my style. Yet surprisingly this story's gotten a lot of attention, and even an accomplished author, looking at you Tarbtano, not just reading my story but also reviewing it!** **I just wanted to say thank you to all of you guys who have given me the time of day and enjoy what I'm doing here.**

 **Now let's get to what you guys came here for!**

 **Beacon Academy the next morning**

Gojira woke up feeling something pressing into his chest and when he glanced down Gojira spotted Ryu and Ruby snuggling into his chest. After a moment of panicked thought Gojira remembered that they had come in during the night. Ryu hadn't been able to sleep when he realized that Gojira wasn't in the room and proceeded to panic.

Ruby had decided to take Ryu to him, but when she started to leave Ryu had said," Please don't leave mommy!". At his plea Ruby had laid down next to Gojira, Ryu having taken his place between the two teens. Not long afterwards the trio had fallen asleep, only Mothra having seen what happened.

Gojira glanced around the dorm not seeing his teammates, figuring that they had gone to get breakfast. Though he was interrupted by a yawn from Ruby who had just woken from her slumber. As she realized where she was the silver eyed girl blushed madly making Gojira chuckle softly.

Fortunately for Ruby the smaller Saurian Faunus chose this moment to wake up. Ryu yawned in a display of pure cuteness that made Gojira and Ruby stare in awe. After a few moments Ryu looked around spotting his "parents" saying," Good morning mommy, good morning daddy!".

Ruby smiled at him and said," Good morning sweety how did you sleep?", at her question Ryu said," I slept good, I had a dream that you and daddy were fighting monsters! It was so cool when daddy fought one that had crystals like me. Even though he didn't win he made the monster leave". Gojira and Ruby jumped when he mentioned a monster with crystals like him, both thinking back to their first encounter with Xenilla.

Gojira went to say something but Ruby interrupted saying," Why don't you get a clean shirt, after that we'll go get some breakfast, okay?". At her statement Ryu said," Okay mommy!", as he spoke the smaller Saurian Faunus moved to borrow one of his fathers shirts. Gojira glanced at Ruby who gave him a look that said ' We'll talk about what he said later'.

Gojira scowled before nodding and saying," You ready Ryu?", at his nod Gojira continued," Let's go to the cafeteria then". At his statement Ryu almost tore the door off its hinges before Ruby said," Slow down Ryu, there's no need to rush. We've got plenty of time", Ryu blushed slightly before nodding at Ruby's words.

Gojira got up and changed into a fresh shirt and pants before putting on his boots and walking towards the door. Meanwhile Ruby had run to her team's dorm to change into a clean set of clothes. While they waited Gojira asked," Hey Ryu how long were you down there?", at his question Ryu said," I'm not sure daddy, it was for a long time".

Gojira went to ask another question but Ruby exited her dorm wearing her normal combat skirt and red cloak. At her return Ryu latched onto her right hand with a happy smile, and wrapped his free hand in Gojira's left. As they walked into the hallway Gojira spotted Cardin walking towards them.

The teens expression soured when he saw Ryu, and he asked Ruby," Aren't there enough of you animals here already? Where'd you find this freak, let me guess at the same place you found your boyfriend?" Gojira growled furiously making Cardin panic, but he didn't get far before Ryu had somehow stopped him using a green energy that ensnared the red haired teen.

Gojira tracked the energy to the smaller Saurian Faunus who had a terrifyingly furious expression on his face. Cardin's expression was one of abject terror, though Gojira decided to intervene saying," That's enough Ryu, let him go he's had enough". At his statement Ryu released Cardin, who ran off shouting," I'll get you for this!", once he was gone Gojira turned back to Ryu who was clinging to Ruby's left leg.

At Gojira's confused expression Ruby asked Ryu," What was that Ryu?", at her question Ryu said," I don't know mommy, I just got really really mad". Gojira grunted in agreement mumbling," I'll beat him into the ground later", only Ruby heard him and elbowed him in the side. This made Gojira chuckle softly before continuing towards the cafeteria.

As they walked Gojira spotted a familiar mint haired girl following them from a distance. Though he decided to ignore her and focus on Ryu who was looking around with an awestruck expression on his face. The small Faunus couldn't stop looking around with a happy smile on his face.

When the trio arrived at the cafeteria Gojira spotted his teammates sitting with Ruby's own. Gojira grew wary when he spotted Nora looking their way with a curious expression on her face. Suddenly the orange haired girl was in front of Ryu asking," Who's this cutie?!", at her sudden appearance the smaller Saurian Faunus squealed in fright, hiding behind Gojira's legs.

Ruby couldn't help but laugh before saying," This little guy's name is Ryu", Nora smiled sweetly at the child saying," Don't worry Ryu I won't hurt ya! I just wanna hug you and squeeze you-". Before she could continue her rant Gojira said," Calm down Nora he's not gonna be leaving anytime soon", at his statement Nora squealed happily before returning to her spot next to Ren.

The entire time Ryu watched from behind Gojira with an uneasy expression on his face. Though Ruby said," Don't worry Ryu they won't hurt you, they're mine and Goji's friends", at her statement the smaller Saurian Faunus stepped out from behind Gojira and shyly said," M-my names Ryu, it's nice to meet you all". At his introduction Jaune said," It's nice to meet you too, my name is Jaune, and these are my teammates Pyrhha", as he spoke the blonde knight pointed at the crimson haired gladiator who politely waved saying," Hello it's nice to meet you".

Jaune continued saying," You've already met Nora", at the mention of her name the hyperactive ginger glanced up before returning to her pancakes. The blonde swordsman finished saying," And finally there's Ren, he's kinda quiet like Blake". Ren nodded at Ryu with a kind though small smile while Blake simply kept reading her book.

Gojira decided to say," Listen a _lot_ happened last night, more than I can say here. For now I'm gonna go see Ozpin to figure some things out. Ryu get yourself some food, Ruby please go with him". At his statement both Ruby and Ryu walked towards the line as the Saurian Faunus left the cafeteria to go see the headmaster.

Though he saw that the mint haired girl was still following him, but she was accompanied by a black haired woman that radiated with power. Deciding to confront them now Gojira turned around only for them to not be there. After a moment Gojira felt a blade clash against his Aura, only for him to slap the weapon away with his tail. When he turned back Gojira saw the black haired woman armed with a black blade that seemed to sparkle like glass.

Gojira growled," What do you think you were doing woman?", at his question the woman's face changed into a snarl before she said," You wanted me to challenge you directly didn't you? Well here I am, why don't you fight?". The Saurian Faunus growled at the black haired woman's insult before saying," If you want a fight I'll give you one later, I'm busy right now". At his dismissal the woman chuckled softly saying," Oh really? Am I not worth your time?", Gojira laughed saying," Honestly yes, you're not worth my time. If you still want to fight me, I'll be free in about an hour".

At his statement the Saurian Faunus walked away, but he didn't get far before he felt an arrow hit him in the back. Gojira growled angrily before saying," If you are that impatient I'll face you now", as he spoke Gojira turned to face the woman before asking," If you want to fight me I would like to know whose ass I'm going to kick". The woman scowled slightly saying," My name is Cinder Fall, and I doubt you will be able to defeat me", Gojira chuckled at the arrogance that she displayed saying," You shouldn't be so cocky, I've beaten stronger opponents than you".

At his insult Cinder scowled angrily at Gojira, her eyes almost glowing with hatred. Though when Gojira looked closer he realized that her eyes were glowing an amber orange that was almost unseen. Knowing that she could possibly hurt him badly Gojira activated his semblance, spikes glowing brightly before he heard a familiar voice shout," That's enough!", when he turned around Gojira saw Professer Goodwitch standing behind him armed with her signature riding crop glaring angrily at the two.

Gojira calmed down as did Cinder before the blonde Professer continued," If you two want to keep fighting then I suggest that you take this to the arena. Otherwise I will have to discipline you both understand?", at their nods Goodwitch continued," Mr Serizawa Professer Ozpin would like you to come to his office as well", at her statement Gojira nodded saying," I was actually heading up to see him anyway".

 **Ten minutes later Professer Ozpin's office**

Gojira glanced around at the abstract design of Ozpin's personal office, the clock in the floor making the Saurian Faunus wonder what exactly the former Huntsman was thinking. That being said he decided to focus on the Professer himself saying," Ozpin I need a favor, I found something in my old home that _cannot_ be allowed to fall into the wrong hands". At his statement Ozpin asked," What exactly have you discovered young man?", Gojira simply said," I found a laboratory that my _father_ created under my old house. He'd been cloning Lante, my dead sister as well as cloning me and a few other Faunus. He created _Xenilla_ and the other clone I fought at the docks last week".

Ozpin looked surprised by Gojira's story but saw that there was more and let the Saurian Faunus continue. Which Gojira did saying," I found several things there aside from the clones. Apparently he had kidnapped several Faunus and experimented on them. Though what I brought back with me is what needs to be safeguarded". Ozpin tilted his head at that and Gojira said," Let me call Ruby", as he spoke Gojira grabbed his scroll and dialed Ruby's number telling her," Go ahead and bring Ryu to Ozpin's office".

The Professer raised an eyebrow at the mention of Ryu, Gojira's only response being a 'wait a few minutes' look. Fortunately Ruby entered the room with Ryu barely two minutes later, the child looking happy to see Gojira again. Though Ozpin chose this moment to ask," Is this what you brought back Gojira?", at his question the Saurian Faunus in question nodded sadly saying," He thinks I'm his father. Though I cannot lie I wouldn't mind raising him as my own. However with Xenilla still at large I can't let him leave the school seeing as he showed up at the docks. That monster's working with the White Fang".

The retired Huntsman paled at the thought of Xenilla being set against him by his own adversary. Yet he knew that no doubt _she_ placed Xenilla under her spies watch to get what she wanted. Ozpin knew that having one of _them_ on his side could tip the balance he and _Salem_ had kept for decades irreversibly in his favor. So the witch had created her own guardian to keep the scales balanced.

All of this was unknown to the other three occupants of the room. Though Gojira decided to break the silence asking," Ozpin may I keep Ryu with me here at Beacon?". After a few moments Ozpin said," You may do so, but you must provide the care for him", Gojira nodded expecting that response from the headmaster. As he turned to leave with Ryu and Ruby in tow Ozpin said," Keep a close eye on Ryu at all times. I have no doubt your foes know you have him", Gojira nodded at the warning entering the elevator behind Ruby and Ryu.

Once he was alone Ozpin murmured," So you have found your champion as I have mine. What move will you make next I wonder". The silence following his statement was broken by a familiar grey haired Huntsman saying," Well I'm glad you called me here Oz, but the kids not wrong about the clones. I went through the place after he did, I managed to recover the files on the computer. You'll want to see this Oz".

 **With Gojira and co.**

As the trio left the headmasters office Gojira said," I don't want to bring any bad news but I think you're Uncle was in there", at the comment Ruby asked," Are you sure?", Gojira nodded reluctantly saying," I think he knows about _us_ Ruby. Meaning I have a limited time before he hunts me down and kills me".

Knowing what Gojira meant Ruby blushed slightly making Ryu curious the child asking," What's wrong mommy?", at his question Ruby said," Nothing sweetie just wondering how your great uncle will react to meeting you". Naturally Ryu became shy at the thought of meeting yet another new person though the smaller Faunus had a happy smile on his face. Gojira decided to tell Ruby about what happened before the meeting with Ozpin saying," Before I met with Ozpin I got attacked by one of the Haven students. Though I think I have met her before, back when we got accepted into Beacon".

Ruby tilted her head curiously at his statement asking," Who was it?", Gojira simply said," She called herself Cinder Fall, but the way she fought reminds me of that woman that helped Torchwick escape back then". Ruby gave Gojira's theory some thought, realizing that Gojira wasn't entirely wrong saying," You're right she does seem similar, but the woman on the Bullhead used her semblance the entire time from range. You didn't see her face did you?", at his negative head shake Ruby continued," Maybe the person who helped Roman was someone who looks like her".

Gojira nodded knowing Ruby was more than likely right in this regard and said," Either way I'm gonna fight her in about thirty minutes. So I'm gonna go get ready!". As he spoke Gojira walked away though he turned back to Ryu saying," You wanna see me kick some butt Ryu?", at his enthusiastic nod Gojira chuckled saying," Go with Ruby, I'll see you at the arena". With that said Gojira walked towards the arena a confident air around the Saurian Faunus.

After going to the locker room Gojira was confronted by a silver haired teen that said," Heard you're challenging my Team leader", at his statement Gojira said," Well the bitch decided to attack me in the hallway an hour ago. So I plan on repaying her in kind". At his statement the silver haired teen growled," Well I can't let you do that", before lashing out with a kick that Gojira blocked easily.

The Saurian Faunus growled," What do you think you're doing?!", blocking another kick before slapping his assailant with his tail. Though his attack was blocked Gojira wrapped his tail around his arm and threw him through a wall, knocking him out. Gojira chuckled at the final blow, before walking into the arena seeing his opponent waiting for him.

Gojira decided to start things by activating his Dragons Fang gauntlets claws, charging lightning Dust through the claws tips. The Saurian Faunus charged his opponent his spikes glowing with blue light. Suddenly his opponent vanished and in her place was Xenilla, the Grimm Saurian hybrids own spikes glowing orange. Gojira roared in rage and charged blindly, only for Xenilla's face to be replaced by Cinders.

Gojira growled angrily roaring," WHERE DID HE GO?!", at his roar Cinder coyly asked," Who? I'm your opponent Gojira". The Saurian Faunus growled softly before launching a round from his gauntlets at Cinder saying," Shut up and fight woman". Gojira ran at Cinder and as he got in her face fired his Atomic Breath, shattering her Aura and sending her flying into the opposite wall.

Naturally Goodwitch shouted," Mr Serizawa stand down!", Gojira simply growled and deactivated his weapons. Only for Cinder to blindside him with a glass blade that tore his shirt making Gojira growl angrily. When he glanced towards the Aura gauges he was shocked to see his was in the yellow while Cinders own was still green.

Gojira glanced around realizing that something was amiss with his surroundings, spotting the mint haired girl that had been with Cinder when this started. She was glaring at him, her ruby eyes glowing slightly before it faded suddenly. Gojira shouted," CINDER CALL YOUR LACKEY OFF", at his shout Cinder snarled before giving a near unnoticeable nod to her teammate.

Gojira growled again charging Cinder and lashed out with a series of punches and kicks that she had a hard time dodging. Though Cinder lashed out with one of her glass swords, tearing Gojira's shirt further, revealing the scar on his chest. When she saw his scar Cinder growled," How are you still alive?", at her question Gojira growled back," Sheer willpower coupled with a desire for vengeance".

At his retort Cinder smirked saying," I guess we have something in common then", Gojira didn't respond instead swatting her away with his tail and launching his Atomic Breath. The beam grazed Cinder barely yet she screamed in pain making Gojira stop his attack seeing that he had burned her left arm slightly. Gojira paused glancing at the counter again seeing that he had won barely and turned to leave.

As he walked away Gojira heard Cinder scream," I'll make you pay for this!", Gojira brushed it off and put his weapon away and walked towards his dorm. Though he was met by Ruby and Ryu, the child hugging his legs saying," That was so cool daddy!", when he turned to Ruby he saw a concerned look on her face. The Saurian Faunus said," I'm fine Ruby really", knowing he was lying Ruby said," No you're not Goji, I know when you're lying. What's wrong?".

Sighing Gojira said," What did you guys see during that fight?", at his question Ruby said," When it started I saw you pause before you kinda flipped out. I'm not sure what you saw but Cinder seemed pleased with herself until you almost hit her with your beam. When you shouted she paused before saying something I couldn't hear before she started punching you. After you knocked her away and shouted again I saw you beat her up. What did you see Goji?".

At her question Gojira said," I saw _him_ when the fight started, that's why I lost my cool. After that she kinda kept shifting from one position to another too fast for me to track. Though I figured out that one of her teammates has a semblance that can create illusions for those around her. That's why I told Cinder to call her teammate off, after that I beat her into the ground. However I think she knows me".

At his statement Ruby asked," How so?", at her question Gojira said," She recognized the scar on my chest". Ruby paled recalling what had happened when he discovered the wound on his chest, and how he had almost lost control. Seeing the expression on Ruby's face Ryu asked," What's wrong mommy?", at his question Ruby said," It's nothing sweetie, why don't we go get some clean clothes for you".

All the while Gojira, Ruby, and Ryu didn't notice the mint haired girl watching them from the shadows yet again. She was wondering how exactly Cinder knew Gojira, and more importantly what they were going to do with him. Though Emerald decided to leave the planning to Cinder, knowing her mistress would defeat the Saurian Faunus.


	31. Shopping Trip

**This time on The Hidden King, Gojira and Ruby decide to take Ryu shopping! What hijinks will insue let's find out now!**

 **Thirty minutes later**

Gojira was walking around Beacon with Ruby and Ryu following the Saurian Faunus. The elder Saurian Faunus had a thoughtful expression on his face as he walked towards the airship docks. Though he noticed that Yang was walking their way seemingly looking for her sister.

When she spotted the trio she ambled towards them saying," I was wondering where you two had gone off to. Guess the little guy wanted to congratulate his pops on winning the fight". Gojira grumbled slightly saying," Yang do you want to come to Vale with us? We need to get Ryu some things", Yang simply said," Sure! It sounds like fun, I'll check and see if Blake and Weiss wanna join us. Maybe Anguirus, Mothra, and Rodan too".

Gojira rolled his eyes as Ruby said," We don't need everyone Yang. We just need someone to help keep an eye on Ryu". Gojira glanced to where the boy was, only to find that Ryu was gone, the Saurian Faunus saying," Too late, he's gone". Ruby immediately panicked shouting," RYU WHERE ARE YOU?!", at her scream Ryu came running, carrying a rose for some reason.

The smaller Faunus ran to Ruby saying," I'm sorry mommy, I saw a flower that I thought you liked", Ruby blushed a little at the rose saying," Thank you for the flower, but next time let me know where you're going okay Ryu?". Ryu nodded at her statement while Gojira rolled his eyes saying," Be careful kiddo, not everyone likes people like us. Faunus I mean, some humans like to bully us".

Ryu nodded at Gojira's warning as Yang said," If somebody is mean to you, all ya gotta do is get me or Goji and we'll take care of it". Ruby glared at Yang when she finished speaking while Gojira chuckled softly, meanwhile Ryu had focused his attention on the elder Faunus. Gojira raised an eyebrow at Ryu who giggled happily making him shake his head in amusement.

Ruby smiled at the display of affection that Gojira had shown, though small it had been she knew it meant that the Saurian Faunus was healing his broken heart. Though Yang noticed her staring and asked," You alright sis?", Ruby jumped at Yang's question saying," I'm fine! It's just I'm glad that Goji is happy, ya know". The blonde nodded at her statement while the Saurian Faunus in question asked," We going to Vale or what?", Ruby said in response," Yeah! Let's get going!".

 **Vale airship docks twenty minutes later**

Gojira was walking with Ruby and Ryu holding his hands, Yang trailing behind the three. Though the Saurian Faunus was conscious of the glares being directed at him from several people. Gojira just ignored them for the most part but one group walked up to them and said," Why don't you go back where you belong! In the trash with the rest of your kind!".

Gojira growled darkly while Ruby said," Leave him alone, he's a Huntsman in training". Naturally they ignored her and Gojira simply sighed before continuing to leave, though one of them pushed Ryu to the ground making him cry out in pain. Gojira turned back to face the fool who hurt Ryu, spikes glowing menacingly before Yang grabbed the guy by his shirt and said," You touch him like that again and I'll rip off what makes you a man. Same to your buddies".

The group paled in horror before Gojira growled," And I'll make sure you idiots won't be hurting anyone again. Now beat it before I change my mind", with that the men fled. Ruby helped Ryu up while the boy dried his tears, when he was on his feet the smaller Saurian Faunus hugged Yang's legs saying," Thanks auntie Yang!". Gojira chuckled softly at Ryu's antics before the child into his arms saying," Thank you too daddy", the older Faunus blushed slightly grumbling," You're welcome kiddo".

Once Gojira had set Ryu on the ground Yang said," I know where we can get him some clothes", Ruby nodded while Gojira said," Lead the way Yang". As they walked Gojira couldn't help but keep an eye on their surroundings, knowing that somebody would recognize him. Though he feared that someone would recognize Ryu, but Gojira vowed to keep the boy safe.

As they walked Ryu couldn't help but be amazed by everything he saw, the pure joy on his face making Yang and Ruby smile. Though Gojira was watchful of everyone they walked past, he noticed a few people that were giving him glares, but he spotted one who was following them. The person was wearing a black shirt and pants that had a familiar insignia, though Gojira noticed the wings were a paler shade. The wings reminded him of Rodan's own.

Gojira wasn't sure if they would actually do something, but before he could say anything they suddenly took flight. Giving a sigh of relief Gojira continued to the store Yang had mentioned. Though he still kept an eye on their surroundings as they arrived at a clothing store called Vale's Children Clothing Emporium. When they walked inside Gojira saw a second year that had befriended Yang not too long after he had beaten Team CRDL the first time.

The girl was a brunette that was the leader of Team CVFY, and was always wearing a pair of aviator shades and black beret. The girl walked up to the group saying," Hey guys where's the kid?", Gojira chuckled at her question gesturing behind himself as Ryu had hidden behind him again. The girl introduced herself saying," Hey there cutie the names Coco Adel, Yang wanted me to help with getting you some new clothes".

Ryu shyly introduced himself saying," I'm Ryu, it's nice to meet you Coco", the brunette almost fainted from the Saurian Faunus's adorable nature making Gojira chuckle. Though Coco turned to Gojira saying," Ya know I never did get to thank you for beating Cardin and his goons into the ground. If you're free I could show you the hotspots in town".

Gojira went to speak but Ruby cut him off saying," Sorry Coco Goji's gonna be busy later". Yang noted how Ruby's silver eyes had a glint of jealousy in them, as did Coco and Gojira. Though the brunette smirked saying," Oh yeah, what ya gonna do if I take him", Ruby growled darkly drawing Crescent Rose and aiming the scythe at Coco.

Gojira stepped between the two saying," That's enough Ruby, Coco don't provoke my girlfriend", Yang smiled at Gojira's action while Ryu said," Don't mess with my mom". Coco blanched at his statement while Gojira said," It's a long story Coco, Yang can tell you later". Ryu meanwhile had walked away with Ruby, they were looking at some shirts that bore the image of a familiar dinosaur.

Yang saw what the two were looking at and burst out laughing while Coco smirked and Gojira grumbled. Ruby saw what they were laughing at and blushed slightly while Ryu grabbed a shirt that had the dinosaur on it. Gojira couldn't help but notice that the dinosaur was fighting a golden dragon that had three heads.

Gojira tilted his head at the shirt making Ryu say," Can I get this one daddy?", Gojira nodded making the child smile happily before he and Yang walked towards another section of the store. Coco followed Yang, wanting to make sure that the child was as fashionable as possible, Gojira and Ruby watched with deadpan expressions on their faces.

However Gojira decided to ask," You okay Rubes? You seemed pretty mad back there?", the silver eyed girl blushed slightly nodding saying," I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. You're mine Goji, no one else's". The Saurian Faunus chuckled at that making her pout before saying," If I'm yours, then you're mine right?", his question made her blush as she nodded.

The two were interrupted as Ryu returned with Yang and Coco, the brunette looked apologetic though she didn't say anything. Yang noticed the blush on Ruby's face and asked," Did you do something Goji?", the Saurian Faunus shook his head saying," I didn't do anything bad, all I did was ask what happened earlier". The blonde brawler nodded at that with a smirk saying," Good! Now Ryu picked out a few things, I figured since you guys are his "parents" you're probably gonna make sure that everything fits!".

Gojira nodded before Ruby said," C'mon Ryu let's go see if these can be changed to fit ya!", the two walked towards the front desk to inquire about extra tailoring for the child's clothing. Yang walked up to Gojira seeing the thoughtful expression on his face and asked," What's up Goji?", the Saurian Faunus sighed," Could you keep an eye on Ryu tonight?", at her nod he continued," I owe Ruby a date, and after what Coco pulled I'm certain she'll be wanting some time with me".

Yang nodded saying," Yeah I can keep an eye on Ryu for ya Goji, but you owe me a sparring match for this", Gojira nodded knowing he didn't really have a choice. Coco walked up to the Saurian Faunus and said," Listen I'm sorry about earlier, Yang explained some stuff, so I wanted to apologize", Gojira simply said," You're fine Coco, you didn't know me and Ruby are dating. Just count yourself lucky that she didn't use her scythe, she's beaten me a couple times with it".

Coco paled at his response having been present when Gojira had beaten Cardin and his teammates into the ground. The brunette walked outside thinking,' _Maybe those two are better together than I thought_ ', having thought Gojira was too tough for someone like Ruby. Gojira watched her walk off chuckling as Ruby and Ryu walked up to him the former saying," The clothes should be ready in an hour, so why don't we get something to eat?", at her question Ryu's stomach growled loudly making the child blush brightly.

Gojira and Ruby chuckled while Yang walked up and asked," I heard a hungry Ursa over here!", Ryu pouted adorably making the blonde laugh. Coco walked over to the group and said," Listen I'll pay for everything, consider it my apology for earlier", Ruby went to say something but Gojira cut her off saying," That's nice, but I've got it covered Coco".

The Saurian Faunus pulled out his wallet and proceeded to pay for the clothing. Though he noticed that Coco was pouting making the Saurian Faunus chuckle in amusement. After walking outside Gojira and Ruby looked at Ryu the former saying," You getting hungry Ryu?", at his nod Gojira continued," Alright then I know a good place that's not far from here".

Gojira grabbed Ryu's hand, leading the group to a familiar restaurant. Ruby smiled when she spotted a familiar sign Yang saying," Isn't this where you guys went on your first date?", Gojira chuckled saying," Yeah, but I used to come by here a lot when I was younger". Surprisingly Gojira didn't feel any sadness for the first time when thinking back about his family.

Ruby noticed his surprise but didn't say anything as the group walked inside Chico de Burns. Titano spotted the group immediately saying," Welcome to Chico de Burns how may I help ya today?", Gojira chuckled saying," Hey Titano could we get a table for five?", the aquatic Saurian Faunus nodded happily.

Gojira looked back realizing that Coco had left the group at some point and said," Make that a table for four actually". Titano nodded, motioning a waitress over, said waitress was Zilla who said," Hey guys I'll show ya to your table!". Zilla led the group to an empty table and passed out menus for them to read Gojira saying," Thanks cousin, we'll let you know when we know what we want for lunch".

Yang looked over her menu while Gojira and Ruby talked quietly, Ryu coloring his children's menu when Gojira asked," So what sounds good Yang?". The blonde brawler said," I dunno, there's a lot of good choices". Gojira nodded saying," Why not try something new? I'm gonna get the smoked salmon, and Ruby's wanting the chicken strips. What about you Ryu? What do you want for lunch?".

The child looked up and said," I want the chicken strips! But I don't want veggies!", Gojira chuckled saying," You need the extra nutrients to grow big and strong like me Ryu". The boy nodded knowing that Gojira was right before Zilla walked up to their table saying," Alright what can I get you to drink?", Gojira simply said," Water for me, same for the kid".

Ryu pouted at Gojira's words making the older Faunus chuckle. Ruby sighed softly before saying," I'll have water too, what about you Yang?", the blonde was thoughtful for a moment before saying," Could I get a strawberry sunrise? With no ice and a little umbrella?". Gojira sweat dropped at her request as did Zilla, though the female Faunus recovered quickly saying," Sure! I'll be back in a minute to get your orders!".

True to her word Zilla returned to their table barely a minute later with a tray of drinks in hand. Ruby sighed knowing that Yang was probably gonna get drunk and Gojira caught on saying," Yang you're only getting one of those, I'd rather not have to carry you back to Beacon". The blonde pouted for a moment but nodded saying," Fine Goji, I'll listen to you this time", the Saurian Faunus sighed knowing that Yang would probably get back at him later.

Ruby paused at Yang's response to Gojira's command, and said," I'm surprised that you're listening to him Yang", the blonde glanced at her saying," Well Goji here wanted me to watch Ryu tonight, that way you guys can go on a date". Ruby glanced at Gojira who was glaring at Yang saying," Aw that's sweet of you Goji", the Saurian Faunus turned to her saying," I was gonna surprise you when we got back to Beacon".

Ruby pouted slightly but nodded happily while Yang said," I guess I'll have what Ruby is getting", Gojira nodded saying," Alright then". Zilla walked back over asking," Alright what would you guys like to eat?", Gojira responded saying," I'll have the smoked salmon, Ruby wants the chicken strips, same with Yang. Ryu wants the same as them".

Zilla nodded collecting their menus saying," You're food will be ready soon", Gojira and company nodding. As Zilla walked away Yang asked," So how long have you been coming here?", Gojira sighed saying," Since I could walk I think, my grandfather helped start this place long before I was born". Ruby paused before saying," That could explain a few things I guess", Gojira turned to Ruby saying," Well my grandfather was one of the few Faunus who didn't care what people thought of him. He had a good point, if human kind and the Faunus let the past go we could have exterminated the Grimm long ago".

Ruby and Yang nodded seeing the truth in Gojira's statement while Ryu kept coloring his menu. Not to long afterwards Zilla returned with their food, Gojira nodded gratefully Yang and Ruby thanking her. Ryu looked at his plate before digging in, Gojira and Ruby sweat dropped at his antics while Yang was having a hard time holding in her laughter.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Once the group had finished eating Gojira paid for the food, despite Yang's protests, and the group walked towards the park that Gojira and Ruby had gone to. Walking towards the playground Gojira and Ruby noticed the glares being pointed their way, but decided to ignore them. Yang and Ryu had walked to the swings, the blonde pushing him when he was seated comfortably.

Gojira watched Ryu swing with a small smile on his face, Ruby noticing his expression asked," You alright Goji?". The Saurian Faunus glanced at Ruby sighing softly before saying," It's been awhile since I've been this content. You know what I mean by that Ruby?", the silver eyed girl nodded with a melancholy expression.

Gojira noticed her expression saying," I've come to terms with what happened to me Ruby. It may have scarred me, _but_ I've survived. More importantly I've become stronger because of what happened". Ruby's eyes grew teary hearing his words, Gojira continuing," I may have lost my family, but I've found a another in you and our friends".

Ruby was in awe of how honest Gojira was with how he felt, something that he rarely showed anyone were his true emotions. Ruby went to say something but Gojira kept going," I just wanted to say how glad I am to have met you", the silver eyed girl blushed at his compliment before hugging the Saurian Faunus tightly whispering," I know Goji".

Though before he could say anything else Gojira heard Yang say," Hey guys why don't we head back to Beacon?", Gojira turned to the blonde seeing Ryu perched on her back almost dozing. The Saurian Faunus chuckled saying," You bored already Ryu?", the boy shook his head saying," I'm getting sleepy daddy", Gojira nodded saying," Well let's get your new clothes. Then we'll go back to Beacon".

 **Alright I apologize for the wait, hopefully I'll have chapter 32 ready before the middle of April.**


	32. Dates and Battle

**Alright I apologize for the cliffhanger, but I wanted to start on this as quickly as I could. Now onto more prevalent issues, in this chapter we get to see Gojira and Ruby's third date! Let's get started shall we?**

 **Beacon Academy Dorms twenty minutes after returning from Vale**

After getting Ryu's new clothes from the store the group returned to Beacon, Ryu sleeping through the trip back. Though he woke soon after they had returned to Team GAMR's dorm, a happy smile on his face. Yang meanwhile had gone back to her and Ruby's dorm to study for a test.

Gojira sighed knowing that Ryu would likely throw a fit when the boy was told what he and Ruby would be doing tonight. Fortunately for him Ruby had focused the child's attention on herself, mainly by showing Ryu the plush dinosaur that Gojira had gotten her on their last date.

Glancing at Ruby Gojira nodded, the silver eyed girl nodded saying," Ryu sweetheart me and your daddy are gonna go out for a bit", Ryu looked expectantly at her before Gojira said," You'll stay here with Yang, okay kiddo?". Ryu started to tear up but Gojira said," We'll only be gone for a few hours. I told you didn't I, I'll never leave you alone kid. Look at it this way, you'll get to spend some time with Yang, Blake, and Weiss".

Ryu pouted at Gojira's words making Ruby say," We need you to keep an eye on Yang, she's a troublemaker! If you went with us no one would keep an eye on her! She'd cause all sorts of trouble! Can you keep an eye on her for mommy?". Ryu nodded saying," Okay! I'll keep an eye on Yang mommy!", Gojira chuckled saying," Good luck kiddo, we'll be back soon".

Ryu nodded as Yang walked into the room saying," Are you ready to have some fun Ryu?", the boy nodded happily as Gojira and Ruby left the room. Gojira sighed softly making Ruby glance at him, the Saurian Faunus asked," So where do you wanna go this time?", Ruby put a hand to her chin as she thought about it. The silver eyed girl paused for a moment before saying," How about we go to the movies? I'm not sure what to see though", Gojira simply said," I'll check on the way to Vale".

Ruby nodded at his statement before the pair walked back to the airship docks, catching a ride to Vale. Not realizing that their night would end very differently than the two had hoped.

 **Vale airship docks ten minutes later**

Gojira walked towards a movie theater that was close by, him and Ruby having picked a comedy that looked funny to them. Yet as he led the way Gojira couldn't shake the sense of tension he felt in the air. After a few minutes Gojira noticed a group of people following him and Ruby, one of the people following them had a familiar pair of wings on their back.

Gojira glanced at Ruby saying," Don't turn around, we're being followed. I count at least ten people", Ruby paused mid stride before Gojira nudged her forward. Ruby glanced at him asking," What do we do Goji?", the Saurian Faunus said," I'll distract them, you get a message out to the gang. I'll buy time for them to get here and help". The silver eyed girl nodded before asking," Where do I go?", Gojira simply said," Get to Chico de Burns, tell Titano that I said' The King calls for his aid' he'll know what to do".

Ruby paused making Gojira growl," It wasn't my idea okay, that was Zilla's idea. Now get going, I'll buy you time", as he spoke Gojira turned to face their pursuers. The Saurian Faunus roared," I know that you've been following us! Come and face me! Unless you are cowards!", at his shout the civilians ran in fear covering Ruby's escape as they fled.

Once they had cleared out Gojira was left facing nearly twenty people, all armed with weapons while Gojira didn't have his own. The winged person spoke revealing that they were a woman," You will surrender and come with us. Lest you face the wrath of the White Fang", Gojira growled back," I'd rather die than go with you".

The woman simply said," That can be arranged", before she and her comrades drew their weapons, Gojira's spikes lighting up in response. The Saurian Faunus charged at the White Fang goons, as the woman jumped into the air, firing her pistols at him. Gojira started beating down the grunts, while their comrades kept firing at him, rounds chipping away at his Aura.

 **Chico de Burns five minutes after the fight began**

Ruby rushed into the restaurant startling Titano who said," Well I'm glad to see you again, what can I get you?", the silver eyed girl paused to catch her breath before saying," Goji's in trouble! He wanted me to say The King calls for your aid or something like that". As soon as Titano heard that his eyes gained a steely glint before he yelled," ZILLA GET OVER HERE", at his shout Zilla ran over asking," What's wrong boss?".

Titano growled," The King is in danger, he calls for our aid", Zilla's eyes widened before she said," Let's not waste any time then!". Ruby paused asking," What's going on?!", Titano simply said," We're going to help Gojira", as he spoke the Faunus drew what looked like a giant fan and ran outside Zilla following close behind.

Ruby followed the two Faunus closely, having told her sister what was going on. Yang having made sure Ozpin was looking after Ryu before heading to Vale to help Gojira. As they ran back to where Gojira was fighting they heard Gojira's enraged roars, along with gunshots and screams of pain. When they finally got to where Gojira was, there were bodies everywhere, some were unconscious while others were were groaning in agony.

Gojira stood at the epicenter of the carnage, spikes glowing brightly, his scales cracked in some places where he had been hit by melee weapons. There were some bullet wounds, proving that his Aura had failed him, yet Gojira looked like he was not even feeling the injuries. His face a mask of blind rage, eyes glowing a blinding _white_ instead of the usual orange. But what made Ruby scream was the sword that was imbedded in the Saurian Faunus's stomach.

 **Ten minutes before Ruby, Titano, and Zilla arrived**

Gojira growled darkly at the woman asking," Where's your boss?", the woman smirked back saying," Wouldn't you like to know, Adam gave me strict instructions to bring you back to him alive. He wants to continue where you left off before". Gojira growled angrily snarling," If he wants me that bad he'll have to send someone stronger than you", the woman's smirk faded as she growled," I am Radon! Daughter of the Sky! You are nothing to me!".

Gojira growled back," I'll show you what I'm worth bitch", before lashing out with an azure plasma beam, missing her by a near literal hair. Radon glanced at where she stood a moment before she turned back to Gojira, her crest glowing purple. The pterosaur Faunus lashed out with a tenuous stream of purple plasma, Gojira stepping to the side watched as it melted the concrete near instantly.

Gojira looked at Radon with a cautious expression before focusing his attention on the goons that had the Saurian Faunus surrounded. After a few moments of silence Radon shouted," Well what are you fools standing around for?! Get him!", at her command they charged at Gojira with their weapons raised to attack. The Saurian Faunus simply got in his standard combat stance before launching a flurry of punches at the closest goon.

After the goon fell to the ground Gojira repeated the process until only he and Radon remained. Turning to face his opponent Gojira growled," You should have left when you had the chance. Now I'm going to get what I want, and you will tell me where I can find Adam". Suddenly a chillingly familiar voice said," You were looking for me?", Gojira turned around seeing Adam Taurus wearing his mask, armed with the blade he had used to carve the scar in Gojira's scales.

When Gojira saw Adam standing before him he roared," ADAM TODAY YOU DIE!", as he roared Gojira launched towards the bull Faunus, spikes glowing menacingly. Yet Adam simply smirked and stepped to the side of Gojira's charge, slashing him in the back destroying his shirt. When Gojira turned around Adam whistled," Whew that must have hurt quite a bit", the Saurian Faunus snarled furiously before lashing out with a stream of azure plasma.

Adam paused momentarily before smirking and aiming his blade at the attack, absorbing the force behind it. Gojira growled angrily having gone into a feral state of mind not thinking clearly. The bull Faunus knew this from the moment Gojira laid eyes on him, planning on breaking the boy completely.

Gojira leapt at Adam not caring about his decreasing Aura levels, his opponent noticing and acting accordingly. Gojira felt an intense pain in his stomach, knowing Adam had lodged his blade in the Saurian Faunus's gut. What brought Gojira from his mindless state was a heart broken scream from _Ruby_.

Gojira roared in fury wrenching himself free of the bloodstained blade and punched Adam in the face. The blow sent the bull Faunus flying into Radon who had watched the fight in a state of shock. Gojira meanwhile moved back towards Ruby, spikes flickering with blue light that faded into their natural white. Titano had moved to cover Gojira, having drawn his massive fan weapon, Zilla standing beside him armed with a set of clawed gauntlets.

Ruby had lent Gojira her shoulder, helping the Saurian Faunus stand as his strength was leaving his body, Adam watched as he glanced at Ruby before aiming his eyes at himself. Gojira's eyes glowed with hatred towards Adam, yet the bull Faunus could see something else hidden in the orange eyes that even Gojira himself was unaware of.

Adam sighed saying," Well I suppose we'll continue this another time. Till then Gojira know that should I find an opportunity I will destroy everything you love". The Saurian Faunus roared furiously, but his injuries made him unable to continue fighting. Instead of letting his weakness show Gojira snarled," When next we meet only one of us will survive", Adam simply smirked at his threat.

The bull Faunus simply turned around and walked away, Radon glanced at Gojira before taking flight. Ruby glared hatefully at Adam as he walked away, Titano glanced towards the two asking," How do you feel Gojira?", the Saurian Faunus started to chuckle before coughing hard saying," I feel like shit Titano, when did you guys get here?".

Zilla went to say something but Ruby cut her off screaming," WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL FOR BACKUP?! YOU'RE BLEEDING REALLY BAD", Gojira growled softly before saying," The guy that stabbed me was the one who killed my parents and tortured me to within an inch of my life. When I saw him I couldn't control myself". Ruby's silver eyes widened as did Titano and Zilla's the former saying," I'm sorry Goji, let's get you to a hospital".

The Saurian Faunus sighed softly leaning into Ruby's shoulder whispering," I'm sorry Ruby", before finally falling unconscious. Ruby started panicking immediately, Zilla trying to calm her down while Titano picked Gojira up, hoisting the unconscious Saurian Faunus onto his shoulder saying," We don't have much time, follow me!".

 **I apologize but I'm gonna end this here for now. I know I'm an asshole**


	33. Questions Answered and more raised

**I know that some of you guys might get mad about how I introduced Adam Taurus, but hear me out. Adam still has his grudge with Blake, but he is more focused on Gojira because of his potential. You'll see what I mean by that soon. Also we get some explanation for Gojira and Xenilla's power boosts. A more in depth explanation will follow, as only the basics are explained here.**

 **Vale Emergency Medical Center twenty minutes later**

Ruby paced outside the operating room as Titano and Zilla sat quietly discussing what to do when Gojira was okay. When the three arrived in the hospital the injured Saurian Faunus had been taken straight to a triage unit to assess his injuries. Suddenly the door flew open as Yang rushed into the room, immediately noticing her sister's distraught expression, hugging Ruby tightly.

The rest of Ruby's teammates walked into the room with worried expressions on their faces, Blake asking Titano," Do you know what happened? Ruby didn't give us a full explanation". The older Faunus nodded saying," Gojira fought the fool Taurus, seeing as Adam destroyed his family the boy lost himself to his rage", at the mention of Adam the cat Faunus flinched catching Yang's attention.

The blonde asked," Do you know him?", Blake nodded saying," He was my partner when I was with the White Fang. I didn't know what he did to Gojira and his family though". Weiss turned to Blake with an angry expression asking," Why is he after Gojira then? Do you know Blake?", the cat Faunus shook her head saying," I don't know Weiss".

Titano decided to interrupt saying," I believe I have the answer that you seek", at his statement the girls turned to him allowing him to continue," Gojira is a rare breed of Faunus, as the Godzillasaur Faunus always had low numbers to begin with. However what they lacked in numbers they made up for in power". Ruby nodded in understanding knowing that Gojira was likely stronger than several third year Huntsmen in training at Beacon.

Titano kept going saying," This power manifests itself in different ways, but the most obvious change is in the eyes", Ruby nodded saying," When Gojira first activated his semblance his eyes were glowing orange, but earlier his eyes were glowing _white_. What does that mean?". The aquatic Saurian Faunus said," That is a sign that the warrior has lost control of their emotions. Normally the glow signifies an increase in power, but when it becomes like that the warrior becomes like a beast".

Ruby nodded clearly remembering how Gojira acted when he saw Adam Taurus, frowning she asked," What brought him out of it though? I remember when we found him I screamed and his eyes changed back to normal". Titano simply said," Some emotions can overcome rage, such as love for example", Ruby blushed softly at his explanation.

Titano continued saying," The beserker state as it is called gives the user a great boost in strength. However it also forces the user into a primal state that focuses on the source of the users hate". Blake nodded sadly as did Weiss before Titano continued," There is another form of power that Gojira can attain, however it is the most dangerous. Few ever found it, and all who did died because it was too powerful".

Ruby asked," What was it called?", Titano sighed saying," Its known as the Burning, the users power rises to unprecedented levels. The catch is that it strains the heart, pushing the body to such levels kills the user". Ruby paled imagining Gojira using this power and dying because of it, Yang hugging her gently. Titano simply continued saying," This form is unique in that it changes the body slightly, glowing orange rashes appear on the chest, groin, thighs, and spikes. Though the spikes rash is only around the outer edge".

Titano stopped talking and looked to each of the girls, seeing Weiss's distant expression, Yang's confusion, Blake's horror, and finally Ruby's distraught demeanor. Zilla continued where Titano left off saying," Fortunately Gojira is no where near triggering this power. However the more he triggers the Surge the closer he gets to triggering the Burning".

Ruby tilted her head asking," The Surge? What's that?", Titano spoke up saying," That is the most basic form that all Godzillasaur Faunus can use. Though it only increases their power slightly during a battle, it's benefits come after the fight. If triggered during a fight, afterwards the warriors power increases a good deal".

Before more could be said a nurse walked into the waiting room saying," The patient is stable, you can visit him. Though right now he's sleeping", Ruby barely waited to rush into Gojira's room. The nurse looked at where she had stood Yang saying," He's her boyfriend", the nurse nodded understandably, the rest of Ruby's team entered the room, Titano and Zilla following them quietly.

When the group entered the room they saw that Gojira was asleep, Ruby sitting next to him crying softly, Yang moved to her sisters side hugging the girl again. Blake found herself frowning as she looked away, wondering why Adam had decided to return now and if he realized that the cat Faunus was attending Beacon.

Weiss meanwhile was wondering how exactly Gojira was going to pay for the hospital bill, seeing as he had no one to rely on save for Ruby and her family. Titano and Zilla simply talked quietly about what they would do once Gojira woke up, though a doctor walked into the room before more could be said.

The doctor asked," Who's his caretaker?", Ruby spoke up saying," Gojira is an orphan, his parents died a few months ago". The man paused before asking," Who brought him in?", Titano spoke up," I did, he was attacked by a member of the White Fang", the doctor said," Just one? I got a good look at his wounds, it looks like he got attacked by a whole platoon of them".

Ruby spoke up saying," He was tortured by the one who stabbed him in the stomach", the doctors eyes widened as he asked," Is that why he has that scar on his chest?!". Ruby nodded sadly saying," That was one of the last things that they did before he escaped. Though that was almost a year ago now".

The doctors jaw was almost on the floor hearing that before he recomposed himself saying," Mr. Serizawa will have to remain here for a few days to ensure that his wounds don't become infected". Ruby nodded saying," I'll stay here with him", Weiss went to object but Yang cut her off saying," Right, we'll let Ozpin know what happened".

Weiss spoke up saying," You need to go back to Beacon Ruby. Ryu will need you", Ruby nodded sadly saying," You're right Weiss, but we can't leave Gojira alone". Zilla spoke up saying," Me and Titano can stay with him. We'll let him know what happened when he wakes up", Titano nodded at Zilla's statement assuring Ruby.

Suddenly they heard Gojira growling," Could everyone shut up I'm trying to sleep", Ruby's immediate reaction was to scream," GOJI YOU'RE OKAY!". The Saurian Faunus flinched from the volume of her shout before growling in pain as she hugged him tightly. Gojira gasped," Let go! I got stabbed earlier remember!", Ruby let go apologizing for hurting him before saying," You should be the one apologizing to me! You scared me to death when I found you like that!".

Gojira sighed softly knowing Ruby was right saying," I'm sorry Ruby, I couldn't help myself when I saw him. I just wanted revenge for what he did to me and my family". Ruby hugged him again, more gently this time, saying," I know Goji, I'm just happy you're okay", Gojira simply let the tears that wanted to fall do so. The Saurian Faunus cried softly into Ruby's shoulder, the others walking out of the room to give the couple some privacy.

Ruby spoke up saying," You're gonna have to stay here Goji. You're injuries are pretty bad", the Saurian Faunus nodded saying," I figured as much when I woke up. I'm just glad you're okay". The silver eyed girl paused before saying," I should have been there, I could have helped you fight", Gojira sighed saying," I know Ruby, but I didn't want you to get hurt".

Ruby nodded softly saying," I know Goji, but I don't want you to get hurt either. I'll be at Beacon if you need me, I'll keep Ryu safe", Gojira nodded at her statement. The Saurian Faunus decided to voice his thanks by kissing Ruby in the cheek saying," I owe you a great deal Ruby. Not just for saving my life the night we met, but for giving me a reason beyond my want for vengeance to live".

Ruby blushed at both his kiss and his statement though before she could say anything Yang walked back into the room saying," C'mon Ruby we gotta get back to Beacon". Gojira sighed softly before saying," I'll be fine Ruby go. Ryu will need you", Ruby nodded saying," I'll be back soon Goji". As she spoke Ruby moved to the door Gojira said," I'll hold you to that Ruby".

As she left Titano and Zilla entered the room with concerned expressions on their faces making Gojira sigh saying," I'm fine guys, I just need some rest". Zilla nodded while Titano said," When you wake up I have something to tell you", Gojira nodded before yawning saying," Alright, for now I need to sleep. Keep an eye out for any White Fang assholes". The two nodded as Gojira slowly fell asleep hoping to at least get some rest.

 **The next morning**

Gojira woke up hearing an argument between Titano and a familiar man, growling the Saurian Faunus said," What's going on?", Zilla jolted at his growl. The female Faunus spoke up saying," You feeling okay Gojira?", the Saurian Faunus nodded while Titano said," This guy wanted to speak with you. Said his name was Qrow Brawnwen".

Gojira sighed asking," What do you need Qrow?", the red eyed man chuckled saying," I wanna know what happened yesterday kid. I saw Ruby come back to Beacon crying. And I didn't see you trying to calm her down". The Saurian Faunus sighed before saying," I was going to take Ruby to go see a movie yesterday. Before we got to the theater we almost got ambushed by some White Fang goons. I stayed to buy Ruby some time to call in backup".

Qrow nodded asking," I guess you bit off more than you could chew right?", Gojira scoffed saying," The goons were too easy, what nearly killed me was the bastard who tortured me before I met Ruby". Qrow paused hearing that asking," You certain of that?", Gojira nodded saying," At least I figured out the bastards name. Adam Taurus".

Qrow frowned making Gojira ask," You know him Qrow?", the scythe wielder said," I've only heard about him in passing. I do know he's quite skilled with his sword, and he's completely devoted himself to the White Fang's goal of wiping out humanity". Gojira nodded saying," I remember that he kept going on about using my power to accomplish that goal when he was torturing both me and my parents".

Qrow nodded sadly saying," I figured as much, by the way how long have you been dating Ruby?", Gojira simply said," Its been about a month now. Before you ask I already told Taiyang, he's surprisingly fine with it". Qrow raised an eyebrow at that saying," Well so long as Ruby's happy we're cool. Now then what about the kid?", Gojira sighed saying," You know about Ryu?".

Qrow nodded saying," I found that lab you did kid, not to mention that I was in the room when you introduced him to Oz". Gojira sighed saying," You saw what was down there huh? I didn't want to leave any evidence, I'd thought that it was rubble when I left". The older Huntsman nodded saying," It basically was, but I managed to find some stuff you missed", Gojira narrowed his eyes at that making Qrow say," What I meant was I got your sisters remains out, along with some files that contained his research with Micro Oxygen".

Gojira frowned hearing that last bit saying," Thank you for retrieving Lante's remains. As for my fathers research destroy it, that's what the White Fang were after. If they find out a copy of his work exists then all hell will break loose". Qrow nodded understandably before Titano asked," How exactly do you two know each other anyway?", Gojira chuckled saying," He's Ruby's Uncle, we met the same night Ruby saved my life. Only a few hours later though".

Titano nodded at Gojira's statement before asking," What exactly happened to you Gojira? I only ask because I worry for you", Gojira nodded saying," I know that Titano, but this isn't easy to talk about". Zilla decided to interrupt asking," Are you hungry cousin?", at his nod she continued," Then I'll go get ya some food".

As she left Gojira said," Thanks Zilla", the female Faunus nodded walking out of the room. Qrow sighed before taking out his flask and downing a mouthful of the alcohol inside saying," You need to rest Gojira, Ozpin'll probably drop by soon. Figured I'd give ya a heads up". The Saurian Faunus nodded saying," Thanks for the heads up Qrow, but I know you'll visit him after you leave", Gojira smirked at Qrow's expression explaining," I caught your scent the other day when I brought Ryu to Beacon".

Qrow started laughing realizing that Gojira was smarter than he first thought before he walked towards the door. After he left Gojira turned to Titano asking," I know you have something to tell me Titano, out with it". The other Faunus sighed saying," It's about your semblance as well as a few things your bloodline allows you to do". Gojira tilted his head in confusion making Titano say," Let me explain Gojira, this is what your parents would have told you on your next birthday".

 **Two days later**

Gojira sighed as he walked out of the hospital, Ruby holding his hand like it would disappear if she wasn't holding onto it. Ryu was perched on his shoulder, drying his tears after seeing him again. The rest of Ruby's team was in front of them while Gojira's own brought up the rear. Deciding to say something Gojira growled," I don't think that the escort is necessary guys".

Mothra countered saying," Actually it is Gojira, you were attacked by a known terrorist leader. You're lucky it's us doing this, Professer Ozpin could have had you escorted with the Vale Police Department". The Saurian Faunus sighed saying," Yeah I guess you're right Mothra, let's go home", as he spoke Gojira walked towards the airship docks.

Ruby leaned against him saying," I'm glad you're okay Goji", the Saurian Faunus chuckled saying," You know that I won't die that easily". The silver eyed girl frowned at his response punching his arm saying," Don't talk like that Goji, you had me worried out of my mind that day", Gojira hugged her in apology saying," I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't mean to worry you like that".

Deciding to change the subject Ruby asked," Did Titano talk to you about some stuff?", at his nod Ruby smiled making Gojira ask," He told you about all that? What my semblance allow me to do because of my bloodline?". Ruby nodded saying," He told me and my teammates when we brought you to the hospital. I think he wanted to get me to stop worrying about you".

Gojira nodded saying," Then I owe him a drink next time I see him", Ruby pouted hearing that making Gojira say," He helped you when I couldn't". Ruby nodded while Ryu just kept watch from his perch on Gojira's shoulder. Meanwhile everyone else was focused on their surroundings, weapons ready to be drawn.

Fortunately for the Saurian Faunus they made it back to Beacon without incident, boarding an airship and arriving at the Academy before an hour had passed. Upon arriving at Beacon Gojira was treated to the sight of several Altesian cruisers hovering overhead while a familiar man walked towards the group. Gojira growled seeing the man who sighed saying," I had hoped you wouldn't have that reaction Mr. Serizawa", the Saurian Faunus only snarled," Ironwood. What do you want from me?".


	34. Return to Beacon

**I'm going to be completely honest with you guys, I forgot Super Godzilla existed. I apologize for not mentioning it, however for this story it won't be a thing. I know that it's incredibly powerful, however the Burning is even more so.** **If you have any Kaiju Faunus or Kaiju Grimm suggestions please please leave them in the review column, or pm me.**

 **Now let's get started shall we?**

 **Beacon Academy Airship docks**

Gojira snarled at Ironwood, his friends ready to fight, only for the man to say," I'm not looking for a fight Mr. Serizawa. I just wanted to offer my condolences about your family". The Saurian Faunus growled," I know that's not why you're here Ironwood. Tell me the truth, you're after my father's work right?". Ironwood paused before saying," I had heard that some of his notes were found recently. I would reward you-", Gojira cut him off growling," I made sure _nothing_ remained but ashes. I will not allow that kind of power to be held by anyone. Especially not those who fraternize with rascists like Jacques Schnee".

Ironwood frowned before saying," I understand Mr Serizawa, I'll let you go about your business now", Gojira growling again making Ruby tug on his arm to calm him down. The older man walked away with a frown making Gojira scowl at his retreating form Ruby glanced at Gojira saying," That was rude Goji. You should apologize later".

The Saurian Faunus sighed saying," You're probably right Ruby, but right now I want to relax with you and Ryu", at his reply Ruby blushed softly saying," Me too Goji". Mothra decided to speak up saying," Since we're back home you don't need us now", Gojira nodded saying," Fine by me. Why don't you guys start training again. We need to be ready in case something happens".

His teammates nodded Anguirus saying," Alright boss we'll get started!", Gojira nodded before continuing towards his dorm with Ruby and Ryu in tow. Yang watched the trio walked away before turning to follow Anguirus saying," Wait up! I'll join you guys!". Ruby giggled at Yang's antics while Ryu waved saying," See ya later Auntie Yang!", Gojira chuckled at Ryu's own antics making the boy pout.

Ruby asked," So what are we gonna do now?", Gojira put a hand to his chin thinking for a moment before saying," We can watch a movie back in the dorm". Ryu perked up at that asking," Can I pick the movie daddy?", Gojira chuckled saying," I don't see why not", his answer making the child jump up into the air cheering happily.

Ruby giggled again saying," Let's get going then!", the silver eyed girl grabbed Ryu's hand and bolted off to the dorm making Gojira chuckled softly before following his girlfriend. Though he ya familiar orange haired girl walking towards him the girl saying," Salutations Gojira! Do you know where Friend Ruby is?".

Gojira sighed saying," Hey Penny I know where she went just follow me", Penny nodded before the Saurian Faunus started walking towards his dorm. When they arrived Gojira found Ruby waiting outside with Ryu hugging her legs so tightly she couldn't move them. Though when Penny saw Ruby she shouted," RUBY!", tackling the silver eyed girl and making Ryu let go of Ruby to avoid being sent flying.

Gojira chuckled at Penny's enthusiasm before lifting her off of Ruby saying," I know you're happy to see Ruby, but can you please not kill my girlfriend". Penny paused hearing that making Gojira glance at the red head, only for the girl to squeal," YOU GUYS ARE DATING?!". Gojira and Ryu winced from the volume of her scream before the former said," Yes we've been dating a little over a month now. By the way the kid is Ryu, I adopted him and he basically made us his parents".

Penny was quiet after hearing that making Ruby ask," You okay Penny?", the orange haired girl suddenly squealed," THATS SENSATIONAL NEWS! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!". Gojira growled at the volume while Ryu squealed in fright, hiding behind the older Faunus making Ruby say," Calm down Penny, you're scaring Ryu".

Seeing the child's expression Penny apologized in a more calm tone saying," I'm sorry Ryu, my name's Penny Poledina! It's a pleasure to meet you". Ryu shyly said," I'm Ryu, it's nice to meet you", Penny was in awe of his adorable nature and went to squeal only for Gojira to say," Please don't Penny, I know he's adorable but don't do that again. I just got out of the hospital, and I don't need to go back anytime soon".

Penny's expression grew somber as she said," I'm sorry Gojira", the Saurian Faunus sighed saying," Don't worry about me, I just need rest now". The Saurian Faunus opened the door to his dorm saying," Well I'm gonna take a nap Ruby, Ryu stay with her got it?", at Ryu's nod the Saurian Faunus entered the room and shut the door.

Ruby glanced at Ryu who had a sad expression on his face saying," Penny I'll hang out with you tomorrow okay. Goji needs me and Ryu right now", Penny nodded knowing that her friend was right. The redhead walked away as Ruby and Ryu walked into Team GAMR's dorm making Gojira say," Sorry about that Ruby I'm just tired", Ruby frowned softly saying," It's alright Goji, let's just take a nap together okay?".

Gojira nodded knowing Ruby wouldn't take no for an answer as Ryu changed into a set of pajamas while Ruby changed in her team's dorm. The Saurian Faunus decided to just wear some sweatpants to sleep, Ryu noticed the scar on his chest asking," Hey daddy how'd you get that scar on your chest?". The older Faunus flinched at the mention of the wound, his mind flashing back to when he received it, Ruby walked into the room at that moment not sure what to say.

The Saurian Faunus sighed softly saying," I got this in a battle a long time ago", Ryu nodded saying," Its pretty cool!", Gojira and Ruby paused hearing his response. Ruby decided to change the subject saying," Enough about that let's lay down okay?", Gojira laid down first followed by Ryu and Ruby finished the pile as they cuddled on his bed, not long afterwards the three had fallen asleep.

 **The next morning Team GAMR's dorm**

Gojira woke feeling better than when he fell asleep, though he quickly noticed that the sun had risen rather than set making Gojira realize that he had slept through the rest of the day. Yet when he glanced to where Ruby had lain the girl was still sleeping, as was Ryu who laid between them.

When he looked around the room he saw Mothra sitting at her desk working on some homework from the previous week though she turned around when he asked," What time is it?". The Moth Faunus giggled saying," It's a little after nine, Professer Ozpin said that you had today off so you can finish healing". The Saurian Faunus nodded saying," Good, but have they been asleep this entire time?", Mothra shook her head saying," They got up to eat dinner, but they came back here to sleep with you".

Gojira's stomach decided to voice its complaints by growling loudly, waking Ruby who squeaked in surprise making Gojira chuckle in amusement. The silver eyed girl asked," What time is it?", Gojira saying," A little after nine, I think you should get to class Ruby", seeing her going to say something he said," Ozpin gave me today off so I can finish healing. I'll keep an eye on Ryu don't worry".

Ruby nodded saying," Thanks Goji, we can do movie night when I get finished with class today, alright?", Gojira nodded saying," That sounds good, I think I'll start teaching Ryu how to fight. That way he can defend himself if neither of us are around".

Ryu started to stir as he woke up and glanced around seeing Ruby getting up he asked," Where are you going mommy?", Ruby paused before saying," Mommy's gotta go to school! I'm gonna be back later okay? Goji's gonna teach you some stuff today too!". The child looked at Gojira with a curious expression before he said," I'll be teaching you how to fight, that way you can defend yourself".

Ryu gained a happy expression making Gojira chuckle as Ruby left to change into her school uniform. Taking a moment to put a plan together the Saurian Faunus said," Get dressed Ryu, Mothra get back to class and let Ozpin know I'm up". The Moth Faunus nodded saying," Right! Fortunately I was using my free period to do some homework from Dr Oobleck's class".

Gojira nodded saying," Thanks for keeping an eye on things Mothra. Now get to class!", the Moth Faunus nodded heading out of the room. Ryu turned to Gojira asking," When are we gonna start daddy?", the older Faunus chuckled saying," Well I missed dinner last night, so I'm starving. That alright with you kiddo?".

The boy nodded saying," I'm hungry too!", Gojira chuckled again saying," Then let's go get some lunch", as he spoke Gojira grabbed a clean shirt and slid it on. Ryu did the same though he had a little trouble with it as his shoulder crystals got caught in the fabric. The Saurian Faunus sighed helping Ryu put on the shirt, before moving to the door and walking towards the cafeteria with Ryu riding his tail laughing happily.

As they walked towards the cafeteria Gojira felt the confused and angry stares of those around him, but as always the Saurian Faunus ignored them. Though he noticed that Cardin and his teammates were glaring at the two Faunus before they moved in front of Gojira. The red haired male growled," You and me right here, right now!", the Saurian Faunus chuckled saying," You really want another beating after last time? You _must_ be a glutton for punishment".

Cardin only growled before throwing a punch that Gojira blocked effortlessly but was caught off guard when his opponent jabbed his gut with an explosive charge from his mace. The Saurian Faunus growled angrily snapping," Seriously Winchester?! You really have a problem with your temper", Cardin's only reply was another swipe with his mace that the Saurian Faunus deflected.

Suddenly Cardin was stopped mid swing by Goodwitch who shouted," WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!", Gojira sighed saying," Apparently he has a grudge towards me over what happened a few months ago. I didn't start this to be clear though". The blonde woman sighed heavily before saying," Mr Winchester I suggest you learn to control your temper. Lest you get you and your teammates in trouble understand?".

Cardin only frowned but didn't attempt another attack as Gojira and Ryu turned to the Deputy Headmistress who paused seeing the child. The Saurian Faunus sighed saying," Ask Ozpin alright, me and the kid are starving". Before she could say anything the two Faunus entered the cafeteria building and got some food.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Gojira stood a few feet from Ryu who was panting from exertion as he took up his usual stance saying," Cmon kiddo I know you have more in you than that". The boy slowly stood and took a stance similar to the older Faunus nodding when he was ready before he blurred into motion.

The two had been sparring for the better part of the past fifteen minutes deciding to eat a light lunch. Though Ryu had complained some Gojira had pointed out that they might have to wait longer til they could start his lessons. At his statement Ryu had calmed down immediately though Gojira noticed his excited demeanor making the Saurian Faunus chuckle.

When they finished the two Faunus made their way towards one of the training rooms, though Gojira decided not to grab his weapons as what he was teaching Ryu didn't require them. The two stood a few feet apart as Gojira said," I want you to come at me with everything you have Ryu. That way I can judge how strong you are, okay?".

Ryu nodded before rushing Gojira with his right hand cocked back to throw a punch. When it landed Gojira felt himself nearly slide back an inch despite the fact that Ryu was basically a _toddler_. The Saurian Faunus nodded approvingly signaling Ryu to continue, what surprised him was that Ryu was fighting like Gojira himself.

The way Ryu moved was similar to how Gojira himself did when he was focused on his opponent, not to mention the strength of his blows. After a few minutes Gojira said," That's enough Ryu, I'm impressed kiddo. Not many can push me like that", at his praise Ryu smiled brightly before Gojira continued," That being said you need to find your own style, something that compliments your semblance. The way I fight not only compliments my semblance, but also my weapons".

The boy frowned hearing that before he asked," So how do I make my own style daddy?", the Saurian Faunus paused for a moment before saying," Try using that thing you did the other day". At his statement Ryu focused on his Aura, trying to do what he did before. Suddenly Ryu's spines lit up a bright orange, as did his shoulder crystals before he fired a beam of orange plasma from his mouth.

Gojira couldn't help but be reminded of Xenilla's own energy attack, but before he could think more the stream of energy faded. The boy fell to his knees with a tired smile on his face making Gojira say," I think that's enough for now Ryu. Let's head back to the dorm, we can watch some movies".

The Saurian Faunus didn't hear a response and when he turned around he saw that Ryu had fallen asleep. Gojira chuckled softly before gently picking up Ryu and walking back to his dorm room. The boy slept soundly as Gojira walked, unaware that he caught the attention of a familiar mint haired girl.

 **Later that day**

Ruby walked into Team GAMR's dorm, finding her boyfriend watching an old movie, Ryu asleep on his lap. The silver eyed girl smiled softly at the Saurian Faunus quietly ask," How was day Ruby?", the girl in question said," It was good, though it was a little boring without you there during the combat class".

The Saurian Faunus sighed saying," Yeah, but that reminded me of something that happened earlier. I got Ryu to use his semblance, its basically the same as Xenilla's". At his statement Ruby paled asking," Is that even possible?!", Gojira said," I'm not certain how exactly, but what truly matters is that it _is_ a problem".

Ruby raised an eyebrow at his statement making Gojira elaborate," He fired a beam that looked _exactly_ like Xenilla's, though he fights like _I_ do when I get serious". The silver eyed girl glanced at Ryu who was still sleeping asking," What can I help you with then Goji?", at her question Gojira put a hand to his chin, deeply thinking about his options.

Eventually the Saurian Faunus said," When you can could you make a training weapon for Ryu? It would help me with the training". Ruby nodded saying," Of course Goji, any suggestions on what you think would work best?", Gojira simply said," Something similar to my gauntlets, though without the gun. I don't think he's ready for that".

Ruby nodded though before she could say anything else Ryu woke up, and when he saw Ruby he said," Hi mommy! How was your day?". Ruby giggled at his unending happy attitude saying," I had a good day sweetie, what about you?", at her question Ryu smiled saying," It was good daddy taught me how to fight some".

Ruby smiled saying," That's good Ryu, why don't we start watching some movies?", at her question Ryu nodded enthusiastically making both teens chuckle softly. The three got comfortable before starting to watch a movie that Ryu picked out for them. Before long all three had fallen asleep, content with how things were.

Unaware of a new threat on the horizon.

 **I'm gonna end this one here, I apologize for the inconsistency of my updates. Know that I'm not giving up any time soon.**


	35. Dance Dance Infiltration!

**Hey guys and gals I'm back with another installment of the Hidden King! Also i saw Godzilla King of the Monsters and I LOVED it! It's definitely my favorite Godzilla film. It's given me some ideas for the future of this story. So I'm not gonna waste any time and get started!**

 **Beacon Academy the next day**

Gojira growled in annoyance as he walked back into his dorm room, he had been forced to get his suit for the dance with his teammates. Ozpin was concerned that Adam may still be hunting the Saurian Faunus and thusly until further notice when Gojira had to travel into the city he did so under the supervision of his teammates.

Anguirus and Rodan had laughed a little at his choice of suit, earning both a slap to the back of their heads curtesy of Mothra. Lea had been curious about what had happened since they last spoke, though Gojira had stayed silent. Mothra had spoke up telling the woman what had happened making Gojira frown saying," I just want to get my suit for the dance. I have a few things to do before then".

At his statement Lea had frowned at the Saurian Faunus but handed him the suit saying," I hope you have a good time Gojira". At her statement Gojira had nodded before walking outside and making his way to the docks and heading back to Beacon.

Though Mothra decided to say," I understand that you're angry about Ozpin basically forcing you to have bodyguards. Though you have to admit that you're not ready to face Adam alone". The Saurian Faunus sighed softly knowing that Mothra was right but remained silent making the Moth Faunus frown at him.

After returning to Beacon the Saurian Faunus decided to train in the gym, finding Yang using a punching bag giving the Saurian Faunus an idea. Gojira walked up to Yang asking," We never did get our sparring match did we?", the blonde jumped at his sudden appearance saying," Give me a warning next time Goji! Seriously you almost gave me a heart attack".

The Saurian Faunus chuckled saying," I was going to ask if you wanted to spar, but I guess not I'll see you later". At the mention of a fight Yang perked up saying," WAIT! I didn't mean that!", Gojira chuckled again before saying," Alright then, but no weapons Yang, just our hands". The blonde smirked saying," You coming onto me Goji?", the Saurian Faunus snapped saying," You know damn well that's not what I meant".

Yang flinched at his outburst saying," Yeesh Goji you really need a good fight right now don't you?", the Saurian Faunus only nodded making the blonde blanch for a moment. The Saurian Faunus sighed saying," Well are we still going to fight Yang? Or did you decide to give up?", at his statement Yang growled," No way in hell Goji, I'm just fine with that. Let's go!".

 **Ten minutes later sparring ring**

Gojira stood in his usual stance, waiting for Yang to start, the rest of their teammates had gathered in the stands above. Ryu cheering both of them on. Though Ruby bore a more concerned expression having seen Gojira's outburst earlier knowing how frustrated he had been.

Before she could think more about it Gojira charged at Yang, right hand cocked back to deliver a powerful punch. The blonde blocked the blow only for Gojira to land a jab with his free hand, catching Yang's jaw and making her grin. Yang retaliated with a strong haymaker that Gojira let slam into his chest, only for the Saurian Faunus to throw a series of jabs that broke through Yang's defenses.

The blonde managed to break his assault with a kick to Gojira's knee that allowed her to start her own combination of attacks. Though Yang threw dozens of punches and kicks Gojira weathered the attack and began to counter Yang's attacks. He started with a jab that caught Yang in the face, and continued with several strong body shots before slapping Yang with his tail, sending her flying back.

When she recovered Gojira grinned saying," Looks like I've won again Yang. Maybe you'll beat me next time", at his boast Yang growled," I'm just getting warmed up Goji!". The blonde activated her semblance, a burst of fire exploding out from her body making Gojira's grin widen further as his spikes started glowing brightly.

Yang started this time throwing a heavy hook at Gojira's chest that the Saurian Faunus countered with a hook of his own. When their fists collided an explosion of fire and azure plasma erupted around the two fighters, a cloud of dust covered the arena. When it settled all present were stunned to see Gojira on his back panting heavily while Yang was still standing, though her clothes were singed in a few places.

The Saurian Faunus returned to his feet slowly shaking his head to clear his head while Yang was jumping and cheering," YES I BEAT YOU GOJI! THATS ANOTHER WIN FOR XIAO LONG". The three teams plus Ryu were surprised that Gojira had lost the match though Ruby seemed curious about her boyfriends usage of his semblance. Though Ryu suddenly started cheering happily like Yang shouting," THAT WAS AWESOME DADDY!", Yang looked at Ryu with an eyebrow raised making him say," You did good too auntie Yang!".

The blonde glared at the boy playfully before saying," You're right kiddo, but I did beat your dad", at that Gojira interrupted saying," You only won because I tried to channel that pulse through my arms and it backfired". Ruby, who had walked with Ryu down to where they were, gasped in shock before almost teleporting in front of the Saurian Faunus asking," Are you okay Goji?!".

The Saurian Faunus chuckled saying," I'm fine Ruby, my arm's just a little sore", hearing that the silver eyed girl breathed a sigh of relief before saying," That's good I was worried you wouldn't be able to come to the dance tonight". At her statement Gojira paused before saying," That's good, but I've got some stuff to do before it starts!", as he spoke Gojira ran off making Ruby tilt her head in confusion.

The others were confused until Gojira came back suddenly and grabbing Ryu saying," We'll be back soon!". Ruby and the others sweat dropped at Gojira's antics before saying," Well that was weird", Yang turned to her sibling and said," I think he's planning something for tonight". Ruby simply nodded saying," Yeah he is, but I'm not how Ryu fits into it", the others turned to the silver eyed girl who blushed in embarrassment making Yang wonder what exactly the Saurian Faunus had in mind.

 **With Gojira and Ryu**

The two Faunus stood in front of Professer Goodwitch making her ask," What did you need me for Mr Serizawa?", Gojira paused for a moment before saying," I was hoping you could keep an eye on Ryu for me tonight". The blonde woman frowned asking," Excuse me did you just ask me what I think you just did?", the Saurian Faunus nodded saying," Yes I did, but hear me out first. The reason I'm asking you is because I don't think Ryu will be able to handle all the noise and people. You've seen how shy he is".

Goodwitch nodded having seen how the boy was around new people and said," I suppose you're right in asking for someone to keep an eye on him, but why was I your first choice?". The Saurian Faunus sighed saying," Well I would have gone to Oz but he's meeting with Ironwood, and I'm not going anywhere near that idiot", the blonde woman nodded knowingly and said," If I do this then what do I get from you Mr Serizawa?".

The Saurian Faunus only took a moment to think before saying," I could help with the first years combat training", Goodwitch nodded knowing how skilled he was in hand to hand combat. Though the blonde woman knew that a certain silver eyed girl was a part of the very class he offered to help her teach asking," What exactly could you help me with?".

The Saurian Faunus smiled saying," Not everyone in the first year class knows how to fight without a weapon. I can teach them the basics and maybe more with your permission of course". Professer Goodwitch paused hearing that before saying," I suppose that could work, you thought of every response I might have given you didn't you Mr Serizawa?", Gojira chuckled while nodding.

Professer Goodwitch gave him a small smile before saying," Very well I'll watch him tonight while you and Ms Rose go to the dance", Gojira smiled saying," Thanks for doing this for me Ms Goodwitch". The blonde nodded saying," I'll come get him from your dorm an hour before the dance", Gojira nodded before turning to Ryu saying," Hey kiddo you're alright with this aren't you?".

At his question Ryu nodded saying," Daddy wants to spend time with mommy, but I wanna go with you too!", Gojira sighed saying," I know Ryu, but I wanted to spend some time with Ruby. How about this if you're a good boy while Ms Goodwitch is watching you I'll take you and Ruby to Chico de Burns. How's that sound?". The boy nodded excitedly saying," YES! That sounds great!", the older Faunus chuckled softly before leading the way back to his dorm Ryu clambering onto Gojira's tail.

 **Thirty minutes before the dance begins**

Gojira growled in annoyance as he fiddled with the tie to his suit making Mothra giggle before she walked up to him and fixed it saying," I don't think that Ruby will be able to take her eyes off of you Gojira-kun. If you weren't already taken I would have asked you out myself". The Saurian Faunus only narrowed his eyes making the Moth Faunus giggle again while Anguirus watched with an amused smirk on their face.

The Saurian Faunus glared at the ankylosaur Faunus making them chuckle before Gojira said," Let's just get this over with. This suit's hard to move in". At his statement his male teammates started laughing hard before Gojira growled angrily before they finally stopped laughing at him.

The Saurian Faunus sighed softly before saying," C'mon let's go guys", his teammates noticed his nervousness but let him be. Gojira led the way to Team RWBY's dorm as the two teams along with Team JNPR would walk to the ballroom where the dance would be taking place. When he got to the door he hesitated for a moment before knocking, after a minute Yang opened the door wearing a white dress that went to her knees and a pair of white heels.

The blonde smiled brightly saying," Hey Goji! Did you come to walk Ruby to the dance?", Gojira blushed slightly saying," Yes, is she ready?". At his question Ruby said," I just need to put on these accursed lady stilts!", hearing that the Saurian Faunus glanced at Yang making her giggle and say," I may have hidden her flats".

Ruby finally pushed her sister out of the way letting the Saurian Faunus see her, and what he saw made his jaw drop. The silver eyed girl was in a dark red dress with black lining along with some leggings, along with a pair of black heels. Ruby blushed seeing his awestruck expression before saying," Is it too much? I can put my hood on-", only for Gojira to suddenly kiss her cheek and gently hugging her.

The Saurian Faunus shook his head saying," You're beautiful Ruby, I just wasn't expecting how beautiful you are in this dress". Ruby lit up like a bonfire hearing his praise before burying herself in his chest when Yang started laughing before Anguirus spoke up saying," Are you ready to go Yang?".

At his question the blonde nodded saying," C'mon you two let's go!", Gojira chuckled saying," Alright Ruby let's go", as he spoke Gojira started walking making her stumble into him before she found her footing. The Saurian Faunus glanced at her worriedly making her say nervously," I don't really know how to walk in these things".

Gojira simply said," I'll make sure you don't fall", Ruby glanced at Gojira thankful that he'd make sure she wouldn't fall. As they walked Gojira saw that Blake and Weiss had gone ahead as had Team JNPR and his other two teammates. Upon arriving to the ballroom Gojira was surprised to see Rodan and Blake dancing in a corner of the dance floor, Mothra stood on a balcony overlooking the room, watching the dancing couples.

Ren and Nora were in another corner dancing, though the ginger was _far_ more enthusiastic than her partner. As he and Ruby were glancing around the ballroom Anguirus and Yang had moved to the dance floor and made their way to the middle of it. After a few moments Ruby tugged on his arm saying," I need to sit down for a minute these stupid things are hurting my feet", Gojira nodded finding an open seat at a table and pulling the chair out for Ruby.

The silver eyed girl nodded gratefully before sitting down as Gojira sat next to her and said quietly," I'm sorry about earlier, everything that's happened recently has me on edge. I didn't mean to snap like I did". Ruby took his hand in hers saying," It's okay Goji, it's been hard for all of us especially Blake. Just know we have your back, alright?".

The Saurian Faunus nodded near imperceptibly but said nothing, his silence assured Ruby who asked," Do you want a dance Goji?". At her question Gojira nodded saying," I would love too", unknown to the pair Yang had bribed the dj to play a special song when they walked onto the dance floor.

Suddenly a familiar tune started playing making both of their eyes widen before Gojira sighed saying," I know Yang's behind this, but for once I'm glad that she planned something in advance". Ruby nodded before they started dancing in time with the tune, though Ruby did have some trouble with her heels Gojira compensated for her.

A small crowd had surrounded the two, cheering them on though both Gojira and Ruby didn't hear anything because they were focused on each other. The Saurian Faunus and silver eyed girl were focused on the rhythm and more importantly the movements of their partner.

Sadly it couldn't last forever as the music died too soon for their tastes and suddenly they could hear cheers from the crowd that had gathered around them. The two blushed brightly before Ruby basically bolted from the dance floor, dragging Gojira with her as she fled. Fortunately the Saurian Faunus managed to regain his footing and ensure they didn't fall.

Ruby's sudden flight had taken them outside the building, Gojira sighed softly before asking," Are you okay Ruby?", at his question she nodded saying," Yeah, I just wasn't expecting that reaction". The Saurian Faunus nodded saying," I didn't either, though I plan on getting payback on Yang later", Ruby nodded saying," I'm in, she definitely deserves a a good prank for that".

Gojira nodded before he felt like they were being watched, casting his gaze around he spotted a figure on a building looking at them before it started running. The Saurian Faunus glanced at Ruby saying," Something's going on, follow me", Ruby followed him wondering what he meant before spotting the figure and pulling out her scroll.

After a few moments Ruby's weapon locker landed in front of them and she collected Crescent Rose before they started walking towards the Beacon CCT transmitter. When they arrived at the base of the tower Gojira spotted a guard stuffed into a bush and growled saying," I can smell Cinder!". Ruby glanced at him asking," Are you sure?", at his nod she said," Let's get her then!".

When they walked into the building they saw more guards that had been knocked out before entering the elevator. When they got to where she went Gojira growled," Come on out Cinder I know that you're here", at his statement she stood up, though she was wearing a mostly black outfit with canisters of Dust attached to her thighs and a mask on her face.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him before swinging one of the Dust canisters at them, launching a flurry of ice shards that Gojira let shatter on his skin as he stood in front of Ruby. The silver eyed girl jumped up onto his shoulders and fired several shots from her weapon making Cinder jump back and fire some arrows at them. Again Gojira took the blow for Ruby before opening his mouth and firing his Atomic Breath, burning part of her mask away and scarring her face.

Before she could retaliate Ironwood suddenly entered the room through the elevator, his arrival allowing Cinder to escape. Gojira glared at Ironwood while Ruby sat down, trying to catch her breath. The Saurian Faunus sighed heavily before turning back to Ruby asking," Are you alright?", at her nod Gojira sat down next to her and glanced at his suit.

The fight had ruined the jacket and vest while the heat his spikes generated had scorched the fabric, somehow the pants had escaped mostly unscathed besides a few smudges. Gojira chuckled saying," Well I'm not gonna be getting my money back for this am I?", Ruby burst into giggles at his half joke before saying," At least you're okay".

 **Alright I apologize for the delay but things will pick up again soon! I'm basically gonna make the next FIVE chapters the finale of Volume Two. Though I pose a question as I'm adding another Kaiju Faunus, there's only one Hint. It's a relative of King Ghidorah**


	36. Advent of X

**Alright guys this chapter will be the start of the finale of Volume Two that'll go to chapter forty. I just wanted to say thanks to all those who have enjoyed my work here. Seriously almost a hundred people have favorited and followed this story, I have no words that can express my gratitude or joy. Now then let's get started!**

 **Ozpin's office the next morning**

Before the elevator door opened Gojira could hear Ironwood shouting," They were here Ozpin!", the Saurian Faunus didn't hear Ozpin's retort but he heard Ironwoods response," Fantastic you're aware! Now are going to do something about it or continue to ignore what's right in front of us?!".

The Saurian Faunus heard Ozpin say," Come in", taking that as their cue Ruby and Gojira walked into Ozpin's office the headmaster continued," Thank you for coming Ruby, and you as Gojira. How are you two feeling?". The Saurian Faunus chuckled saying," I've felt worse, but thanks for asking", Ruby joked," I'd feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't o for three".

Seeing how serious the three adults were made Ruby say," That's the tone were going for here", Ironwood walked up to the two teens saying," I want both of you to know that what you did last night is exactly what a Huntsman or Huntress should do. They recognize a threat, take action, and do the best they can".

Gojira snorted in amusement making Ironwood glance at him saying," That's good and all but we've got things to do. Ozpin I've got vital information regarding our uninvited guest last night". At his statement Ironwood growled," Why didn't you tell me this last night?!", Gojira chuckled saying," You're not the headmaster, plus like I told you before I don't trust those that parlay with Jacques Schnee".

Ironwood went to retort but Ozpin cut him off asking," What information have you discovered?", Gojira simply said," The woman who was in the CCT tower was Cinder Fall. She's been keeping an eye on me by way of one of her teammates". Ozpin narrowed his eyes asking," Are you certain?", the Saurian Faunus nodded saying," Absolutely, the way she fought last night was exactly like when I fought her last month".

Ironwood snarled," Then lets go arrest her!", Gojira growled," That woman is stronger than you know General, anyone you send _will_ die". Ironwood growled angrily though before he could say anything Ozpin said," We'll get her soon enough, but what about her teammates?". Ruby spoke up saying," Well there was a mint haired girl who was following him the other day", Gojira nodded saying," Yeah she's been following me for a few weeks now".

At his statement Goodwitch said," What about Cinder? She'll likely catch onto any plans that can be made", Gojira simply said," I'll handle her when the time comes. For now me and Ruby have to go gather our teams for our missions". Ozpin nodded saying," Very well, if theirs anything else let us know", Ruby spoke up saying," She did say something about a base to the south east of Vale. Maybe that's where Torchwick is".

The headmaster nodded again saying," Thank you for bringing this to our attention", with that Gojira and Ruby started walking towards the door though Gojira asked," Ms Goodwitch can I talk to you for a minute?". At his question she nodded, knowing what he was going to ask, following them to the elevator. When the door closed Gojira said," Thanks for keeping an eye on Ryu for us, I'm sorry for the inconvenience following the scuffle with Cinder", the blonde Huntress shook her head saying," Its not a problem, besides Ryu was on his best behavior. Though I believe I know what you wanted to ask me".

The Saurian Faunus chuckled saying," Well I had forgotten we were being assigned missions after the dance. Seeing as both of us will be gone could you watch him while we're gone?", Goodwitch nodded saying," I will, though I will require some form of compensation for this". Gojira sighed saying," I'll pay you back when I return, I've got enough lien to last me five years. So I'll give you about five hundred lien".

The blonde woman shook her head saying," I was only joking Gojira, I'll gladly keep Ryu while you're gone", the Saurian Faunus let out a growling sigh before saying," Thanks. I'll come get him when we get back". As he spoke Gojira walked towards his dorm where his teammates were waiting while Ruby joined him saying," That was close I almost forgot about that".

At her statement Gojira nodded saying," Yeah, in case I can't say this later, be safe Ruby", when he finished speaking the Saurian Faunus kissed her cheek before continuing to his dorm. The silver eyed girl blushed brightly before nodding to herself and running to her team's dorm.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Gojira sighed softly as he walked into the auditorium in front of his teammates while ignoring some glares being thrown his way to stand next to Team RWBY. Ruby glanced at him with a small smile before turning to face the stage where Ozpin was getting ready to speak.

Deciding to ignore him for the moment Gojira glanced around the room, looking to see if Cinder had decided to show up for the missions. Though he did notice her teammates were present, the woman herself was absent, making him wonder if he managed to injure her the night before.

Before he could think more about it Ruby tugged on his arm saying," We can pick our missions now!", the Saurian Faunus nodded before walking towards the board that had been brought out. Gojira glanced at his teammates before saying," We'll go with something easy this time alright? I'd rather not run into Xenilla right now".

At his statement his teammates nodded with Rodan saying," That sounds good boss, though I think your girlfriend isn't like minded". The Saurian Faunus glanced at what mission Ruby had picked for her team and paled seeing that she had basically picked the lions den. Gojira growled softly before grabbing Ruby and pulling her aside saying," What are you thinking?! I know you want to save the day, but think if Xenilla's with our enemies he could possibly be where you're going!".

Ruby nodded softly saying," I know Goji, but I'm not backing down. If he's there then we'll figure out a way to beat him", the Saurian Faunus growled angrily saying," That's not what I meant! Think about it, if he's there he'll not fall for the same trick twice. And he's not going to hold back!".

Ruby was surprised at how Gojira was acting saying," What's gotten into you Goji? I've never seen you like this", the Saurian Faunus took a long breath before saying quietly," I'm sorry Ruby, I'm just worried that he might take you from me". Hearing him say that made Ruby pause before she said," You don't have to worry about that Goji! I'm not gonna let that jerk keep me from you and Ryu".

The Saurian Faunus sighed heavily before nodding and saying," You're right Ruby, all the same though be careful alright", the silver eyed girl nodded before kissing his cheek softly and walking back over to her teammates. Gojira stood silently for a moment before rejoining his teammates saying," We'll do this one. It'll be easy enough", as he spoke Gojira pointed at a mission to the village of Bran.

Said mission was a simple patrol of the villages walls and to clear out any Grimm in the area. Gojira's teammates nodded with Anguirus saying," That'll work Gojira, but what Huntsman are we gonna be going with?". At his question Gojira shrugged before Ozpin spoke up from behind the Saurian Faunus," Fortunately for you all I've decided that you will be going with _Qrow_ ".

At his statement Gojira paused before asking," I thought he had a mission already. Did he cancel it?", Ozpin said," At my request, though he also wanted to see how much you have improved". The Saurian Faunus chuckled saying," Then I'll make sure not to disappoint him. When do we leave?", Ozpin glanced at his scroll before saying," In an hour, so gather your weapons and meet him at the airship docks".

 **Two hours later, Bullhead on route to the village of Bran**

Gojira sighed wondering how Ruby was doing, but put those thoughts aside as he turned to Qrow asking," How long till we get there?". The red eyed man pulled out his flask and took a swig before saying," In ten minutes, why you getting cold feet?", Gojira chuckled saying," Not on your life Qrow, I'm just wondering how exactly is your liver still functioning".

At his joke Mothra giggled softly while Rodan and Anguirus chuckled making Qrow roll his eyes. Suddenly the pilot spoke over the intercom," We've got a problem". The older man walked into the cockpit asking," What sort of problem?", though when he looked out the window he saw a pillar of smoke rising from the village of Bran.

Qrow growled angrily before saying," Get us down there now!", the pilot nodded as Qrow walked back into the other room saying," Bran's under attack so get ready to fight". Gojira nodded saying," Alright guys you heard him!", at his statement his teammates readied their weapons as the pilot said," Get ready, this is gonna be a quick drop!".

As the pilot spoke the door opened and Gojira shouted," Mothra, Rodan get out there and provide support to the people in the village. Me, Anguirus, and Qrow will follow". The two Faunus nodded before jumping out of the Bullhead and taking flight, Rodan targeting a small flock of Nevermores while Mothra winged towards a group of survivors.

The Bullhead landed only moments later, Gojira leapt into the fray, spikes glowing brightly with Anguirus and Qrow behind the Saurian Faunus. The first Grimm that Gojira encountered was a pack of Beowolves led by an Alpha that he tore in half before atomizing the rest with his Atomic Breath.

Anguirus meanwhile found himself facing a few Ursa Majors along with several Ursa Minors, drawing his mace back for a mighty swing. The ankylosaur Faunus crushed the skull of one of the Majors with his first swing, before slamming the weapon into a Minor and sending the beast flying into a few of its comrades.

Qrow readied his massive sword as he found himself faced with some Creeps that surrounded him. The man chuckled before blurring into motion, taking down several with the first three swings of his blade. Rodan landed on an intact ledge and began to lay some cover fire with his pistols, and Qrow capitalized by swing his blade through the final Creep, launching it at a pack of Beowolves that had tried sneaking up on the Huntsman.

Mothra found herself facing a larger pack of Beowolves than Gojira had, but stood ready to face them her staffs blades already deployed. Fortunately for her Gojira marched into the pack and started throwing punches that either killed the Grimm on impact, or sent the beasts flying. The Saurian Faunus kept fighting until the pack had been slain before turning to Mothra asking," Have you found any survivors?", at his question the Moth Faunus shook her head saying," No, I've only found bodies Gojira-kun. I don't think this attack was random though".

The Saurian Faunus raised an eyebrow at that making Mothra elaborate," Those bodies I've found look like they were burned. But there's no _Grimm_ that can do that". Gojira growled angrily saying," That bastard is here then", at his growl Mothra shook her head saying," No, what did this isn't Xenilla, this is something else altogether".

The Saurian Faunus glanced at Mothra and went to ask a question when a deep voice said," Well done Moth, I was wondering if you'd noticed my presence". Gojira spun around to face the voice and found himself staring at a bipedal Grimm that bore a faint resemblance to Desghidorah, yet he could plainly see that this monster was on a whole other level.

The beast was slightly taller than Gojira, and was covered in a smooth black skin and bone white armor. Its skull was adorned in bone armor that had a set of horns that swooped backwards from its temples along with a set of half skulls on its shoulders. Strangely the eyes on both half skulls glowed with a blood red light that matched the eyes of the main head.

The monsters body was lean but showed signs of powerful muscles hidden beneath its skin, along with a long forked tail that swung behind the beast. It's arms ended hands that were host to a set of claws that could likely rend steel like paper, along with its taloned feet the beast was a fearful sight to behold.

Gojira snarled," You're the one behind this aren't you?!", at his question the beast laughed saying," Indeed I am, you see I was sent here by my Mistress to test my might. That I could discover my current limitations and begin to work past them". The Saurian Faunus growled angrily making the beast say," Of course I had no idea _you_ would appear Gojira", at the mention of his name the Saurian Faunus growled," Where did you hear my name?!".

The beast laughed again saying," Isn't it obvious? Xenilla told me about you, yet I can't see what drives him to fight you", at the insult Gojira growled angrily before saying," Why don't you fight me and find out!". The beast chuckled nodding while saying," I must admit I'm beginning to see what Xenilla meant. Though I apologize for not giving you my name, my Mistress named me X".

As he spoke X took a stance similar to Gojira's own saying," I was only supposed to test myself against the meager people of this town. Yet I find myself wanting for this fight!". Gojira only said," Then enjoy this because you're not going to live to see tomorrow", X only smirked as Mothra backed away to ensure that no Grimm tried to interrupt the coming battle.

 **Alright here's the beginning of the finale of Volume Two! Next time the fight will start in earnest so be ready!**


	37. GvX

**Alright in this chapter the finale truly begins with the showdown between Gojira and X. Also I checked the reviews for the last chapter and Quintain you're actually wrong, Desghidorah was introduced back in chapter twenty three. Though he was a Kaiju _Grimm_ rather than a Kaiju _Faunus_. **

**Also I wanted to say thank you to all you wonderful people, seriously we've got 100 people who have favorited this story! I have no words for how happy this makes me feel, so I just wanted to say thank you all! Now then let's get to what you guys came here for!**

 **The ruins of Bran**

The air was heavy with tension as Gojira and X glared at each other before blurring into motion. The two collided creating a shockwave that dispersed the smoke around them for several meters. Mothra noticed that a large pack of Beowolves were gathering around the two fighters and so she took flight, beginning to cut down the Grimm.

As Mothra disposed of the Grimm, Anguirus, Qrow, and Rodan arrived to assist the Moth Faunus. Though the red eyed man noticed that Gojira was fighting X and asked," What's going on? What is that thing?", the Moth Faunus turned to him saying," I don't know, but it called itself X". Qrow frowned hearing that before saying," We should clear the area of Grimm before backing him up", the three Faunus nodded before moving to finish the Grimm.

As they were doing this Gojira and X were throwing punches and kicks at a rapid pace before the latter sent the Saurian Faunus sliding back into some rubble. X smirked at Gojira before his eyes suddenly flashed with golden light and several beams of energy launched from them and struck the Saurian Faunus. Gojira growled angrily before firing his Atomic Breath, catching X in the chest and sending him skidding backwards.

Though X recovered as soon as Gojira let the beam fade and lashed out with another volley of eye beams forcing Gojira to fire his Atomic Breath again. When the beams collided the energy built up and exploded, said explosion sent both combatants flying backwards into the rubble around them. When the dust settled Gojira and X simply continued their fight by charging at each other and throwing more punches and kicks.

 **With the rest of Team GAMR**

Mothra was hard pressed to keep fighting against the mass of Grimm that had started arriving as the fight between Gojira and X started. Even Rodan and Anguirus were having trouble as more Grimm kept coming, drawn to the ruins by Gojira and X's rage as the fight began. Qrow was not as troubled by the horde of Grimm, though he was more concerned about Gojira as he knew the Saurian Faunus couldn't win the fight against X alone.

With that thought the red eyed man turned to Mothra saying," Go help Gojira, I'll handle things here. That goes for your other teammates as well", as he spoke Qrow shifted his weapon into its scythe form. Seeing that he wouldn't budge on the issue the Moth Faunus said," As soon as we beat X we'll come back to assist you", Qrow nodded before running headfirst into the Grimm horde.

The Moth Faunus turned to face the battle between Gojira and X before taking flight, and heading to assist her teammate. Rodan did the same as her while Anguirus charged into the fray on foot, his mace swinging to catch any Grimm that got in the ankylosaur Faunus's way.

Meanwhile Gojira had been pushed back by X, now having his back to a wall and his opponent not letting up. Suddenly Anguirus joined the fight, catching X in the side with his mace, activating the fire Dust and sending him flying into a wall. Gojira growled at the interruption before snapping," Leave this bastard to me! I can beat him on my own!", as he spoke Gojira felt his strength increase suddenly.

Unknown to him his eyes had started glowing brightly as X rejoined the battle, kicking Anguirus away before launching more eye beams. However this time Gojira barely flinched before retaliating with his Atomic Breath, the beam sending X skidding backwards before he toppled onto his back. Though before the Saurian Faunus could capitalize on the opportunity X returned to his feet, his own eyes glowing brightly, similar to Gojira's own. Yet X's eyes glowed a malevolent red, shining brightly with madness and more importantly power. After a few moments the fight resumed, growing even more intense than before.

 **With Qrow**

The veteran Huntsman was having some difficulty with the Grimm, though not because they were powerful rather because there were so many. The horde had kept growing as the fight between Gojira and X had continued, it grew so much that even Qrow was having a hard time putting down the monsters. Suddenly a purple beam of plasma rained from the sky, burning a small portion of the Grimm in front of Qrow, as Rodan landed and began opening fire with his pistols.

The Huntsman frowned saying," I told you to go back up Gojira!", the pterosaur Faunus took a moment to say," Gojira's getting serious, and when he gets like that you're gonna want to stay out of his way". Qrow nodded having been told about Gojira's first encounter with Xenilla not long after it had happened, and more importantly knowing firsthand how violent the Saurian Faunus could get once he got serious.

The Huntsman decided to focus on the Grimm that had continued to pour into the ruins, drawn towards the battle between Gojira and X. Noting Qrow's unspoken decision Rodan continued to lay waste to the Grimm, as Mothra and Anguirus did the same. Fortunately for the team the Bulkhead pilot had contacted Beacon, and informed them of the situation, meaning backup was on its way.

Though there was another who watched the battle from afar, his orange eyes glowing with contained malice as he watched the fight going on below. However he wasn't alone, a second figure stood at his side, red insect like eyes glowing dimly as he observed the battle, his wings of red black and yellow flairing out behind him. Both stood waiting for their ally to give them the signal to join the fight.

 **With Gojira**

The Saurian Faunus snarled as a heavy kick sent him sliding back as X followed, keen to keep up his assault. Gojira released a pulse of energy pushing X back before he started an onslaught of his own, tearing into his opponents Aura with every strike. Yet X looked like he was having the time of his life, an insane grin that almost split his face in two even as Gojira tore into him.

Suddenly X released a pulse of his own pushing the Saurian Faunus back, thus allowing him to gain some breathing room. Gojira growled softly making X laugh saying," I knew that this would be a great fight, but that bastard Xenilla didn't tell me you were _this_ good!". The Saurian Faunus roared," WHERE IS HE!", X couldn't help saying," I'm not telling, that would make things rather boring!".

At his retort Gojira roared angrily, rushing his opponent, before X suddenly fired another beam from his eyes, catching him off guard as they were stronger than before. The Grimm hybrid chuckled saying," Hurts don't it? I'm kinda like you, I get stronger as I fight!", Gojira growled saying," It doesn't matter cause I'm still going to kill you". X laughed loudly saying," THAT'S THE IDEA!", as he spoke X burst into motion, raising his arm to throw a punch.

Gojira growled as he blocked the punch before lashing out with his tail, unfortunately X caught it and started spinning in place, lifting the Saurian Faunus off the ground. After a few moments X let go sending Gojira through several ruined buildings, the Saurian Faunus growled when he landed, and slowly stood up.

X had followed quickly, but stopped when he saw Gojira stand up, but he decided to end the fight as he was getting bored. When he fired his eye beams Gojira suddenly fired his Atomic Breath, catching X in the legs making the Grimm hybrid lose his balance. X fell on his back, his beams burning several Nevermores to ashes before Gojira was in his face again.

The Saurian Faunus started raining punches upon X with all the strength he could muster, the blows shaking the ground beneath them. Yet X was still smiling like a mad man before he fired his eye beams, and making Gojira stumble backwards as he returned to his feet. The Grimm hybrid cackled madly as he watched Gojira struggle to get up saying," Well then I must say I've had fun, but I'm finishing this now".

As he spoke Gojira growled furiously as his spikes flickered with azure light, before he suddenly exploded with power. X was shocked to see that Gojira had somehow gotten even stronger, but noticed that his eyes had gone completely white before the Saurian Faunus was in his face. Gojira was only growling as he laid into X, beating him mercilessly as he gave into his anger.

 **With Qrow and the rest of Team GAMR**

Qrow frowned as he glanced back towards where Gojira was fighting, having felt a change in the air, and said," Mothra go check on him, I've got a feeling we've got another problem". The moth Faunus nodded, taking flight and heading towards the Saurian Faunus, as she did Qrow pulled out his scroll and dialed Ozpins number. After a few moments Ozpin answered," Yes Qrow?", at his question Qrow said," We need backup yesterday. Gojira's fighting somebody who tore the village apart, and they're amping it up".

At his statement Ozpin frowned asking," How much so?", the red eyed Huntsman glanced back towards where the fight was taking place saying," Well the ground was shaking a minute ago, so I'm thinking that they're taking a breather before going at it again". Hearing that the Headmaster said," I'll have Glynda start heading your way now", at his statement Qrow sighed softly before saying," I don't think that'll be enough Oz, we need somebody to calm him down". Ozpin paused before saying," Ms. Rose is currently on her own mission, we cannot currently retrieve her", Qrow cursed," Damn, then we're gonna have to hold out until he tires himself out, and takes down X".

The headmaster paused before Qrow said," That's his name, whatever, just make sure our backup gets here soon", with that he hung up and turned to face Gojira's teammates. Anguirus frowned saying," The Grimm backed off Qrow, I don't know why", Rodan nodded saying," Its weird, maybe we have more company".

Suddenly a familiar voice said," Well you're not wrong", as the voice spoke Xenilla landed in front of the trio smirking darkly. Though it was the other person who landed behind the Grimm hybrid that caught their attention, he was a Moth Faunus like Mothra, but he had black wings with red and yellow patterns on them. The three readied their weapons only for Xenilla to flick his wrist and send all three flying into the rubble.

Xenilla chuckled as he glanced towards the battle and asked," Well Battra do you want to join the fight?", at his question the Moth Faunus nodded saying," Of course, I wish to test the might of Mothra". Xenilla frowned slightly before saying," Very well then, let's go have some fun!", as he spoke the Grimm hybrid started marching towards the battlefield, Battra following behind him.

 **With Gojira and Mothra**

The Saurian Faunus snarled as he threw X into some rubble before raining punches upon him, not giving any quarter. Suddenly X roared furiously, making Gojira pause only for the Grimm hybrid to lash out with a barrage of eye beams that forced the Saurian Faunus back.

X stood up slowly as Gojira growled angrily before he said," Well Gojira I've been having fun, but I'm not holding back any more!", as he spoke the Grimm hybrid charged his eye beams. Though as he fired them the beams were diverted away from the Saurian Faunus by a cloud of golden scales courtesy of Mothra.

The beams bounced between the scales for several moments before hitting X in the back, sending him stumbling forward. X suddenly found himself floored by a heavy punch from Gojira, sending the Grimm hybrid through a ruined building. Before they could follow a familiar voice said," Well _brother_ it's been awhile, I was hoping we could have our rematch", at the statement Gojira and Mothra turned to face Xenilla who now wore a set of black gi over his scales.

Though Mothra gasped when Battra walked out from behind Xenilla and said," I am not surprised that the Moth Queen told you of me young one". Gojira snarled furiously before launching himself at Xenilla who simply smirked before catching his punch and throwing one of his own.

The Saurian Faunus was sent flying backwards as Xenilla cackled madly as Gojira stood up again, his spikes glowing with azure light. The Grimm Faunus hybrid focused, his crystalline spikes glowing with orange energy as they got ready to fight properly.

 **I'm gonna end this one here, next time the battle continues!**


	38. Battra

**Greetings all! I'm back with the next installment of the Hidden King! This chapter will mainly focus on the confrontation between Mothra and Battra, the next chapter will be about Gojira and Xenilla's rematch.**

 **As for Battra himself, he normally wears a kimono stylized in his colors, along with a pair of wakizashi named Hikari and Yami. The tsuba are styled like Mothra's symbol from the Toho movies, though it's more stylized to match the sharper patterns on his wings.**

 **The ruins of Bran**

As Gojira and Xenilla's rematch started in earnest Mothra frowned as Battra walked towards her saying," I have come to test your mettle. I wish to see how the daughter of the Moth Queen fares against the might of the Black Moth!". With that Battra lunged forward, drawing a pair of short swords from the sleeves of his kimono.

The female Moth Faunus was forced to defend from two vectors as Battra swung his blades in a complex dance of whirling steel that could kill her if her Aura failed. Yet she noticed that Battra was also leaving openings in his defenses that she began to capitalize upon, starting by catching him in the side after she deflected the blade in his left hand.

The male Faunus smirked even as Mothra landed the first hit and began to move even faster than before, swinging his blades in a nigh impossible pattern. Yet Mothra kept her composure as he continued his assault, deciding to stop holding back she activated her staffs blades and after countering another swing she went on the offensive.

She started by swinging her staff into his side, but only managed to cut into his kimono as he leaned backwards to dodge her first swing. Though Battra was surprised when she suddenly fired a pair of rainbow colored beams from her antennae, catching him in the chest. The male Moth Faunus was sent skidding backwards by the attack until his crest glowed suddenly as a pair of amethyst beams lanced from his eyes.

Luckily Mothra was prepared, as a cloud of scales appeared in front of her, redirecting the beam back at Battra. His surprise was apparent as he was struck by his own attack, the force making him skid backwards. Yet he recovered quickly before jumping into the air and taking flight, swooping low to strike Mothra with his wings.

Mothra swung her staff to hit his wings only for Battra to nimbly move to the side as he attempted a stab. The female Moth Faunus deftly blocked his attack before twirling her staff in a circular motion before using the momentum to hit Battra's sternum. The blow sent him flying backwards as he corrected his position midair, and firing his eye beams at her.

Mothra dodged the attack and jumped into the air herself, evening the playing field as she flew at him. Battra only frowned slightly before countering her first swing with the flat of his right blade before striking with his left. The female Moth Faunus rotated her staff to catch the blade before she continued to rotate the staff, catching Battra in the chest a second time.

The male Faunus was sent flying back by the attack before he righted himself in time to deflect a strike from her staff. Battra chuckled softly as he continued blocking strikes from Mothra's staff, and when they separated to take a breath he said," I'm impressed young Moth, only the Moth Queen herself has pushed me this far".

Mothra wasn't encouraged by his compliment knowing that Battra was going to stop holding back from this point onwards. The male Faunus sighed softly before saying," It is truly a shame that you have sided with _him_. That boy you call leader is a magnet for chaos. If you continue to follow him you will die".

The female Moth Faunus frowned at his statement before saying," I will not abandon Gojira, he has suffered greatly. I _know_ that he will lead us into a new age once he's ready to take the throne". Battra frowned saying," I doubt Xenilla will let him live long enough to take it. Let alone X, _that_ abomination will want Gojira dead simply because their natures are opposite".

Mothra frowned glancing at where X had fallen, only to find that the Grimm hybrid had disappeared making her look around for him. Battra noticed what she was doing and said," He's likely gone to continue the fight with Gojira, but I don't think Xenilla will back down so easily". At his statement Mothra's frown deepened but before she could do anything Battra said," I however do not plan on letting you stop them".

As he spoke Battra flew at Mothra, only for Rodan to suddenly appear in between the two Moth Faunus saying," Mind if I tag in?", Mothra sighed softly saying," Be careful Rodan, he's not to be taken lightly". At her warning the pterosaur Faunus nodded imperceptibly before launching himself at Battra, swinging his daggers at him.

Yet Battra was unworried as he easily blocked or deflected Rodan's attacks before he pulled back to use his weapons pistol form to fire at him. Again Battra simply deflected the attacks, even sending a few of the bullets back at Rodan. The pterosaur Faunus frowned before taking a breath and firing a stream of amethyst plasma from his mouth.

Battra spun in place, deflecting the plasma with his wakizashi, splitting it in two catching both Rodan and Mothra off guard. The pterosaur Faunus cut off his attack and dove at Battra, his pistols changing back into their dagger forms. When he was close enough Rodan slashed at the male Moth Faunus, yet Battra easily blocked or deflected his slashes.

After a few moments Rodan jumped back as Mothra rejoined the fight, her staff catching Battra in the chest. Mothra continued her assault as Rodan circled to hit Battra from behind. Yet as the pterosaur Faunus closed in Battra lashed out with his left sword catching Rodan's chest and tore through his Aura like it wasn't there. The pterosaur Faunus roared in pain as he fell from the sky making Mothra scream," RODAN!", as she tried to help him Battra said," He will live, the wound wasn't deep. Focus on your opponent".

 **With Anguirus and Qrow**

Anguirus growled as he watched Rodan fall to the ground as Qrow kept his gaze squarely on Gojira and Xenilla's fight. As it was both Saurian Faunus were equally matched, but Gojira was slowly losing ground against his doppelgänger. Seeing that Qrow said," We need to help Gojira otherwise none of us are going to make it", that made Anguirus pause making Qrow say," We don't have time to argue, go help Gojira I'll check on Rodan".

 **With Mothra**

The female Moth Faunus grunted as she blocked another swing of Battra's blades, but she noticed that he seemed to be bored. An assumption he confirmed when he said," I grow tired of this, I thought you would be able to match me in combat. I'm a fool for not realizing that you have not experienced the lifetime of battle I have had. I will leave, but not before I am certain that Gojira dies".

As he spoke Battra turned away from her and started gliding towards where Gojira was fighting Xenilla, Mothra frowned before saying," I won't let you!". As she spoke Mothra dashed at Battra her staff raised to hit his back, only for one of his swords to stop her strike cold. The male Moth Faunus glared over his shoulder at her saying," You cannot defeat me as you are Mothra daughter of Mosura Lea Sakurai. Understand that I do not wish for Gojira to suffer, I will grant him as painless a death as I can".

Mothra screamed," I WON'T LET YOU!", as she screamed the Moth Faunus rushed Battra, only for him to block her staff and kick her to the ground. He frowned as he turned towards where Gojira was fighting and said," I am truly sorry Mothra, but this is something that must be done". As he started gliding towards the battle a voice said," Where do you think you're going Battra?". At the sudden statement Battra whirled around and found himself facing someone who he realized was here to find Gojira.

 **The other side of Bran five minutes earlier**

Rodan woke up groaning as he held his chest, the cut having already scabbed over making him wonder what exactly was going on. As he looked around the pterosaur Faunus spotted a figure making it's way towards him. One thing he immediately noticed was that the figure bore a striking resemblance to Gojira, but he noticed that the figures spikes are not as sharp as Gojira's own.

Another thing is that this person is almost three feet taller than him, and was bulkier than the Saurian Faunus. Yet the man moved with a speed that belied his size, and within a few moments he was standing in front of Rodan, orange eyes glaring into Rodan's own. The man asked," Who are you kid?", Rodan frowned saying," Who's asking?", the man chuckled softly before saying," I'm called Dagon, I'm looking for someone called Gojira".

 **I'm gonna end this one here, I'm just ecstatic that we've broken the 100 follow count! I have no words for how happy this makes me. I'm truly grateful to all of you wonderful people.**


	39. XXXIX

**Here's the rematch that you guys have been waiting for. It's Gojira vs Xenilla round 2, so be ready for a battle between monsters! Also for those wondering who Dagon is he was introduced in Godzilla Aftershock the prequel comic for Godzilla King of the Monsters. I'm that it was revealed that he was the current Godzilla's predecessor before his death. So I'm following a similar vein here, so that's why I brought him into the fold. Now let's get to it!**

 **Volume Two Finale**

 **The ruins of Bran**

Gojira growled as he rushed Xenilla, the Grimm hybrid smirking as his shoulder crystals glowed with green light as he telekinetically grabbed a large piece of rubble. After taking a few moments to get the proper trajectory Xenilla hurled it at Gojira catching him in the chest. Yet the Saurian Faunus didn't stumble in the slightest, instead his stride was unbroken as he charged at his doppelgänger.

Xenilla growled as Gojira stepped into arms reach and began throwing powerful punches that the Grimm hybrid had trouble blocking. Fortunately for him the Saurian Faunus was fighting angry, meaning his attacks lacked the martial skill he had showed during their first fight. Regardless those few blows that managed to get past his block hurt more than they should, a sign that he was using his rage to fuel his attacks.

Xenilla chuckled softly as he continued to block or deflect Gojira's punches. As he did Xenilla focused on Gojira, specifically his eyes, the orange having turned completely white. The Grimm hybrid grew curious about the change and asked," What's wrong with your eyes brother? I've never seen them like this". Gojira snarled saying nothing as he continued his assault making Xenilla sigh in annoyance.

The Grimm hybrid let the assault continue for a few minutes before shouting," Enough!", as he roared Xenilla released a powerful pulse that sent Gojira skidding backwards. Xenilla growled softly saying," What's gotten into you brother? You're normally not this sloppy", Gojira only snarled making the Grimm hybrid realize what had happened. He sighed saying," You let yourself fall to your rage, truly you are pathetic brother. That being said I must say you're stronger than me right now".

As he spoke Xenilla watched Gojira closely, noting how his expression softened for a moment before his eyes started glowing orange. The orange glow quickly overtook the white, changing back to their normal color in seconds. Xenilla smirked when he saw that Gojira had calmed down saying," There we go! Now then let's fight Gojira!". As he spoke the Grimm hybrid launched himself at Gojira who narrowed his eyes before blocking his strike and throwing a punch.

Xenilla caught the punch only for Gojira to sweep his feet out from under him with his tail, and quickly tackling his doppelgänger. As soon as he was able Gojira started throwing punches that Xenilla had a hard time blocking due to his current position. However unlike last time the Saurian Faunus wasn't letting him charge enough Aura to create a pulse, instead charging his own strikes with Aura. The technique was one that allowed the Saurian Faunus to disrupt his opponents Aura, stopping attacks like Xenilla's Corona Beam.

Xenilla growled angrily as he continued to block the Saurian Faunus's punches before pushing Gojira off of him and standing up. The Grimm hybrid frowned as Gojira spoke for the first time since their rematch had begun," You're going to have to try harder than that Xenilla. That other guy was putting up a better fight than you are right now". At his insults Xenilla roared furiously shouting," As if you were doing any better when the fight started brother!".

Gojira growled softly saying," Blame X, he set me off. Besides Xenilla you're the one that gave me time to calm down. I'm not going to give you that courtesy". The Grimm hybrid frowned saying," You seem more merciless than before. Did you find something else to protect?", Gojira only scowled saying," Let's just fight jackass!". As he spoke the Saurian Faunus charged at his doppelgänger, spikes shining with power. Likewise Xenilla charged his brother, crystals glowing with orange light, once they were close enough both warriors threw a powerful punch.

 **With X**

When the Grimm hybrid woke up he could sense Gojira fighting one of his companions as the Moth fought the other on the other side of the ruined town. X growled furiously at himself as he stood up and shook his head, clearing it. After a few moments he glanced towards the current battle that was taking place between the orange eyed brothers with annoyance. X decided to watch the fight for the time being, recovering his strength as he waited for the opportunity to strike.

 **With Anguirus and Qrow**

Anguirus growled in anger as he watched Gojira and Xenilla's fight, he felt useless as he watched his teammate fight for his life knowing that his own strength was inconsequential. The older Huntsman was shocked by the power that Gojira was displaying, it was a level of strength only Huntsmen and Huntresses attained _after_ years of battle and refinement of their skills.

Yet the Saurian Faunus had this power as a _first year_ Huntsman in training. Qrow was completely floored when he realized that if Gojira was able to become a fully fledged Huntsman the Saurian Faunus could take likely take down Salem on his own. Yet he noticed that both X and Xenilla were on his level and likely working with the witch. Even if they weren't both of them were hostile towards anyone associated with the Saurian Faunus.

Shaking his head Qrow turned to Anguirus saying," Hey kid, we need to make sure that the Grimm don't overrun our position. They may have backed off when Gojira lost it, but they're likely gonna start pouring in again soon since he calmed down". The ankylosaur Faunus glanced at him before nodding and hefting Earths Wrath as he walked towards the edge of the village.

 **With Gojira and Xenilla**

The Saurian Faunus growled as he felt Xenilla's punch land on his cheek, his doppelgänger snarling as his own punch caught him in the chin. The Grimm hybrid was sent skidding backwards by the blow, something Gojira capitalized on by charging at Xenilla, and beginning to rain punches and kicks on him. He growled angrily as he weathered the beating as Gojira continued to tear into his Aura, but Xenilla released another pulse that gave him some breathing room.

The Grimm hybrid took a deep breath before firing his Corona Beam at Gojira who countered with his Atomic Breath, the two beams colliding. The two tried to out power the other as their beams increased in intensity and power before exploding with incredible force. Both of them were sent flying backwards by the shockwave,landing on their backs with the breath knocked from their lungs.

Xenilla was the first to stand back up, Gojira taking a few moments longer, allowing him to create a blade from a crystal that he pulled from the ground. The Grimm hybrid twirled the blade in his hand for a moment as Gojira watched with a shocked expression on his face. This allowed Xenilla to land a cut on Gojira, the crystal blades edge slicing through his Aura like butter, cutting through the scales on his face around his right eye.

The Saurian Faunus roared in pain, jumping back to gain some distance as Xenilla laughed loudly saying," I was right after all! I made this trick _just_ for you brother. This is what I call Krystallak, the God Slayer!". Gojira growled angrily, his eyes starting to turn white again when Xenilla charged at him sword raised high.

Xenilla was shocked by his response to his sudden attack allowing the Saurian Faunus to wrest the blade from his hands. The Grimm hybrid only smirked and held out his hand, confusing Gojira until the blade suddenly shot back into Xenilla's outstretched hand. The Grimm hybrids smirk widened as he said," Surprised? Since I created Krystallak I can control every facet of the weapon. I can even call it to me if I do not have it in hand, or better yet I can simply create another if this one is damaged or destroyed. In other words brother you cannot defeat me as you are".

The Saurian Faunus snarled, his eyes having turned white again, but Xenilla noticed that an orange slit had appeared where his pupils once were. Gojira growled as his eyes continued changing, the orange glow overtaking the white, and even spreading beyond his eyes. The Saurian Faunus's spikes had been flickering with blue energy until suddenly _orange_ sparks began appearing, eventually Gojira's spikes were glowing as brightly as his eyes.

Xenilla paled as Gojira opened his mouth and fired a stream of orange plasma, the Grimm hybrid barely dodging the attack. The beam struck the ruined building that Xenilla had been standing in front of and completely obliterated the structure, before letting the stream of energy fade. Gojira glared at Xenilla who was absolutely horrified by Gojira's display of power when a familiar figure stepped into view.

X clapped his clawed hands excitedly saying," That was spectacular! I can't wait to get started!", Xenilla glared at the other Grimm hybrid snarling," We have to retreat X, he's stronger than we thought". X cackled madly saying," That's what I was hoping for Xenilla! But if you want to be a coward then be my guest. I'm not leaving just yet!", as he spoke the Grimm hybrid moved in front of the Saurian Faunus.

X grinned maniacally as he waited for Gojira to attack before running at him, firing his eye beams, catching the Saurian Faunus in the chest. Gojira only snarled as he fired another orange beam of plasma, X narrowly dodging the attack and the subsequent explosion it created. The Grimm hybrid scowled in annoyance as he fired another volley of his eye beams, but again Gojira shrugged off without flinching.

The Saurian Faunus was silent as his spikes glowed brilliantly, before Xenilla roared," Enough! He is mine X!", the Grimm hybrid cackled madly saying," If you want him, TAKE HIM!". The Grimm Saurian Faunus growled before firing his Corona Beam, the beam catching Gojira in the face and making him stumble a few steps backwards. X not to be outdone rushed the Saurian Faunus, and raining punches and kicks that Gojira blocked with some effort.

The Saurian Faunus released a pulse of Aura that sent X skidding backwards before turned firing another beam of plasma at Xenilla. The Grimm hybrid was unable to dodge the beam, it caught him in the chest and sent him flying through several piles of rubble. X recovered in time to see his comrade go flying back and growled furiously before firing several volleys of his eye beams.

Gojira took every beam without flinching before firing another beam, but X noticed that the Saurian Faunus was losing strength quickly. The Grimm hybrid smirked seeing that and said," You're getting weaker! Maybe I'll wear you down before killing all your friends in front of you! Hehehe I'm going to-", his rant was interrupted when Gojira punched him in the face. The punch carried enough force to send him sliding backwards several feet, but X was more concerned with dodging the beam of orange death that Gojira had fired as he was sent flying back.

X recovered in time to block another punch the Saurian Faunus threw at him, but he wasn't prepared for the kick that caught him in the chest. The Grimm hybrid felt several of his ribs crack outright and others were snapped in half by the force of the blow. X cackled all the while, not caring for his injuries, before firing another volley but Gojira growled softly before firing his Atomic Breath.

The beams locked and the energy built to critical levels in moments before a massive explosion shook the area. Both combatants were knocked off their feet by the shockwave, but Gojira stood up first with X a moment behind him. However before the fight could continue Xenilla stood up, his pitch black scales still smoking, shouting in a fearful tone," X we must leave! Our problems have gotten worse. The King has arrived". X turned to Xenilla asking," Are you certain?", at his nod the Grimm hybrid scowled saying," Damn, it seems we must beat a hasty retreat. We will meet again Gojira, but next time I'm not going to hold back like I have today".

With that both Grimm hybrids ran away into the ruins of the village leaving Gojira alone to slowly fall to his knees, having completely exhausted his Aura. Though he didn't expect a Faunus that looked almost exactly like him to walk into the clearing. Though Gojira noticed that his expression was not one of hatred or anger but _pride_ , the Faunus walked up to the tired Saurian Faunus and said," You did great Gojira, I just wish that your mother could see you now".

The Saurian Faunus growled softly making the Faunus laugh saying," If you're trying to intimidate me it isn't working. But enough about that my name is Dagon, and I'm your uncle through your mother". Gojira was shocked by the revelation and asked," If you're really my uncle then why would my mother not mention you?". The older Faunus sighed softly saying," It was my request Gojira, but I never expected those fools from the White Fang to be so stupid".

Gojira growled at the mention of the group that killed his parents making Dagon ask," Do you know what happened to them? Your parents I mean?". The Saurian Faunus snarled saying," I was there when Adam Taurus was torturing them, and when he didn't get what he wanted he killed them both. Then I got captured by the bastard and he tortured me too". Dagon snarled angrily saying," WHAT?! I WILL BURN THE FLESH FROM HIS BONES!".

Gojira growled loudly roaring," ADAM IS MINE TO KILL NOT YOURS!", Dagon paused at his statement before saying," I am sorry Gojira, I forgot that you had a more personal stake in this. Adam Taurus is yours, but know that if I get the opportunity I will kill him myself". The Saurian Faunus nodded saying," That's fine, but why didn't you come find me before now?", Dagon sighed sadly saying," I only just learned of what happened two weeks ago. Where I live is out of the CCT Towers range, so I had to travel a long way to get here".

The Saurian Faunus paused hearing that before saying," That makes it seem like you live on Leng", Dagon chuckled saying," Yeah I actually do live there. Though I'm not the only one of _our_ kind besides the few humans and Faunus that call Leng home". Gojira looked at him and asked," What do you mean? I thought I was a Faunus", Dagon sighed saying," Well yes and no. We're something much older than both, yet they're descended from us. We call ourselves **Titans** ".

Gojira went to say something only for Dagon to cut him off saying," I know you're skeptical about this but hear me out. The reason you were kept away from the other children your age was that as a Titan you're far stronger than the average child. Enough so that you could have accidentally killed someone if you got too excited". Gojira nodded remembering one time that he had accidentally hurt his father when he was five years old.

Dagon nodded seeing how Gojira's expression softened before he continued," That's why they didn't tell you of your heritage. Not only that, but you're actually the heir to my throne". Gojira's eyes widened before Dagon chuckled saying," That's right kid, you're royalty. Don't let it go to your head".

 **I'm gonna end this one here, I bet you guys didn't see that coming did ya? If you did well good for you. Regardless I'm incorporating the Titans from Godzilla King of the Monsters. Though there are caveats as there's not just one Titan per species, but they're more like the Faunus in that the have animal features rather than just looking like they do in the movies. And before you ask yes that includes the older Toho Kaiju, but I'm not going to use the latter as while I love it it just doesn't feel right.**

 **The reason I say this is because when you translate Kaiju you get Giant Monster, and that won't really work here. While Titan works because I'm kinda mixing its meanings, as in something that is massive and also something that is powerful.**

 **Now if you're wondering why I changed the format of the chapter the UI is bs, and I can't name the chapters like I used to. This has been a thing for the last three chapters, hopefully one of the Devs reads this and fixes it.**


	40. XL

**Alright I'm back with the latest installment of the Hidden King. I'm sorry about forgetting that Kaiju also means strange beast, I was absolutely exhausted when I finished the chapter and I had forgotten. As for what characters are Titans, that's kinda obvious as every Kaiju Faunus that's been introduced is actually a Titan. That does include the Grimm Faunus hybrids, but they're now Titan Grimm hybrids.**

 **For those wondering if I'll go back and change every instance where I called Gojira a Faunus I won't. The reason for that is simply because he was raised to believe he was a Faunus rather than a Titan. The same goes for his teammates as none knew of their heritage save for Mothra. The only reason she knows is something that will be revealed later in this chapter.** **Now let's get started shall we?**

 **The** **ruins of Bran**

Professer Goodwitch frowned as she stepped out of the Bullhead and looked around, seeing the ruins of a once prosperous village. She noticed that the Grimm were absent making her wonder why Ozpin sent her here, but her doubts were washed away when she saw Xenilla fly to the west. There was another figure that was flying next to the Grimm hybrid, but the Deputy Headmistress couldn't place it.

Before she could move to engage the two Qrow jogged up to her saying," Glad you made it, but I think the party's over. We need to find the rest of Gojira's team". As he spoke Anguirus walked up to the two and said," Mothra's got Rodan, but I think we have a another problem", at his statement Qrow asked," What now?". The Ankylosaur Faunus said," Just follow me", both Huntsmen followed him to the open are created by the battle between Gojira and X.

The three found Gojira talking to a man that looked very similar to Gojira, though thee were obvious differences. The new Faunus's spikes were smaller, but had a broader shaped, the edges shaped like maple leafs. Not to mention that the Saurian Faunus was also three feet taller than Gojira, and yet the power that seemed to be rolling off of him made him seem even larger than he already was. Another thing was his eyes, they glowed a bright orange like Gojira's when he triggered the Surge, yet he didn't seem to strain himself.

Though before they could say anything Gojira passed out making the man chuckle before gently picking him up and walking towards the trio that had been watching. When he was close enough he said," I apologize for startling you, I am Dagon. I'm Gojira's uncle, I'm his late mother's brother". Qrow frowned asking," How do we know you're not lying to us?", Dagon sighed saying," You don't, but I think we all know I wasn't lying".

Professer Goodwitch frowned asking," Why are you here? No information was given to the public regarding the missions the students were taking". Dagon chuckled saying," Well I am a Titan, our senses are even better than those of the Faunus. So I simply had to find his scent and go from there". The three frowned before Anguirus asked," What do you mean you're a Titan?", Dagon chuckled again saying," You should know kid, you're one of us after all".

Anguirus's expression changed immediately, his face betraying his shock making Dagon say," I'm sorry for being blunt, but that's how I've always been. You know kid, I haven't seen a Titan of Methuselahs line in decades. You're descended from a strong line". The now Ankylosaur Titan scowled making Dagon chuckle saying," That's no insult, if I remember correctly Methuselah had two sons. Angilas, and Baran, of those two only Baran had children, his firstborn son Baragon, and a daughter Beran". Anguirus paused at the mention of the name "Angilas", making Dagon smile as he said," Angilas was your father wasn't he? Though I suspect that bastard probably left you on your own".

Anguirus's expression confirmed the older Titan's theory, after a moment he said," I'm sorry your father was a fool. Though you should know that I was forced to kill him a few years ago. He had begun terrorizing the humans and Faunus that called Leng home in our settlements. I was left with no real choice". The Ankylosaur Titan nodded grimly saying," He was a dead beat that deserved everything that was coming to him".

Dagon nodded sadly before Goodwitch interrupted saying," As enlightening as that was why have you come here?", the Saurian Titan sighed softly before saying," I've come to begin Gojira's training to take the throne when my time comes, though I won't make him do anything he doesn't want to. For now I suggest we get somewhere safe, the Grimm will start pouring in soon". The three nodded before they started making their way towards the Bullhead that Professer Goodwitch had arrived in.

As they boarded the airship Mothra stumbled into the rough clearing, Rodan leaning on her shoulder as they walked towards the group. Anguirus spotted them and said," There's Mothra and Rodan!", the ankylosaur Titan jogged up to the pair of winged Titans, offering his shoulder to Rodan. The Pterosaur Titan accepted his offer, allowing Mothra to board the Bullhead, but when she saw Dagon the Moth Titan bowed saying," It's good to see you again my King".

The Saurian Titan chuckled softly before saying," There's no need for you to bow to me Mothra. I'm glad that you're well", at his response she stood up and said," I would feel better if Battra hadn't been here". At the mention of the Black Moth Dagon frowned saying," He was here? That is troubling indeed", Rodan who had been quiet up to this point asked," Who exactly are you? And why did you help us?".

Dagon chuckled softly before saying," I apologize for not introducing myself, the names Dagon, I'm Gojira's uncle. More importantly I'm the King of the Titans, as for why I helped you all? Gojira is the only living successor to my throne". Rodan paused hearing that making Dagon chuckle saying," Don't worry, if he doesn't want to take it he won't have to. Especially since I know several of the other clan alphas will challenge me in time".

Everyone else in the Bullhead gave the Saurian Titan a confused look making him say," What I mean is that anyone who thinks they can do my job better has the right to challenge for the throne". His explanation made Goodwitch frown and ask," Then why haven't they challenged you already?", Dagon chuckled saying," They already have, normally I get at least one a day. Sometimes more, but since most of our people live on Ling not many will challenge me here. Though some of more persistent opponents may follow me just to give it a shot". Qrow frowned hearing that and asked," What'll you think they'll do when they find out Gojira is your successor?", at his question Dagon simply said," They'll likely send their best to challenge him. Though from what I saw today their best won't be able to last long against him. For now I suggest we get out of here, the Grimm are pouring into the ruins".

His words were proven true when a Beowolf pack entered the clearing the Bullhead had landed in making Dagon take a deep breath before firing a stream of white flames. As he fired his spikes glowed white, the flames turning the pack to ash in less than a second. Dagon let the stream fade away as the pilot shut the door into the airship before it turned and took off towards Beacon.

 **Beacon Academy thirty minutes later**

When they stepped out of the Bullhead Dagon noticed the fleet holding station over the academy and sighed. As he did so Qrow and Professer Goodwitch walked up behind him, the latter asking," Dagon could you please come with us, the Headmaster would like to speak with you". The Saurian Titan turned to face them and nodded before saying," Lead the way", Qrow chuckled softly as Goodwitch lead the him to Ozpin's tower.

After walking for a few minutes the trio were at the base of the tower, the Saurian Titan chuckling softly as they entered the building and boarded the elevator. The ride up was short and when the door opened Dagon saw his host for the first time, but he also saw a familiar face. Professer Ozpin glanced up from his desk when the door opened and sighed in relief until he spotted Dagon as the Saurian Titan stepped into the room.

General Ironwood frowned when he saw Dagon making the Saurian Titan chuckle and say," It's been awhile James, though the last time we met I distinctly recall removing a couple of your limbs". Ironwood's frown deepened as he asked," Why are you here?", Dagon simply said," I've come to see my nephew, but I must say it's a pleasure to meet you Ozpin", as he finished speaking the Saurian Titan focused his attention on the Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

For his part Dagon was surprised that Ozpin didn't flinch when he focused his attention on him. The headmaster asked," Who are you?", the Saurian Titan chuckled saying," The nameless Dagon, but the General knows me as Raijin, though the former is my true name. As for your unasked question my nephew is Gojira Serizawa". The reaction from Ozpin was minimal, but the General's jaw had dropped before he recovered as Ozpin asked," How do we know you are telling the truth? You could be one of our enemies trying to either capture or kill Gojira".

The Saurian Titan sighed saying," Well for one I'm not one to lie, two I have knowledge about his other abilities aside his semblance. And three if you took a blood sample you would find a few matching things I'm sure". Ozpin nodded at his response and said," I for one agree with you not lying, but what do you mean that you have knowledge of his other abilities?".

The Saurian Titan sighed before saying," I'm sure all present are aware of the legend of the Silver Eyed Warriors, right? Well what I'm about to tell you predates the _first_ Silver Eyed Warrior by several centuries at the least". Dagon chuckled at the shocked expressions of the humans in front of him before saying," The reason no one remembers this is because those that held it were rarer than the even the Silver Eyed Warriors who would appear centuries later. That being said of those that remain only Gojira and myself are the current bearers of our people call the Moeru Yona Me, or the Flaming Eyes".

 **Beacon Academy Infirmary three hours later**

Gojira opened his eyes slowly before glancing around the room, seeing Rodan in the bed to his right, as well as his other teammates were sitting next to him. The Saurian Titan sighed heavily catching their attention, Mothra asking," Are you all right Gojira?", at her question he said," I'm fine, but where is Dagon? He owes me some answers". At his question the two glanced at each other before Anguirus said," Professor Goodwitch took him to see Ozpin, but that was a couple hours ago".

Gojira sighed softly before the door opened and Ruby ran in and jumped on the bed saying," I'm glad you're okay!", the Saurian Titan gave a small smile before saying," Its good to see you Ruby. How did your mission go?". At his question she paused, looking at the floor making him ask," Did something happen?", Ruby jumped at his question before saying," It was fine, but we found Torchwick was gonna drive a train into Vale from Mountain Glenn. We weren't able to stop that, and he released Grimm into the city. But we managed to beat him, and stopped the Grimm too".

The Saurian Titan frowned making Ruby ask," What about you? How did your mission go?", Gojira paused before saying," It didn't go well, I fought Xenilla and another monster like him. What's worse is that we couldn't save the village, it was already destroyed when we got there". As he spoke Gojira grew progressively angrier, his spikes glowing before Ruby hugged him gently calming him down.

The Saurian Titan said," Thanks Ruby, but I found out something. I'm not alone", at his statement the silver eyed girl looked at him with a confused expression making him say," I have an uncle, he's told me some things that my parents didn't get to. The main thing being I'm not a Faunus, I'm a _Titan_ ". His statement made Ruby's jaw drop before she asked," Is he here? Your uncle I mean?", Gojira nodded saying," He's talking to Ozpin now, or I think he is, I'm uncertain".

Dagon chuckled as he entered the room, startling Ruby who squeaked in surprise, the Saurian Titan saying," Actually I just finished talking with the Professer, and I've got some news Gojira. Since you're the heir to my throne you are a prince, unfortunately many vie for the throne. They won't like that you're still alive". The Saurian Titan sighed softly before saying," Ruby this is my uncle Dagon, Dagon this is my girlfriend Ruby", at his introduction the older Titan immediately noticed Ruby's eyes and laughed loudly.

The two teens looked at each other before turning back to Dagon who said," I'm sorry for laughing like that, but you remind me of an old friend who always knew how to make me laugh". Gojira sighed catching his attention, the older Titan saying," Apologies Gojira, I know you have many questions. You must understand that I don't have all the answers you seek. That being said I can teach you how to control your latent abilities the Moeru Yona Me grants you".

Gojira frowned when Dagon finished speaking before asking," What are you talking about?", the older Titan sighed softly before saying," The Moeru Yona Me encapsulates three separate forms under one name. Saji or the Surge is the first and most versatile. Second is Basaka, or the Berserker it blinds the user with rage. Finally comes Nensho or the Burning, the most dangerous for the user and their opponent". Gojira frowned before saying," I knew those techniques existed thanks to Titano, but I've only tapped into two of them", the older Titan sighed saying," It's best that you don't tap into Nensho, at your current level just entering it would kill you"

Gojira's frown deepened before Ruby asked," You said Gojira was your successor, doesn't that make him a prince?". Dagon chuckled saying," Well yes and no. You see my title is just that, a title. While our people will listen to me if they must I don't really have any power. Each settlement of ours is governed by a Beta, they have the power to do as they please so long as they abide by the reigning Kings rules". Gojira sighed before saying," Let me guess you want me to take your place when you kick the bucket, right?", at Dagon's nod he continued," Well I can't, not until Adam Taurus is dead".

The older Titan sighed softly before saying," I understand, but you must know that I don't have much time. I'm sure you noticed that I'm constantly in Saji. I've grown to the point where I can't power out of it, and as I'm sure Titano has warned triggering this too many times triggers Nensho. I'm on that path, I could enter Nensho at any moment and I while I would survive the initial shock of the transformation, I wouldn't last long".

That made Gojira pause before he said," Fine, but make no mistake I'm not leaving this place", Dagon nodded saying," Of course, though you weren't going to leave in any case. You still have much to learn from the humans and Faunus that live here". The younger Titan nodded in thanks before he slowly got out of the bed, making Ruby say," You need to rest Goji, your Aura still hasn't fully recovered".

Gojira simply said," I'll sleep later, for now we need to go get Ryu from Ms Goodwitch", Dagon raised an eyebrow at his statement. The Saurian Titan sighed softly before saying," Ryu is a kid I basically adopted, but he looks like Xenilla, minus the Grimm half", Dagon frowned before saying," That thing was part Grimm?! Then how does he have the Moeru Yona Me?!". The younger Titan sighed softly before saying," My father created Ryu by cloning my DNA, and then cloning him and splicing that with some Grimm DNA and some Dust. That was how Xenilla came to be. The only thing I could think of that would explain why he would do that would be to conquer Vale".

Dagon frowned hearing that before saying," I once thought your father a great man and a good friend. Do you have any evidence of this plot?". Gojira shook his head saying," Not really, but I don't think it really matters much now that he's dead", the older Titan nodded saying," I suppose that you are right, but I would like to meet the child you mentioned". The younger Titan nodded saying," Follow me then", as he spoke the Saurian Titan walked out of the room and made his way towards the room of Professer Goodwitch.

After a few minutes of walking the three stood in front of the door to the Deputy Headmistress's room. Ruby decided to knock on the door, a few moments later Professer Goodwitch opened the door. The blonde was smiling gently, though before any of the trio could ask why she was smiling a tired Ryu peeked out from behind her. As soon as the young Titan spotted his adoptive parents he squealed," Mommy! Daddy!", naturally Gojira chuckled softly as he bent to pick up the boy before asking," Were you a good boy Ryu?".

The boy nodded saying," Yes daddy", Gojira glanced at Goodwitch who nodded making him smile and say," Well a promise is a promise, tomorrow we'll go get some ice cream". Ryu smiled brightly before he spotted Dagon and ducking his head, the older Titan chuckled softly before saying," I mean you no harm Ryu. I am Dagon, I'm your father's uncle". When he mentioned that he was related to Gojira, Ryu perked up and looked at him closely.

After a few moments he wiggled out of Gojira's arms and walked up to Dagon. The child examining the older Titan before climbing onto Dagon's tail making everyone smile at the display of adorableness. Professer Goodwitch broke the silence that followed saying," If you ever need a babysitter for him you can come to me", Gojira and Ruby nodded the latter saying," Thanks again Ms Goodwitch, we'll see you in combat class". With that the group left the Deputy Headmistress and began walking to the dorms of Teams RWBY and GAMR, preparing themselves for the Vytal Festival. And more importantly any future encounters with Xenilla and X.

 **I'm gonna end this one here. I have a question though, should I have any challengers come face Dagon at Beacon, or should they come fight Gojira? If you have any suggestions for any Titans, be they Grimm or not, you would like to see please leave a review. Also for those who are curious I based Dagon's design on the 2019 Godzilla from KOTM.**


	41. XLI

**Hey guys I'm back with the latest installment of the Hidden King. In this chapter Dagon will begin training Gojira to take the throne. Though things won't go as planned, I checked the reviews for the last chapter and I'm going to thank Gnaw55617 for his suggestion. However I'm going to alter it somewhat, what I mean by that you'll see soon.**

 **Beacon Academy, the morning after the mission to Bran**

Gojira yawned as he woke up from his slumber, as he opened his eyes the Saurian Titan focused on his girlfriend and his adopted son. Like every night since they had first met they slept in the same bed, and as always he was the first to wake up. Though he noticed that his teammates were absent, they were likely still keeping an eye on Rodan. Seeing as the Pterosaur Titan had really been the only one who had had a life threatening injury this time around.

However he couldn't really rest, the night before Dagon had said," I know you want answers, so tomorrow meet me in the main courtyard. I'll answer any questions you have". Deciding to get some answers Gojira gently shook Ruby until she woke up and looked at him. When she did he said," I'm going to see Dagon, it's time I get some answers", the silver eyed girl nodded saying," Okay Goji, I'll stay with Ryu".

At her statement he chuckled saying," Actually I'd like for the both of you to be there. I don't like keeping secrets", at his reply she nodded before moving to get up. Though her movement woke up Ryu who whined adorably making both teens chuckle before Gojira said," Its time to get up kiddo. We're going to see Dagon". At the mention of the older Titan the boy jumped to his feet suddenly not tired.

Gojira sighed saying," Get dressed Ryu, I'm doing the same", as he spoke Gojira took off his sleeping shirt, revealing the scar given to him by Adam. When he looked at it Gojira scowled making Ruby hug him gently saying," Its okay Goji, you're gonna get stronger so he can't hurt anyone like he did you again". At her words he nodded before grabbing a clean shirt and putting it on and saying," If you're still coming I would go get ready", his statement made her eyes widen before she ran back to her team's dorm to change clothes.

The Saurian Titan chuckled softly as he pulled on a pair of clean pants, making sure that his tail didn't get caught on the back pockets, and knelt to put on his boots. Ryu struggled to put on a shirt before Gojira gently picked up the child and fixed the shirt before setting him down again. Giving the boy a glance Gojira led the way as they walked out of the dorm of Team GAMR, the older Titan leading the way as they walked towards Team RWBY's dorm.

Fortunately Ruby opened the door as the two Titans walked up, though Yang peeked out and when she spotted him opened the door fully. The blonde brawler looked at Gojira asking," What are you guys doing today?", at her question the Saurian Titan said," We're going to see Dagon, I'm getting some answers today". Yang tilted her head not knowing what he meant until Ruby said," We're going to talk with Goji's uncle. We'll explain later bye!", as she spoke the silver eyed girl dragged both Titans away.

 **Beacon Academy main courtyard five minutes later**

Dagon chuckled as he watched his nephew was dragged into the courtyard by his girlfriend. Though he noticed that the silver eyed girl was going the wrong way and said," Hey over here", at his words Ruby paused before turning and dragging the two Saurian Titans. Though Gojira stopped nearly making Ruby fall on her face, but the Saurian Titan caught her stopping her fall and turned to face Dagon.

The older Titan chuckled softly before saying," I'm glad that you decided to come, but why did you bring them?", Gojira simply said," I don't want to keep any secrets if I can help it". Dagon nodded at his reply and said," A good answer, but understand our people won't be happy when they learn you are in a relationship with a human. That's not to say we have anything against humans, rather we Titans are old fashioned in the sense that we like to keep our bloodlines pure".

Gojira frowned upon hearing that before saying," Well then its a good thing I don't care what they think. I'm happy with what I have, and I won't give it up for anything else". Ruby blushed hearing his statement as Dagon chuckled saying," Good, but I know you don't want to talk politics. You want to know how to control the powers your eyes give you, right?". The Saurian Titan nodded making Dagon smirk saying," We'll begin with Saji or the Surge. Simply put to tap into Saji you must tap into your emotions. However unlike Basaka you do not let them control you".

Gojira nodded before taking a combat stance, raising his arms as though he had his weapons claws deployed, fingers splayed as his hands were raised in front of his face. Suddenly the Saurian Titan's Aura surged outwards, wreathing him an azure aura that fluctuated like a roaring flame. Though the Saurian Titans eyes remained the same, though Dagon and Ruby noticed that the glow was getting stronger.

Yet after a few long moments it faded, as did the aura that surrounded the Saurian Titan. Once it was gone Gojira fell to his knees panting before Dagon said," That was good, but at the same time I feel you held yourself back". Gojira nodded saying," I didn't want to slip into the Berserker". The older Titan nodded knowingly before saying," I understand kid, but for now I believe we have company".

As he spoke Dagon turned to look at a figure who was walking towards them. Gojira noticed that the figure was almost as tall as Dagon, but it's skin was a deep brown and it had a distinct head crest that resembled a crescent moon. The figure also had a horn that pointed away from his face, but what caught the Saurian Titans attention was the clear anger in the figures eyes.

Dagon chuckled softly before asking," What are you doing here Gomora?", at his question the other Titan growled in a masculine tone," I've come to challenge you for the throne!". The Saurian Titan sighed saying," Follow me Gomora, there's a suitable arena this way", at his reply Gomora ground his teeth but followed the King begrudgingly.

Meanwhile Gojira, Ryu, and Ruby watched with confused expressions until the Saurian Titan said," We should follow them before they destroy the school". Ruby nodded saying," Okay Ryu hop on my back, we're going to make sure nothing bad happens", the young Titan nodded as he climbed onto her back and wrapped his arms around her neck. After making sure that Ryu wouldn't fall off Ruby took off, following the two Titans to the arena as Gojira followed them.

 **Main Combat Training Arena fifteen minutes later**

Dagon stood across from Gomora, replicating Gojira's stance from earlier, but unlike the younger Titan Dagon's aura was absent. Ruby and Gojira stood up in the stands overlooking the arena waiting for the fight to begin. The tension built more and more until Gomora roared angrily, charging at Dagon who simply sighed before grabbing Gomora's right arm and throwing him over his shoulder.

The other Titan slammed into the barrier that surrounded the arena before he recovered and launched a fireball from his horn. Dagon let the attack slam into his chest, the ensuing explosion hiding Dagon from sight. Gomora growled softly as he glared at where the King stood before, only for Dagon to catch him in the face with his tail. The blow made Gomora stagger back as Dagon followed up by firing his heat ray.

The stream of white flames caught Gomora in the chest, sending the Titan to the ground as his Aura began to fail. After a few moments Dagon stopped his attack, as Gomora lay defeated by the fire. The victorious Titan put one of his feet on Gomora's chest and reared his head back and roared his victory to the world.

Gojira was shocked by the ferocity Dagon and Gomora displayed in their battle before the Saurian Titan looked at Ruby. Her expression was one of shock and slight fear, though she was also smiling at Ryu, the boy was cheering happily at Dagon's victory over Gomora. After a few moments Dagon looked up at the stands where Gojira and company were watching and smiled.

Gomora growled angrily saying," Is that brat your heir Dagon?", at his nod the other Titan growled," I'll make sure the other clans know of his existence! They'll send challengers to face him!". Dagon chuckled saying," I know you will, but not because you want to. Rather because I'm _ordering_ you to", Gomora growled but nodded knowing that Dagon won the argument.

With that Dagon walked out of the arena, Gomora following a few moments later. Gojira sighed softly as he led Ryu and Ruby out of the room. After walking out of the room they returned to the courtyard in time to see Gomora walking past Dagon and heading towards the airship docks. The Saurian Titan was smirking widely as they approached him before he said," I've got some good news Gojira. You'll likely have challengers of your own in the coming days. At least that's the impression I got anyway".

Gojira nodded saying," That's fine, I'm looking forward to a good challenge", Ruby sweat dropped at his eagerness before saying," Well I'd planned on visiting my dad before the Vytal Festival started. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me Gojira". The Saurian Titan nodded saying," That sounds like fun, I'm looking forward to it", Ryu spoke up asking," Can I come with you?". At his question the two teens looked at each other nervously before Gojira said," Yeah you can", at his reply the boy squealed in joy making everyone present smile at him.

Dagon chuckled softly before saying," Gojira, what I would like you to do is continue trying to tap into Saji. Let me know when you do, after that we'll move onto Basaka". Gojira nodded before taking up his stance again, his aura appearing around him like before as he tried to activate Saji.

 **Alright I'm gonna end this one here. Before you guys leave however I have an announcement to make I've created a Discord for this story. It's called The Hidden Kings Court, If you guys would like to join simply leave a review and I'll pm the code to join to you.**


	42. XLII

**Alright welcome to the latest installment of the Hidden King! This time Gojira will continue his training, but this chapter will focus on him consciously activating Basaka, or the Berserker. Then an elaboration on Nensho or the Burning. Now before we begin I'd like to remind everyone that I created a Discord Server for this story. It's called The Hidden Kings Court, If anyone would like to join simply post a review and I'll send pm with the code so you may join. Either that or if you already have a Discord account send me a friend request and I'll invite you to the chat. My username on Discord is the same as my username on this site. So now that that's outta the way let's begin.**

 **Beacon Academy the next day**

Gojira growled softly as he stood, his aura sparkling around him like a roaring flame, his eyes glowing with orange light. Dagon nodded approvingly before saying," That's good enough Gojira, let the power fade away", as he spoke Gojira slowly let the Surge fade, his eyes dimming to their normal color. Gojira panted lightly as he looked at Dagon who was nodding in approval before saying," That takes more out of me than I thought it would".

The older Titan nodded saying," In time it won't be so costly on your stamina. Fortunately this next lesson isn't a physical one, rather a mental and emotional one", Gojira raised an eyebrow at his response. Dagon continued by saying," What you must do is focus on your emotions, but unlike with Saji you focus _solely_ on your rage. That is why Basaka is more powerful than Saji in the short term. What makes Saji better in the long term is that the technique keeps your mind open, not focused solely on your opponent. Those that rely to heavily on Basaka often find themselves in situations that they cannot escape".

Gojira nodded knowing that his uncle was right as Ryu and Ruby watched with confused expressions. The older Titan turned to them saying," What I meant is that those who use Basaka sometimes get in over their heads. They get in over their heads that even the increased strength that Basaka is useless, and they die". Ruby paled but nodded, thinking about Yang's current fighting style, Ryu on the other hand was confused before Gojira said," Don't think about it too much Ryu", at his statement the boy nodded.

Dagon watched with a thoughtful expression before saying," Ryu, why don't you show me what you can do", at his statement the boys eyes gleamed with excitement. Gojira watched with a curious expression as Ryu's crystals glowed with orange light before he fire an orange beam of plasma. The beam burned the ground before the boy let it fade before he focused and grabbed a rock with the green energy that appeared from his shoulder crystals.

Ryu let the rock fall after a minute making Dagon nod in approval before saying," Well done Ryu, that was impressive". The boy blushed slightly at the praise before Gojira said," He's right, you're getting stronger. Keep working, and one day you'll be able to fight alongside me and Ruby".

Dagon chuckled in amusement before saying," For now Gojira, I want you to try and trigger Basaka. Don't worry if you lose control I can handle it". The Saurian Titan sighed before taking the stance he had the day before, the azure aura coalescing near instantly before it subsided suddenly. Gojira's eyes had changed from Saji to Basaka in the time it took to blink, unfortunately the Saurian Titan glared at his uncle with murderous anger.

Dagon frowned before saying," I suggest that you two step back. I'll calm him down", Ruby grabbed Ryu and ran to a safe distance as Gojira rushed the older Titan. Dagon blocked his first punch easily before wrapping the younger Titan in a bear hug. However he was surprised when Gojira released a pulse of his Aura, forcing Dagon to release him.

The older Titan was forced to focus on defense as he was pushed back by the younger Titan, but fortunately Dagon was aiming to take their fight away from the school. Gojira kept up his assault, pushing Dagon towards the Emerald Forest, before Ruby suddenly interrupted the battle. The silver eyed girl had launched herself at the Saurian Titan's right side with her semblance.

Gojira was actually knocked over by the momentum of Ruby's sudden tackle, but as he tried to stand up, she straddled his chest and said," Calm down Goji. You need to calm down". Hearing her voice the Saurian Titan inhaled suddenly, his eyes returning to normal before Dagon said," You did well Gojira. You're stronger than I thought, you had me on the back foot for a minute there".

Gojira frowned saying," I still lost control", Dagon shook his head saying," You _can't_ control Basaka, at best you can aim it. I've tried as you have to take control of that form, and like you have today I failed". Gojira noticed the mournful expression on his uncles face but decided to say nothing, Ruby on the other hand asked," What do we do now?". The older Titan sighed before saying," For now I suggest that you two get some rest, tomorrow I'll teach Gojira about Nensho. Though I won't have him tap into that power, but instead I'll tell him of those I've witnessed enter Nensho".

The Saurian Titan nodded tiredly before he slowly stood up, Ruby moving to help him as Ryu ran over. The boy had a scared expression on his face making Gojira say," I'm fine kid, I just need to get some rest", at his reassurance Ryu calmed down as Ruby said," Let's go back to the dorm, I'll make some cookies and we can watch a movie". The boy cheered happily as Gojira rolled his eyes, though Ruby noticed and said," No cookies for you Goji", at her words he pouted saying," That's not fair".

 **The next morning**

Gojira woke feeling refreshed as he got out of his bed, though as he did so the Saurian Titan making sure not to wake up Ruby or Ryu. After making sure they were still asleep he dressed himself and left to find Dagon. Gojira found his uncle on the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest, a serene expression on the older Titans face.

Though when he spotted Gojira he sighed softly before saying," I'm sorry I wasn't able to save your parents", the younger Titan said," Its not your fault Dagon. The blame is Adam's not ours, when the time comes we'll make sure he pays for what he has done". Dagon nodded at Gojira's reply before saying," I won't ask you to activate Basaka again, but I will ask that you keep the ability in mind. Now I will tell you about Nensho, or rather my masters _death_ ".

Gojira's eyes widened, but before he could say anything Dagon continued," This is something that I've already come to terms with. This takes place when I was a little older than you are now, my master was an Elder in our clan. The power he gained with the Moeru Yona Me garnered him both many allies and many enemies. Those that tried to kill him were humbled by his strength before he showed them oblivion".

Gojira was shocked, not having realized how powerful he could become as Dagon continued," However as he trained me, my master warned me of the dangers of activating Nensho. Something I didn't realize until he died fighting a powerful Grimm". The younger Titan frowned as his uncle said," The monster he died fighting against was a monstrous Desghidorah. The beast was ancient, it's hide marred with thousands of scars. I had foolishly woken the beast believing I could kill it, oh how wrong I was".

Gojira nodded remembering his own battle with a Desghidorah a few months prior before Dagon continued," I lasted maybe two hours before it managed to beat me enough that my Aura broke. Before it could finish me my master joined the fight, pushing the monster back. Though by the time my master arrived the Grimm hydra had grown strong enough to open its wings and take flight. Knowing the destruction that the Grimm could cause my master triggered Nensho".

The younger Titan was shocked by that as he recalled his encounter with the Grimm hydra, how he had easily beaten it. Making him realize that it was likely very young in comparison to the monster Dagon was talking about. The older Titan noticed his nephews shock and said," Almost immediately my master was wreathed in a hellish glow. The light glowing a bright orange as he entered Nensho. When it stopped my master was almost glowing like the sun, light shining through cracks in his flesh before he fired a stream of pure power at the Grimm. It took _three_ to finally kill the beast, before my master collapsed. I tried to go to him but the heat was too great, and I was forced to watch his body _melt_ from the inside out".

Gojira paled in horror, imagining that happening to himself, Dagon nodded sadly before saying," Those of us burdened with the Moeru Yona Me are destined to fight for our entire lives. When our time comes we die Burning, as do our enemies. That is a fate that can be avoided however if you dedicate yourself to a life of solitude. However knowing you I expect that the prospect of dying for what you believe In doesn't frighten you". The younger Titan nodded somberly before saying," I'm not going to give my enemies what they want. I'll make sure they get what they deserve".

Dagon nodded before saying," Good, but remember that if you know you cannot win that retreat is always an option", Gojira nodded knowing that his uncles advice was sound. Though before they could continue talking Ruby ran to them, Ryu piggybacking again with an unfamiliar figure walking behind them at a calm pace. The silver eyed girl glared softly at the Saurian Titan who chuckled saying," Sorry about not waking you guys up, but I wanted to hear this on my own", Ruby pouted at him before saying," I thought you didn't like keeping secrets?".

Gojira went to say something but Dagon interrupted saying," He didn't say anything because I asked him to. The truth of Nensho is a closely guarded secret that few outside of those that have access to the Moeru Yona Me know of". Ruby paused at his explanation before nodding before saying," Anyways this guy was looking for you Goji!", at her statement the new male stepped forward.

The man was a Turtle like Titan who was slightly shorter than Gojira, the Titan was wearing a gi with a symbol depicting a turtle roaring. His shell was a dark emerald, while his plastron was a pale gold, a strange pattern inlayed on the scales. The Titans arms hosted spikes at the elbows that hooked forward, while he had tusks that peaked from the edges of his mouth.

The most distinguishing feature however were the Titans eyes, they were a dark green bordering on emerald. Gojira gave his fellow Titan a curious look as he said," It is a pleasure to meet you Gojira, I am Gamera, I have come to test your strength", the Saurian Titan sighed before saying," If you're looking for a fight, I'll give you one tomorrow". The terrapin Titan nodded saying," I am willing to wait", as he spoke he turned to Dagon saying," It is good to see you again my King. I apologize for the intrusion, but after hearing about him from Gomora I wanted to see what he could do".

The older Titan grinned saying," You're fine Gamera, I'm just surprised that you were the first to arrive", the Terrapin Titan chuckled saying," I just happened to be the closest, I had actually been coming to see Lady Mosura. Though my plans changed when I ran into Gomora the other night". Dagon chuckled himself as Gojira said," I'm looking forward to our match", Gamera turned to him with a smile saying," So am I Gojira, so am I".

 **I'm going to end this one here. Before you leave this is a reminder to those who have asked to join the Hidden Kings Court, I've sent the link through the pm system. All that needs to be done is to join the court. That being said If you guys have any suggestions for challengers for Gojira AND his teammates please leave your suggestions in the review column. OR you could PM me to give me your ideas directly.**


	43. XLIII

**HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK! Ahem its time for the latest chapter of the Hidden King! In this chapter we get a battle between Gojira and Gamera! This one's going to be fun! Now before we begin if you guys have any suggestions, you can leave a review or join the Hidden Kings Court Discord server. If anyone is looking to join just leave a request in the review column and I'll send the link. Okay enough self promotion let's get to what you came here for!**

 **Beacon Academy secondary sparring arena the next morning**

Gojira stretched, loosening his muscles in preparation for the coming fight, Gamera was doing much the same. The Saurian Titan sighed softly as Ruby walked up to him saying," You don't have to fight him you know", Gojira chuckled saying," Maybe so, but I'm gonna fight him anyway. Besides I think that this'll be fun, plus from what I've seen he's not a bad guy". The silver eyed girl nodded softly with a sad expression making the Saurian Titan hug her gently saying," I'm not going to lose this fight. But after this how about we go out".

Ruby blushed softly but nodded, the Saurian Titan smiled as he walked into the ring. Gamera was already waiting for him, though the Terrapin Titan had a confused expression on his face. Gojira sighed softly before saying," Ruby is my girlfriend, if you don't like that then you can bite me. I'm not changing my mind", Gamera's jaw dropped for a moment before he said," I wasn't certain, but know that while I don't approve, the King explained that you were not taught our ways. So I will not attempt to change your mind, in fact I believe if you choose to take the throne you could potentially bring about a good change for our people".

The Saurian Titan was surprised by Gamera's retort, but decided to focus on the coming fight, his spikes glowing with blue light. Likewise the Terrapin Titan took a stance that somewhat mirrored Gojira's own, the symbols on his plastron glowing a bright orange. The Saurian Titan smirked softly as Dagon stepped into the ring saying," This will not be a fight to the death. The first to fall outside of the ring, or the first to have their Aura broken will be the loser. One last thing, this will not be a fight to determine my successor. Instead this will be a contest to see who's stronger".

Both Titans nodded before Dagon walked out of the ring, once the older Titan was outside of the ring he roared," BEGIN!". At his shout Gojira fired a stream of azure plasma from his mouth, Gamera smirked as he fired a ball of orange plasma, the sphere halted the flow of the Saurian Titans beam. The attacks detonated suddenly, the force of the explosion pushing both Titans back, though Gojira was the first to recover and charged at Gamera, right hand cocked back to deliver a viscous punch.

The Terrapin Titans smirk only grew as he grabbed Gojira's arm, and slung the Saurian Titan over his shoulder. The Saurian Titan growled as he landed before launching himself a second time, this time though his spikes were glowing brightly. Gamera dodged the punch, but was caught by the beam that Gojira fired. The beam caught the Terrapin Titan in the chest, and managed to push him back several feet before he recovered and fired another ball of plasma from his mouth.

The ball caught the Saurian Titan in the face, making him snarl in anger before he got in close enough to land a punch to the Terrapin Titans face. Gamera staggered backwards as Gojira kept up his assault, landing several punches to his plastron, though the Terrapin Titan managed to redirect one of the Saurian Titans punches. Though he underestimated the force that Gojira had put into the punch, as when it struck the ground it created a shockwave that made Gamera lose his balance.

Gojira smirked as he roared," IT'S OVER!", as he shouted the Saurian Titan threw a powerful punch. Yet it didn't connect as Gamera pulled all his limbs into his shell, the Saurian Titan growled in confusion as jets of fire suddenly shot from where the Terrapin Titans limbs were before. Gamera somehow took flight making Ruby's jaw drop in shock as Dagon chuckled softly.

The silver eyed girl had watched as her orange eyed boyfriend had fought the newcomer with some reservations concerning the reason for the fight. However she had decided to not complain as that was what she loved about the Saurian Titan. Yet she couldn't help but be surprised by Gamera's performance, that wasn't to say she liked the Terrapin Titan. Shaking her head Ruby focused on the fight shouting," KICK HIS BUTT GOJI!", if Gojira heard her shout he didn't show it but she knew that he had.

Gojira growled softly as Gamera began spinning in place, the Saurian Titan having to step back to avoid being cut by sharp edges of the Terrapin Titans shell. As he spun Gamera gained altitude before he suddenly shot away from the Saurian Titan before making a sharp u-turn and catching Gojira in the chest with his shell. The Saurian Titan roared in anger as Gamera shot around to attempt another pass before Gojira managed to slam the terrapin Titan into the ground with his tail.

Gamera groaned as he tried to stand up only for Gojira to place a boot on the his plastron, holding him down as the Saurian Titan smirked softly. The Terrapin Titan sighed softly as Gojira asked," Do you surrender Gamera?", the only answer he got was a fireball that made the Saurian Titan stumble backwards. Gamera stood up saying," Not yet Gojira, I've still got some tricks that you haven't seen yet", Gojira only growled softly as his eyes flickered between the natural orange and the stark white of Basaka.

Noticing what was going to happen Gamera went to knock the Saurian Titan unconscious, but the terrapin Titan acted a few moments too late. Gojira rose to his feet with a furious roar before he threw a punch that brought Gamera to his knees. Dagon growled angrily as he jumped into the ring and grabbed Gojira's arms and forced him to back away from the Terrapin Titan. Ruby had paled seeing Gojira lapse into Basaka a second time that week and threw herself at him like before.

Unlike before Gojira managed to free himself from Dagon's grasp and turned, catching Ruby mid tackle. The silver eyed girl paled as the Saurian Titan glared at her, before she shouted," THIS ISN'T WHO YOU ARE GOJI! PLEASE CALM DOWN!", at her plea Gojira flinched as if he were struck. The Saurian Titans eyes returned to their natural color as he dropped Ruby, tears clouding his sight as Gojira backed away from her. The silver eyed girl was shocked as he gave her an apologetic look, the tears streaming down his face before he suddenly ran out of the room.

Ruby immediately shot to her feet and gave chase as Dagon and Gamera watched with shocked expressions. After the silver eyed girl was gone the Titan King turned to the terrapin Titan saying," I'm sorry, but I must go make sure my nephew is all right". Gamera nodded wordlessly as the older Titan followed Ruby's example and ran to find Gojira. The terrapin Titan sighed softly before walking out of the room and making his way towards the airship docks.

 **The cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest**

Gojira growled angrily as tears ran freely as he looked out over the expanse of the Emerald Forest. The Saurian Titan was furious with himself for almost hurting Ruby, but he couldn't help running as he saw himself hurting her. He could hear his friends calling his name, but Gojira ignored them in favor of throwing himself into the Forest below.

As he leapt off the cliff the Saurian Titan heard Ruby scream before he fired his Atomic Breath, slowing his descent. As soon as he landed Gojira sprang forward, running towards the ruins. Though he didn't get far before the Saurian Titan ran into a pack of Beowolves, the Grimm baying for his blood. Gojira tore through the pack in moments, the wolf like Grimm being rent to pieces by his claws.

Once they were gone Gojira continued his march, and after killing another three packs of Beowolves he arrived at the ruins at the heart of the Emerald Forest. Naturally there were dozens of Grimm waiting for him, with others pouring into the clearing having been drawn in by the Saurian Titans anger. Though Gojira was shocked when vines suddenly shot out of the ground, killing every Grimm that was in the clearing.

When he turned around Gojira fell to his knees, his eyes wide as Biollante walked into the clearing, a curious expression on her face. The female Titan asked," Are you well brother?", Gojira chuckled softly as he shook his head saying," No little sister I am not. Why did you help me? I thought you wanted to kill me". Biollante sighed softly saying," I am lost brother. I _don't_ want to hurt anyone, but I _can't_ stop", Gojira asked," Why not Lante? You know what you're doing is wrong. Why can't you stop?".

Biollante simply said," I owe someone a life debt. I can't stop until I repay it", Gojira growled softly as he asked," Who do you owe the debt?". At his question she said," The One of Fall, she holds the debt", the Saurian Titan growled saying," The One of Fall? Cinder... Why did she save you?". Biollante paused before saying," I don't really know, but you have to stop them", Gojira asked," What are they going to do?".

The plant Titan hybrid went to speak but she was cut off when Xenilla landed between them saying," Now now sister, Gojira will learn in time. You are going to return to the base, the one who holds your leash is waiting". The Saurian Titan snarled furiously, launching himself at the Grimm hybrid, catching Xenilla with a powerful punch as he roared," GET OUT OF HERE! GO TO OZPIN, HE WILL HELP YOU!".

Biollante hesitated unsure of what she should do, after a few moments of thinking she decided. The Plant-Titan hybrid bolted into the forest, heading towards Beacon Academy. She only took three steps before a voice said," Where do you think you're going?", Biollante whipped her head around to see X standing behind her. The Grimm hybrid bore an annoyed expression as he said," You have always intrigued me, but I couldn't place it until now. You are afraid of what is coming... _Good_ , then you know that it cannot be stopped".

Biollante's eyes widened with fear as X walked up to her and grabbed her face, tilting it so she looked him in the eyes as he said," You will watch this Kingdom _burn_ , but not before you watch your precious brother _die_ ". The Plant-Titan hybrid growled saying," I WON'T LET YOU!", the girl launched herself at the Grimm hybrid who smirked before he lashed out with his tail. Biollante was knocked to the ground by the blow, X chuckled darkly as he kicked her, making the Titan cry in agony.

Gojira who had managed to push Xenilla aside rushed X and floored him with a heavy punch that he charged with his semblance. The punch sent the Grimm hybrid skidding backwards as Gojira helped Biollante up saying," You need to go, I can handle them", at his statement the girl shook her head saying," I won't leave you to fight them alone brother". The Saurian Titan sighed before saying," Then use your vines, that way we can make a plan", Biollante nodded before her eyes glowed brightly, a veritable sea of vines suddenly sprouting from the ground.

Both Grimm hybrids were forced to move away from the two Titans as the vines tried to ensnare them. Xenilla growled before he drew Krystallak and began cutting the vines with the blades keen edge. X on the other hand was using his eye beams to incinerate the vines that tried to ensnare him. Seeing that their opponents were occupied for the moment Gojira said," I'm going to signal my friends, after that we're going to have to fight until they get here". Biollante nodded as the Saurian Titan tilted his head back and fired his Atomic Breath, the beam of blue plasma catching the attention of the Grimm hybrids as well as Gojira's friends and teammates.

Immediately the two Grimm hybrids increased their efforts to carve a path to the two Titans before Gojira fired another blast of his Atomic Breath. The beam managed to catch Xenilla in the chest and pushed the Grimm Saurian Titan back as X jumped over the beam. However as he fired his eye beams X was caught by several vines, the Grimm hybrid was held long enough for the Saurian Titan to fire his Atomic Breath, catching him in the face.

Xenilla had managed to recover and fire his Corona Beam, burning a large swath of the vines to ash, making Biollante cry out in pain. Gojira snarled furiously before he rushed his doppelgänger, though Xenilla was ready and fired his Corona Beam point blank at the Saurian Titan. Gojira was blinded by the light and sent flying back by the ensuing explosion, though Biollante caught him with some of her vines.

Suddenly X rejoined the fight, catching Biollante in the back with his eye beams and making her fall onto her knees. Gojira immediately returned to his feet, standing protectively in front of her as Xenilla and X circled the two Titans. Xenilla chuckled softly as he created a second Krystallak and handed the blade to X who cackled madly as Gojira growled angrily. Before any of them could move however a sudden surge of vines created a wall between the two groups as Biollante slowly stood up again.

Though the wall only lasted a few moments before the female Titan shoved Gojira aside as one of the crystal blades suddenly stabbed through the wall. When the Saurian Titan looked at his younger sister his eyes widened in horror as he saw the sword that impaled the girl making him roar in fury and anguish. X tore through the wall revealing that he held the sword that had been used to stab Biollante. The Grimm hybrid cackled madly as he said," You couldn't save her even if you tried! Hehehe Next time that will be your chosen mate, or maybe one of your other comrades!".

Gojira only roared, his eyes flashing with the white of Basaka and a _Crimson_ glow before Xenilla said," She wasn't supposed to die you moron! The One of Fall will have our heads for this failure!". X only said," We tell her what the brat tried to do. We did what we had to do, as for keeping him alive well we want him to suffer, no?", Xenilla nodded begrudgingly before saying," Whatever let's go". As he spoke the Grimm hybrid shifted into his flying form and flew to the south, X following quickly behind him.

Gojira went to give chase but a cough from Biollante stopped him cold, the Saurian Titan immediately moving to her side. Seeing how severe the injury was he put pressure on the wound, trying to stem the blood loss, but Biollante stopped him saying," B-big bro-other I-i d-don't want t-to go! Please p-please make it stop!". Gojira could only sob as her eyes grew cold and lifeless as he roared in pain and anguish, cradling her corpse.

Though he was forced to set her body aside when a horde of Grimm ran into the clearing, having been drawn by his grief. Gojira stood up as his spikes flickered between blue and orange before they suddenly were wreathed in pure _Crimson_ light. The Saurian Faunus fired a blood red beam of plasma that was wreathed in a spiral of orange plasma. When it struck the Grimm there was an explosion that obliterated the hordes first ranks and devastated those that followed.

Once the dust settled the Grimm ran away from the Saurian Titan who turned to his sisters body only watch as it turned into golden motes of light that drifted away with the breeze. Gojira roared in anguish as her body completely dissipated, the Saurian Titan fell to his knees as his friends and teammates entered the clearing. Ruby immediately ran to his side asking," What happened Goji?", at her question he said," Biollante is dead. I'm going to make sure that X pays for taking her life".

Ruby hugged Gojira as he began to cry, the rest of his friends giving him their condolences. The only one who didn't say anything was Dagon, the older Titan was observing the damage to the clearing and had felt the pressure of Gojira's last attack. He turned to Gojira with a concerned expression as he asked," Did you make that crater?", Gojira nodded saying," I fired a _Crimson_ beam. It destroyed the horde that was drawn to me".

Dagon's eyes narrowed as he whispered," Has he tapped into the Ryu Kokyu so soon?", after a moment the Titan King shook his head saying," Let's get back to Beacon before more Grimm show up". At his statement the three teams nodded as they began to make their way to a safe landing zone. Though Gojira lingered for a moment longer before he began walking towards Beacon, Ruby quietly walking beside him.

 **I'm going to end this one here! And before I go I know that some explanation is required regarding Biollante's sudden change in personality. Simply put she has awakened some of the genetic memories of her main genetic donor, Lante, who was a kind soul who hated violence. Having seen what she has become Biollante sought out the only one who would hear her out. That person being Gojira.**


	44. XLIV

**I'm back with chapter 44 of the Hidden King! This chapter will mainly focus on Gojira's reaction to Biollante's death. And more importantly what he plans to do with X when they meet again. Though Dagon will make an appearance, mainly to discuss Gojira's usage of the Ryu Kokyu, or Red Spiral Ray. For those wondering why I'm not called the attack by it's official name, I've decided to integrate the power with the Moeru Yona Me. As for what it does in relation to the other three disciplines, that will be explained in this chapter. Now let's get started!**

 **Beacon Academy Infirmary, the next morning**

Gojira growled as he woke up, the Saurian Titan looking around finding himself in the infirmary again. As he looked around he saw that Dagon was already awake, but the older Titan's eyes glowed with concern and anger as he asked," Are you well Gojira?". The younger Titan snarled," DO YOU THINK I'M ALRIGHT?! MY YOUNGER SISTER DIED IN MY ARMS LAST NIGHT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M ALRIGHT?!". Dagon kept a calm demeanor as he said," I'm sorry Gojira, but you must calm down. I have questions for you, but you can answer them later, for now get some sleep".

Gojira only snarled," I won't rest until X is dead", as he spoke the Titan stood up and put on a clean pair of pants and his boots. Yet he when he grabbed his shirt the younger Titan growled before throwing it aside and walking out of the infirmary. Dagon picked up the discarded piece of clothing and looked it over, wondering why the younger Titan threw it aside before spotting a stitched signature that he recognized immediately as belonging to his sister.

The older Titan frowned as he followed his nephew, but as he left Ruby walked into the room with a sad expression making him ask," Are you okay Ms. Rose?". His question made her jump in fright and scream quietly before she said," Don't sneak up on me like that!", Dagon chuckled saying," I'm sorry, I know you're looking for Gojira, but he just left. I'm heading out to find him, and I wouldn't mind getting some help". Ruby's eyes widened as she said," I'll get my team together so we can start looking for him!", but as she spoke the older Titan chuckled again saying," Perhaps let's just keep this between us, I doubt he's left the school. And more importantly I needed to discuss something with you".

The silver eyed girl nodded before saying," Let's find Gojira first! Then we can talk", Dagon nodded at her reasoning before asking," Where's Ryu? I thought he was with you?". Ruby shook her head saying," He's with Yang and my other teammates. He's getting better about being away from me and Gojira". The older Titan nodded absentmindedly as he led the way outside into the main courtyard before saying," You go left I'll go right. If either of us finds him bring him back here, got it?".

Ruby nodded before shooting off to their left, a trail of rose petals marking the path she had taken as Dagon moved to their right at a more comfortable pace. As he walked Dagon thought about an old legend. One concerning a warrior wielding the Moeru Yona Me battling a Golden Dragon that was known as The One Who Was Many that fell from the stars centuries ago. The legend stated that though the Golden Dragon was defeated one day another like it would rise, and another who wielded the Moeru Yona Me would have to face him.

Dagon had thought for the longest time that the legend was just that, a legend. That was until he saw X when the Grimm Titan Hybrid had first shown himself to Gojira. The older Titan could smell the scent of an ancient being on X, whatever it was enraged him to the point of nearly activating Basaka. Yet he stayed his hand knowing that his nephew could handle things. That being said he knew that X was likely the descendant the prophecy spoke of, and more than likely he was building his strength before taking the form the prophecy spoke of.

Though Dagon was uncertain as much of the information regarding the One Who Was Many was lost to time or was not recorded. Regardless the Titan King knew the next time that X showed up the Grimm hybrid would face him. Though he put that thought aside for later as he continued walking around.

 **With Ruby**

The silver eyed girl was running as fast as she dared, glancing every which way, trying to find Gojira. Eventually she found him sitting at the edge of the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. Not wanting a repeat of the previous night Ruby tackled him away from the ledge. The Saurian Titan growled softly as the two rolled to a stop before his eyes caught Ruby's, seeing her made him jolt in shock before he stood up and stepped away from her.

Ruby got up asking," What's wrong Goji? I've never seen you like this", the Saurian Titan tried to turn and walk away but Ruby said," Please! I want to help you feel better". The Saurian Titan turned around and glowered, his eyes shining with barely concealed grief, and rage. Ruby saw through it and walked up to him and gently hugging the grieving Titan.

Yet Gojira pushed her away saying," I need to be alone, I don't want to hurt you Ruby", the silver eyed girl began to cry making him say," I don't want to risk losing control. I could _kill_ you, and I couldn't live with myself if I did that". Ruby only hugged him softly saying," It's okay to rely on others Goji, and I know you won't hurt me", Gojira only sighed saying," You won't budge on this will you?". The silver eyed girl shook her head making him say," Fine, but I still need some time alone. I'm going to find that bastard and make him _pay_ for killing her".

Ruby stayed silent as Gojira continued," And once he's dead, then I'll kill Adam and Xenilla. After that I'll kill Cinder for manipulating my sister". The silver eyed girl nodded softly, not comfortable with the idea of murder, something Gojira noticed as he said," I won't drag you into this. This is _my_ fight, and mine alone".

Ruby actually growled at that, startling the Saurian Titan as she said," I'm not gonna let you do this on your own. You can't fight every battle on your own Goji!". Gojira frowned at her retort before saying," I just don't want you to do something you would regret later", Ruby immediately shot back saying," And what about you?! What if you do regret killing them?!".

The Saurian Titan sighed softly before saying," I don't know, but I'm going to worry about it after they're gone". Ruby surprised him as she glared at him angrily before slapping him in the face. Gojira flinched in shock, but it quickly gave way to shame as he saw the tears in her eyes. Ruby went to say something, but she closed her mouth before walking away as he stood there dumbfounded.

Though he wasn't alone for long as Dagon walked up to him, having seen the argument that had taken place between the two teens. The older Titan chuckled softly as he said," You couldn't have chosen a better mate my boy. Though I suspect that things are not well between you two". Gojira snarled furiously as he turned to face his uncle saying," Why are you still here?! I thought that my message was clear. LEAVE! I'm not taking the throne".

Dagon paused for a moment before saying," I understand how you're feeling Gojira, but you must calm down. I have something to tell you about the Moeru Yona Me". The Saurian Titan frowned hearing that before asking," What is it? Does it have something to do with the crimson beam I fired the other night?". The Titan King nodded sadly saying," Indeed, though that technique has a name of it own. It is called the Ryu Kokyu, or the Dragons Breath".

Gojira's frown deepened upon hearing the name before Dagon continued," It is a power drawn from grief and rage. Though it is incredibly difficult to control, let alone master. The Ryu Kokyu is far more dangerous because it pushes the user closer to Nensho than Saji. A _single_ use of the Ryu Kokyu is worth _ten_ uses of Saji. So unless you have _no_ other options, do _not_ use the Ryu Kokyu, any alternative is better". The younger Titan nodded before glancing back the way Ruby had left before saying," If that's all, then I have some training to do. I'm ending this one way or another. But I'm not dragging her into this".

 **Two days later, Team RWBY's dorm**

Ryu looked at Ruby with a sad expression on his face making her ask," What's wrong sweetheart?", the boy said," I wish daddy was here, I miss him". The silver eyed girl hugged the boy gently saying," I miss him too, but he's got a lot on his mind. He'll be back soon", though she wasn't certain. Two days had passed since their argument, and it seemed that Gojira had fallen back into his old personality of being uncaring of the world around him. Not only that, but he was purposely avoiding both Ruby and Ryu, the latter not knowing what had happened to make the Saurian Titan act this way.

Though the silver eyed girl was brought from her thoughts as Yang walked into the room with a calm expression, though Ruby could plainly see the anger boiling beneath the surface of the mask of calm. The blonde looked at her asking," Has he come by today?", Ruby shook her head saying," No, I'm honestly getting worried about him. I haven't seen him like this in a long time". Yang growled softly before turning around and leaving the dorm making Ruby swallow nervously before saying," Ryu stay here, I think mommy's got to save daddy".

The boy tried to follow her, but Ruby said," Please stay here Ryu, Weiss could you keep an eye on him for me?", the heiress who had just entered the room nodded, having seen the angry Yang making her way towards the training room that Gojira had been using. Ruby nodded gratefully before turning back to Ryu saying," I'll be back soon, hopefully with your dad". The boy pouted making her say," I'll get you cookies on my way back!", at the mention of his favorite treats Ryu walked over to Weiss's bed and with the heiresses help the boy sat on it with a coloring book that Ruby had bought him a few days before. Making sure that he wasn't going to follow Ruby ran out of her dorm and sprinted towards the secondary training room that Dagon had battled Gomora in.

The silver eyed girl managed to beat Yang to the arena, finding Gojira battling some training bots, but what caught her attention was the level that they were set on. Ruby watched as the Saurian Titan fought the group of drones that were set at their maximum difficulty, and was tearing the machines apart. She counted at least another two _dozen_ broken drones littering the floor of the arena, and yet Gojira was barely breathing hard.

Though she also felt Yang walk into the room behind her, the temperature of the room noticeably increasing due to her rage. Gojira noticed the siblings, but he didn't stop fighting the drones until he had beaten the last of them. Turning to face them the Saurian Titan asked," What do you want?", Yang immediately scowled as Ruby said," You need to take a break Goji. You're acting like Blake was before the dance. I don't want you to hurt yourself trying to train all the time".

Gojira frowned saying," Thanks for your concern, but it's unwarranted I'm fine. Now if you don't need anything else, I'm going to find more training dummies". As he turned to leave Yang jumped down in front of him, eyes red, as her hair glowed with flames as she snapped," You don't need those robots. Fight me, right now". The Saurian Titan glowered at the blonde asking," You do realize I'm not going to hold back. I'd rather not kill you", Yang only punched him in the face, her rage fueling her strength to new heights.

The punch knocked Gojira back several feet, making Gojira growl angrily as he put a hand to his jaw, feeling the bruise that was already forming. Gojira growled again as he snarled," IF YOU WANT A FIGHT, YOU'VE GOT ONE XIAO LONG!", as he shouted Gojira launched himself at the blonde. Yet in spite of his natural strength Yang blocked the blow with contemptuous ease before she threw another punch that knocked him to the ground.

The Saurian Titan tried to get back up, but Yang put one of her boots on his shoulder, so to avoid hurting herself on his spikes, and said," You're better than this Gojira. We know how you're feeling, but you need to take some time to rest. You're going to get yourself, or one of your teammates killed". Gojira growled softly, knowing that she was right before he growled," I know that. I just can't rest yet, not till I'm strong enough to kill X".

Yang growled angrily and punched him in the face again, knocking him down again. This time though Gojira released a pulse of his Aura that knocked the blonde on her backside as he stood up. The Saurian Titan's spikes glowed malevolently as he said," Leave me alone. I'm not stopping till I'm stronger than X", Yang stood up slowly, her blonde mane covering her eyes before she let out a roar that shook the room they were in. Gojira growled before Yang suddenly exploded with rage, and began throwing punches infused with her semblance.The blonde brawler threw a near literal volley of punches that the Saurian Titan had a tough time blocking. Gojira realized that while he hadn't inflicted enough damage to charge Yang's semblance to this level, her anger was more than enough to close the gap between them. Yang kept up her assault until she had pushed the Saurian Titan into the wall and kept going.

Suddenly Ruby interrupted by dropping down behind Yang and trying to pull her away from the Saurian Titan. The blonde glanced at her sister with a glare, but Gojira capitalized on his opponents lapse and threw a punch of his own. The blow pushed Yang, and by extension Ruby, off of him before the Saurian Titan forced himself out of the hole Yang's assault had created. After taking a moment to catch his Gojira glared towards Yang in time for Ruby to launch herself at him, enveloping him in a tight hug. Gojira flinched at the contact before looking down at her with a confused expression, before the silver eyed girl looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. The Saurian Titans eyes widened for a moment before Ruby pulled away and said," Are you calmed down now Goji?", the orange eyed Titan nodded softly as Ruby sighed in relief.

The silver eyed girl took a deep breath before saying," I'm glad you're okay, but you _need_ to rest. At this rate you're going to hurt yourself, and then you won't be able to keep your promise". Gojira paused for a moment before saying," You're right, but I'm not stopping yet. I can still do more", as he spoke the Saurian Titan tried to get out of Ruby's hug, but couldn't as he sighed softly before saying," I guess I do need to rest after all".

The silver eyed girl nodded saying," Then you're coming with me, and we'll get Ryu so we can finally have that movie day that you promised. Though you're taking a shower first, you stink". Gojira nodded as Ruby let him go and he walked towards the locker room to take a shower and change into a clean outfit. Yang, who had watched what had happened said," I guess you're the only one who can get him to calm down. Plus you made him set aside his stubbornness too", Ruby naturally blushed saying," You're the one who tired him out Yang!".

The blonde saw an opportunity to make one of her puns, but Ruby also caught on and said," Don't you dare Yang!", the blonde giggled saying," Sorry Rubes, I won't this time". Ruby sighed softly before glancing towards the locker room and said," I'll wait for him here, you go back okay?", Yang nodded saying," Alright sis, I'll see you in a little bit". As she spoke Yang left the arena and made her way back to her team's dorm, as she left the Titan King ambled into the room with a calm expression as he spotted Ruby. Dagon walked up to Ruby and asked," Ruby do you have a minute, I've got some things I'd like to tell you", the silver eyed girl turned to the Titan and said," Sure, I'm just waiting for Goji to finish taking a shower. We're gonna spend some time with Ryu". Dagon chuckled saying," I guess you got him to calm down? That's great, but let's get to what I wanted to say".

Ruby nodded as the Titan King said," You recall what Gojira said about the passing of Biollante? He said he fired a _crimson_ beam, that was the Ryu Kokyu or Dragons Breath. That is a dangerous technique only masters of the Moeru Yona Me have unlocked, yet Gojira has done so at an age where those who are his age unlock Saji for the first time. He's making incredible leaps in power, but that's not a good thing". The silver eyed girl gave him a confused expression as the Titan King said," As I told Gojira two days ago a _single_ use of the Ryu Kokyu is equal to _ten_ uses of Saji. That means he's ten times closer to triggering Nensho, if he does activate it at his current level he will perish".

Ruby paled in horror as Dagon nodded somberly saying," I have something I would ask you to do for me", the silver eyed girl looked at him as he said," Keep him safe, it seems you're the only one he will listen to. As he's thrown aside my offer to take the throne". Ruby nodded saying," I'll do my best!", Dagon nodded saying," That's all I ask. For now I'll stick around for the Vytal Festival. After that I'm going back to Leng, hopefully I can find a proper successor". The silver eyed girl nodded as Dagon turned and left the room, Ruby turned as Gojira walked out of the locker room with his usual outfit minus his shirt allowing her to see the massive scar on his scaled chest.

The Saurian Titan sighed softly saying," I heard everything", Ruby blushed softly as he continued," Don't worry I'm not mad. I get what he meant". The silver eyed girl nodded softly saying," Shall we go get Ryu?", Gojira nodded saying," Yeah, let's go". As he spoke Gojira took Ruby's hand in his own scaled one and said," I'm sorry about what I did Ruby", the silver eyed girl simply said," It's okay Goji, you needed some time to think things over after what happened".

Gojira nodded saying," I guess you're right. Are we still going to Patch?", Ruby nodded saying," We'll go tomorrow, and we'll stay until the Vytal Festival begins". The Saurian Titan nodded saying," Alright, that works for me", Ruby nodded as they walked back to her team's dorm quietly the rest of the way.

 **I'm gonna end this one here folks. And I'm happy to say as of this chapter we've breached 100,000 words! While I know that's not necessarily a big thing to most it is for me as this is my first fic to breach that number of words. Now as always if you guys have any suggestions for new Titans please either leave your suggestion here, or join the Hidden Kings Court Discord Server. If you would like to join just leave a review asking and I'll send you the code to join.**


	45. XLV

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the latest installment of the Hidden King! In this chapter we get the interlude before the Vytal Festival Tournament. The reason for this is mainly because I originally meant to begin the tournament in _this_ chapter. However I have decided to push that to the next chapter. The main reason for why I came to that decision is closely tied with the death of Biollante in chapter forty three. Most of this chapter will follow Gojira, Ruby, and Ryu as they go to Patch to visit Tai. **

**However Dagon will make an appearance as he goes to Ozpin regarding the legend of The One Who Was Many. For those who have seen KOTM I think you know where that is going. For those who haven't there was a Ghidorah that appeared in ancient times, but unlike in KOTM he was killed. Yet the legend persisted another would rise to threaten the world, and X seems to be the prophesied Destroyer. What will come of this you may ask? Well you're gonna have to wait until the end of the this Volume! I'm sorry about getting your hopes up, now let's get to what you came here for!**

 **Beacon Academy the next morning**

Gojira yawned as he woke up, the Saurian Titan slowly sat up to not jostle the sleeping Ruby and Ryu. Though he wasn't as successful as he normally was as the silver eyed girl opened her eyes tiredly and glared at him. Gojira gave her an apologetic look as he gently got out of bed as she settled back into the bed, cuddling with Ryu. He smiled softly before grabbing a fresh change of clothes and going to take a shower.

When he returned Ruby was sitting up with Ryu laying in her lap, the boy still sound asleep, as she quietly asked," What are you getting ready for?". Gojira chuckled saying," Did you forget? We're going to Patch today", at his reply the silver eyed girl jolted before standing up, waking Ryu in the process, and bolted to her team's dorm. The boy sat up and looked around with bleary eyes before seeing that his father was already dressed. Gojira chuckled saying," If you still want to come to Patch go get ready. Otherwise you're staying", Ryu jumped to his feet and rushed into the bathroom to bathe. The Saurian Titan chuckled softly having put a fresh set of clothes in the bathroom a few minutes before. A few minutes later Ryu walked into the room wearing a black shirt with a familiar dinosaur on the front, and a pair of shorts.

The Saurian Titan nodded as he helped the boy put on his shoes before taking his hand and walking to Team RWBY's dorm. Fortunately they didn't have to wait as Ruby left the room as they walked up, the silver eyed girl carrying a bag. Gojira chuckled saying," I'll take that for you", as he spoke he gently grabbed the bag and slung it over his shoulder, careful to avoid damaging it with his spikes. With that he led the way as they walked towards the airship docks, though Gojira noticed that his uncle was watching from afar. Deciding to leave the older Titan be, the Saurian Titan continued forward electing to speak with him when they returned to Beacon.

 **With Dagon**

The Titan King watched as Gojira and his new family before walking towards the tower that Ozpin used as his base. Dagon chuckled as he walked, noting how certain people reacted to his presence as he had since he had first set foot on the schools grounds. In particular the Faunus seemed to avoid him like a plague, save for those that his nephew associated with. The others however gave him open glares that made him laugh quietly, though he never glared back. Knowing what they were trying to do, but as he knew they feared his strength, and more importantly they could sense that he was far stronger than he let on. Regardless as he entered the tower Dagon knowing that he was being watched every step of the way by a familiar mint haired girl.

Stepping into the elevator Dagon winked at the girl, who jolted in shock as she realized that she had been played by him. The ride was short as the Titan King stepped into Ozpin's office, the man looking up from his work with surprise. Dagon chuckled saying," I apologize for the interruption but some interesting information has been discovered about one of our new enemies".

Naturally the headmaster gave him a serious look as the Titan King said," X isn't just a Grimm hybrid. At least not one like Xenilla. It took some thinking on my part but I realized that X is likely the descendant or partial clone of one of my peoples greatest enemies". Ozpin raised an eyebrow asking," What do you mean by that exactly? Is this foe of yours a serious problem?", Dagon nodded gravely saying," It nearly laid waste to all life on this planet". The headmaster paled as the Titan King said," It was called _Ghidorah_ the One Who Was Many. Not many records remain as it was either left unrecorded or worse was lost during his rampage".

Ozpin nodded saying," I can remember reading something when I visited one of your settlements a few decades ago". Dagon chuckled saying," I think we both know you're lying _Wizard_. You can't hide the stench of magic from me". Ozpin narrowed his eyes as Dagon continued," I've personally fought that _witch_ Salem, I've tasted her magic and I recognize the curse that afflicts you". The headmaster paused as the Titan King said," You're not to first I've seen at least, but by far you are the oldest. Regardless X while not taking the form of the prophecy is likely building his strength to assume it. If he does, only I could match him. Unfortunately it may not be enough, and my nephew would have to finish what I started".

Ozpin asked," How much stronger would X get if he were to change into this new form?", Dagon simply said," I'd likely have to activate Nensho to kill him. However from what I recall Ghidorah was a tough bastard to put down, his power was easily able to eclipse that of the King at time. It took the combined might of the first Gojira, and Mosura to put that monster down. Even then the conflict left them both severely weakened. If X were to transform into a new Ghidorah It would like result in my death _just_ to kill him".

Ozpin frowned pensively before saying," What do we do?", Dagon chuckled saying," It's simple. The next time that X shows up I'll put him _down_ for good. I'm not risking the chance that he _can_ transform". The headmaster nodded saying nothing as Ironwood walked into the office and scowling when he spotted the Titan King. Dagon only nodded towards the General saying," Good afternoon James. I was simply informing Ozpin of an old legend of my peoples". Ironwood snorted derisively before saying," Why would you waste our time on some myth?", Ozpin interrupted saying," He has informed me of a threat far worse than Salem. It could potentially destroy everything we have built, and lay waste to even Salem's plans".

Ironwood paused before Dagon said," That caught your attention didn't it? Let me start from the beginning as you know nothing about my peoples culture". The General scowled at the Titan King who chuckled saying," I was joking about that. I think you have a better understanding than Ozpin. Now the legend I discussed with our host concerns a great battle that took place about two centuries before the first Silver Eyed Warrior appeared. The battle was fought at the heart of Leng, between three warriors. The first two were Gojira and Mosura, their opponent was _Ghidorah_ a monster that had fallen from the stars and slaughtered the current King of the Titans. Granted there were _dozens_ of clashes before this battle, each taking place at points across the globe, but this was the final battle that was fought".

Ironwood frowned as Ozpin gave the Titan King a deadpan look making him chuckle saying," I apologize for the dramatics, but I'm being very serious about _all_ of this. The battle was fought for several days, and could be felt all across Leng as the blows exchanged shook the entire _continent_. When it was over Ghidorah was destroyed, but with his dying breath he promised that another like him would rise. That time has come, X one of the Grimm hybrids my nephew has fought is either Ghidorah's descendant or worse a partial clone of the original. Though he isn't like what the original was, while not much survived the conflict what remains is enough. Ghidorah was a monster that had three heads and two tails, and wings that could create hurricane strength winds. He was wreathed in golden scales that glowed in the sunlight, but he was _no_ angel".

Ironwood was shocked by what he heard and asked," Could X change into something similar?", Dagon sighed saying," I'm uncertain, but if he _does_ then only I could stop him. But it would more than likely cost my life to put him down". The General gave the Titan King a confused look as he said," I would likely have to activate Nensho to finish the fight. That would be my end, as well as his". Ironwood nodded as Dagon said," However the next time he shows up looking to fight my nephew, he'll find me instead. Regardless of what Gojira wants I cannot allow that abomination to rise again".

 **With Gojira, Ruby, and Ryu**

The Saurian Titan sneezed suddenly startling his two companions, Ruby asking," You okay Goji?", he nodded saying," I'm fine Ruby. It was just a sneeze". The silver eyed girl gave him a small glare before looking at Ryu, the child in question was currently looking out the window at the streets of Vale as they flew above the city. Ryu was smiling happily as he watched the city go about making everyone who was around smile at his innocence.

Naturally there were some who glared silently at the boy, though they said nothing. Gojira was watching closely, knowing that those that glared wouldn't try anything as long as he was around. Fortunately there was no trouble as the three boarded the ferry to Patch, and the trip was calm. However the Saurian Titan started to sweat nervously as he realized that Tai would likely kill him because of Ryu. Ruby noticed his sudden nervous expression and asked," Are you okay Goji?", the Saurian Titan only said," Your dad is going to kill me". The silver eyed girl tilted her head curiously for a moment before realizing what Gojira had meant and became nervous herself. Ryu noticed the change in his caretakers moods but returned his attention to vista in front of him.

The airship landed a couple minutes later and the trio disembarked and made their way towards the docks. It took them about an hour to arrive and board the ferry bound for Patch, Gojira only grew more nervous. Though Ruby squeezed his hand gently saying," My dad won't kill you. At worst he'll tease us till we want him to kill us. Besides I did kinda tell him about Ryu". Gojira turned to look at her with a serious look in his eyes making her say?" It was accidental! I think Yang had given him a hint about Ryu. So I didn't really have a choice. He was mad that we didn't tell him, but he let me explain why I didn't tell him sooner".

The Saurian Titan sighed before saying," We have to be very careful about what we say regarding Ryu. You know why, I don't want any of our enemies finding out he exists, _especially_ Adam. That monster wouldn't hesitate to torture him like he did me". Ruby nodded solemnly as Ryu walked up to them with a happy smile on his face, his smile making both teens smile softly before Gojira said," Hey kiddo you want a lift?". Ryu nodded vigorously as the older Titan knelt and allowed the boy to climb onto his shoulder.

Gojira chuckled as he rose to his full height with Ryu sat on his shoulders, the boy was laughing happily as Ruby watched with a smile of her own. Though it grew as she spotted her father waiting for them at the docks. Gojira balked for a moment when he realized they had arrived at their destination and spotted Tai like Ruby had. However unlike with Ruby the blonde man gave the Saurian Titan a glare that promised pain. Though his glare softened when he spotted Ryu, and he walked up to them, leading Zwei on a leash. The little dog was wagging his stub of a tail when he spotted Ruby and Gojira. However his eyes narrowed when he spotted Ryu, who was still riding the on older Titan's shoulders. The boy spotted the corgi and before he could even ask to be set on the ground Gojira had already put the younger Titan on the ground.

Ryu glanced at Gojira who said," I figured you'd want to pet Zwei, let him learn your scent first. Just hold out one of your hands and let him sniff it". The boy nodded hesitantly before gently extending his right hand and letting the dog smell his hand. After a few moments Zwei licked his hand making Ryu giggle before the dog nearly tackled him and began giving him kisses. Gojira and Tai chuckled softly as Ruby gently picked up the dog and allowed him to shower her with doggie kisses. Ryu pouted as his surrogate mother said," We're gonna be here for a couple days so you'll have plenty of time to play with Zwei". The boy nodded happy that he would get to spend time with his new friend before glancing at Tai and hiding behind Gojira who sighed softly.

Deciding to get it over with now the Saurian Titan said," I know I owe you an explanation, I'll explain once we're back at your house. I'd rather not have any unwelcome listeners". Tai gave him a curious look but nodded saying," Okay, well come on you three", Ryu glanced up at Gojira before the older Titan said," He's a good guy kiddo. Trust me on that". The boy nodded as Gojira chuckled and crouched again and allowed Ryu to climb onto his shoulders again before the teen began following Tai and Ruby.

 **Same time, hidden base outside Vale**

Xenilla scowled as one of the new recruits was thrown into the wall by X, the Grimm hybrid wondered what exactly had his comrade so wound up and asked," What's wrong with you X? Is it another one of those visions you told me about?". At his question X whirled around to face him and snarled," What else could it have been?! I saw myself facing that bastard you call _brother_ and that Moth bitch! But something was different this time".

The Saurian Grimm Titan raised a scaled brow in question, X's scowl deepened before he said," The battle wasn't in that village I trashed, it was somewhere else. I'm not sure where I was though". Xenilla nodded saying," Then you're reliving the genetic memories of the main donor of your DNA", X turned to face him fully and asked," What do you mean by that?". The Saurian Grimm chuckled saying," What I mean is your awakening a power that not even Salem can control. You're getting stronger, and soon you'll become unstoppable. Once again _**Terror** _will reign".

 **I'm gonna end this here, as always if you guys have any suggestions for new Titan's or even human and Faunus characters please either leave your suggestion in the review column or join the Hidden Kings Court Discord Server. If you're interested in joining the server just leave a review asking and I'll send you the code to join via the PM system on this site.**


	46. XLVI

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the latest installment of the Hidden King! I'm not gonna waste any time and begin!**

 **Patch Island, the Rose/Xiao Long house twenty minutes later**

Gojira sighed as he entered the house, Ryu still sitting on his shoulders, and moved to set the boy on the floor. All the while he felt Tai's glare though it faded as Ruby walked down the stairs with a happy smile on her face. The silver eyed girl noticed her father's glare and said," Dad!", Tai turned away from the Saurian Titan and glanced at her saying," I'm just frustrated that you didn't tell me yourself Gojira".

Gojira sighed saying," Give Ryu a tour of the house Ruby. I'm sorting this out now", the silver eyed girl nodded as she took the boys hand saying," C'mon Ryu I'll give ya the tour!". Ruby quickly dragged Ryu up to stairs as Tai watched with a bemused expression before Gojira said," Let's take a walk Tai, a lot has happened that you don't know about". The blonde man narrowed his eyes as he followed the Titan outside before asking," What do you mean by all of that?", Gojira chuckled softly as he said," Let's start with when my insane clone decided to assault Beacon...".

 **Twenty minutes later**

Tai sighed heavily as he absorbed everything that Gojira had said, watching as the Titan looked out into the forest surrounding the house. The blonde sighed again saying," Man I didn't realize _how much_ was going on. Are you sure you're fine Gojira?", the Saurian Titan chuckled saying," Honestly? I'm probably worse off than what I like to think. However I'm not giving up, if I did I'd be spitting on the memory of those I lost". Taiyang nodded before saying," I'm still not happy that you kept this from me, but I understand _why_ you did. That doesn't mean I'm letting this go just yet though, we're going to have a sparring match".

Gojira chuckled softly before saying," Your way of fully airing our grievances is honestly my favorite, so I'm fine with that. But I'd save it for tomorrow if that's fine", Tai nodded saying," I'm good with that, but I'm also looking forward to seeing how much you've grown since you left". The Saurian Titan smirked saying," I'm a lot stronger than when we last sparred", the blonde smirked in kind saying," Remember, strength isn't everything". Gojira chuckled softly as they walked back towards the Rose/Xiao Long household, both grinning widely.

When they walked back into the house they found Ruby recording Ryu and Zwei with her scroll. The boy was happily playing with the black and white corgi, chasing each other around the living room as Ruby giggled. When they spotted Gojira and Tai the two gained a mischievous air before they ran at the Saurian Titan. As they ran Gojira spotted Ryu activate his semblance, shoulder crystals glowing with an emerald light, before he was lifted off the ground and tackled by the dog.

Since he Titan was currently floating, the furry torpedo that was Zwei sent them into the wall, Gojira managing to right himself enough as to not damage said wall with his spikes. The other three people laughed as Gojira stood up with a deep frown that fell away as he looked at his girlfriend who was giggling helplessly at what had happened. However he fixed Ryu a stern look as he said," Ryu don't do that again, okay?", at his statement the boy nodded saying," Yes daddy". The Saurian Titan sighed saying," Let's just eat dinner, I'm hungry", as he spoke Gojira walked into the dining room with Tai saying," Give me about thirty minutes and dinner will be ready!".

Gojira sighed before turning around and sitting on the couch as Ruby giggled again. Ryu returned his attention to Zwei and pet the dog happily while Tai walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. The silver eyed girl sat down next to Gojira and leaned against his arm making him glance at her for a moment before he closed his eyes. Ruby asked," What's wrong Goji?", the Saurian Titan chuckled softly opening them as he said," I told Tai everything, and tomorrow I'm going to have a sparring match with him tomorrow". The silver eyed girl nodded thoughtfully before saying," I figured he would do that at some point", Gojira chuckled again as he closed his eyes again, falling asleep moments later.

 **The Silken Moth Tailory, same time**

Lea sighed as she looked over her work, a dress that a wealthy businessman had ordered for his daughter, a frown marring her face before she heard the door to the shop open. The Moth Titan walked out from her office saying," Welcome to the Silken Moth Tailory how may I- DAGON?!", the Titan King laughed when the Moth Queen realized who had come. Lea sighed saying," I apologize for not knowingyou were coming my King. If I had I would have prepared food", Dagon chuckled again saying," It is fine Lea, I was just making sure my Queen was well".

The Moth Titan giggled saying," Well I am well, but I wouldn't say the same for your nephew", Dagon's eyes narrowed for a moment before Lea said," He came here looking for a suit a couple weeks ago. I only realized who he was when Mothra told me that evening". The Saurian Titan sighed saying," Our enemies crowd around us, Ghidorah is on the cusp of returning", at the mention of the old legend Lea asked," Do you mean _that_ Ghidorah?".

The Titan King nodded sagely saying," X is his current name, but if I'm right then he can change into the form the prophecy speaks of", Lea frowned saying," He doesn't look like he is supposed to? What do you plan on doing?". Dagon simply said," I plan on killing him. I'm not going to allow that _abomination_ to rise again, because if he does I will have to use Nensho. We _both_ know that I will not survive that". The Moth Queens frown deepened as she asked," Why tell me any of this? Are you going to fight or not?".

The Titan King nodded saying," I will fight. However I wish to call a Kyojin Sammito with the reigning chieftains. In particular Methuselah, Kong, and Gamera Senior". The Moth Titan frowned again saying," Is that wise? Kong is the most adamant of your challengers, and Methuselah is old, he wouldn't get here in time. The others will wonder why only those three were called". Dagon sighed softly before saying," I know, but there is another I wish to speak with. Orochi, he is the guardian of the sacred battlegrounds where Ghidorah fell. I need to know if that _witch_ found something there, or if Orochi found any evidence of her presence".

The Moth Titan scowled hearing the name saying," He cannot be trusted! You know his betrayal allowed that monster to rise in the first place!". Dagon nodded saying," I know that, but what do think we should do?! My nephew is set on killing X, but I don't think he's strong enough to handle that abominations full might. I need every bit of information I can find about my adversary". Lea nodded knowing that he was right saying," Very well, but how do you expect for them to get the message?", Dagon chuckled saying," You could present the message yourself, but I have another idea".

Seeing the grin on his face Lea asked," Do you mean to to use the Kyojin Koru?", Dagon nodded saying," I am, but I know that our enemies will hear the call as well. Hopefully they decide to investigate". Lea frowned saying," If they don't what will you do?", the Titan King shrugged saying," The Summit will happen regardless if they interfere or not". The Moth Queen nodded before asking," When do you plan on performing the Kyojin Koru?", Dagon simply said," Tomorrow morning. If you are able I would like you to be present".

The mother of Mothra nodded before saying," Its been a few years since we truly spoke, I'd like to know how our people have fared in my absence". Dagon chuckled saying," Very well, but I am famished. Would you be so kind as to provide dinner?", Lea gave the Titan King a soft glare before nodding. Dagon chuckled again before following the Moth Titan into the back of her store, Lea having made her way into her office.

 **The next morning**

Gojira opened his eyes to find that he was the only one in the bed, glancing around he realized that he had slept in. The Saurian Titan chuckled wondering when he had last been able to sleep later than normal, but nothing came to mind as he stood up and began his morning routine. Once he was finished Gojira walked downstairs to find Ryu playing a board game with Ruby as Zwei sat next to the boy.

Seeing him walking down the stairs Ruby said," Good morning Goji, dad went out to get something. He also told me to let you know that he'll meet you at the training area when he gets back". The Saurian Titan nodded before asking," What about breakfast? I'm starving", Ruby giggled before saying," I think he left you a plate of waffles in the fridge". Gojira nodded as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to find the plate in question and settling in a chair after heating the food.

Once he was done eating Gojira placed the plate in the sink before making his way outside saying," Let Tai know I'm waiting for him when he gets back", Ruby nodded as the Saurian Titan walked out the front door. Ryu glanced at Ruby curiously asking," Where's daddy going?", the silver eyed girl turned to him and said," He's gonna be training with my dad when he gets back". Ryu glanced towards the door before turning back to the board game and continued playing.

 **Private training ground one hour later**

Gojira took a deep breath as he meditated, allowing his Aura to flow through his body, highlighting his form with a blue light that flickered with orange and crimson sparks. The Saurian Titan noticed the change in his Aura, in particular how it had grown stronger since he first used the Ryu Kokyu after Biollante had been killed. The thought of his deceased sisters clone angered him because he knew her muderer was still out there.

Gojira felt the air around heat up suddenly as his Aura changed from blue to red as his spikes began glowing with crimson light. Before it could build to its crescendo Gojira let his rage and sorrow go, allowing the built up energy to dissipate, the crimson light changing back into the normal blue before that too faded as Gojira left the meditative state and opened his eyes. When he did the Saurian Titan found himself looking at Tai, the blonde apparently had seen the display of light and power even if Gojira hadn't fired a beam.

The Saurian Titan sighed heavily before standing up and saying," That was part of my semblance, and also part of my other power", Tai nodded saying," I guess that makes sense, just don't use the red one on me". Gojira chuckled saying," If I did you'd die, and I figured you still want to live", Tai sweat dropped at his bluntness making him chuckle. The blonde glared at him saying," This is just going to be hand to hand, got it? No weapons or semblances", Gojira simply nodded saying," Very well, let's get started shall we?". The Saurian Titan took up his traditional stance, arms stretched loosely in front of him, fingers splayed like his weapons claws. Tai nodded approvingly before taking a stance similar to Yang's own starting stance, though his arms were held closer to his chest.

Gojira smirked before blurring into motion, throwing a straight punch at Tai that the man blocked easily before countering with a hook aimed at Gojira's face. However instead of blocking the blow Gojira deflected it to his right, allowing Tai's momentum to carry him past the Saurian Titan. Gojira smirked as he tripped his opponent with his tail before using the limb to bludgeon Tai for several moments before the man rolled out from under the appendage.

Knowing that he would go on the offensive Gojira turned to face him in time to block a heavy cross that would have knocked him down and threw a viscous hook that caught Tai in the chin. However Tai took the blow, and lashed out with a roundhouse that caught Gojira in the face, making him stumble back a step. This allowed Tai to begin raining punches on Gojira, each punch pushing the Saurian Titan back until finally he fell to the ground. Tai quickly pounced and began raining even more punches upon him before Gojira released a pulse of his Aura, knocking Tai off of him.

Gojira rose to face Tai, the blonde giving him a confused look before grinning like Yang and rushing the Saurian Titan. Gojira only smirked as Tai threw a hook and the Titan stepped inside his swing before grabbing Tai's extended arm and throwing the man over his shoulder. The blondes eyes widened as he flew through the air before slamming into a tree at the edge of the clearing. Gojira's smirk widened as Tai stood up and glared at the Titan before walking up to him and taking his stance again. Seeing that Tai wanted to keep fighting Gojira obliged and took up his stance again before launching himself at the blonde.

As they clashed a loud roar suddenly boomed in the distance, a terrifying mix of screeching metal and glass that felt older than the Four Kingdoms of Remnant. Immediately the two warriors stopped fighting and looked around trying to pinpoint the source of the roar. Yet try as they might both man and Titan couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Even as they searched the roar continued, seeming to be a timeless sound of primal fury. The roar echoed for what seemed like hours when in truth barely five minutes had passed, and as quickly as it came the sound fell into silence on a deep basey growl.

Once it was gone the two who were fighting looked at each other before Gojira said," We should head back", Tai nodded saying," Yeah we should". With that said the two quickly made their way back to the Rose-Xiao Long household in record time. As soon as they walked into the house Ryu ran to Gojira shaking with terror, as Ruby walked up to them with a face that conveyed shock and fear. The silver eyed girl hugged her father as he asked," Are you two okay? We heard that noise to, and came back here", Ruby nodded saying," I don't want to know what made that sound. It scared me and Ryu".

Tai only hugged her to calm her down before turning to the Saurian Titan who had picked up Ryu and was hugging him like the blonde was Ruby. After a few minutes Ryu had fallen asleep in Gojira's arms and Ruby had calmed down enough to help him place the boy in her bed. Once Ryu was settled Gojira turned to face her and said," I think I know what made that sound", Ruby tilted her head curiously as he continued," I think that was Dagon. However I'm not entirely sure why he would do something like that".

Ruby's eyes widened as she asked," What do you think happened?", Gojira shrugged saying," I don't really know. I'm not certain that Dagon even _did_ make that roar. The only reason I even thought it _could_ have been him is a feeling I got when it happened". The silver eyed girl gave him a confused look as Gojira said," It felt like my blood was wanting to pull me towards the source. Yet at the same time it felt completely natural, like I had felt this sensation before. It felt like Dagon was calling me to him, but not like using a scroll. It's difficult to explain".

Ruby nodded as the Saurian Titan looked at the floor with a tired sigh making her ask," Are you sure you're okay Goji?", at her question he shook his head saying," I don't know myself. Honestly I just want to end this conflict with Xenilla and X. That way I can focus on you and Ryu, but every time I try something else happens". The silver eyed girl hugged him gently saying," I know how you feel Goji, but I don't care. I enjoy the time we spend together, even if it's short with all that's happening. I only care about you and Ryu's happiness".

The Saurian Titan chuckled softly as he leaned into her embrace, nuzzling his cheek against hers, showing his agreement with her statement. The two teens sat there for a long time before Ruby said," We'll have to head back to Beacon soon. But with the tournament I'm not sure if we're gonna be able to watch Ryu". Gojira nodded saying," I think I have an idea for a good babysitter". Ruby gave the Saurian Titan an expectant look as he said," Your dad could watch him while we fight in the tournament. Once it's over we can come back to get Ryu". The silver eyed girl nodded saying," I didn't think of that, plus that way Ms Goodwitch won't have to constantly babysit him for us!", Gojira nodded saying," Let's go see what your dad thinks of this idea".

 **Hidden base outside of Vale**

Xenilla looked around trying to figure out what could have made that sound. Though he noticed that some of his companions were affected by the roar as well. In particular X seemed to fly into a rage and Xenilla was forced to use a technique that the Grimm Titan had created to ensnare Gojira on the mad Titan. Even though an hour had passed X was still furiously trying to break out of the crystal prison Xenilla had created.

Xenilla growled in annoyance before a scratchy voice asked," What's going on with him Xen? I've seen the bastard lose his cool before but nothing like this". The Grimm Titan turned to face the voice finding himself looking at a Titan garbed in a set of green and gold armor with silver boots tipped with blades. The Titan also wore a red visor over his eyes that seemed to glow brightly. The Grimm Titan said," I am uncertain Gigan. I know that whatever that roar was affected every Titan here. But I'm uncertain of why it set X off like that".

Gigan sighed as another Titan walked up to them, this one a massive brute with brown chitin covering his body and a large horn growing from the top of his head. The Titan spoke with a light tone despite his massive size saying," I think he's calmed down enough boss. He quit screaming a few minutes ago and hasn't said anything". Xenilla turned to face the Titan and said," Do not trust his silence just yet Megalon. Knowing him he's just taking some time to gather his second wind before trying again".

As he finished speaking X suddenly roared," I WILL SLAUGHTER ALL OF THE INSECTS! STARTING WITH THAT BASTARD DAGON!", Xenilla gave his comrades an 'I told you so' look before another Titan walked up to them. This one was even larger than Megalon, covered in stone grey leathery scales the were arranged in an abstract pattern. His hands were disproportionately large, and tipped with three digits that had clawed tips. Yet it's strangest feature was the hole in its left shoulder, just above the socket on that side.

Xenilla turned to face the newcomer saying," It's good to see you have finally recovered after the beating that my brother gave you, Orga". The Titan growled angrily as he said," I can't believe what has happened to me! Why would Father do this to me?!", the Grimm Titan chuckled saying," Blame the humans he has sided with my nephew. They twisted his thoughts to serve their purpose to stand against our people". Orga snarled furiously," Then I will make him suffer before I kill him!", Xenilla smirked as he began walking outside to find Battra meditating.

The Grimm Titan sighed as he asked," Battra do you know what made that sound earlier? It launched X into a frenzy, and I was forced to use my new technique to hold him so he could calm down". The Black Moth turned to face him and said," I do. That was Dagon, he performed a Kyojin Koru and likely used it to create a Jikaku Stelle to grant passage to some of the chieftains. Which ones or how many I do not know. However I can hazard a guess that he has also summoned Yamata No Orochi". Xenilla narrowed his eyes saying," Why would he summon that treacherous snake? Unless he's trying to figure out where X came from. Even if he does it's too late anyway".

Battra nodded in agreement before saying," That is true, what is coming cannot be stopped. However for the moment we must tread carefully as I doubt he only summoned Orochi". Xenilla nodded saying," You are right, for the moment we should allow the one of Fall to carry things out for us". The Black Moth nodded before saying," I assume you have yet to find a fourth member for the backup team that she requested". Xenilla shook his head saying," I have an idea, but it will take a little time. At most two days to procure the last member of the team", Battra nodded saying," It is a shame that Biollante turned her back on us when she did. No matter I will pass the message along to Cinder. Know that should you fail she will make you suffer".

Xenilla nodded begrudgingly before walking back inside to tend to the other Titans. Meanwhile Battra returned to his meditation with a pensive expression on his face. The Black Moth allowed his mind to wander as he meditated, before focusing his Aura on the human in charge of the operation saying telepathically," _Xenilla is almost done gathering the backup team you requested. He only needs two days to find the final member_ ". Almost immediately Cinder retaliated," _Do not startle me Battra, the next time you do so will be your last. Regardless that is good news, however the tournament has been postponed because of that sound earlier today. Meaning his deadline is well past two days_ ". Battra nodded to himself and said," _I will inform him of this development. That is all I have to report for now. I will contact you when the final team member is retrieved_ ".

The Moth Titan could feel her annoyance as she severed the link before he opened his eyes. Deciding to inform his comrade Battra walked inside the building. Feeling the power rolling out of the structure as X continued to rage in his crystalline prison. The Grimm Titan roared," I WILL MAKE THEM WISH FOR DEATH BEFORE I KILL THEM ALL!".

 **I'm gonna end this one here. Next time we get to see what happened regarding Dagon's side of this. Also there are even more Titan's introduced too! One last thing before I leave I am in need of a final member of Cinders backup team. Thus far there's Orga, Gigan, and Megalon. I need one more Titan to complete the roster, but I can't think of anything. So I want to hear what you guys would like to see. Beyond that if you want to leave your suggestions here or join the Hidden Kings Court Discord Server simply leave a review asking and I'll send the code. For those who have asked check your PM inbox. Now then I hope you all have a fantastic day!**


	47. XLVII

**Welcome to the latest installment of the Hidden King, last time Gojira and Tai's sparring match was interrupted by a strange roar. This time we get to see what made that sound. Also i went to see Joker today, and I gotta say that you should go watch it if you are able to. But be warned it is a VERY dark film. Now I'm not gonna waste any more time and get started.**

 **Emerald Forest Ruins five minutes before the mysterious roar**

Dagon sighed as the last of the Grimm turned to ashes, the Titan King turned towards Lea who was clearing out the ashes by flapping her wings. The gusts created by the Moth Queen was enough to completely clear out the ashes of over a hundred Grimm in moments. Once she stopped the clearing was ash free as she said," Are you sure you want to do this here? I can feel the pain and terror that Ghidorah inflicted even though centuries have passed. I doubt that Gamera, or Methuselah will appreciate this. Let alone Orochi".

Dagon nodded saying," I know, but I'd rather avoid any confrontation in a more inhabited setting with X and Xenilla should they make an appearance. This place is perfect for this sort of meeting". The Moth Titan nodded having thought as much before saying," Hopefully the humans decide to stay back, the Kyojin Koru will attract a lot of attention". The Titan King nodded saying," That it will, but I need to focus to perform it. Can I count on you to watch my back?", Lea nodded saying," Of course my King".

Dagon chuckled before taking a deep breath and letting out a roar that shook the ground for _miles_. The roar echoed even further, rattling windows in Vale and creating a swarm of Grimm that began making their way towards the ruins in the Emerald Forest. Lea immediately went to work, chanting in an old tongue, as she stood in front of Dagon a circle with a cross like symbol appeared around them. When the first of the Grimm horde arrived they slammed into a barrier that appeared as Dagon continued to roar.

Even as the horde grew around them the Titan King roared until suddenly a large portal opened in front of the two Titans and four figures appeared. Two of them immediately blurred into motion, laying waste to the Grimm horde, before Dagon and Lea joined them. After a several long minutes the air was filled with the sounds of Grimm roaring and screaming as the four Titans slaughtered them. Once the last of the Grimm were dead the first of the new figures turned to face the Titan King, revealing himself to be an Ape like Titan that was broad shouldered and covered in dark brown fur.

The Ape Titan growled," Why would you call the four of us here? Particularly that traitorous snake?", Dagon sighed saying," I didn't have a choice Kong, I don't like this anymore than you. However I needed Orochi for a different reason". At the mention of his name the last of the figures stepped forward, revealing a strange beast that had _eight_ heads mounted onto a squat body with eight long tails trailing behind him. Orochi spoke with the middle pair of heads simultaneously saying," Why have you summoned us from our exile? The first Gojira decreed that I would remain guarding the site of Ghidorah's fall for eternity. So why have you called me here Dagon son of Gigantis?".

Dagon sighed saying," I fear another Ghidorah is rising, and I believe that you might hold the key to his beginning Yamata No Orochi". The other Titans turned to face the eight headed serpent gained a pensive look before saying," I believe I know what you speak of. A few decades ago the white witch came into the broken lands that I protect, but I drove her away quickly enough. But I noticed that she carried one of Ghidorah's severed horns. At the time I thought nothing of it, but not long ago I sensed a presence all too similar to _his_ appear on this continent".

Dagon sighed heavily before saying," So I was right after all. Very well then, what can you tell me of his abilities?", at this point the third figure spoke up in an old voice saying," His breath may look like lightning, but it is far worse. His fangs tore through the strongest armor and our own weapons couldn't pierce his own. His wings brought hurricanes that leveled villages. His tails were like great war mauls. Ghidorah was truly a living weapon". The Titan King turned to face the Titan and smiled grimly saying," Methuselah it is good to see you again my friend. I trust that the Jikaku Stellae was easy enough".

The old Titan nodded as the second spoke up saying," It was Dagon, but I hope you have a plan otherwise I'll be forced to make one for you". The Titan King turned to face the final Titan and said," I have the basics of one if that helps Gamera. It's good to see you as well, but I still think you should have given your son a different name". The Terrapin Titan chuckled as he said," I don't know how you'd get us mixed up", as he spoke the Titan gestures to his face his eyes a glowing yellow in contrast to his sons emerald eyes. Not to mention that his tusks were longer as well, and he lacked the elbow spikes though he made up for that with a second set of tusks that sprouted next to his other ones.

Before more could be said a Bullhead flew overhead and a very concerned Goodwitch stepped out of the airship and asked," Is anyone injured?!". Dagon began chuckling before it transitioned to full on laughter as Goodwitch turned to glare at the Titan King. After a few moments he calmed down and said," I assume that Vale is currently panicking about that roar right?", at her nod he said," I apologize for that, but I needed to confer with my colleagues here. And I didn't have time to wait for them to get here".

The blonde huntress's expression quickly changed from shock to rage before she roared," WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! THE COUNCIL IS IN AN UPROAR TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT MADE THAT SOUND! YOU PUT THE ENTIRE KINGDOM AT RISK". The other Titans narrowed their eyes before Dagon said," I know that, why else do you think I performed the Kyojin Koru _here_? I knew that the Grimm would pour in, in numbers that would swarm the walls of Vale. I am not one to waste lives if the situation does _not_ call for it. So I performed the Kyojin Koru here, away from the kingdoms walls".

The blonde nodded at his retort before saying," I suppose that you and your friends here would like to join us at Beacon". The Titans knew that her request wasn't a request, as Dagon said," Very well, we'll come with you. Besides I wanted Ozpin to meet with them anyways". The Deputy Headmistress paused for a moment as the other Titans chuckled at her expression before she said," Very well let's go before more Grimm show up".

Of those present all boarded the aircraft save for Gamera Senior, and Lea who took flight in their own abilities. The former tucking his limbs into his shell and taking flight by firing flames from the sockets, the latter using her powerful wings to take to the skies. Goodwitch face faulted when the Terrapin Titan took flight making the other Titans laugh at her dumbstruck expression before the blonde boarded the vessel saying," Take us back to Beacon".

The pilot gave an affirmative response as the Bullhead ascended. After a short flight the bay doors opened to reveal the docks of Beacon Academy, along with a contingent of Altesian drones with their weapons aimed at the Bullhead. The Titans only sighed in annoyance while Goodwitch looked ready to murder the man marching towards them. General Ironwood scowled at the Titans before saying," Under the authority as my rank of General in the Altesian military I am placing all of you under arrest. If you do not comply lethal force has been will be used".

The Titans frowned as the words left his lips before turning to Dagon. For once the Titan King wasn't smiling, in fact his expression could be described as murderous before he took a deep breath in and exhaled smoke from his nostrils. Dagon focused his attention on the General and said," I will not comply with your demands James. And neither will my companions. However I have urgent business with Ozpin so if you would kindly _stand aside_ I would appreciate it".

The Titan Kings tone was laced with frustration something that General Ironwood noticed but didn't comment on. Instead he asked," Are you going to comply?", Dagon sighed saying," I thought it was obvious. Of course not, we don't have time for this General". The General only frowned saying," Very well, you've made your choice", fortunately before he could give the order Goodwitch stepped out from behind the Titans snarling," That's enough James. They are not our enemies".

General Ironwood scowled furiously before pulling out his scroll and typing in the deactivation code. Almost instantly the contingent of drones lowered their weapons and began marching back to their drop ships. Once the robots were gone Dagon stepped out of the Bullhead and began walking towards Ozpin's tower. As he walked past the Altesian General he said," Be glad that she stepped in. I wouldn't have hesitated to give you a repeat of our last encounter, only this time I would finish the job".

The Titan King continued walking after giving his warning, the rest giving the scowling man a glare as they walked by. When the Deputy Headmistress reaches him she slapped him across the face saying," You're lucky that he didn't kill you James. You need to stop trying to control everything". Her piece said the blonde walked away from the man, following the Titans to the Headmasters tower. Meanwhile the General growled to himself saying," I'll make you pay one day Dagon, I swear it", as he spoke Ironwood began walking to his personal flagship planning on calling an old colleague.

 **Professor Ozpin's office five minutes later**

The Titans stood before Ozpin, who for once bore a surprised expression on his face, as Dagon said," Ozpin these are some of my people. The Ape is Kong, he rules Skull Island. The Terrapin is Gamera Senior, the father of the Gamera who fought my nephew the other day. The other turtle like Titan is Methuselah one of the oldest Titans alive, he witnessed Ghidorah's rampage first hand. And finally the eight headed Titan is Yamata No Orochi, he was another who witnessed Ghidorah's rampage. However in his case he had a closer involvement with the incident".

Naturally Ozpin gave him a curious look making Orochi speak with one of his outer heads, it's voice gravelly saying," We were responsible for his rise. Upon his defeat we were cursed like you _Wizard_. I am cursed to live forever, but I can still be slain". Ozpin's eyes narrowed hearing that the Titan had once supported the ancestor of X, but he also noticed how Orochi's words were laced with regret and self hatred. The headmaster sighed asking," Do you intend to help us?", Orochi nodded all eight of his heads saying," I know it will not help remove the curse, but I am adamant in not letting history repeat itself".

Ozpin nodded softly before saying," I will allow all of you to use the empty staff quarters as I have for Dagon", the other Titans were surprised by his hospitality before Lea said," I appreciate the offer but I have a home on Patch, I was dragged into this by his majesty". Ozpin nodded saying," Very well, but I suggest you travel carefully. James is likely going to look for an avenue to find retribution against Dagon". Lea nodded saying," It's not the first time I've been put into a position like this, but thank you for worrying about me".

The headmaster nodded as he continued," I do have a question for you Dagon", at his prompt the Titan King nodded for the man to continue which he did asking," You said in our first meeting that you have encountered Salem, more over you said that you have _fought_ her and won. When was the last time you battled her?".

Dagon put a hand to his chin as he said," If I remember correctly I last fought the witch about eleven or twelve years ago. Granted for that encounter I was backed by one of the last Shirubaaidou~oria in your lands. If I remember correctly her name was Summer Rose, sadly she didn't survive the encounter as the witch managed to impale her with a strange weapon. However I managed to make Salem retreat , after ripping off one of her arms and burning her with my Hinoiki which I enhanced by using Basaka".

Ozpin scowled at the mention of Summer Rose which made Dagon ask," She was a friend of yours wasn't she? I apologize for not doing enough to save her. I made sure the hag suffered for taking her life, and gave her a proper burial". The headmaster nodded solemnly saying," Thank you for the information, I am glad that she was laid to rest. However I cannot help but notice that you said the last of the Silver Eyed Warriors in my lands. Are there more in your own?".

The Titan King nodded saying," There are around a two dozen Shirubaaido~oria in my peoples lands. Of course we keep them scattered to avoid catching the hags attention. Most of them have woken their eyes, and a few have had them in an active state for decades. However I noticed that you have your own Silver Eyed Warrior as well". Ozpin nodded saying," Indeed I do, however she has yet to awaken the power", Methuselah spoke up saying," Then you need to have her wake it then. I don't believe that Dagon told you everything about the tale concerning the rise of Ghidorah's descendant. Of the few things that remain it is noted that while their power couldn't kill him, the power of a Shirubaaido~oria could hurt him. So you need her to awaken her eyes if we are to gain an edge against him".

Dagon turned to face the Titan and said," I don't remember reading that in the scrolls documenting the legend", Methuselah nodded saying," It was something that was concealed by the son of the first Gojira. He and his father noted how the Grimm were specifically attacking those that bore the power. And so he altered the scrolls to fit what you have read, however some unaltered scrolls remain". Dagon nodded to the older Titan saying," When this is over I would like to read the unaltered version Methuselah", the older Titan nodded saying," Of course my King, I have a copy at my home in the Muan Mountains".

Ozpin decided to to interrupt saying," As much as I would like to know what you are speaking of. I have a meeting with the Council in a few minutes and I need to prepare myself". Dagon nodded saying," Very well, all of you leave us. It's time we stepped forward from the shadows", Ozpin's eyes widened as he asked," Are you certain you want to do this? Think of the consequences". The Titan King nodded saying," I have, and right now we _cannot_ allow ourselves to be divided. Our enemies will not hesitate to strike, so neither should we". Ozpin nodded seeing the pragmatism in his words and said," Very well, but what if they say you lie?", Dagon smirked saying," I have a few things that can dissuade any naysayers".

 **The next day, with Gojira and Ruby**

Gojira was quiet as they walked to an unfamiliar location on Patch, however he could easily sense the sadness that dwelled in Ruby as she led him along. The silver eyed girl noticed his concern and said," I'm fine Goji, it's just been awhile since I had time to visit her", Gojira immediately knew what she was saying and said," You don't have to do this for me".

Ruby shook her head saying," I know, but I'm doing this for me. And I'm doing this for my mom too, she might not be here but I think she'd like to meet you". Gojira nodded solemnly knowing that his parents would have wanted to meet her as well, but he shook off the dark thoughts and focused on being there for Ruby. The Saurian Titan simply hugged her to his chest, allowing her to snuggle into his shirt before she pulled away and continued deeper into the forest.

Eventually they found themselves in a clearing with a cliff that overlooked part of the forest on the island. Gojira spotted a headstone standing near the edge of the cliff and let Ruby walk up to it first. He stood at a respectful distance, but could still hear what she was saying. However he decided to not listen, wanting to respect her privacy but it didn't last when she said," I also brought someone that I think you'd like. His names Gojira, and well um he's my boyfriend. He's been through a lot, but he keeps pushing forward despite how much he has suffered. Goji's the strongest person I know, maybe not in strength but definitely in character. I wanted you to meet him today before we head out to compete in the Vytal Festival Tournament".

The silver eyed girl turned to face him and asked," Do you want to say anything Goji? You don't have to if you don't feel like it". The Saurian Titan sighed saying," Its nice to meet you Ms Rose, like Ruby said my name is Gojira. You'd probably think I'm a Faunus, I wouldn't blame you. In truth I'm a Titan, we're older than the Faunus, in fact the Faunus are descended from Titans. Ruby is right to say I have suffered, but I hold no hatred towards humans as I am focused on one Faunus. I will not burden you with that tale, but know I will make him pay. I'm not the only Titan either, my own teammates are Titans as well. Their names are Angurirus, Mothra, and Rodan, together we are Team GAMR".

Gojira sighed saying," However as I have made friends I have also made powerful enemies. I learned that my father had created clones of me and my younger sister Lante. However of the clones only one remains of mine, Xenilla, a monster who's likely my equal in terms of strength. But there is one other, an abomination known as X. I only tell you this so you know that I will protect Ruby with my life if I have to".

Ruby blushed brightly kissing his cheek and smiling happily before she heard Tai say," C'mon you two there's only thirty minutes before the ferry leaves!". Gojira nodded as he stood up and said," It was nice meeting you. Hopefully we can talk more next time, let's get going Ruby". The silver eyed girl nodded softly as the Saurian Titan led the way, Tai nodding towards him with Ryu on his shoulder. Gojira turned to them and said," Tai thank you for keeping him for us. Now Ryu, be a good boy and I'll take you out to Chico de Burns once the Tournament is over, okay?".

Ryu nodded as Ruby walked up to them and gave both her father and adopted son hugs saying," We'll win this one for Beacon! Wish us luck!", Ryu nodded happily as Tai chuckled softly. Meanwhile Gojira smiled warmly as he started walking towards town saying," C'mon we can't be late", Ruby nodded saying," We'll be back soon!". Tai nodded saying," Good luck Ruby, I'll be cheering you and Yang on! Same for you Gojira".

The Saurian Titan nodded and continued walking as Ruby moved to keep pace with him before she broke out into a sprint, using her semblance to boost her speed. Gojira smirked before he activated his semblance, spikes glowing as he channeled the energy into his legs, taking off with a boom. The Saurian Titan was able to catch up to Ruby, and not long after he began to creep past her. They had to slow as they entered the town, deciding to walk to ferry that would take them to Vale.

Once they boarded it took about an hour to reach Vale proper, and once they were in the city the two teens began to make their way towards the airship docks. However as they walked Gojira glanced in the direction of his old home. Ruby noticed his sudden melancholy and asked," Are you okay Goji?", the Saurian Titan shook his head before saying," We're not far from where I used to live. Being around here just makes me feel angry. Let's just go back to Beacon". The silver eyed girl nodded somberly and kept walking as Gojira led the way.

Another half hour passed before they boarded an airship bound for Beacon Academy. As they watched the world pass by Gojira noticed a massive floating structure come into view. Ruby's eyes widened as she squealed," Look! It's the Amity Colosseum! That's where the Tournament is gonna be held!". Gojira nodded to himself and said," I'm wondering what kind of people we'll face in the Tournament".

Ruby giggled softly before saying," We'll find out soon enough. For now I'm looking forward to training with my teammates. We need to iron out a few team combos". Gojira nodded again saying," I plan on doing the same with my teammates. I also need to talk with my uncle, I think he's been keeping something from me". The silver eyed girl nodded saying," Okay I guess we'll see each other in the Tournament then", as she spoke Ruby hugged him tightly and planted a kiss on his cheek before pulling away. The Saurian Titan sighed again before glancing back towards the floating colosseum, his thoughts going to the Tournament itself, wondering what kind of people he would fight.

 **Alright folks I'm gonna end this one here. Next time we get the start of the Vytal Festival Tournament. Before we part ways I wanted to explain a couple things that I thought might have confused you guys. The reason X flipped the F out was because of his connection to the first Ghidorah. That was why he became so violent. As for the introduction of the new Titans.**

 **Well I'll run through their appearances here starting with Kong, his full name is Romanus Kong. However he normally goes by his surname. He's a foot and a half shorter than Dagon, but he is also on par with the Titan King in hand to hand combat. His semblance is able to boost his strength as well his speed to the point that Dagon has difficulty keeping up. However he is rather short tempered and holds a deep hatred towards Dagon and his species of Titan. The King of Skull Island normally wears a black sarong with a black set of gi trousers. However he neglects to wear shoes, allowing the Titan Lord to use both his hands and feet in combat as like most apes his feet double as a pair of hands.**

 **Next comes Gamera Senior, I described him earlier so I'm not going to go over it here. Next is Methuselah, his appearance is similar to Gamera Senior save for a few differences. The main one being the way they use their shells. Like his son Gamera Senior can fly, but Methuselah can't do the same thing as while he has the ability to pull his limbs into his shell he cannot take flight like Gamera. Another difference is that Methuselah cannot use plasma like his cousins. Rather Methuselah is connected to the planet, his semblance being similar to Biollante's own. However his is much weaker in comparison. Meanwhile Gamera Senior can manipulate and manifest plasma like his son. The last difference is the longevity their respective species live. Methuselah's kind can live for a couple centuries at the least, while Gamera's own only live up to two at the most.**

 **Finally we come to the Eight Forked Serpent that is Yamata No Orochi. He is actually the tallest Titan to date, coming to ten feet tall. However he is surprisingly light considering his size. For those wondering why he was cursed he was responsible for allowing Ghidorah to rise in the first place. As far as what he looks like, each head and corresponding tail are different colors, while the body that connects them is a uniform pitch black while his heads come in red, blue, green, yellow, purple, white, black, and orange. Like in my Fairy Tail and Godzilla crossover each head has its own personality. However unlike what I did there regarding Ghidorah, Orochi is a different monster all together. After being exiled once Ghidorah was dead the Eight forked serpent learned from his mistakes. That is why he's helping Dagon, because he knows that he will return to his exile once the new Ghidorah is slain.**

 **On a side note if you guys would like to see a story recounting the rise and fall of Ghidorah let me know. Now then I hope you all have a wonderful day.**


	48. XLVIII

**Welcome everyone to the latest installment of the Hidden King! This chapter will begin the Vytal Festival Tournament Arc, with a few minor differences. Along with a couple major ones as well. Now when it comes to team battles I'll try to make them like they did in the show. However there will be some additional teams, mainly Team GAMR and Cinder's backup team. Which I still need one more character to complete the team. I've got an idea for it, BUT I would like to see what suggestions you guys have for me. Also for those who have asked to join the Hidden Kings Court I have left links with the codes to join in your respective pm inbox's. And for those who want to join simply leave a review asking and I'll send you the link via the pm system on this site/app. Now let's begin!**

 **Amity Colosseum two days later, with Team GAMR**

Gojira growled as he walked into the arena, his teammates walking in behind him a step as he led the way. After returning from their visit to Patch the two team leaders decided to ramp up the training regime in the two days before the Vytal Festival. Naturally the results were not as much as they would have been if they were training over a longer period, however this was countered by the fact the two teams had been training whenever they had an opportunity since they formed.

Gojira shook his head, clearing his mind as he noticed their opponents were already waiting for them. The Saurian Titan could plainly see that though the team _seemed_ to be composed of Faunus, in fact were all Titans. Gojira noted that a two of the Titans seemed to be similar to lobsters or other crustaceans while the third was a squid like Titan. However the one that garnered his attention was the serpent like Titan that was likely the team's leader.

The serpent like Titan was as tall as he was, however her body, as the Titan was clearly female, was slender like a snakes. Yet there were subtle differences, mainly the fact she was standing on two feet, and the fact that she had a sort of crown of horns framing her face. There were also a pair of what almost looked like whiskers hanging from the corners of her mouth that were half as long as she was tall. Gojira could also see that she was stronger than she looked, as he had long since learned that appearances could be deceiving.

The same thought was shared by the serpentesque Titan who was studying him carefully. However he noticed that her eyes widened when she focused on his own eyes, her expression hardening noticeably. Gojira noticed how her teammates expressions hardened when they too noticed his eyes, however Professor Port spoke over the intercom saying," Welcome to the first round of the Vytal Festival Tournament! These two teams are of the few all Faunus Teams at their respective Academies! And they're also one of, If not _the_ strongest teams at their Academies! So we're in for quite the show!".

Dr Oobleck spoke up next saying," Indeed my colleague, representing Vale is Team GAMR! They are lead by Gojira Serizawa, the strongest first year representing Beacon, and likely stronger than most of the second years that are representing Beacon as well". Professor Port continued where he left off saying," Their opponents are no slouches either. Team KING, led by Manda Kaiyo are representing Vacuo. Manda has proven herself as a competent leader, leading her team against whole hordes of Grimm. She has also proven that her team is quite capable against other Huntsman and Huntresses. Now then let's begin by choosing the terrain for this bout!".

Gojira and his teammates watched as two dials appeared before they began spinning, eventually stopping with one side showing a tree while the other showed a wave. The outer sections of the ring were replaced by a forest that was behind Team GAMR, and a massive oceanic biome with a few scattered rocks appeared behind Team KING. The Titans all smirked widely as the two biomes settled around to inner ring.

Gojira growled softly as he realized the plan of their opponents and said," We can't let them reach the water, if we do they'll have the edge against us. As soon as it starts Rodan I want you to circle around behind them. Mothra I want you to help him with that. Meanwhile Anguirus I want you to take down the muscle of their team, I'll focus on their leader". Glancing around at his teammates he watched them nod before Rodan said," What if we can't stop them from getting to the water?". The Saurian Titan sighed before saying," Then I'll have to use plan b, I'd rather not have to do that though", his teammates nodded as Mothra said," Hopefully it won't come to that".

Gojira nodded as Professor Port shouted," BEGIN!", as soon as he shouted Team KING began moving towards the water behind them. However they were met by Rodan and Mothra who had managed to circle around them to slow their advance. However Manda and Gezora managed to get past the two Titans, diving into the water as Gojira rushed the lobster Titan and pushed him aside shouting," Anguirus with me, Mothra help Rodan beat these two".

Before either of the crustacean Titans could stop him Gojira dived into the water, immediately coming face to face with Manda. The serpentine Titan immediately launched herself at Gojira, coiling around his body as Anguirus joined the fray. However Gezora surprised the ankylosaur Titan with his tentacles, wrapping the appendages around his arms and legs. Looking over his shoulder Anguirus spotted the squid Titan who had wrapped a few tentacles around the ankylosaur Titans limbs. Anguirus growled softly before tearing himself free and turning to face his opponent.

 **With Rodan and Mothra**

The pterosaur Titan was having some trouble with Ebirah, the latter wearing armor that seemed to shrug off his shots from a distance, but was also light enough for the crustacean Titan nimbly avoid his close range attacks. It seemed that Mothra was having a similar problem with Ganimes, but the Moth Titan was able to keep her opponent at a distance with her staff.

Rodan managed to push Ebirah back when he fired a stream of purple plasma from his beak, catching the lobster Titan in the chest, scorching his chest plate. However the attack didn't do much else as Ebirah scoffed saying," Is that all you got birdie? I'm not impressed", Rodan scowled before taking flight. The pterosaur Titan quickly breached the speed of sound, circling around his opponent before landing a brutal drop kick that sent Ebirah flying.

Mothra meanwhile managed to push Ganimes in Ebirah's path, both Crustacean Titans slamming into a particularly wide tree. Both Titans were stunned by the impact allowing Rodan and Mothra to use their semblances to full effect. Mothra sent a cloud of her scales at the two Crustacean Titans while Rodan used his semblance to fire a stream of amethyst plasma that bounced between the beams before detonating.

The blast managed to knock Ganimes' Aura into the red, and brought Ebirah's into the critical point before he could be disqualified. Mothra and Rodan watched as Ebirah grabbed his comrade and helped him to his feet saying," Next time we'll make it further". Ganimes nodded tiredly as he moved to exit the ring, Ebirah watched him for a moment before turning to face his opponents. The lobster Titan smirked saying," It truly was an honor to test my might against the Moth Princess, and it was good to see that the line of Raidon is still strong".

As he left the ring Dr Oobleck said," After a rousing performance from Rodan Honda and his teammate Mothra Sakurai it seems that their opponents were unable to best the flying members of Team GAMR". Professor Port decided to chime in saying," That may be so my friend, but they definitely showed their determination. It's likely they've done their families proud, not to mention their Kingdoms".

Rodan frowned as Ebirah continued," I'll gladly face you again, but not today", as he spoke the lobster Titan stepped out of the ring and disqualified himself. Rodan and Mothra glanced at each other before a loud explosion rang out from the ocean biome. Immediately both Titans turned to find a massive geyser had formed in the heart of the open water. Mothra tried to take flight, wanting to get an aerial view of the biome, but Rodan stopped her saying," Not yet, give them a little more time".

 **With Anguirus**

The ankylosaur Titan growled as he battled the squid Titan, however he knew he was at a serious disadvantage being underwater. Presently Gezora was trying to wrap him in his tentacles, but Anguirus kept either tearing himself free or pushing his opponent back when he got close enough. However the ankylosaur Titan knew he couldn't keep doing this routine and decided to take a different approach by letting himself sink further into the water.

Gezora immediately gave chase, but was unprepared for his opponent to suddenly reverse direction and begin rising. Anguirus managed to catch his opponent on his shell, but kept going towards the surface. After several moments the two Titans surfaced before landing on one of the scattered stone platforms that dotted the biome. As they landed Anguirus pivoted his body so that Gezora would be pinned by his spiked carapace, something that the squid Titan caught onto as he began to struggle.

However he wasn't able to move in time and he was crushed into the rock, and pinned by Anguirus's weight. After a minute the ankylosaur Titan stood up and turned to face his opponent as Gezora stood up slowly as he revealed his weapon. The squid Titan wielded a trident with five prongs, and a trigger halfway down the shaft of the weapon. Anguirus smirked as he drew Earths Wrath and slammed it against the ground, activating the Fire Dust crystal and igniting the head of the mace.

Gezora frowned when he saw what his opponents weapon could do, but he took up a combat stance. Anguirus copied him as he took a stance of his own before charging at his opponent. The squid Titan took a defensive stance as Anguirus closed in, but was unprepared for the strength of the blow. Gezora was sent flying back towards the center of the arena, but before he landed a massive gout of water rose up from the heart of the water.

The sudden explosion caught Gezora and sent him flying further, but fortunately he landed in the water. However his Aura was nearly broken by both the fall, and the explosion. Anguirus frowned as he watched the water fall, wondering what Gojira was doing.

 **With Gojira**

Gojira scowled as his opponent dragged him deeper into the water, to the point that there was no visible light aside from his spikes glow. The Saurian Titan was surprised by the strength of his opponent as she expertly avoided his counterattacks, while continuing to squeeze him with her tail. However it seemed that Manda was unprepared for the pulse that Gojira released as she let go and darted away from him.

Almost immediately she was out his line of sight before Gojira growled and began to swim towards the surface. Before he could swim more than ten feet Manda returned and began her attack by swinging a clawed hand at his unguarded flank. As soon as Gojira turned the serpent Titan was gone again, but this time she returned sooner and tried another pass. This time Gojira was ready, and so he deflected her attack and lashed out with his own claws, catching her in the back and pushing her away.

This routine continued as Gojira kept swimming towards the surface, but right as he was reached the point where light filtered through Manda struck again. However this time she wrapped her tail around his waist again, making sure to trap his arms this time around, before she began throwing as many attacks as she could with her claws. After several moments Gojira focused his Aura and began charging a stronger pulse.

Manda didn't realize what he was planning as she continued slashing at him with her claws until she noticed that his spikes were glowing brightly. However as she moved away Gojira grabbed her, pulling her in a bear hug as the glow spread to the rest of his body. The Saurian Titan released the built up power, creating a massive explosion along with an air pocket. Manda's Aura was in the red because of the explosion, but as the air pocket closed the two Titans were nearly crushed by the weight of the water.

However Gojira managed to grab Manda and move the both of them to the edge of the bubble as it collapsed. The Saurian Titan growled to himself as he swam back to the surface, when he did he was met by the thunderous cheers of the crowd. Gojira growled softly as he hefted Manda from the water and set her on the ground. As he did so she said," I'm sorry for my anger, my parents were killed by King Dagon when I was a child. I took my hatred of him and put it on you".

Gojira chuckled quietly saying," It's fine, you're not the only one who wants me either dead or enslaved", Manda's eyes widened at his statement before he turned and began walking towards his teammates. The serpentine Titan stood up as Gezora walked up to her saying," We did the best we could, but it seems that the Kings chosen successor is worthy of the throne after all". Manda nodded as she watched Gojira and his teammates leave the ring with a small smile on her face.

 **Okay I'm gonna end this one here, but before I go still need one more member for Cinders backup team. Thus far I've got an idea or two. However I'd like to hear what you guys would like to see.**


End file.
